And Tears Yet Fall
by whutnot
Summary: Teresa did not die that day. Instead she and Clare rescue an injured Ilena. They survive as fugitives and then as rebels. Ilena/Irene X Teresa. CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION please be patient!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** As I already announced, I will be revising this story, so please be patient with me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. If I did, Raki would have died and Teresa and Ilena would still be alive to kick ass another day.

_The world seemed to slow down as she watched Priscilla's sword cut through both of Teresa's arms, surprise on the latter's lovely face. Before she could even register what was happening, the sword swept across the Number One's throat, sending a spray of blood into the air as Teresa collapsed. Ilena stared unbelieving at her friend's body, the body of the woman she had been sent to kill. The body of the woman who had her heart. _

_Teresa was dead._

_And now her world came crashing around her ears. She had been sent to terminate the rogue Number One, to kill the only person she had loved since her family had been killed. It was her duty as the Number Two- no…..not Number Two, Number Three- to do as the organization ordered, and she had. She had tried to treat this as just another mission, tried not to think about how much her heart protested the assignment. She had set out with the new Number Two with every intention of collecting Teresa's head. But if she was honest with herself, Ilena had never truly believed that they would ever be able to bring Teresa down, especially not if she fought to her fullest strength. But now, it was all over._

_Priscilla gave a horrifying scream as her body transformed even further. Wind whipped around them, blowing Ilena's long silver hair back from her face. Wings sprouted from the Number Two's back, and her body convulsed as she transformed into something Ilena hated seeing._

"_What is...that" Noel stammered. "What on Earth just happened?"_

"_That...That's a creature beyond the Yoma, and utterly different from a human," Ilena told her in disbelief. "An Awakened One." Noel and Sophia were crouched next to Ilena, a few paces behind the human girl. The dust around Priscilla settled, and the Awakened One spoke, her voice soft and calm._

"_So...There was no reason at all to hold back," she mused, more to herself than her audience. "It...It feels incredible."_

"_She's..." Ilena searched for the right word. "A monster."_

"_Mmmmm, I'm hungry for entrails," Priscilla said, turning towards them. Fear gripped Ilena, but she knew that she had to act, to save herself, and Noel and Sophia. And...the girl. Not just because she was sworn to protect human life, but also because he girl had meant so much to Teresa._

"_While they still live," Priscilla continued, slowly making her way over to them, "I'll cut open their stomachs...Bury my face in their blood soaked bowels...And eat my fill." Ilena could practically feel Noel trembling beside her. Though she and Sophia were in the single digits, surpassed only by herself, Teresa, and the monster before them, neither of them had much experience with Awakened Beings._

"_I'll lap up every drop of blood...devour every ounce of flesh...and savor every organ." The Awakened One was nearing the human girl, who could only stare at the monster with wide eyes, and Ilena knew that she had to act. So she gathered her strength and her courage and charged Priscilla as fast as her half-breed body would carry her. She leapt, and swung her sword with all her might, faster than the human eye could see, faster than most claymore could see, Priscilla's neck her target. But instead of the sickening feeling of her sword slicing through flesh, she was met with the harsh clang of metal on metal and a horrifying pain ripping through her left arm as Priscilla's blade found its mark._

_Ilena was thrown back by the force of the Awakened One's counter blow, and slid dozens of feet on her knees, her body shaking from the pain and shock. As she slowed, she realized with nauseating clarity that her left arm was gone. Priscilla turned her head back, looking at Ilena over her shoulder with some puzzlement._

"_Oh, Hello Ilena," she cooed. "What's wrong? You seem to be missing an arm." Ilena struggled to keep her breathing under control as pain from her missing limb rolled over her. Never before had she been injured in such a way. She was the Number Three, previously Number Two. She was Quicksword Ilena, and she was feared among the Claymore. It had been years since she had faced an opponent who could harm her in such a way. She was unaccustomed to it. Priscilla held up Ilena's missing arm, clutched in her clawed fingers. "Ah...Here it is."_

_Part of Ilena knew that if she could just get to her arm in time, she would be able to reattach it. She was powerful enough to do so easily, but another part of her was already accepting that she would die that day. She knew that even with Noel and Sophia, they had absolutely no hope of defeating Priscilla, not without Teresa. The monster in question studied Ilena's arm a moment longer before tossing it back to the wounded warrior._

"_You can have it back," she said. "You shouldn't leave things lying around." Her arm had landed only a few feet away from her, but Ilena could not will her body to move. As she sat immobilized, Noel and Sophia lunged at Priscilla. Ilena wanted to call out a warning, stop them from making the same mistake, but it was too late. With terrifying ease, the Awakened one shot her fingers through their bodies, killing them as if they were flies._

"_Noel! Sophia!" she yelled, but it did no good. The two warriors were dead before they hit the ground._

"_What's this?" Priscilla asked in confusion. "Do you all plan to kill me?" Ilena could see what was about to happen, but it was still not enough to will her body into movement. "Sorry, but..." the monster that had been Priscilla continued,"...I can't have that." With those words, she slashed her sword across Ilena's chest. The last thing the warrior saw before her world turned black was the terrified face of Teresa's human child. _I have failed you again, Teresa, _she thought as she succumbed to the nothingness._

Ilena shot up, gasping against the nightmare and the pain tearing at her chest. It took her only a moment to remember that it had not been a dream as she glanced down at the empty space where her left arm should have been. The stump was wrapped in bandages, as was the wound across her chest. She furrowed her brow in puzzlement. She had lost consciousness before she could dress her wound, else she would have reattached her arm, which Priscilla had so kindly given back to her. She looked up and blinked against the morning sun, shining through the treetops, which made no sense either because there had been no trees in that God-forsaken hilltop. But she was not there anymore. Instead, she was sitting on a pallet in a clearing in the woods. Immediately, she was on the alert. Even injured as she was, nothing could erase the years of training she had received. She scanned the clearing, noting that there were two more pallets set up. Someone had cared for her. Someone had...saved her. Ilena was not used to being saved. Only weaklings needed saving.

Upon closer inspection, she realized that one of the pallets was still occupied. The small figure was turned away from her, but she could see long reddish-brown hair and the top of an outfit that she immediately recognized.

_It can't be,_ she thought. She was now certain that it was Teresa's little human who slept across from her. Ilena was amazed that the girl had survived, that Priscilla had spared her. They both should be dead, but instead, they were here, alive. Part of her was glad that the child was not dead. It meant that, in a way, part of Teresa was alive as well. Ilena vowed then and there that she would protect that child with her life, even if the girl had caused Teresa's death and her own loss of limb. The look in Teresa's eyes when she had smiled down at that little human was a look that Ilena cherished, a look that used to be given to her. Teresa had loved the girl, and that was now enough reason for Ilena to keep her safe.

Ilena took a moment to inspect her bandages. Whoever had saved them certainly knew how to dress a wound. She did not know how long she had been away from the land of the living, but she could tell that both wounds were more nearly half healed, and would do so faster now that she was conscious enough to use her yoki energy to speed the process further. She hesitated, knowing that her strength was depleted, and uncertain who was in the area. She did not want the Organization to find her. They had no use for a one-armed warrior. She would be...exterminated. It was a cruel world she lived in, she knew that. So she decided to wait and see who was caring for her before unleashing her powers. Since there was no need to rush her healing, now that it was too late to reattach her arm, she could afford to let the injuries continue healing naturally for the time being. Even if she did not use her yoki powers, her body healed much more quickly than that of a full human.

Ilena sighed and attempted to stand. Her armor and sword were propped against a tree a few feet from her, cleaned of blood, and she wanted to inspect them. She ignored the pain in her chest as she pushed herself up with her remaining arm. She swayed on her feet, nearly toppling over, her body weak from lack of food and her extensive wounds. Her legs shook beneath her, and she knew that she would not be able to stay upright for long. When she had been called to kill Teresa, she had not eaten in nearly a week. That, added to the unknown period of time that she had been unconscious, meant that she had not eaten in quite some time, even for a Claymore. As she swayed again, knowing that she was about to collapse, a strong pair of arms caught her under her right shoulder and around her waist, careful of her injuries. Ilena stiffened, cursing herself for allowing someone to sneak up on her. No one should have been able to do that.

"You should not strain yourself, little Quicksword." Ilena froze. The voice...it was impossible. She had seen the owner perish before her very eyes. Shakily, she turned within the confines of the embrace, coming face to face with none other than Teresa of the Faint Smile. The woman bore no mark of the injuries Ilena had thought fatal. Both her hands were again attached to her body, and her neck was unmarred. Ilena opened her mouth, then closed it again, the words dying in her throat. She could only continue to stare into the silver eyes that she had not ever expected to see again.

It was with horror and shame that she felt the first tear fall. As she had writhed in pain, cold and naked in a cell, with only an equally frightened Teresa to comfort her through her painful transformation into a half-Yoma monster, she had sworn that she would never cry again. And she had not. Not when she and Teresa had parted ways, not when she had been given the order to kill the woman she loved, and not when she had thought that same woman was dead. But now, all her defenses crumbled, and her vision blurred as she wept.

"Ilena!" Teresa cried in alarm. "What is it? Is it your injuries? You should lie down. You haven't healed yet." She attempted to lower the injured warrior to the ground, but Ilena resisted, not yet ready to look away from Teresa's face.

"How?" she managed to croak, her vocal cords protesting. "You...you died. I saw it."

Teresa looked at her with kind eyes. "You yourself came there to kill me, Ilena," she reminded the other woman. "And now you seem overjoyed that I live." Ilena looked down, finally breaking eye contact. She braced her remaining hand against Teresa's shoulder as her body struggled to stay standing. The movement did not go unnoticed.

"Ilena, please sit," the Number One insisted. "We will have time for accusations and explanations later." She gently forced her Number Two back onto her pallet, resting Ilena's back against a tree so that she could at least maintain a sitting position. Once she had made sure that the other warrior would not fall, she seated herself opposite Ilena, settling with her legs crossed. "Now, eat this." She held out a piece of dried meat. Ilena took it. "You will need to replenish your strength," Teresa informed her as she ate. "You've been unconscious for nearly six days. I thought for a while there that I would lose you. The wound in your chest was quite deep and you had lost so much blood." Her expression darkened as she said the last bit, but she quickly schooled her features back into a pleasant mask. Ilena swallowed the last bit of the meat, realizing how famished she was. Teresa reached behind her into her pack and handed Ilena another strip of the meat. "Eat as much as you need to. There's plenty." They sat for a few moments in silence as Ilena continued to eat her fill, Teresa supplying her with more food when she needed it. Once her hunger was satisfied, and she felt the strength returning to her limbs, Ilena gathered the courage to ask how in the world Teresa was alive.

"Teresa," she began quietly, knowing she had the other woman's undivided attention. "What happened? I saw that monster slice your neck. And your hands. How are you alive and...and whole?"

Teresa looked away for a moment, her eyes distant.

"Clare informs me that I came to a few moments after Priscilla left," she told Ilena. The mention of the girl reminded Ilena that she and Teresa were not alone. The thought helped her regain some control over her emotions. Breaking in front of Teresa was one thing, but she would be damned if she ever let anyone else see her in such a state. "My neck wound was not as bad as it first seemed. I was able to sense the attack just before she lounged and was able to move. In her yoma form, she had less control over her yoki aura. That blow was meant to take my head." Ilena suppressed a shudder, knowing that she, too, had been after Teresa's head. "The bleeding stopped quickly. Clare was in shock, but once she saw that I was still alive, she was able to help me." Teresa looked down at her hands, as if still unable to believe that they had recently been parted from her. "She was so brave."

Ilena felt a pang of jealousy at her tone. Teresa spoke of the child with such love and devotion when that same girl had been the very reason for the whole situation. Ilena sighed and pushed the thought away. Had she not, just minutes before, sworn to protect the girl? It was different now that she knew Teresa was alive. She felt less forgiving towards the child.

Teresa continued her story, regaining Ilena's attention. "She helped me reattach my hands. She never complained, not once, though I know she was horribly frightened. I could do nothing for you until I had my hands back." Her tone became almost pleading, as if asking for forgiveness.

"Of course," Ilena said. It was only logical. Teresa regarded her a moment more before continuing.

"The other two were already dead." Teresa closed her eyes and turned her head from Ilena. "I was so scared that the same would be true for you," she whispered, unable to meet the Ilena's eyes. "There was so much blood." She took a steadying breath before opening her eyes, regaining herself. "But you yet lived. I could do nothing for your arm. Without you awake, it was impossible to reattach it." Ilena nodded in understanding. Reattaching a limb required great amounts of power and control. "After I tended to you, Clare and I buried Noel and Sophia. Then we began traveling. I've been suppressing my yoki aura to avoid detection. I suggest you do the same. They will be after us." She paused again and frowned. "Of course, you are free to leave us if you want. You have not yet done anything wrong. They are not out for your head. I should not have assumed that you would want to stay with us."

"I failed in my mission to kill you," Ilena said simply. "Two of my comrades are dead, and the other has Awakened into one of the most powerful beings I have ever encountered. I would say that I have done quite a lot wrong." Teresa inclined her head in agreement. "If you would be willing to have me, and if I would not be too much of a burden to you, I would stay."

"And why, Quicksword Ilena, would I not be willing to have you." She asked in such a way that Ilena felt the question was a trap. They had arrived at the subject they both seemed eager to avoid. Ilena scowled at Teresa, perturbed that the woman would force her to spell it out.

"I tried to kill you."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job," Teresa replied with a small smirk. In moments like this, Ilena hated that smile. Hated the superiority in the other woman's face, her smugness. Upon seeing Ilena's frown deepen, Teresa let the smile in question fade from her face. "You were doing your duty. You always did like the rules more than me."

"I wish with all my being that it had not been you," Ilena said softly. "I tried to convince myself that there was nothing different from any other mission but...Goddesses, it _was_ you, Teresa. And I know that we have been apart for so long, but when I saw you there in that inn… it took all my strength to actually attack you." Teresa watched her quietly, her brows twitching a bit, but her face otherwise remained impassive. "I never thought it would end this way."

"I would never have expected you not to carry out your assignment," Teresa told her gently. "If you had, then you would not be you." Ilena's reply was cut off by a small voice carrying across the clearing.

"Teresa?" They both turned to see Clare sitting up on her pallet, looking at them with wide, questioning eyes. Teresa smiled, looking truly relaxed for the first time.

"Clare, look who's finally awake." She gestured at Ilena. "Clare was quite worried about you once I explained that you're such a dear friend of mine," she said, turning back to the other Claymore. "It took a while to convince her that you wouldn't kill me when you woke, and that you were just following orders. After that, she was determined to make sure you were comfortable, even after I told her you couldn't feel the rocks under you pallet." Clare approached them hesitantly.

"You let me sleep on top of rocks?" It was something Teresa would do, and then find quite amusing afterward.

"Only a few." Teresa grinned as Ilena rolled her eyes. Clare came and wrapped her arms around Teresa's hips, too short to reach the tall woman's waist. She regarded Ilena with a small amount of fear in her eyes. That was only to be expected. The last time she had seen the warrior awake, Ilena had been trying to kill her mother figure. "Clare, I would like you to properly meet Ilena, my closest friend." She gave the girl a small push forward. Ilena reached up her hand, not quite trusting herself to stand, and Clare took it cautiously. Her grip was surprisingly strong for such a small girl. Ilena approved. Perhaps the child had some potential after all.

"It is nice to meet you, Clare, and I promise that I am no longer a threat to you or Teresa," Ilena informed her, reflecting momentarily that she never had been a threat at all to Teresa of the Faint Smile. Clare relaxed a bit and even gave her a small, shy smile.

"I am glad you are awake," she said. "And Teresa didn't let you sleep on rocks," she humphed, crossing her arms. Ilena actually found the action endearing. The girl leaned closer, glancing back at her guardian before whispering into Ilena's ear. "She was actually really worried about you. She hasn't slept for days, because she wanted to keep watch." The most powerful living Claymore actually blushed at the girl's words. She obviously had not wanted Ilena to know of her concern.

"You have not slept?" Ilena asked, her tone disapproving. "You, too, sustained significant injuries. Your body needs to heal."

"Well, I couldn't very well leave you and Clare unguarded, could I?" she huffed, hands on her hips. "I had to forage for food, and find places to camp and stay up with you to make sure you didn't die in the middle of the night, Ilena." She cut herself off abruptly, turning away and storming into the woods. Clare and Ilena stared after her, neither quite sure how to react. The younger one made a move to follow, but Ilena caught her arm.

"Let her go," she said softly, realization dawning upon her. Teresa had actually been fearful that Ilena would die, been terrified by the possibility, in fact. She was humbled by the thought. A feeling that she had not experienced in some time welled inside her. She felt...loved. Or at the very least, cared about. "She will come back soon." Clare looked skeptical, but sat down near Ilena, still with a good distance between them. "Are you hungry?" Ilena asked her, knowing that the girl still needed breakfast.

"A little."

"I believe there is food in that pack there," she pointed to the pack from which Teresa had retrieved the dried meat. Clare leaned over and grabbed a few strips as well as an apple. She nearly devoured the food. Ilena almost smiled. She was starting to see why Teresa had chosen the girl over her duties. Her innocence reminded the warrior what it was to be human, something both she and Teresa had nearly forgotten. "Slow down. No one is going to take it from you." Clare paused, meeting Ilena's eyes with a searching gaze. "I've had my fill." She glanced back into the forest, in the direction that Teresa had gone. "Clare, has she eaten much?"

"She told me that she didn't need to eat a lot," Clare told her, puzzled. "She ate an apple a few days ago, but that was it." Ilena suppressed the urge to growl. Teresa would run herself into the ground trying to make sure that she and Clare were all right.

"I will try to make her eat when she returns," Ilena informed the girl. "Even though she was truthful, she needs more nourishment at the moment since she is recovering from such injuries." Clare nodded, a determined look upon her face. Ilena knew that even if she failed to make Teresa eat, the girl would have more luck. As if on cue, Teresa returned to the clearing.

"I have found a stream," she announced. "I don't know about the two of you, but I could use a bath." Clare's face lit up, and even Ilena's spirits rose at the prospect of a proper cleaning. "I need to change your bandages anyway, Ilena." She walked over and offered her hand to the other woman. "Lean on me if you feel you need to. There is no shame in that." Ilena took her hand, appreciating that Teresa understood how hard it was for her to have to rely upon someone else. The blond Claymore wrapped her arm around Ilena's waist again, supporting her. "Clare, bring your pack," she called over her shoulder. "It has the washing supplies." The girl nodded and obeyed.

"You do not have to hold me, Teresa." Ilena protested quietly. "I promise that if I feel as though I am about to fall, I will let you know."

"I am disinclined to believe you," Teresa replied, not removing her arm. She pushed them forward, forcing Ilena to take a step. The former Number Two was proud that she did not falter. Teresa seemed pleased as well. With Clare staying a couple of paces behind them, they slowly made their way to the stream.

"May I ask you something?" Ilena inquired. The former Number One looked at her expectantly. "How is it that I am so much weaker than you, though my injuries were not so much more grievous?"

"Ah, that is simple, Quicksword Ilena," Teresa told her matter-of-factly. "After I was reunited with my hands, I released a significant amount of my Yoma power, healing my wounds, something you were in no position to do."

"Ah, of course." Ilena nodded, satisfied. She knew now that Teresa was much more powerful than herself. It made sense that she had been able to heal herself so easily.

When they arrived at the stream, Clare immediately stripped and waded into the water, giggling. Teresa smiled again at the girl's happiness. She turned her gaze back to Ilena, her smile dropping as she caught sight of the other woman's stump of an arm. She pulled away, keeping a steadying hand on Ilena's waist.

"Why don't you sit here while I redo your bandages?" She pointed to a large, flat rock near the stream's edge that Ilena could get to easily. With Teresa's hand never leaving her, Ilena carefully lowered herself with minimal pain. Her supporter followed suit after sticking her sword in the ground a few feet away. "Don't go too far, Clare," she called out to the girl, who was busy trying to catch fish with her bare hands. After making sure that her warning was heeded, Teresa turned back to her wounded ward. "You may want to look away," she said quietly as she began unwrapping the bandages.

"I will have to see it eventually," Ilena replied. "It might as well be now. Not acknowledging that my arm is gone will not return it to me."

"You are always so practical, Ilena," Teresa observed. "It can be quite irritating." She finished removing the bandages, revealing the healing stump underneath. Ilena stared at it for a few moments, swallowing hard.

"Well," she finally said. "It is what it is."

"Can you regenerate it?" Teresa asked, hope coloring her voice.

Ilena snorted. "I'm an offensive warrior, Teresa, as you well know." She sighed. "I'm powerful enough that it would be possible but...it would take months, and it would never be as powerful as the one I lost."

"You have as long as you need," her companion insisted. "I would protect you, and you still have your sword arm"

Ilena searched Teresa's eyes. She thought that, maybe, she saw guilt there. "Perhaps it will not hurt to try," she acquiesced. Teresa nodded, not quite pleased, and stood, walking to where Clare had dropped her pack. She gazed out over the creek, watching the girl for a little while before returning to Ilena, healing supplies in hand.

"Can you hold it up?"

Ilena raised the stump, wincing, as the skin pulled and stung. There was still a bone-deep ache that she had trouble ignoring. Teresa gently placed her hand under the base of the truncated appendage as she began to clean it. Ilena stifled a whimper as the wet rag came into contact with the raw wound, disgusted at her own weakness.

"I'm sorry," Teresa whispered, her face contorted in sorrow. "This is my fault."

"Shut up, Teresa," Ilena snapped. The other woman met her gaze, quite taken aback. "It won't do to dwell on it. I tried to take your head. I was the one who overestimated Priscilla's ability to deal. I was too slow to avoid the blow." Teresa opened her mouth to protest, but Ilena continued. "Yes, you chose to kill humans to save the girl, and yes, you refused to accept your sentence, causing the Organization to send me after you, but neither of us could have foreseen what happened." She placed her hand over Teresa's. "It is no one's fault. It happened, and now I will deal with it."

"_We_ will deal with it," the other woman corrected. She slipped her hand out from under Ilena's and began unwrapping the bandages around her chest. As they fell away, they revealed an angry red slash that traveled from the top of her left shoulder, across her chest and between her breasts. It was ugly and deep, a livid reminder of her failure, but it would fade. The loss of her left arm, however, was more than likely permanent. Despite what she had told Teresa, Ilena was doubtful that she would ever be able to successfully regenerate a functional arm.

The two stayed silent as Teresa cleaned the wounds. Ilena was too occupied with trying to keep from crying out, while her companion was lost in thought. Neither of them noticed that Clare had left the water and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes wide with sympathy as she took in Ilena's wounds. The woman to whom they belonged hissed in pain as Teresa's hand slipped, Clare's sudden appearance startling her. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright, Clare," Ilena said, her voice ragged. "They're not so bad. Almost healed." She knew that the girl did not believe her because she turned to Teresa for assurance.

"She's tougher than she looks," Teresa simply said. "She'll be all healed up in no time." She pulled away from the wounded warrior and stood, offering her hand once again. "But right now, I think it would do us both good to have a bit of a dip." Ilena took the offered hand, pulling off her tights after she was up. Teresa stripped as well, and helped Ilena into the creek. It felt wonderful to have the cool water flow over her bare skin, and she closed her eyes, turning her face skyward. When she opened them again, she saw Teresa looking at her, a peculiar expression on her face.

"Teresa?" She asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"I had forgotten."

"Pardon?"

"I had forgotten how beautiful you are." Ilena had been cured of her modesty early on in her training, as had all the warriors, but Teresa's eyes upon her body caused her to blush, a most undignified response.

"Teresa, I..."

"What happened to us?"

Ilena closed her eyes again, turning away. She was terribly aware that Clare was watching them, even if Teresa was not.

"I can't right now, not here," she whispered harshly, so that only a Claymore could hear her words. "Wait until the girl is asleep. We will talk tonight." She stepped away from the woman, wading deeper into the water. The creek was really quite wide and deep. More of a small river, actually. The current was slow, so Ilena had no fear of being swept away. She bent her knees, submerging her body up to her shoulders. The water was refreshingly cold, and she gave in to her desires and dipped her head under, soaking her long hair. She reemerged to find Teresa still staring at her.

"Goddesses, Teresa," she hissed. "Get a grip." The other woman blinked before returning to herself. She shook her head lightly, and turned away to face Clare, who had returned to her previous attempts to catch fish.

"No, no, Clare. That won't do at all." Her voice was falsely cheery as she showed the girl how to wait patiently and ambush the slippery creatures. Ilena allowed herself a moment to let her face crumple while Teresa was occupied. She wanted more than anything to just melt into the other woman, but she did not know if she could handle that emotional stress on top of her physical ailments. She had to stay strong, for herself. She waded carefully out of the creek, settling again on the flat rock, letting her body dry in the sun. Her hair dripped around her and she momentarily regretted getting it wet. But the sun was hot and it would dry quickly. She watched her two companions as they attempted to corral several of the fish, Clare splashing too much to catch anything. As she smiled and laughed at the girl's antics, Teresa looked more beautiful than Ilena could remember. Her heart clenched, long suppressed feelings coming to the surface.

Forcing herself to turn away, Ilena picked up her bandages and carried them to the creek's bank to wash. She knelt on the small strip of sand at the water's edge and began doing her best to clean the used material. Just as she was becoming too frustrated to continue, she felt Teresa's presence behind her.

"May I help?" She lowered herself next to Ilena, taking the bandages from her. Ilena balled her hand into a fist, refusing to weep over her neediness as Teresa quickly finished washing the bandages. "Once these dry, we should start moving again. I don't want to push you too soon, but we are fugitives now."

"I do not want to slow you down," Ilena replied. She had never before been the weakest link. It was a feeling she wished never to experience again.

"You won't," Teresa said as she laid out the strips of cloth to dry. "Clare cannot go as far as you or I would normally travel anyway. Besides," she turned to face Ilena. "You will be strong again in just a couple of days. You are already much steadier than this morning." It was true. With each moment, Ilena felt her strength returning, now that her body had the proper nutrients it needed to heal. She would soon be back to her old strength, minus one arm, of course.

"Where do we go?"

"That question has been plaguing my mind for weeks now." Teresa, looked over at Clare, who was putting her clothes back on. "We are not safe anywhere, so we must keep moving. But...I don't want her to live like that." Ilena agreed. The wilderness was no place for a young girl.

"You could give her to someone in a town," she offered. Teresa snorted.

"That's what started this whole mess." She shook her head. "No, she doesn't want to leave me, and I have to admit that I am loathe to part from her as well. I am loathe to part from either of you."

"I am not going anywhere, Teresa," Ilena said. "I promise you that. There is no longer any need for our separation." She reached over and laced her fingers through Teresa's. It was all she could do with the girl so close, but it was enough. She felt Teresa squeeze her hand, and she knew that they would survive this. They had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I hope I didn't make them too OOC. I tried hard to keep them as close to their personalities in the manga as I could.

**Disclaimer:** again, I, sadly, do not own these fabulous characters.

"_This is ridiculous, Ilena," Teresa spat._

"_I assure you, it is not," the other woman replied with an ease and a calmness that she did not actually feel. "I heard it from Sophia myself. She would not lie about this." _

_The Number One warrior began pacing the room, her steps jagged and angry._

"_We've been so careful," she insisted. "They couldn't possibly have found out."_

"_Then how did Sophia hear of this?" Ilena asked harshly. "We've been caught, Teresa, and now we have to do something about it before something is done for us." She spoke the words coldly, knowing that she would have to be the stronger of the two. "If we do not end it, they will be sure to send one, or both, of us on suicide missions. It would not do for their top two warriors to be ...distracted in such a way. We cannot see each other any longer." She willed her face into an impassive mask. Teresa stared at her as if she had grown a second head._

"_I can't believe what I am hearing," she exclaimed. "The great Quicksword Ilena is giving up? Just like that?"_

"_Dammit, Teresa!" Only this woman could ever get under her skin, over her walls, through her careful defenses. "Do you think I _want _this? Don't you think that I would rather tell the Organization where they can put their rules? This is the only way," she said with finality. The other woman, her partner in every way, looked as though she was about to break, and it tore Ilena's heart into tiny pieces, but she did not let a single tear fall, did not let it show on her face._

"_How can you be so cold?"_

"_I could not live with myself knowing that I had caused your death. Is that cold?"_

"_I love you." _

_She closed her eyes against the pain._ "_This has to be goodbye, Teresa of the Faint Smile."_

* * *

><p>"Ilena?" She looked up, realizing that it was not the first time Teresa had called her name. "Is everything all right? You were very far away from me."<p>

"Just lost in thought." The other woman sat across the fire from her, Clare's head in her lap, the girl fast asleep. "Perhaps she would be more comfortable in her pallet?" Ilena suggested. Teresa looked down at the girl and nodded. She carefully picked her up and laid her gently on the bedroll, pulling a blanket over her shoulders. When she returned, Teresa sat closer to Ilena than before.

"I am sorry about earlier, at the creek," she began. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just...been so long." Ilena refused to look at her. The day had passed mostly in an uncomfortable silence, with the two adults speaking only when necessary. Clare had sensed that something was wrong, but could not understand it.

"I needed to be strong, Teresa," Ilena explained, still not meeting her eyes. "I could not let the child see me so...weak."

"You consider your feelings for me a weakness?" She could hear the hurt in the other woman's voice. "Am I merely an inconvenience for you?"

"You know that is not what I meant," Ilena growled lowly. "Do not twist my words, Teresa."

"Then say what you mean, Ilena!" She looked away, clamping her mouth shut. Even though Clare slept soundly, neither of them wanted to wake her with their argument. "Say what you mean, Lena," Teresa repeated softly, using the pet name that only she could. Anyone else would have had a sword in their gut before they finished the word.

"My life has been one obstacle after another." Teresa knew of Ilena's past, of how she had ended up with the Organization. It was not an uncommon story amongst Claymore. Sold into slavery by the ones who were to care for her after her parent's had been slaughtered by Yoma. "For the longest time after I …..left you, I considered my...my feelings for you to be just another hurdle to overcome. And I had finally gotten myself to the point where I felt functional again when I received the order to collect your head. And then, it all just happened so fast, and I...When I thought you were dead, it was only then that I realized how much I wanted you back, how a world without you in it was unacceptable. I watched you die, Teresa, and I could do nothing to stop it, I had _caused _it. Your blood was on my hands."

"But I am not dead."

"Yes, and that very fact shattered the last of my strength," Ilena explained. "You are here, and now there is nothing between us, and I couldn't...not in front of Clare because...I just..."

"What are we talking about here?"

"I think..." She took a deep breath. "I think that I am afraid," she admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of being...happy." Teresa looked at her, understanding written full on her face. "You terrify me, as nothing ever has."

"We've done this before," Teresa pointed out. "You were not so hesitant then. In fact," she smirked, "I do believe I remember a few times when you were _very_ insistent." Ilena's cheeks colored at the less than subtle insinuation.

"Yes, well..." She cleared her throat. "That was before, when there were rules and boundaries." Teresa cocked her head.

"Is that what you are frightened of? The unknown?"

"Does it not frighten you?"

Teresa smiled, a pure one that sent plumes of warmth erupting in Ilena's chest.

"I relish it." Of course she would. Ilena nearly rolled her eyes. Teresa had never relied upon someone else's guidelines. She created her own. "For too long, someone else has dictated what I was to do, who I was to be...Who I was to be with." Her eyes softened. "No more. It is time for my life to belong to me. I will no longer be satisfied with what someone else tells me I should do. I will live and do as I please. And do you know what I want, Ilena?"

"Tell me," Ilena requested, her breath coming more quickly.

"I want ….." Her grin grew wider, a mischievous twinkle forming in her eyes. "To go to sleep. I'm awfully tired." She stood and made a big show of stretching and yawning, as Ilena simmered.

"That's not funny."

Teresa looked back down at the other woman, affection clear in her eyes.

"I love you, my little Quicksword." With that, she promptly laid down to sleep, leaving Ilena sitting by the fire with her mouth hanging open and her whole body tingling pleasantly. She had half a mind to go over and prod Teresa until she elaborated, but instead, she settled into a more comfortable position and leaned back against her sword, ready to keep watch. And with no one else awake to see, she allowed a goofy, foolish grin to spread across her face.

When the sun had barely established itself in the morning sky, Ilena woke Teresa and Clare. The latter took quite a bit of coaxing, from the former. The girl was about to enter womanhood and her body needed more rest than they could afford to give her. Ilena wished that they could allow her that time, but until they were very far away from the heart of the Organization, they could not risk staying in one spot for too long. After a quick breakfast for Clare, they packed up and began walking east, the direction upon which they had decided to travel the day before, Clare trailing sluggishly behind the two adults.

"About what you said last night, Teresa," Ilena finally said after they had been walking for nearly an hour. By then, Clare had fully awoken and was frolicking in front of them, unable to hear their conversation as long as they spoke softly. "And, I would appreciate it if you could be serious for a moment."

"Yes, Ilena?"

"Did you mean it?"

Teresa stopped in her tracks, giving Ilena the same stare she had on the day they had parted.

"Did I mean it?" she repeated. "Of course I meant it." Ilena stopped, too, standing a few paces in front of her companion. "I wouldn't have said it if I did not. Surely you know me well enough to know that?"

"I just needed to make sure," Ilena replied defensively. "It's been a long time, Teresa."

"Three years, two months, and seventeen days," Teresa told her with utter seriousness.

"You counted?" Ilena had, of course, kept track of the years and days since they had parted, but that was just her way. She also kept track of how many apples she ate in a year and the number of elm trees she passed. Ilena liked numbers and figures, order and rules. She kept her world controlled and calm. Teresa, with her spur of the moment decisions and care-free ways, had always challenged Ilena's ordered world. But she loved it. She had always thought that they contrasted each other beautifully.

"That surprises you?" Teresa seemed pleased by that. "I'm glad that I'm not yet too predictable."

"You will probably never cease to surprise me, Teresa," Ilena told her. "That's why I asked. I did'nt mean to offend you. I just...like I said. It's been a long time." Teresa closed the distance between them.

"I have _always_ loved you, just to clarify." Her voice was soft, and her eyes burned into Ilena's. "It has only ever been you." They stood for a moment, just staring at each other, before Teresa's eyes widened and she drew her sword faster than even Ilena could see. In an instant she was gone, sprinting down the path after Clare, who had gotten a ways ahead of them. Ilena cursed as she, too, sensed the yoma presence. She drew her sword as well, not caring that the motion sent stabs of pain through her chest, and set off after Teresa, though at a slower pace. It took her only seconds to catch up to them, but the other woman had already dispatched the two yoma, and was comforting a crying Clare.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into the girl's hair. "I shouldn't have let you get so far from me." Clare just clung to her. Ilena sheathed her sword again, scanning the trees for further threats.

"Is the child unharmed?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Teresa replied. "Just frightened." She held Clare back to inspect her. "Are you all right?" The girl nodded. Ilena noted that she had already stopped weeping. She was stronger than the Claymore had first thought.

"You and Ilena were talking about serious grown-up stuff, so I just ran ahead a little, and then...They were going to…to...to eat me." Her bottom lip trembled, but she kept her tears at bay. Teresa pulled her back into a strong hug.

"You are all right now," she assured the girl. "I will never let anything, or anyone, hurt you ever again." She spoke the words to Clare, but her eyes held Ilena's gaze as she did so. The silver-haired warrior shifted uncomfortably, wanting to look away. She felt as though her presence was an intrusion somehow to Clare and Teresa's relationship. To think, she had hated that girl just a week ago. Had hated her for causing Teresa to shirk her duties, to kill humans, to desert. Hated her for being the reason why the Organization had called on Ilena to kill the Number One. And now, here they were, traveling together, and Ilena was starting, against all odds, to care for the child. She had felt real fear that the girl might have been hurt by the Yoma, and not just because of the pain it would have caused Teresa.

"Ilena!" Clare cried, looking up at the warrior. "You're bleeding!" Sure enough, a plume of red was spreading across her chest, her wound reopened. She had pushed too hard, opened the wound when she had drawn her sword. Teresa immediately tore away from the girl and began pulling Ilena's uniform from her with no sound, her eyes wide. Ilena cursed under her breath. This should not have happened. Her body was healing more slowly than she would have liked. With her Yoki aura suppressed as far as she could hold it, her wounds were healing only marginally more quickly than a human's would.

"I'm fine," she protested as Teresa forced her to sit. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Teresa said, no small amount of fear in her voice. "You should have told me it was bothering you."

Ilena sighed, exasperated.

"It wasn't," she insisted. "It was fine until I drew my sword." She winced as Teresa pulled away the bandage, revealing the reopened wound. Clare's face paled, but when Ilena looked down at it, she realized that it really was not all that bad. But something did dawn upon her. "Teresa, I need you to close it."

"Ilena, no." They had no way to numb the pain. "We will just move slower, take our time."

"You know we can't do that," she replied gently. "I'll be fine. I've suffered worse." Teresa gave her a level stare before inclining her head in acquiescence.

"Clare," she called to the girl. "Get the needle and thread from your pack, will you?" The girl did so, and Ilena could see the comprehension dawning on her face. She handed the materials to Teresa, who threaded the needle, her hands steady. "I'm sorry, Lena. This is not going to be pleasant."

"It's not the first time I've been stitched," the other warrior reminded her. "Just do it so we can move on." Teresa furrowed her brow and carefully lined up the needle with the skin on Ilena's left shoulder. The wounded warrior braced herself as the needle entered her, resisting the urge to cry out. In all honesty, it was nothing on her pain scale, but the feeling of the needle sliding through her skin made her want to shiver. Clare, in a movement that surprised Ilena, came to sit on her right side, taking the woman's hand and squeezing. Ilena looked down at her, bewildered, as the girl pushed herself closer into Ilena's side, attempting to comfort her. Teresa paused her motions to take in the sight, her expression unreadable, but before Ilena could say anything, the other woman turned back to her work, methodically sending the needle through her skin and pulling tight, closing the wound. It was slow work and took the better part of an hour. When she was finished, Teresa wrapped the wound again with new bandages.

"There," she said approvingly. "That should do it." Clare gave Ilena a last squeeze before standing and taking the needle and thread from Teresa, returning it to its proper place in her pack. Teresa held out her hand to help Ilena stand, but the slim woman had had enough of being helpless and pushed herself up with no assistance. "Don't be so stubborn," was all Teresa said. Ilena did not reply. Instead she stalked after Clare, continuing down the path as if nothing had happened. She could practically feel Teresa roll her eyes behind her.

Around noon, they stopped to let Clare eat again. Ilena thought how tedious it was to need to eat so often, glad that she did not require it.

"We need new clothes," Teresa said as she sat. "Especially you." Ilena had to agree. her uniform was torn and tattered, stained with her blood. "We would need new cloths regardless. We must become less...conspicuous. Two Claymore traveling with a young girl will not go unnoticed."

"Very true."

"The nearest town is not too far. We could make it by sun down." She turned to Clare. "And then you would have a real bed to sleep in. How does that sound?"

"Absolutely great!" Clare grinned. "And real food, too?" Teresa laughed.

"You don't like my cooking?"

Clare made a face, and even Ilena had to smile at it.

"It's not that, it's just ...I'm tired of dried meat."

"She has a point," Ilena said. "She could do with a hot meal and a good bed."

"It's settled then. After you finish eating, we will head to the town."

Clare took the notion to heart and gulped down the rest of her meal and was the first up and ready to keep moving.

"Slow down!" Teresa protested as the girl started down the path. "You have to remember that we're two old ladies. We can't keep up with a young thing like you." Clare turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"Charming," Ilena remarked. Teresa just smiled and followed the girl, Ilena keeping pace.

"Ilena?" Teresa asked after a few minutes. "I've been thinking."

"Well, that can't be good for you. Have you injured yourself?" Ilena could not keep the satisfied smirk from her lips as Teresa huffed.

"Very funny. You think you are so terribly clever, don't you?"

"Most of the time, yes, but that's irrelevant. What is it?"

"I've been thinking about what we're going to do." Teresa seemed hesitant as she continued. "I...before you found us, Clare and I had saved that village from a Yoma. And they all ….they cheered for me, Lena." The other woman regarded her. It was not often that Claymore were thanked for their work, and it was not often that they wanted thanks. But after spending time with Clare, Teresa had obviously grown soft. Ilena knew this because the same thing was happening to her.

"That must have been odd."

"Yes, it was. But it got me thinking."

"Which we have already established is dangerous."

Teresa ignored her.

"I didn't take a reward, well, except for the room in the inn, which you know is not even a fraction of the normal fee." Ilena nodded, still not quite sure where Teresa was going with this. "What if we gave people another option."

"What do you mean?"

"The organization charges so much." She looked up the path at Clare. "It's not fair. Children like her fall through the cracks when villages can't pay. Innocent people suffer."

"You never cared about that before," Ilena observed.

"It's different now. She's changed me."

"In ways I could not." Ilena had not meant for the words to sound so pathetic, but once they had left her mouth, she wished she could take them back. Teresa looked at her, compassion in her eyes.

"That's true, but you give me things she cannot."

It was then that Ilena realized how seldom Teresa had touched her other than to clean her wounds. It was not as if their relationship had ever been overtly physical, but Teresa had always liked to run her fingers through Ilena's hair, or casually place a hand on her waist or shoulder during conversation. But now, they stood within their own personal boundaries, neither invading the other's space. Three and a half years ago, Teresa's last sentence would have been followed by a kiss, but instead, they just continued walking. Perhaps it was because of the girl's presence, but somehow Ilena doubted that. She frowned, troubled, doubts entering her mind, but Teresa did not seem to notice.

"I know that before, we agreed that it would be a good idea to stay hidden but, I can't live like that. I know you could, Ilena, and I don't mean that as any kind of mark against you," Teresa said hurriedly. "It's your personality. I just can't do it. I've never been...subtle." Ilena almost snorted. That was certainly true.

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"We could do it for free. Kill Yoma, I mean," Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "We could make a difference to people who need it."

Ilena's frown deepened. "That will surely attract the attention of the Organization," she told Teresa.

"I know."

"Then why would-"

"Together, we can defeat any warrior, or group of warriors they send after us," Teresa insisted. "I know you, and I know your skills. Even like this, you are ten time the warrior of anyone in the Organization."

"Besides you."

"Precisely, which means that we have even better odds."

Ilena thought about it. At first glance, the plan seemed absolutely ludicrous. But she could begin to see Teresa's logic. It was true that, with Priscilla Awakened, there was no current warrior in the Organization that could challenge either of them, and Ilena had seen the latest recruits who seemed equally as nonthreatening. She only used her right arm for her quicksword technique anyway, so she still had that advantage. With Teresa's unparalleled ability to sense yoki auras, no one would be able to take them by surprise. The plan was bold and brash, just like Teresa.

"I will need to think on this."

"Of course," Teresa agreed. "We have plenty of time. I just thought that this way we wouldn't need to fear staying in towns, nor would we necessarily have to suppress our auras. It would be better for you if you could just go ahead and heal your wounds." Ilena hated that what Teresa was saying appealed to her logic. "And perhaps it would help improve your mood." Narrowing her eyes, Ilena dipped quickly, scooping up a rock from the path and lobbing it at her companion's head all in one swift motion. Unsurprisingly, Teresa dodged the projectile. She put on a scandalized look. "That was completely uncalled for!" She was unable to keep a straight face, though.

"No, I do believe you asked for it," Ilena retorted lightly. Clare had turned to watch them, a confused expression on her face.

"Are you two fighting?" She seemed a bit frightened,

"What? No!" Teresa told her, laughing, the sound filling Ilena with warmth. "Ilena here is just being grouchy, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Clare did not look entirely convinced. Teresa sighed and threw her arms around Ilena in a gentle embrace. "See? Happy now?" Ilena stood stiffly within the confines of Teresa's arms She did not, under any circumstances, like such open displays of affection, not even when she had felt most secure about their relationship and certainly not now that she was starting to have some horrifying, creeping doubts.

Clare seemed satisfied and continued walking, though she kept turning back to watch the two women, as if to make sure they did not hurt each other. Ilena gently removed herself from Teresa's arms, her tension growing.

"Now _that_ was uncalled for," she said quietly. "Teresa, I do not yet wish for Clare to know of my...feelings for you."

"It was just a hug, Ilena," Teresa sighed. "Friends give them all the time. She will think nothing of it. Besides, would it be so horrible for her to know? There's no need to keep this from her." Ilena gritted her teeth. The hug had been so casual, as if nothing was different between them. It had rattled Ilena.

"I am unused to being open about it. For so long, it was too dangerous."

"But not anymore," Teresa said. "We can do as we please. We can do this."

Ilena wanted desperately to cross her arms over her chest in defiance, but she knew that the effect would be so much less now that she only had one to cross. Instead, she placed her single hand on her hip.

"I do not even know what _this_ is right now," she complained. Why was it that she lost all her control when it came to Teresa? All of the fears and doubts and emotions that she worked so hard to keep tightly locked away came crashing to the surface when those eyes fell upon her.

"I don't understand, Ilena. Did we not already establish how I feel? Have I not been clear enough? What could I have done to make you so uncertain?"

"You barely touch me," Ilena whispered, her voice rough with emotion, no longer able to meet Teresa's eyes, finally voicing her concerns. She hated that she seemed to have lost all semblance of self-control. "I must disgust you. How could you want a body that is so broken, so...imperfect?" The other woman stared at her with wide eyes, shock written across her face.

"Ilena, how can you say that?"

"Perhaps you're not even aware of it, but unless you are tending my wounds or supporting me, you've hardly touched me as you used to." She closed her eyes, turning away. "You've kept your distance. It is quite obvious that my...physical state repulses you…"

Teresa stepped forward, well into Ilena's personal space, their faces mere inches apart. She gripped the wounded warrior's chin, gently forcing her head up so that their eyes met.

"Goddesses, Ilena. The silly things that go through that pretty little head of yours." She shook her own head, the blond waves bouncing lightly. "Yes, I've been keeping my distance, but I thought that was what you wanted." She lifted her other hand to cup Ilena's cheek. "You don't like to be touched when you're feeling vulnerable, and I know that you have never felt this exposed before. I didn't want you to feel like I was pushing you. I could tell that something was bothering you, but I didn't know how to ask."

"Teresa, please-" Ilena began, trying to turn away so that the other woman would not see the tears threatening to fall. She cursed herself as her body betrayed her. Shedding tears twice in as many days was simply unacceptable.

"No, Ilena," Teresa said firmly, keeping the warrior's face level with her own. "You listen to me. Don't you _ever_ think that I don't want you, not when I'm just…so happy that you're alive. I don't care that you lost your arm. You did so as a warrior, and you survived. That makes you strong, not weak, and I love you all the more for it. How can you not see that?"

"I didn't want to be a disappointment to you," Ilena managed. "I love you so much." Teresa pulled her close, holding her tightly, but not enough to hurt her still healing wounds. It was different than the embrace she had given for Clare's benefit. It was full of emotion and unspoken need.

"My beautiful little Quicksword," Teresa whispered into her silver hair. "I've missed you so much. Not a day went by that I didn't dream of you."

Ilena wrapped her arm as tightly around Teresa as she could, missing the feel of having the woman completely within her hold, finally allowing herself to break, knowing that Teresa would catch her. She did not care that Clare was now openly gawking at them, confusion clear on her face.

"Never again," she said. "Never again. I was too long without you." They held each other, breathing in the other's scent.

"I will let nothing come between us ever again," Teresa promised fiercely. "Nothing." Ilena let the tears slip from her eyes, falling into her love's pale tresses.

"Teresa? Ilena?" Clare seemed unsure how to approach the two women. They broke apart reluctantly, Ilena turning away to wipe her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Teresa smiled as she answered. "No Clare. In fact, everything is perfect." Ilena looked back over her shoulder at the other woman, collecting herself. "It has just been a very long time since Ilena and I were...together. We have missed each other."

Clare frowned slightly. "Then why is she crying?"

Ilena wrinkled her nose in displeasure. She so hated to be caught in a moment of weakness, no matter how good that moment had felt. Straightening herself to her full and impressive height, she turned back to the other two.

"I was just very happy that..." She paused, searching for the words. "You know that I care for Teresa very much, don't you?" Clare nodded slowly, still unsure of the validity of Ilena's statement. "She is very important to me, and she has just assured me that I...That I am very important to her, as well. We are..." She gestured helplessly between them, as if the motion would explain everything. "...together." She hoped that the girl would understand. Though she was considered quite intelligent, even among Claymore, she had always had trouble expressing herself. She was not...socially adept.

Thankfully, the girl's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'O' as she realized what Ilena was saying. The expression was almost comical.

"I see."

Teresa turned to face Clare, her own expression very serious. "Do you, Clare?"

The girl nodded. "But..." She frowned. "You're both girls."

Teresa looked at her a moment before releasing a peal of laughter. Ilena and Clare both just stared, caught completely by surprise.

"Teresa?" Ilena cautiously began. The other woman had doubled over, her fit of giggles becoming nearly hysterical. "Teresa, you're scaring the girl." Through her laughter, Teresa lowered herself to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Teresa?" Clare sounded quite frightened. She looked back at Ilena. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure," Ilena replied. "Teresa, get a hold of yourself." The blond placed her hand over her chest, taking deep breaths to still her laughter.

"I'm sorry," she managed to get out. "It's just..." She let out another fit of giggles. "A week ago, you barged into our room with three other warriors, tried to kill me, nearly lost your own life in the process, and now we're on the run from the Organization, and she's worried that we're both girls!" She covered her face with her hands, trying to stifle a loud snort, to no avail.

"I don't understand," Clare said helplessly.

"I'm not sure I do, either," Ilena replied. "I think what she means is that, we have more problems than just both being female."

"Exactly!" Teresa gasped. "Don't you see how absurd it all is?" Ilena did see, but she failed to find the situation as hilarious as Teresa did. "I love Ilena and Ilena loves me and we're fugitives from the Organization, traveling with a human girl, and I couldn't be happier!" She seemed to calm down a bit, her breathing starting to return to normal. She looked up at both of them, a huge, genuine smile plastered across her face.

"I couldn't be happier," she repeated more softly. At her admittance of joy, Clare nodded, accepting the new order of things simply because Teresa was happy. Ilena, however, could only gape at the other warrior. To see the broad smile Teresa wore, and to know that she was the cause of it, had somehow paralyzed her. She suddenly felt guilty for having doubted her.

"Come on, Ilena," Teresa said as she stood, taking her by the hand. "We have no time to waste if we're going to make it to town before nightfall." Ilena silently allowed herself to be led, still dumbfounded by the emotional upheaval she had just experienced. In less than ten minutes, she had gone from fearing that Teresa would never find her attractive again, to having that same woman practically shout her love for the stoic warrior to the tree tops. "Don't dally."

Clare fell into step next to them, sending Ilena curious glances every now and then. Teresa did not let go of her, tightening her fingers around Ilena's. The pale woman glanced down at their hands, surprised that she felt no urge to pull hers away. She was...content. For the first time in a long time.

"Well, can you imagine what Elda would say if she could see us now?" she asked Teresa. "Walking in the forest hand in hand?"

Teresa chuckled. "She would be horrified. All her advances on you, and you were with me the whole time."

"I could never understand why she was so insistent," Ilena pondered. "It was not proper."

"You underestimate your appeal, Quicksword." Teresa smirked. "You're stoicism makes you mysterious, even for one of us, but only I know of that little temper you hide so well." Her smirk widened.

"Only you can be infuriating enough to bring it out," Ilena retorted. "I imagine that Elda would not find it amusing to push my buttons just so that I would attack her and give her a chance to practice against my Quicksword. Perhaps I should have accepted her offer."

Teresa laughed. "If Elda had known it was me she was competing with, though, I doubt she would have pursued you any further."

"You have quite a high regard for yourself, don't you?"

"I deserve it," Teresa said, nonplussed. "I'm the one here with you, holding your hand, not Elda."

"True." Ilena smiled, an action in which she did not often indulge. The key to the Quicksword was mastery over her emotions, which she was very good at unless Teresa was present. "Aren't you the lucky one?"

Teresa regarded her. "You should smile more, Lena. It suits you."

It was not the first time Teresa had said that to her. Years ago, as they had lain together for the first time on a pallet under the stars, wrapped in each other's arms, she had said the same thing, catching Ilena by surprise. Until she had met Teresa, she had never really considered herself to be attractive. Her sharp features, narrow eyes, and aquiline nose were so different from those of the other Claymore. She had faced taunts and insults during her training, and had learned to keep her anger under wraps, ultimately helping her perfect the Quicksword and outrank all those who had tormented her.

But Teresa, from the very beginning, as they were locked together in a cage as the transformation took them, had sung her praises, had told her how lovely her face was, how graceful her body was. Most of the time Ilena had not believed her, but sometimes...sometimes she let Teresa's words pass through her walls.

"It most certainly does not." She brushed off the compliment, as she usually did, but it pleased her all the same. Teresa did not press, knowing that it would only irk Ilena. She simply shook her head.

"If you insist." She slipped her hand from Ilena's, aware that the prolonged contact would eventually make the other warrior uncomfortable.

"I'm hungry." Both warriors turned to Clare, who had been awfully quiet until then.

"Hungry?" Teresa scoffed. "You just ate!" The girl shrugged. "Fine, fine. Here." She reached inside Clare's pack, retrieving a piece of fruit. "Take this." Clare obeyed, heedless of the exasperated look Teresa gave her.

"What do you say?" The question had left Ilena's mouth automatically. When she realized what she had done, she quickly looked to Teresa to see if she had overstepped her bounds. The child was not hers to discipline, she was barely even Teresa's. Clare, for her part, stared at Ilena blankly. Teresa looked down at her.

"Well?" She asked, causing Ilena to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank...you?" Clare said uncertainly.

"There you go. Ilena's right," Teresa continued. "Just because we are living as nomads does not mean that I should let you grow up without any manners. That just won't do. So, from now on, say 'please' and 'thank you,' okay?"

"Okay." Clare did not look particularly enthused about the new arrangement. She would just have to get over it as far as Ilena was concerned. The girl, though not as insufferable as she first seemed, was still quite rough around the edges and needed quite a bit of polishing.

"And don't sulk," Teresa added as an afterthought. "It's not very becoming. You can ask Ilena. She does it all the time."

"You must not value your life," the 'sulking' warrior growled.

"As if you could take me."

"I do recall that I have 'taken' you on quite a number of occasions. And if memory serves, you rather enjoyed it." It was Teresa's turn to blush. Her jaw dropped as the color rose in her cheeks, and Ilena smirked. It was not often that she could render the other woman speechless, and she took great pride when it did happen. "Let that also be a lesson for you, Clare," she said to the horribly confused child. "Teresa may have me beaten in combat skills, but in a battle of wits, I will always win."

"You two are weird," the girl finally said. And for the first time in three years, two months and, now, twenty-four days, Ilena laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. so sad.

"_Just take it off, Ilena!" Teresa demanded. Ilena smirked._

"_Impatient, are we?" She slowed her fingers as they moved over the clasp of the cape. "Perhaps this would be the perfect time to teach you a lesson in waiting."_

"_I will kill you where you stand," the other warrior breathed._

"_Then how would you ever finish?" Teresa occasionally relinquished control in bed, and when she did, Ilena took full advantage of it. She unhooked the clasp, letting the cape and armor fall to the floor. They were standing in a room in some inn after ridding some silly town, whose name escaped her, of a rather large yoma hoard. It was one of the few times that they had been assigned to the same mission, and Teresa had wanted to use the opportunity._

"_Lena, don't tease." Instead of complying, Ilena removed her hands from Teresa's body and took a step back. The other woman groaned. "Ilena! It's been months!"_

"_Two months, one week, and five days, to be exact," Ilena informed her._

"_That's practically forever." Teresa pushed herself from the wall against which she had been pressed and took a step towards Ilena, closing the distance between them. "I need you." She pulled Ilena's cape and armor from her, depositing them unceremoniously on the floor. Ilena frowned._

"_I thought I was in charge here." _

_Teresa slipped her arms around the lithe warrior's waist._

"_You were, but you were doing a poor job of it, so I took over," Teresa told her, pulling her close and pressing her lips against Ilena's neck. The Number Two Claymore moaned. "See? Isn't that better?" Teresa whispered against her skin. Ilena growled and pushed Teresa, so that the back of her knees collided with the bed. Teresa fell onto the mattress, smiling gleefully, and Ilena followed, straddling her._

"_I said _I_ was in charge. Not you." She leaned down, her long, silver hair falling in a curtain around both their faces. "Now, I would very much like to hear you beg for it." Teresa let out a most uncharacteristic giggle as she leaned up to capture Ilena's lips with her own._

"_I love you, my little Quicksword," Teresa whispered after they had broken the kiss. Ilena looked down at her, warmth welling inside her._

"_And I, you, my Number One." Ilena knew that the night would not last long enough, but it was all they had._

* * *

><p>Clare's snores filled the small room, grating on Ilena's sensitive ears. Teresa had insisted that the girl get the single bed, which had been fine with Ilena. She slept better, as did all their kind, propped against her sword anyway. After all her body had been through in the last two weeks, she had expected to be able to sleep just about anywhere, but her mind would not shut off. Teresa slept in the bed with Clare, at the girl's insistence, though Ilena knew that the other warrior would also have been more comfortable on the floor. They had arrived in the town just before sunset, with enough time to procure a real meal for Clare and a room at the inn.<p>

Exhausted from the hike, the girl had promptly fallen asleep, leaving the two warriors alone to talk, which they had. Mostly of the old days, back when Teresa had been Number 13, never living up to her full potential, while Ilena catapulted to Number five. It was only out of some sort of competitive spirit that Teresa had started really trying to move up the ranks in order to pass Ilena, which she had done with terrifying ease. It became some sort of game between them, ending with the two of them being the top ranked warriors in the Organization, always trying to best the other.

When the moon had risen high in the sky, Teresa had finally yawned and joined Clare in sleep, leaving Ilena alone with her thoughts. Sleep would not come to her, though she did long for it. Her body was still so tired. But Teresa's plan kept rolling around in her head. The more she thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. When she was being truly honest with herself, Ilena knew that there was no one other than Teresa who could defend against her Quicksword, and that even with only one arm, she would not be in danger from the Organization unless they sent a substantial number of warriors after her. With Teresa of the Faint Smile, both revered and feared among the Claymore, few warriors would ever dare challenge them, even if ordered to do so.

She also wondered what it would feel like to kill yoma simply because it was the right thing to do and not because she had been ordered to. Ilena had always had a strict sense of what was right and what was wrong. Usually, what was right was whatever the Organization told her to do, and what was wrong was disobeying those orders. Beneath that, however, was her personal morale code, one that she had built in her childhood, passed down from her mother and father. Help the weak, show mercy, even to those who do not deserve it. Never compromise her own integrity. Stand up for what she believes in, and protect the ones she loves. Though they had been buried beneath years of brainwashing from the Organization, these principles had always rung true in Ilena's heart, despite her efforts to hide them. She had, at times, believed that they made her weaker than the other, more ruthless, warriors, so she had pushed them aside, growing cold and hard. Only Teresa had been able to coax them back out, though the other warrior was not known for her kindness, especially to enemies.

_Perhaps,_ Ilena mused,_ we will be able to …..help someone._ It was not something she had desired in a long time. She was Quicksword Ilena. She was to be feared and respected, and she killed Yoma because it was her job, because it was the only thing that she could do, now that her humanity had been stripped from her. She hunted monsters while humans considered her to be little better than one herself. They thought her vile and horrifying, and she had relished in it for so long. The thrill of knowing that she caused the terror in their eyes had been intoxicating. The three years without Teresa had only made her colder, more calculating, more closed.

But now, they were reunited, and they had an opportunity. They could do great things, and maybe, just maybe, they could exact revenge upon the people who had made them into the creatures they were. It was a satisfying thought. Part of her knew that the Organization served a valuable purpose. Without it, the yoma would overrun the human population, killing every man, woman, and child. The rest of her, however, also knew that the Organization did not do it out of kindness, but out of greed. No one could kill yoma like a Claymore could, and thus, the Organization was able to charge ridiculous fees for the removal of yoma. It was, as Teresa had pointed out, unfair. And it went against everything Ilena's parents had tried to teach her. So even as she had reveled in the power and fear she wielded as the Number Two, that small part of her had still raged against the cruelty that had been instilled in her. She now had the opportunity to redeem herself. It was settled.

With her mind at ease once again, Ilena closed her eyes, still trying to ignore Clare's snores, and drifted off to sleep.

She opened her eyes to see Teresa's face inches from hers. There were, she thought, worse ways to awake.

"Time to get up," Teresa chimed. "We have shopping to do."

"Oh joy," Ilena groaned. She had been shopping with Teresa but twice before, and she would rather face all three Creatures of the Abyss at once than do it again. Clare shot her a look of great understanding, and Ilena realized that the girl had also been used as a doll for Teresa to dress.

"Now, don't give me that," Teresa protested. "We have to have new clothes."

"I don't," Clare interjected. "I could just stay here," she added hopefully.

"Oh no you don't," Ilena said. "If I have to go, so do you." The girl narrowed her eyes and pushed out her bottom lip into an impressive pout. Teresa placed her hands on her hips.

"Come off it, you two. It's not that bad!" Her companions both raised their brows in disagreement. Teresa sighed. "I promise I'll be good," she said, giving in. "In and out. It'll take fifteen minutes."

Two hours later, they were still browsing the shops in the town. Surprisingly, they had found clothes for Teresa quite easily, as she looked good in just about anything. She had settled on form-fitting beige trousers tucked into boots that came to her knees and a dark, nondescript shirt that covered her arms and neck. She had also picked out a dark cloak to match. The outfit was as subtle as Teresa could ever hope to be. Her face and body would attract enough attention on their own.

They had not had any luck finding an outfit for Ilena, who was ashamed that she was prolonging the process by being so picky. Nothing she put on seemed to compliment her, and everything drew attention to her missing limb.

"This is hopeless, Teresa," she complained. "Nothing will ever look right on me."

"That is utter nonsense," the other Claymore tittered. "You just haven't found the right thing yet. I'm sure it's here somewhere." Clare had plopped herself on the floor of the store, arms crossed and brows furrowed, and was now scowling so deeply that Ilena feared it would become permanent. She had been a good sport for the first hour, but her mood had deteriorated since then.

"The girl is tired, and so am I," Ilena pleaded. "We'll try the next town." Clare shot her a most grateful glance. Teresa shook her head, determined.

"Not yet. I have a good feeling about this one," she said, indicating a rack at the back of the shop. "It's in there, I just know it." She pushed past Ilena, and began sorting through the clothes. Clare stood and placed her hand on Ilena's hip.

"You tried," she said most stoically. "It was a good effort. I'll see what I can do." She sighed, resigned to her fate, and followed Teresa. The girl grew more peculiar by the minute, Ilena reflected, amused by Clare's apparent self-sacrifice.

"Ah-ha!" The triumphant cry startled Ilena, though she showed no outward sign of it. Teresa was holding up what looked like a scrap of leather held together by over a dozen buckles. "It's perfect!" she proclaimed. "And it goes with these." Ilena followed her gaze, dread growing in her stomach. The boots to which Teresa was referring were thigh-high, almost to the very top of her legs, and were also adorned with numerous buckles.

"No." Ilena protested. "Absolutely not. I will not wear that." Teresa rolled her eyes.

"It's either that, or go naked, not that I would mind, but you might scare the humans." Ilena glared at her.

"If I try this on, can we leave?"

"I suppose so," Teresa yielded. "But you have to promise to actually give it a chance."

"Fine."

With a smile, Teresa pushed Ilena into the changing room, following her inside.

"I am not five, Teresa," Ilena insisted. "I do not need your help dressing."

"You might change your mind after trying to buckle this with one hand," Teresa replied calmly. "It is all right to ask for help." Ilena growled, but allowed Teresa to assist her. With the two of them, it did not take as long as she had assumed. Teresa tightened one lase buckle on the sleeve before giving her an appraising look. Ilena tried not to shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Yes, that will do nicely," Teresa said. "It looks...well, you should see for yourself."

They proceeded to the mirror, Ilena's eyes widening as she caught sight of her reflection. The outfit was revealing, but not vulgar. It was sleek and edgy, and accentuated her athletic build. It did not hide the fact that she was missing a limb. On the contrary, it emphasized it, in the most flattering of ways. The single sleeve had thick straps along it, which would help protect her remaining arm at least from a blade wielded by a human, should one have the very unlikely chance of landing a blow on her. Though the tops of her thighs were bare, save for a few leather straps, she did not feel exposed. She felt...powerful. The outfit made her feel powerful again. She turned to face Teresa, who had a knowing smile on her face. She had known, Ilena realized. She had known that the leather outfit would make her feel that way. Since she had awoken in that clearing, Ilena had felt vulnerable and weak. But the reflection before her looked strong and fierce.

"Teresa, I..."

"No need, Ilena," Teresa cut in. "I already know that I am the world's best shopper." There it was. She was protecting Ilena from herself. Teresa knew that it would kill Ilena to admit to her feelings of helplessness, so she had made a casual remark, brushed off the gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered. Teresa smiled. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, and not just when she was killing yoma.

"So, you'll wear it?"

Ilena nodded, turning back to the mirror, running her hand down the front of the outfit. "Yes, I do believe that it..."

"Suits you," Teresa finished.

"Indeed."

"So, does this mean we can leave?" Clare asked hopefully. Teresa chuckled.

"Not quite." The girl groaned and sat herself back on the floor. "She still needs a cloak, and we have to pay for all this." Clare buried her face in her hands and folded over. Teresa rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop being so dramatic. It will only take a moment. I already know which cloak to get." She picked up a brown one that looked as if it were made for Ilena's new outfit. The right shoulder was protected with a leather guard, and three straps crossed the left side, which would help keep it in place and hide her missing limb, should she want to. "What do you think, Ilena?"

"Yes, that will work."

Teresa nodded and pulled out her money pouch to pay the store keeper. Thy bought two packs as well, one for each of the warriors, in which to carry their uniforms. Neither one was yet willing to part with the clothes. Ilena could not speak for Teresa, but she felt a bit more secure knowing that her Claymore past was still within reach. It made the unknown future that stretched in front of them just a little less daunting.

They left the store, Ilena walking taller in her new clothes, and turned down the street that would lead them out of town. Most of the people had not seen them enter the day before, and did not know they were Claymore until they were close enough to see the silver eyes. Even Clare noticed how mothers pulled their children closer as the two warriors passed.

"Those are Claymore," Ilena heard a man whisper to his wife. "Never seen one out of uniform before."

"Ain't they half Yoma?" the woman asked him. "Don't seem right that they've got that little girl." Teresa's jaw tightened, but she kept walking as if she had not heard. Clare was oblivious, lacking the superb hearing of a Claymore, but she did see the stares. In an act of defiance that made Ilena reevaluate the child yet again, she reached up and grabbed Teresa's hand, looking at the townspeople with a challenge in her eyes. The action calmed Teresa, whose gate relaxed immediately.

"I will be glad when we are clear of this place," she said to Ilena.

"These are the people you want to protect," the other warrior reminded her.

"I know," Teresa sighed. "I am hoping that we will be able to change our image. If, that is, you think my plan has merit." She glanced hesitantly at Ilena, hopeful.

"I did think about it, Teresa," she began. "And...It is appealing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I do believe that I will enjoy this new life more if I have some sort of purpose."

"I thought as much," Teresa concurred. "I am glad, Ilena. I would not have wanted to do this without you."

Ilena started. "You would have chosen the humans over me?" The confidence she had felt the day before came crashing down. It was one thing to choose Clare, whom Teresa loved as a daughter, over her, though that hurt as well. But to be willing to leave her for the sake of people who despised them was something that Ilena had never though she could do. She had thought, that should she refuse Teresa's offer, the three of them would just continue running from the Organization, that they would figure out something else. She had never even entertained the possibility that her refusal would take Teresa away from her.

"Not the humans, Ilena," Teresa explained gently, seeing the distress her statement had caused. "I would have done it for me, for Clare." Bringing the girl into it hardly made Ilena feel better, and her scowl intensified. "These past few weeks with her, I have realized what a...mistake my life has been."

"A mistake?" she asked, horrified at how small and insignificant her voice sounded in her ears.

"Not you Ilena. Not us. Never us." Ilena could hear the frustration in her voice. "Goddesses, did we not go over this yesterday. I love you, and the only regret I have about our relationship is that I did not fight you harder to keep it three years ago." They kept their voices low, mindful of the humans, but Clare could still hear them. She peered around Teresa to stare at Ilena, her expression unreadable. "When will you stop doubting me?"

"When you stop giving me reasons to!" she hissed. She had thought that she was done with this, that they had gotten their issues over with.

"This is not about-" Teresa paused as they passed the sentry at the town's exit. He watched them warily until they had passed, now free of the confines of the town. "This is not about you, Ilena. This is about me. This is about redeeming myself, making up for all the things I have done wrong. You, Ilena, you whom I love most, have been one of the few things that I have done right. You and Clare are my world now, but I want to make up for all the times when I walked past a town, knowing that there were yoma, and did nothing because I had not been ordered to. It makes me sick when I think of all the people I could have saved but didn't. That is why, Ilena. Not for the humans. For me. So that I could be-" She stopped and looked away, her cheeks darkening.

"So that you could be what, Teresa?" Ilena pushed, curious.

"If you must know, so that I could feel as though I was worthy to have you." That was not at all what Ilena had been expecting.

"What?"

Teresa grimace, obviously not wanting to explain further.

"You have such justice in your heart, even though you try to hide it." Ilena did not know what to say. "I was always jealous. It seemed as though you did not have to work as hard to keep the monster side of you at bay. True, my Yoki powers have never even threatened to awaken, but that is not the only way in which we can be monsters." She looked down at Clare, pain clear in her eyes. "I've done horrible things. Things that I did not have to do." Clare squeezed Teresa's hand. Forgiveness. _For what_, Ilena wondered. "You never succumbed to that side, Ilena. You stayed strong, and I felt disgusting in comparison."

"I never thought that of you."

"I know, but it was enough that I did." Teresa took a deep breath.

"I am not infallible, Teresa," Ilena said softly. "Though I never acted on them, I had the same desires you did. There were times where I wanted to run my sword through every last human in a town. I hated them so much sometimes. That is why your plan appealed to me. I, too, would like to make up for my past." Teresa lifted her unoccupied hand and brushed Ilena's hair from her face.

"Then let us take this chance at redemption." She smiled faintly, but not the one she gave to yoma. It was filled with a mixture of sadness and hope, and it was only for Ilena.

When they stopped to camp that night, Teresa left to hunt for food for Clare, leaving Ilena to build the fire. The girl watched, rapt, as Ilena effortlessly started the flames. It was a skill that every Claymore possessed, and she found it humorous that Clare was so awed. She supposed that Teresa did it with less...flare. Ilena had always taken pride at how beautiful she could make her fires, how effortlessly and immediately they would light.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked.

"It just takes a bit of my yoki powers to speed the sticks so that they will rub together and cause heat, and thus, fire." The girl stared at her. "Simple really."

"Teach me?"

"All right, but you won't be able to do it like I can."

"Because I'm not a Claymore?"

"Precisely. But that's a good thing, Clare." The girl held her gaze, her face serious. "Both Teresa and I would give up our powers in an instant. We never wanted to be like...this."

"But...if you weren't Claymore...then you wouldn't have met."

Ilena blinked. She had never thought of it that way. It was true. She may have hated the Organization for what they had done to her, but they had also given her Teresa, her greatest treasure.

"I suppose that's true." She patted the ground next to her. "Come, I will teach you how to build a fire better than Teresa can." Clare scampered over, and Ilena marveled at how her feelings towards the girl had changed so drastically in such a short period of time.

"Take these." She handed Clare two sticks. "This one," she pointed to the thicker of the two, "will be your base. You'll want to hollow it out a bit. Here, use my knife. We'll need to get you one of your own at the next town. They are terribly useful." Clare obeyed, carving a shallow depression into the wood. "Good, now you rub the other one back and forth there so that it makes heat. When it is hot enough, it will spark the kindling." Clare nodded, not taking her eyes off her work. "That's it. Very good, Clare."

A few minutes later, the girl let out a squeal of delight as the wood caught.

"I did it!"

"Yes, but now you have to make sure that you keep it. Carefully add another small, branch to it. That's it, just like that. Okay, now another." She talked the girl through the rest of the instructions, and soon her fire was as stable as Ilena's.

"You know," Clare said. "You're not as prickly as you seem at first. I can see why Teresa likes you."

"Oh...well...I..."

"She really was upset that day," Clare continued. "I could tell as we left the town, before that other woman came after us again. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that she was sad that it was you, but she understood. Then she didn't want to talk anymore. But then...well, then it got really scary."

"I was sad, as well," Ilena whispered.

"Back when I first met Teresa, before I could talk again, she saved me. Not just from the Yoma, but there was a man who wanted to hurt me, and he tried to hurt Teresa." Clare shuddered, and Ilena knew with cold certainty just how the man had wanted to hurt them. Hatred for the human race bubbled in her chest, but she pushed it back down as Clare talked. "He ripped her shirt and I saw her scars and I knew how much she was hurting. But..." she looked up Ilena. "I was wrong. She didn't hurt because of her scars. Well, not completely, I guess."

"What do you mean, Clare?"

"I think she was hurting and feeling alone and scared because she missed you." Ilena felt her throat tighten and her eyes prick. She looked away from Clare, not letting the tears fall, she would not let them fall again. "I saw it in your eyes, too. But, then, when you look at her, it goes away."

"She makes me very happy," Ilena said.

"You make her happy. While you were asleep for so long, she talked to you when she thought I wasn't listening. She said that if you died, she'd come to the afterlife and find you, and bring you back to life, and kill you herself," Clare repeated. Ilena let a small smile grace her lips.

"Well, then it is a very good thing that I did not die."

"I'm glad you didn't, too. She would have been really sad."

"You know, Clare, she cares very much for you, as well. I've never seen her care for a human so much." Ilena kept her ears open for any movement in the forest, knowing that it would be very bad for both of them should Teresa overhear their conversation.

"I don't have anyone besides her..." She hesitated. "...and you?" Ilena considered it for a moment.

"Yes, you have me, as well."

Clare threw her arms around Ilena's waist, burying her face in the woman's chest. Awkwardly, the warrior patted her back, unsure how to react.

"Well, well." Ilena turned her head to see Teresa entering the camp, two rabbits in her hands. "I leave for fifteen minutes, and you two are best friends."

"Did you bring food?" Clare asked.

"Is that all you think about," Teresa chuckled. "Wait, why are there two fires? Are you just showing off now, Ilena?"

"No," Clare interjected. "She taught me how to make one!"

"Did she now?" Teresa looked back to Ilena, surprised. "Well, it seems as though she is an adequate teacher. This is a nice fire, Clare. Well done." The girl beamed. "Let's cook these. You can have some tonight and we'll dry the rest." She sat next to Ilena and began skinning the first rabbit.

"The next town is two days walk from here," Ilena said. "I think when we get there we should buy Clare a knife." Teresa paused her motions.

"For what purpose, Ilena?" she asked, her voice tight.

"For any number of things, Teresa, least of all protection." She sighed. "They are useful in so many ways. You know that."

"I don't want her learning how to fight."

"She needs to be able to protect herself!" Ilena insisted. "What happens if neither of us are near her to help? What then?"

"I won't let that happen," Teresa growled, her eyes darkening. "I will protect her."

"I want to, Teresa," Clare piped up. "I want a knife. Then I could help with the fire, or with skinning the animals, and cutting the meat. I could do lots of things!" Teresa looked helplessly between them.

"It's not fair for you to team up like that."

"It's just good strategy," Ilena said, knowing she had already won the battle. "And don't worry, I'll only teach her defensive moves. Just in case."

"You'll teach her?"

"Of course. I'm much better at defense than you."

"That's ludicrous," Teresa scoffed. "I could beat you blindfolded."

"Doubtful." Ilena knew that Teresa spoke the truth, but she still liked to deny it. "I have superb technique." Teresa patted her knee.

"You just keep believing that." She finished with the rabbits, laying aside their pelts to clean later, and stuck them over the fire. "But...we should actually both keep up our techniques. Once you are healed, we can start sparing again."

"Oh, do you think I am worth your time, now?"

Teresa smiled warmly.

"Of course, Ilena. No one else would even pose a challenge." She stretched lazily. "If I want to keep up my technique, you are the perfect sparring partner, as I recall." They had started off as sparing partners, back during their training days. Teresa had been very instrumental in helping Ilena perfect the Quicksword. And Ilena had always insisted that Teresa spar without using her yoki powers, making her into a formidable opponent.

"Speaking of healing, I think I should do that now," Ilena said. "If we are no longer going to be suppressing our auras, I really would like to be rid of this inconvenience."

"Agreed. The food is ready, so you can replenish your strength." She stood and motioned for Clare to do the same. "We will need to give her some space," she said to the girl. They moved to the other side of the fire.

Ilena reached up and removed her cloak, placing it beside her. She closed her eyes and released her yoma power. The wind revolving around her body blew out the fires, sending leaves and twigs flying. She felt the wound across her chest close and heal. Little could be done for her arm, though she tried to force some regeneration. It was no use. Her body refused to budge. Even with months, it would barely be as strong as a human arm, and the energy it would require would have left her chronically exhausted. She decided to abort the attempt. Once the pain was gone, she retracted her power, containing it again within her body. As the air stilled, she took a deep breath, appreciating how her chest no longer pulled and stretched.

"Well, that is certainly better." She stood, relishing the freedom of movement. "Now I am quite hungry." Teresa removed one of the rabbits from the spit. She tore a few pieces from it, offering them to Ilena.

"Here, eat." Ilena obeyed quite willingly. She hated having to heal herself. It always tested her control, but she had not yet been overcome. "Are you going to attempt to regenerate?"

"I can't, Teresa."

"But you said-"

"I said I would try, and I did, look." She lifted the appendage. It had morphed and twisted, now even more deformed than before. "It needs to be removed. It will only get in the way now." Teresa pulled back.

"No."

"It must be done." Ilena calmly picked up her sword. "If you will not help, then I shall do it myself." She turned the weapon around, placing the blade under her left shoulder.

"Wait, Ilena." Teresa covered Ilena's hand with her own, stilling her motions. "I will do it." She turned back to the girl. "Clare, look away."

"But I-"

"I said look away!" Clare's eyes widened at her tone, but she turned away from them. Teresa faced Ilena again, sorrow on her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Just do it." Ilena braced herself, ready for the pain. Teresa pushed up swiftly, severing the stump as quickly as possible. Ilena could not help the small yelp that escaped her lips. They both heard Clare whimper at the sound, though she did not turn back around.

"Are you all right?" Teresa asked, ignoring the girl.

"Never better," Ilena managed. Once again, she released her yoki powers, closing the fresh wound. As the pain subsided, she looked into Teresa's eyes. "I am fine, Teresa." The other woman looked as if she wanted to embrace Ilena, but was holding herself back.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Clare, you can look now." The girl faced them, trying to conceal her horror. "It's not so bad, I promise." Clare threw herself at Ilena, wrapping her arms around the warrior. "It's alright, Clare. It's okay." The girl tightened her grip, and Ilena realized that she was sobbing. She looked over the child's head at Teresa, eyes wide.

"Clare," the blond woman started. "Ilena is all right. She has already finished healing."

"I don't like it when you two get hurt," she cried.

"Nor do we, but sometimes it happens," Teresa explained. "Remember, Clare, we can heal much faster than a human when we use our yoki powers. And Ilena is very powerful. All she needs is a bit of rest and some food, and she'll be right as rain." Clare pulled back, looking at Ilena skeptically.

"It's true," she assured the girl. "I'll just eat a bit more of the rabbit, and go to sleep. Tomorrow it will be as if nothing happened."

"Fine, but I'm sleeping by you tonight."

"If you must," Ilena said, though part of her was secretly pleased. She looked from the girl to Teresa. Somehow, in the last week, she had lost an arm, but gained a family. This woman and this child cared for her. She held onto that thought as she laid down, with Clare at her side, and let sleep take her.

**AN: **yay for Clare/Ilena bonding. It would have been easy to have them hate each other, but I decided not to do that. This chapter is kind of just to move the story along. I always wondered why Ilena has absolutely no arm at all when she finds Clare, but she still had a bit of a stump left after fighting Priscilla. so I decided to explore that. I hope it was believable.

anyway, I really would like to thank all the people who have shown interest in this story. It's my first one, and it's really encouraging to read the reviews! thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah blah i don't own them.

"_I hear congratulations are in order, Ilena," her handler said in the darkness. She stopped and turned to face him._

"_I did nothing of merit today. There were but ten Yoma in that village. Well below my abilities."_

"_True, but that is not what I am referring to." _

_She narrowed her eyes only slightly, raising one slim brow._

"_What then?" She despised the man. He seemed to take great joy in giving her assignments far away from Teresa's territory, though she was certain that he was unaware of the true nature of their relationship. He just thought them to be very close friends, as was common among warriors who had transformed together. Still, she could not help but wonder if he encouraged the Organization to send her to the outlying territories. Now that Teresa was Number One, a feat which made Ilena ridiculously proud of her, she knew that they would see each other even less._

"_Have you not heard? Our former Number One recently gave her Black Card to Teresa. You've been promoted." The Number Three, now Number Two, let nothing change in her expression._

"_Rosemary is dead?"_

"_So it would seem." He stood and sighed. "You're next assignment is to go back to headquarters. They would like you and the new Number One to have a...debriefing." She did not like the way he said the last word, not at all. "Something about Awakened Beings and all that. They'll fill you in."_

"_I'll be on my way then."_

"_Don't tarry, Quicksword Ilena," he said with sticky sweetness. "Best not keep Teresa waiting." It took every ounce of her self-control to refrain from growling, but somehow she managed._

"_I shan't." She turned from him, and continued walking, heading East, to the Organization. To Teresa._

* * *

><p>"Do you feel it?" she asked.<p>

"Yes. It has to be her," Teresa replied. "Other than us, there's no one else from the single digits left alive that could have an aura that big."

"She is not alone."

"No," Teresa agreed. "There's another, also strong, but not enough to be a threat." Ilena wanted to beat her head against the wall of the inn. She had known that the Organization would not just let them escape, but she had not thought they would be found so soon. "I had expected more."

"I do not wish to kill her."

"She may leave us no choice," Teresa lamented. "I will do my best, but if she forces me..."

"I understand."

"Clare?" Teresa said, turning away from the window. "I want you to stay here, okay." The girl nodded.

Ilena followed Teresa from the room. They had been in the town two days since killing the three Yoma that had plagued it. The elders had offered them a substantial reward, which they had declined, assuring them that a room for a few nights while they rested would suffice. It had gone against Ilena's better judgment to stay in one place for so long, but Clare had been so exhausted from the constant traveling that she had relented. And now they were found.

"We will try to talk to her first," she insisted as they emerged onto the street, which was suddenly empty save for the two distant Claymore.

"Of course, but I doubt it will do much good." They stood, waiting patiently for their executors to arrive. As the two other warriors came into sight, Ilena suppressed a groan. It was worse than she had thought. The Claymore halted no more than twenty meters from them. The higher ranked of the two stepped forward, her hair pulled back in a long pony-tail, and drew her sword.

"Teresa of the Faint Smile, we are here to collect your head." Her voice trembled only a tiny bit. "Please submit to your sentence."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Elda," Teresa replied. "And I really don't think you can force me."

"Elda, this is madness," Ilena pleaded. "Stop this now, while you still can."

"Quicksword Ilena." She looked on the silver haired woman coldly. "We were not informed of your presence, but your affiliation with Teresa and your failure to complete the task of collecting her head have earned you the status of a traitor. You will have the same fate." The other warrior stepped up, even with Elda, her sword also drawn.

"I have waited a long time to prove that I deserve a higher ranking than twelve. Taking the former Number One's head will do quite nicely." Her silver eyes gleamed under pale blond hair, cut just at her shoulder and sweeping across her forehead. "I'm sorry it's come to this, Ilena."

"You know her?" Teresa asked.

"Yes. She was my...protégé. A very promising young warrior." Ilena grimaced. "Kara, you have no hope here. Go now, and we will not harm you." The younger woman laughed.

"As if that would ever happen." She raised her sword, the mirth vanishing from her face. "You will die here." She lunged, ignoring Elda's cry of opposition. Ilena met her thrust easily, deflecting it. She charged again, and again, Ilena blocked.

"Stop this, Kara," she said as their swords clashed. She already had the upper hand and she had not even used the Quicksword yet. "I will defeat you."

"It has been some time since we last sparred, and I have improved since then." She dipped, slashing at Ilena's middle. The blow was sloppy and amateur. Ilena dodged it with ease.

"Stop it, Kara!" Elda called out. "I am your superior, you will listen to me!" Reluctantly, Kara dropped back.

"I really am insulted now," Teresa said, feigning boredom. "I would have thought that the former Number One and Two would warrant a much more...substantial force. But here we are, faced only with a Twelve and the Number Five." She paused, a cruel smile crossing her lips. "Oh, my apologies, I do believe you are Number Six now, Elda, aren't you?" Elda's nostril's flared, but she kept her body still.

"I am no longer Number Six. In light of your desertion, Priscilla's awakening, and the deaths of Numbers Four and Five, I have been promoted."

Ilena's eyes widened.

"You cannot be serious," Teresa said in disbelief. "They've put _you _as the new Number one?" Elda's cheeks colored.

"There is no one more qualified at the moment."

"How unfortunate. Well, this changes nothing. You are still hopelessly outmatched." Teresa drew her sword, the steel glinting in the sun. "If Numbers Two through Five could not kill me, what makes you think you will have any more success?"

"What I think is irrelevant. I just do as I am ordered." With more speed than Kara had displayed, Elda crossed the distance between them, slashing down at Teresa. The former Number One parried and pushed her back. As Elda regrouped, Ilena realized that she had been cut, her right arm bleeding.

"I will kill you if I must, Elda, though I do not wish it. I consider you a good friend."

"Is that so?" the other warrior sneered. "You consider me such a close friend that you could not even tell me what a fool I was for pursuing Ilena. Or did that just amuse the two of you?" Ilena could see that her yoki aura was growing. She was slowly losing control, her fear and anger taking over. Elda lunged again, with much more force. "Did you have a good laugh at my expense?" she growled, releasing 30 percent of her power. Teresa swept Elda's blade harmlessly to the side. She then thrust her own sword across the woman's stomach. Elda fell back, clutching the wound.

"Stop it, Elda," Ilena insisted. "I was the one who asked Teresa to stay silent." The Claymore straightened.

"My personal issues have nothing to do with the mission. We will collect your heads." She and Kara both raced forward in attack this time, going for Teresa and Ilena respectively. Tired of the game, Ilena awakened her arm, quickly immobilizing Kara. She left the girl curled on the ground, and looked back to the other pair. Teresa had no trouble parrying Elda's strikes, but she was not yet trying to land a blow of her own. Her attacker, however, was accessing more and more of her yoki.

"Elda!" Ilena called. "You are approaching your limit! Stop at once!" The woman did not heed her warning, the yoma side taking over. Teresa, slashed, cutting her right leg deeply. The limb collapse under her, sending the new Number One crashing to the ground.

"It is over. Leave now while you still can."

"No." And then the unthinkable happened. Ilena watched in slow motion as Elda's body expanded and transformed into a monster, an Awakened Being. Arms sprouted from her back, edged as razors. Ilena stood paralyzed as Teresa jumped back, dodging the swinging arms.

"Ilena, I need you!" She cried, avoiding another blow. The one armed warrior wanted to comply, but her body was rooted to the spot, icy fear flooding her veins. She could only watch as Elda's arms shot towards Teresa, who was able to move out of harm's way, obviously reading the Awakened Being's aura. The former Number One severed two of the arms, then dropped back before lunging again, cutting two more arms. Elda screeched in pain and anger, lashing out blindly, unable to connect. Teresa launched herself into the air and swung her sword down, slicing clear through the monster's neck, ending her existence. She landed with a soft thud, surveying her work. Satisfied, she looked back at Ilena, confusion in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked her companion. "I thought you were right behind me."

"I'm sorry," Ilena whispered. "I don't know what came over me." She shuddered, her chest tight, the terror still coursing in her. "I could not move." Teresa frowned.

"Ilena-" She stopped as a groan from Kara caught her attention. The young warrior was regaining consciousness, her wounds beginning to heal. After giving Ilena one last glance, she walked over, placing the tip of her sword against the girl's throat. "Alright, listen up, Number Twelve." Kara glared up at her. "As you can see, you're superior is dead, and you will soon follow her if you are foolish enough to attack us again. If you are smarter than you look, then you will heed this warning." Kara sneered, but she lowered her head in acceptance. "Good. Now, I'd like you to take a message back to the Organization. Tell them that they can send as many warriors as they want after us, it will do no good. We are going to travel where we please, killing yoma as we please, and we will not tolerate interference. You got all that?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Satisfied, Teresa lifted her sword. "Now go. I'll give you time to collect yourself, but if you are still here in five minute, I will have no more patience." She turned on her heel, passing Ilena to head back into the inn.

"How can you betray the Organization like this?" Ilena heard Kara ask after Teresa was gone. "I always looked up to you."

"You are mistaken Kara," Ilena told her. "It is us, the _Claymore_, who have been betrayed by them. Do you really think that a member of the Organization would have shown you the same mercy that Teresa just did? I doubt it." She shook her head slightly. "Consider yourself lucky, Kara. You should have died today." And then, she too turned her back on the younger woman, following Teresa. Without looking behind her, she heard Kara pick herself up and head in the direction of the town's exit. As she entered the inn, she caught Teresa talking with the innkeeper.

"We don't want no trouble, miss," he was saying.

"Of course. We understand. We will be moving on now," the blond assured him. "We did not wish to disturb your town in such a way." She glanced over her shoulder at Ilena, having sensed the woman enter. "My companions and I will only require a few minutes to gather out things, then we will be going."

"Thank you again for killing the Yoma." Teresa smiled, causing the man to blush.

"It was nothing. We are happy to do it." She gave him a final nod before climbing the stairs to their room, Ilena on her heels. Once they were out of ear-shot of the inn keeper, Teresa turned on the stairs, causing Ilena to nearly collide with her.

"Teresa!" The woman in question grabbed Ilena's chin and glared at her.

"All right, what was that out on the street?" She demanded. "I have never seen you freeze in battle. You are the steadiest warrior I know." Ilena ripped her head away, taking a step down.

"I don't want to talk about it, Teresa." She tried to push past the other woman, but Teresa blocked her path.

"Well, I do want to talk about it. I need to know that I can count on you." Her eyes softened. "Something is wrong. Please tell me."

Ilena looked away. "I was..."

"What, Ilena?"

"I was frightened," she admitted reluctantly. "No, not just frightened. I was quite literally petrified."

Teresa's brows furrowed, Ilena's explanation not quite making sense to her. "You have fought Awakened Beings before, more powerful ones, I might add. This was nothing new."

"I have never...I just..." She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves while Teresa waited patiently. "She took my arm, Teresa. She took it. I will never again be...whole."

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "Oh, I see now. This has nothing to do with Elda." Ilena wrapped her arm around herself, as if trying to keep in her fear, to contain it. Teresa took a step down so that she and Ilena were level, her eyes full of understanding. "Ilena."

"I was so scared."

"Goddesses, Ilena." She gave in to the trembling as Teresa's arms encircled her, tears once again streaming down her face.

"I can't do it," she wept. "I am not longer fit to be a warrior." She pressed herself into Teresa, no longer caring about how weak it seemed. She needed to feel the other woman, needed to be held. No one would have believed her capable of such emotion, but she could suppress it no longer. Some things were more important than her pride. "Look at me. I've cried more in the last week than I have my entire life."

"We will get through this, Ilena. I promise you that," Teresa said. Ilena's body shook, racked with the force of her sorrow. "You are not alone. I was scared, too. I have never been hurt like that. Never. Only two people have ever been able to even land blows on me before. One of them was another Awakened Being and the other is you." Ilena pulled back, searching Teresa's face. The other woman had tears in her own eyes. "But I didn't have time to think about it because...I had to save you, Ilena. I had to." She bowed her head, resting it against Ilena's. "Aren't we a pair? The former Number One and Number Two and we're scared of a silly little thing like death." She gave a mirthless chuckle.

"I cannot stay with you." Ilena felt Teresa stiffen. She looked into her face. "I will only put you in danger."

"Nonsense, Ilena. Don't talk like that. You are stronger than this!" she insisted. "We will make each other strong again." Ilena sniffed, her tears slowing.

"What if I am ….damaged beyond repair?" She had heard of it before. Warriors who had seen too much action, who had seen their comrades torn apart, had been physically and emotionally destroyed themselves. They never recovered. She feared that she now stood among them. "I will be a liability if I cannot control myself."

"No one can know what will happen in the future. You cannot give up on the off chance that this is...permanent." Teresa regarded her, head tilted. "As I said before, I have never seen a warrior with your level of resolve. It is only when you battle me that your control slips, and we both know that is a very special situation."

"You will help me?"

"If you promise that you will not doubt yourself."

Ilena took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before releasing.

"I cannot make that promise, but I will do my best." She attempted to remove herself from Teresa's hold, but the other woman kept her arms tight. "Teresa, we need to gather our things and get Clare. It is time to leave."

"Not quite yet," she said, and leaned forward, brushing her lips against Ilena's. The silver haired warrior had not realized how much she had missed the feel of Teresa's lips against her own, and now she was hungry for more. It had been far too long since they had last kissed. All too soon, Teresa pulled back, breathless, but smiling. "Let us not keep Clare waiting." Ilena growled.

"You are a horrible person."

"I try."

Clare was waiting for them anxiously, having watched the entire fight from the window of their room. As soon as Teresa opened the door, her arms were filled with the frightened girl.

"I'm all right, Clare. Not a scratch." She patted the child's head, messing her hair. "I need you to get your things together. We have to go now."

"Are they going to come after us?"

"I don't know." She gave the girl a serious look. "Probably. We have hurt their pride too much for them to just let us go." Sighing, she turned back to Ilena. "I really do hope that we can avoid killing any of the others. I am sorry about Elda. I know she was a good friend."

"You gave her plenty of opportunity to stop," Ilena said. "She let her emotions overcome her. Not fitting of a Number One."

"You know as well as I do that she was never suited for that position. It was very foolish of the Organization to promote her. There must have been another warrior who was ready."

"I do not think so." Ilena always made a point of knowing exactly which warriors were active and what their strengths and weaknesses were. She gathered as much information on new recruits and trainees as she could each time she went back to the Organization's headquarters. "She was, after all, next in line. No one active right now could have surpassed her." Teresa released Clare and started putting their things into the packs.

"What of the upcoming class?" she asked. "You have seen them. Is there anyone of whom we should be wary?"

"There are a few who show promise, but only one that might actually pose a threat." Ilena thought back on the girl who had made her pause and watch as she fought on the training grounds. "She is still young, not ready for her emblem yet, though she may be activated now that their numbers are depleted. She might be coming after us sooner than expected."

"Her name, Ilena?"

She thought for a moment. "Galatea, I believe." The girl's abilities had been most impressive. "She can manipulate her opponent's yoki aura."

Teresa paused, contemplative. "That is a most valuable ability, but it would not do any good against me. I fight with my aura suppressed."

"Nor against myself." Teresa raised a brow, waiting for further explanation. "I fight with my yoki powers concentrated in just one arm, my whole body straining to keep control. It takes an exceptional level of metal strength, one which most warriors cannot hope to match. " Teresa rolled her eyes. Sometimes, when explaining the Quicksword, Ilena could sound just a bit pretentious. "It is only the truth. My point is that Galatea can only _manipulate_, not control, yoki auras. She would not be able to influence me. I made her try." Indeed, she had tested all of the new recruits, as was her right as Number Two. They had not all been so promising, but Galatea had put up a most impressive fight as they had sparred. "Even if she has improved, I doubt she will ever be able to manipulate my aura."

"Well, then, I guess we have nothing to fear from her after all." Finished packing, Teresa stood. "We should leave now. I hate that we brought such a disturbance upon this town. They were so gracious." Ilena nodded. It had caught her by surprise when the humans of the town had not cowered in fear of them, but had praised them for slaying the yoma. "Come on, Clare. I am sorry, but we will have to camp again tonight."

"That's all right," the child said. "I really don't mind." The girl shouldered her pack, and led the way from the room. They paused to say farewell to the inn keeper and then began walking out of town.

Instead of the usual looks of suspicion or outright hatred, the people they passed greeted them cordially and with great gratitude. It helped Ilena believe that what they were doing was the right course of action. These humans appreciated them. Perhaps they could make the same true for other villages. They would certainly have plenty of chances to try. The particular territory in which they were traveling was infested with yoma. It was, in fact, the Number Three's territory, whoever that was now. Ilena though carefully. With Elda dead, the new Number Three would be the previous Number Nine, Tera, unless the Organization began pulling in the oldest of the trainees. She had no wish to kill any more of her former comrades, and she knew that any warrior sent after them stood no chance. She sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?" Teresa asked as they passed the sentry, who gave them a curt nod.

"I was just thinking who they might send after us next."

Thoughtfully, Teresa cocked her head. "I would imagine that it will be a much larger force next time. They will not underestimate us again. I am quite sure that Elda and Kara, was it, were chosen specifically because of our personal relationships with them." Ilena nodded, having concluded the same thing. "They assumed we would be more willing to give in than kill them. Next time, I am sure it will be a full hunting party. Perhaps even two or three. We may be treated just as an Awakened Being would be."

"Well, if they want to send their best warriors to slaughter, that is their prerogative."

"Maybe you could get them to join us?" Both adults peered down at Clare, surprised.

"Join us?" Teresa asked, perplexed. Clare shrugged.

"Yeah. That way you wouldn't have to hurt them," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, they've all been through the same things you have, right? So they might want to leave the Organization, too, don't you think?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Turning to Ilena, Teresa raised a brow. "What do you think?"

"If we are able to convince them, it is a much preferable option." Younger, less experienced warriors, would be more susceptible to the Organization's brainwashing, having less time to become jaded. It would be harder to convince them to leave. Ilena thought back on Priscilla and her self-righteousness. "But I think it will only work on the older warriors."

"Probably. This new class is quite full of itself. They don't know what their fates shall be. Staying with the Organization means sure death, and sooner rather than later." She glanced up, frowning at the darkening sky. "It is going to rain tonight." Clare drooped at the announcement, but said nothing. "We will have to find a cave, or something." She pulled a small cloak out from her pack and draped it around the girl's shoulders. "Wear this. It will keep you from catching your death. I'll try to kill a rabbit or something before we make camp." They continued trudging along until the sky did open two hours later.

"Dammit," Teresa cursed. "Sooner than I thought." She pulled the hood of her cloak up, covering her head, Ilena and Clare following suit. "And the bluffs are still a half mile away." She turned to Ilena. "Can you run? Are you at full strength?"

"I can make it."

"All right Clare, I'm going to need you to hold onto me, very tight, okay?" She picked up the girl, securing her, Clare's arms tightening around her neck. "Ready?" Clare nodded. "Ilena?"

"Let's go." She accessed her yoki powers, putting speed into her legs, her companions right beside her. As she rushed down the path, alert to every animal, every twig, hurtling around tight turns, forcing her body to stay on course, she let a smile creep across her face. She loved to run, loved the feel of the wind whipping through her hair, to feel the power in her legs, to know that only an elite group could keep up with her.

They reached the bluffs within a few minutes, slowing to survey for an appropriate cave.

"There," Ilena said, pointing up to a ledge that led to a roomy looking cave. Teresa nodded, hoisting Clare into a more comfortable position before launching herself up the rocks. Ilena followed, taking the height in two bounds. She stepped into the cave, shaking herself lightly, water cascading to the ground.

"We are in luck," Teresa said. "There seems to be some old wood back here that has escaped the rain. We'll be able to have a fire tonight." She turned to Clare, who was sitting on the cave floor, looking miserable and wet. "I am sorry I couldn't catch you anything to eat before it started raining, but we still have some fruit and some bread from the last town." Ilena removed her cloak, hanging it over a small, jagged rock jutting out of the wall.

"We should build the fire soon, before Clare gets too cold," she reminded Teresa. The other woman nodded her agreement and bent to pick up some of the wood that lay scattered along the wall. It looked as if someone had used the cave as shelter before, but not in a long time, if Ilena judged correctly. She knelt next to Clare, concerned by the girl's trembling. "Clare? Can I take your cloak now?" The girl nodded, reaching to undo the clasp. Ilena took the garment and hung it next to her own. She then sat next to the child, wrapping her arm around Clare's shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm while they waited for Teresa to finish with the fire. The child leaned into her, her shivering calming a bit.

"Here Clare," Teresa called when the fire was properly lit. "Sit here and get warm." The girl slunk over. Ilena reached into Clare's pack, retrieving the food, and took it over to her.

"Eat this." Clare obeyed, obviously quite hungry. "Not too fast, or you'll make yourself sick."

"Thank you."

Ilena smiled. It seemed that her lessons in manners were beginning to stick. Hoping to add her own body warmth to that of the fire, she slid next to Clare, who leaned into her slightly.

"Teresa, take your cloak off and sit on her other side."

The other woman nodded and proceeded to obey. As soon as she sat down, Clare snuggled into her, leaving Ilena feeling oddly dejected. She frowned. During the time she had traveled with the girl, she had come to like her, but she certainly did not love her as Teresa did. It puzzled her that she would want the girl to like her in return. As a Claymore, she had never needed anyone to care for her, well, besides Teresa. And on top of that, the girl adored Teresa, so it was only natural for her to prefer the blond woman to Ilena. Still, she could not help the small bit of rejection that rose in her. But then Clare looked back up at her, and her eyes were full of gratitude.

"Thank you, Ilena," she said quietly. "I am much warmer now."

Ilena nodded, warmth welling inside her that had nothing to do with the fire before them. "Of course, Clare. Have you had enough to eat?"

"Yes, I am all right now." She snuggled more deeply into Teresa, who had watched the exchange with contentment. Ilena knew that Teresa wanted her and Clare to bond, even if she had never directly said so. Soon, the child was fast asleep, exhausted from the day's traveling. Teresa gently laid her on her pallet, careful not to wake her.

"I appreciate the effort you make with her," she said when she sat back down, placing her hand on Ilena's knee. "I know how hard it is for you to let someone become close to you." Ilena leaned on her, resting her head on Teresa's shoulder.

"She is a good child. She needs some discipline, but she is not completely...insufferable." She felt Teresa chuckle lightly.

"Indeed. She's just so adorable, I had trouble saying 'no' to anything. It's good that you are thinking of her manners."

"Oh, so is that what I am here for? So that you can give her what she wants and I can be the bad guy?"

"That sounds about right."

Ilena rolled her eyes, but her heart was content. "Tomorrow, when we stop to camp, I think we should begin sparring again."

Teresa made a noise of confirmation in her throat. "I think that would be a good idea, if you're feeling up to it."

"I am. I am completely healed, Teresa, so do not worry about breaking me." Miraculously, she felt herself growing sleepy. Her body, though healed, was still making up for the energy it had taken to close her wounds. "I am just a little fatigued." She yawned, causing Teresa to smile again.

"Then you should sleep."

"I am very comfortable right here." Teresa shifted so that Ilena could lay her head in her lap. "You don't mind taking first watch?"

"Not at all. Sleep, now." And Ilena did, dreaming of far away times when she had less to worry about, a simpler time. It was the first time in a long time that her sleep was not plagued by nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>let me know if you think they are getting a little OOC. Ilena especially.

once again, I really appreciate the reviews and the interest in the story! thank you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Rating for this chapter is an M. for tiny bit of sex (non graphic) and some strong swearing.

* * *

><p><em>Teresa's fingers slid lazily through her hair. "Well, that was..."<em>

"_Mmmm. Quite." Ilena shifted onto her side so that she could see her lover, the sheets sliding over her bare skin. "I will have to go away more often if this is the result when I come back." Three weeks and six days. Had it really been so long? If she had known that her promotion into the teens would have kept them so far apart, she might have taken a page out of Teresa's book and tried a little less. Number Sixteen was nothing to scoff at, and she was proud of her accomplishments. Only a year in the field, and she was leaping over established warriors. Teresa, whom Ilena knew was good enough to be in the single digits, insisted on doing just enough to get by. She should have far exceeded her rank as Number Twenty-Three, and everyone knew it. They were the two most promising warriors of their class, but only one of them was living up to expectations._

"_I wish they did not keep sending you away," Teresa whined. "I liked it better when we had territories near each other." _

_Ilena raised a brow._ "_Well, if you applied yourself, you would be promoted. The number eleven territory is quite near mine." At each encounter, Ilena attempted to prod Teresa into trying harder, taking initiative, but to no avail. This time, she thought that appealing to emotions might work. "It would be easier to meet."_

"_Lena, stop lecturing me," she gumbled. "I get that enough from Orsay. I just don't feel like making the effort, okay?" She huffed and pulled back. Ilena sighed. So it was one of those nights. Every so often, usually after they had been separated for an extended period of time, Teresa would become insufferably moody. "What does it matter, anyway, where it is that I kill yoma, or what I'm ranked? All I need is you, not some stupid number saying that I'm better than everyone."_

"_But you _are_ better than everyone," Ilena informed her. "Whether you like it or not. And they could use your skill in the more difficult territories. You could help a lot of people." _

_Teresa snorted._ "_The humans? They hate us. I see the way they look at me, at you. They think we're monsters." She stretched her hands up and rested them under her head, staring at the ceiling of the inn. "No, I'm not going to do anything for them. Please just drop it, Lena."_

"_Fine." It was not worth the argument, not tonight, when they would only have two days together. It was a dangerous balancing act that they played. Trying to see each other as much as they could without drawing suspicion. "I have to start traveling the day after tomorrow. That's as late as I can believably wait." This seemed to break Teresa of her mood for she turned back to face Ilena._

"_So soon?"_

"_I'm afraid so." They both just lay in silence, the impossibility of their situation hanging over them. "Ermita tells me that I can expect to be promoted again soon, into the single digits." She looked cautiously at Teresa, gaging the other woman's reaction._

"_I'm very proud of you, Ilena," she whispered. "I wish I could tell everyone that you are mine."_

"_I know. I do as well."_

"_You would claim a mere Twenty-Three?" _

_Ilena snuggled closer._ "_Of course. I would claim you, even though you are a lazy bum." _

_Teresa tittered her tongue._ "_Not lazy, my dear, just jaded, that's all." She rested her head atop Ilena's. "I heard from Elda that there is a lovely waterfall near here. We should try to find it tomorrow."_

"_That sounds nice." She smiled. "Do you know, last time I saw Elda, I kind of got the feeling that she was...coming on to me." Unexpectedly, Teresa did not stiffen, did not growl, did not show any signs of anger at all. Instead, she let out a barking laugh._

"_Really? That silly girl."_

"_You are not jealous?" Part of Ilena was a bit insulted._

"_Not of Elda. She couldn't handle you. You would break her." Ilena rolled her eyes, but let out a small chuckle. It was good, she supposed, that Teresa trusted her so. They would need that trust._

* * *

><p>"Again," Teresa said, as she swept aside Ilena's blade. "You're not trying hard enough."<p>

Ilena growled. "I am doing my best, Teresa." Her arm shook as she held the large sword. "We've been at this for hours. I'm exhausted."

"And yet you are still holding back, I can feel it." She lunged again, giving Ilena no choice but to raise her sword in defense. "Push yourself, push past the fear." Ilena blocked each attack, reading Teresa's body, matching each of her strokes. Though she was not skilled in reading yoki auras, she had a lot of experience with body language, and she tried to anticipate her opponent's moves. It was only their third day sparring, and she had not yet used the Quicksword. They had both agreed that their sparring sessions should be done without using any of their yoki powers. Teresa had promised to do her best not to read Ilena's aura, and Ilena held back her arm.

She dipped, slashing up at Teresa's middle, pulling back slightly so that, on the off chance her blow landed, it would not really injure the woman. Her precaution was unwarranted, for Teresa easily blocked the attack, and made one of her own, thrusting across Ilena's chest. With her one arm, Ilena was at a distinct disadvantage. Her attacks were limited and lacked power. She knew that Teresa was holding back, not using her normal strength as she attacked. Still, she was winning each match, despite Ilena's best efforts.

Frustrated at the fatigue in her arm, she tossed her sword to her left hand and-it clattered to the ground. Both warriors stared at the weapon.

Ilena grew cold, bile rising in her throat. She had dropped her sword. _Dropped_ it. Never before had she dropped her sword. Not once in the years since her transformation. Not even as a trainee, green and inexperienced. She had _forgotten_ that she no longer had a left arm with which to hold it. It had slipped her mind. How many times did she switch hands in combat? It was a force of habit, something she did not even think about. Muscle memory.

"Shit...Shit."

"Ilena-" Teresa began, taking a step towards her. "I-"

Coming back to herself, senses and emotions raging, Ilena jerked back, hand raised in anger.

"No, Teresa. Just no." She covered her face with her palm, turning away. "Oh, Goddesses." It was bound to happen. She had not fully dealt with the loss of her left arm. As per usual, she had pushed it aside, hoping it would just go away. But, of course, it had not. She gagged, the realization finally sinking in that she would not ever have that arm back. Never. Her mind had known it for two weeks, had even been able to rationalize it, assuring herself and Teresa that she was fine. But she was not fine, not by a long shot.

She backed away from Teresa and Clare, her mind spinning. "I can't." She caught Teresa's eyes, which were wide with what looked dangerously close to pity. It was the last straw, splintering her control. Not knowing where she was going, Ilena fled, legs unsteady beneath her.

"Ilena, wait!" she heard Teresa call out before the roar of the wind filled her ears. She did not know how far she had traveled before slowing to a normal speed. Part of her, the part that never lost control, knew that she should not stray too far from Clare and Teresa.

Coming to a halt, she dropped to her knees, bracing herself with her single, solitary, lonely hand. This time, she was beyond tears. Instead, she heaved, depositing what little had been in her stomach on the ground. Her body trembled, chest tight. She lowered her head to the forest floor, resting it against the dead leaves, curled over her pain. She loved Teresa. Loved her with all her heart, and was growing fonder of Clare with each passing day. But she was also a solitary creature. She needed to be alone occasionally, especially when trying to work through such a traumatic experience. Being held by Teresa made her feel safe and secure, but she always felt guilty for any sign of weakness that she showed in front of the other woman, knowing that it would cause her to worry. So she stayed there, on the ground, folded over and quavering.

The full weight of her situation dropped on her. It was ridiculous. Trying to still be a warrior with just one arm. Laughable. She was laughable. How could she have ever expected to be able to do this? The great Quicksword Ilena, bested only by Teresa of the Faint Smile and the Awakened Being Priscilla, reduced to a quivering mess. It was pathetic.

Her hand clenched into a tight fist, and she banged it against the ground several times, cursing. She pulled back up, hand resting on her knee. No. The sorrow would not take her. She would not break. Not again, not ever again. She_ was_ Quicksword Ilena, and she would survive this.

Once she felt collected enough to stand, she pushed herself up, surveying her surroundings. She had traveled a mile or so from their campsite, east, she thought. She began walking, taking her time, dreading the questions she would have to answer upon her return. Or worse, the sympathy. She would rather die than be pitied.

When she was nearly half way back, she sensed a yoki aura approaching. And her sword was still with Teresa. Suddenly, she felt naked without her weapon. She tensed, taking a fighting stance, but soon relaxed as she recognized the aura. Teresa.

"You didn't have to follow me," she said as the other woman came into view. "I was coming back."

"I know. I thought you might want to talk without Clare there." She eyed Ilena apprehensively, unsure what to do next. "I want to fix this, but I don't know how." She took another step forward, but Ilena backed away.

"Please, not yet." She knew that if she let Teresa touch her, all the resolve she had just found would crumble once again.

"Should I leave?"

"...No. Stay." They stood, awkwardly, as Teresa waited for Ilena to make the first move. The broken warrior concentrated on her breathing. In and out. In and out. Each time she inhaled, her heart slowed a little bit more, her nerves stilled a little bit more. She closed her eyes, and pushed her emotions back down into their box, locking them away. "I am sorry for that. I was...overcome for a moment."

"There's no need, Ilena." Teresa made no move toward her. "I just wish I knew how to help you." Ilena stared at the ground, the leaf litter suddenly fascinating. "It hurts me, too, Lena. When I see you like this, and know that I can do nothing about it, my heart breaks."

"I didn't mean to cause you pain."

Teresa did move towards her then, slowly, cautious of Ilena's discomfort. "Stop apologizing." She now stood almost uncomfortably close to Ilena, close enough that she could not avoid Teresa's eyes, which did not show pity at all. They were full of something else entirely, something Ilena had not seen in over three years. "You are the most insufferable, infuriating, irritating, _intoxicating,_ gorgeous, proud and idiotic woman I know."

"What are you doing?" Ilena asked as Teresa pulled her close, unclasping her cloak, letting it fall to the ground.

"I am going to make us whole again." She disposed of her own cloak, and reached to begin working on the buckles of Ilena's outfit. "Tell me to stop, if you're uncomfortable. I won't push." She paused to allow Ilena to give her a small nod.

"What about Clare," Ilena managed to gasp, Teresa's fingers distracting her as they ghosted over her body, pushing her onto her back, against the ground. Twigs and rocks dug into her, but she could not have cared less. "She's alone."

"She will be fine." Nothing could distract Teresa from her task, not even the girl. "I scanned the area. There are no Yoma and no humans for miles. These damn buckles will be the death of me."

"You're the one who insisted on this outfit."

Teresa let out a triumphant noise as she undid the last strap on the body of leather, quickly pulling it from Ilena's body, leaving her bare but for her boots and sleeve. She then leaned back, removing her own boots and pants and pulled her shirt over her head, never losing eye contact with Ilena. The slim warrior felt her breath tighten at the sight, her body begging for Teresa.

"I have waited a long time for this." Teresa stared down at Ilena, who suddenly grew very self-conscious. It was not the first time Teresa had seen her naked body, not by a long shot, but she could not help but be aware that her missing arm could change everything. She tried to shift to hide it more, but Teresa caught her, gently pulling her one arm above her head, holding her in place. "No, Ilena. I want to see you. I want to see _all_ of you." She leaned down, capturing Ilena's lips, desperate and hungry. As Ilena gasped, allowing Teresa entrance, mind clouded, she finally forgot, even if it was just for a few moments, how drastically her life had changed in the last two weeks. All she could think of was the familiar feel of Teresa's body against her own, of the hand traveling down her stomach, over her scars and lower.

Teresa paused again just before her fingers reached their destination. "Is this okay, Ilena? Is this what _you_ want?"

"Yes! Take me, I am yours."

They did not have time to be soft and gentle, but it was enough to just be together again. The part of her that had died three years prior was finally reawakened under Teresa's touch, and as she arched into completion, only one thought filled her mind. _I love you._

When she came back to herself, panting, she looked up at the woman she loved more than anything. Teresa's eyes were soft and kind, full of love. "You are so beautiful," Ilena said. Teresa cocked her head to the side, smile widening.

"I have missed this so much. You have no idea." She rolled off Ilena, plastering herself to her side.

"No, I think I have a rather good idea. It has been just as long for me, too."

Teresa nuzzled her neck softly, causing Ilena to shiver. "There was no one else?"

Ilena turned her head to face Teresa, scandalized. "Of course not!" Teresa propped herself up on her elbow, regarding Ilena thoughtfully. "It has only ever been you. You know that. No one else has ever touched me, not before and certainly not since."

"I didn't want to assume." She let her hand trail along Ilena's scars, tracing each one from memory. "It was over three years. And you were no longer mine. If you had...It would be...understandable." Ilena knew that if she had been with anyone else during their separation, Teresa would have found it in no way 'understandable.' She would have been hurt, angered, that Ilena would risk the Organization's punishment for someone else but not for her.

"I was always yours, Teresa, even when we were apart." She touched the other woman's cheek, pulling their faces close together. "No one else has ever had my heart."

Teresa just nodded, and Ilena thought she saw her throat bob slightly.

"Thank you," Ilena said.

"For what?"

"For never judging me." She looked away from Teresa's eyes. "For letting me fumble through this in my own way. For pushing me when I need it, and for always being patient with me, even when I am being...insufferable." She felt Teresa's lips brush her forehead.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Ilena chuckled softly. "Yes, but I don't think it would hurt to hear it again."

Teresa laughed, too. "Well, then Quicksword Ilena, former Number Two, I love you with all my heart." They shared another kiss, this one much less desperate than before. It was familiar and slow.

"We should get back to Clare," Ilena whispered as she pulled away. Teresa sighed.

"I love that girl, but right now, I don't think I would mind terribly if she went missing for just a little while."

Ilena sat up, rolling her eyes. "As if you could go more than a half hour without making sure she was all right." She leaned over, searching for her clothes. As her hand touched the leather, she paused. "Wait, Teresa. Did you...Do I need to...?" Teresa stood, unabashedly in all her naked glory, and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Ilena. This was for you, not me." She began dressing, and Ilena did the same, struggling slightly with her buckles. "We have the rest of our lives for this. Next time I will let you return the favor. Here, let me help with that." She fastened the buckles, taking her time. "I suppose we really should be getting back now." Reluctantly, she removed her hands from Ilena and turned down the path, back towards Clare. Ilena picked up her cloak, quickly clasping it, before following her.

"When, though, Teresa, will we have time for this again?" she asked, thinking of the girl. "Clare will always be there."

"We'll think of something." Teresa seemed very sure in her answer. "I can be very patient when I want to." Ilena snorted. "What? I can be! I waited for you for years back in training. You were so oblivious."

"What was I supposed to think? You gave no sign until that night."

"You were so innocent. I had to change that."

Ilena scoffed. "Oh, and you were such an expert." She snorted again. "I was your first, was I not?"

"First and only. But I hung around the older girls. Ren, as I recall, was quite..."

"Experience."

Teresa laughed. "That would be a good way to put it. I just listened to them talk, and I picked up a few pointers here and there. Much to your benefit, I should think." For all her confidence, Teresa looked uncertain.

"Yes," Ilena assured her, "You always seemed to know exactly what you were doing." She could not count the times that Teresa had reduced her to a whimpering puddle. "But I learned quickly."

"Indeed. You became quite skilled." Ilena smirked, somehow proud that Teresa would admit such a thing. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am." She entwined her fingers with Teresa's. "Sometimes I forget just how lucky I am, and I need to be reminded." The blond woman squeezed her hand.

"I want you to always know that I am here, and that I will always love you." She brought their clasped hands to her lips, brushing them over Ilena's knuckles.

"I know that, Teresa, I do." They stopped walking for a moment as Ilena pressed herself against her, kissing her. "I will keep sparring," she promised. "I just had a...moment. It all came crashing down on me. I had not truly dealt with everything yet."

"If you need to talk about it, I am here, and if you don't want to talk about it, I will respect that, too."

Ilena shrugged. Truth be told, she did not know what she needed to do to begin dealing with her loss. Being with Teresa had certainly helped, had made her feel beautiful and safe again, but she knew that she would have to do more than that.

"I don't know what I want right now. Everything is so uncertain." She sighed. "No, I do know what I want. I want my goddamn arm back, but that's not going to happen." Deflating, she tried to pull her hand from Teresa's, but the other woman held fast.

"If you really want to wallow in self-pity, I will let you," she said, her tone serious. "But I don't think that will benefit you, nor do I think you will be able to live with yourself." For a moment, anger filled Ilena, but then she saw Teresa's reasoning. She relaxed, letting their hands stay clasped.

"Why must you be so wise?"

"It is a gift." She tugged lightly on Ilena, urging her forward. "It is getting late, Lena. We need to get back."

"See. I told you that you would not be able to leave Clare for long."

Instead of scoffing, Teresa smiled. "True, but do not think that I haven't noticed how you have started to care for her as well."

"It does seem as though she has...grown on me."

Teresa squeezed her hand. "I know how hard that is for you to admit, my little Quicksword," she said jovially. "You always act as if caring for someone makes you weaker."

"Well, sometimes it does," she replied defensively. "If it were not for your love for Clare, then none of this-" Realizing what she was saying, she stopped herself, but it was too late. Teresa jerked her hand away, and Ilena could practically feel the anger rolling off of her. "Teresa, I didn't-"

"You do blame her, don't you? You've always blamed her." Her body trembled with her rage, but her voice was deceptively still.

"I did, but now-"

"So I was supposed to just let her die? Or should I have abandoned her to the bandits, to be raped and _then_ murdered? Would that have been better, Ilena?" Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Teresa, that's not what I-"

"Of course it is. If I hadn't saved Clare, then you would still have your arm, and Noel and Sophia and Elda would still be alive," she snarled. "No matter what I do, I can never please Little Miss Perfectionist. So calm and collected. So cold."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Ilena demanded.

"I was never good enough for you, was I?" Teresa continued. "And now, you really have a reason to feel that way. I fucked up. I fucked it all up." Ilena stood speechless, completely blindsided by Teresa's outburst. Just moments before, they had been intertwined in passion, professing their undying love for each other, and now Teresa was spewing stinging accusations. "Did you know that it was my fault the Organization found out about us?"

Ilena's stomach hollowed out. "What?"

"Yes. It was all because of my stupidity." Teresa's face screwed up in anger. "I was on an Awakened Being hunt, leading three other warriors. One of them, Number Sixteen, tried to come on to me when it was done. I suppose it was my own fault. I had flirted with her." That part cut Ilena as surely as a sword would have. "I was angry and frustrated with you because you had refused to leave you territory for our next meeting, so I led her on, just for fun. But she took it a bit too seriously, so I had to set her straight, and I let it slip that I was with you. Well, she was a bit miffed by that and reported back to the organization. And that was that."

"You lied to me." It was a most shocking revelation. They had always been honest with each other, or so Ilena had thought. "You said there was no way that they could have known." She felt her own temper flaring, and her voice rose in volume. "You lied directly to my face. All this time, I thought it was my fault, that I had somehow shown too many signs. Do you have any idea what kind of guilt I have been living with?"

"How could I tell you, Ilena? How could I tell you that I had flirted with another girl and that she had gone and told her handler that the Number One and Number two were _fucking_." Ilena flinched at her language. To have their relationship referred to so crudely wounded her even further. "I wouldn't have been able to handle the disappointment in your eyes."

"Goddammit, Teresa, just when I thought we were making progress." She stepped back. "I never claimed to be perfect! I am far from it. I don't know where this is all coming from. I never thought that I was too good for you. If anything, I was worried about the exact opposite. Don't push your own insecurities on me!" She swallowed, determined to keep her composure. "And how can you refer to our relationship so...casually? You have just spent the past two weeks reassuring me that you love me. Did you lie about that, too? Do you just laugh at how oblivious I am?" As suddenly as it had appeared, Teresa's anger faded. Her eyes widened, and she slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, apparently horrified with herself. "Oh, Gods, Ilena, I'm so sorry." She brought her hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean any of that."

"Of course you did, Teresa. You rarely say things you don't mean, even in anger. Even if you did not want me to hear them, they still hold truth for you." Ilena struggled to keep her emotions at bay. Using the same technique that she did while fighting, she suppressed all her feelings of anger and betrayal. "You must have been holding this in for quite some time."

"Please, Ilena. I spoke rashly."

"Yes. You did. And now you cannot take it back. The things you said about Clare are not so bad. They're even partly true." She grimaced, heart clenching painfully. "But knowing that you could lie to me, after everything we've been through...I know it was years ago, but the pain is fresh."

Teresa looked away, the shame clear on her face.

"It was the only time, I swear to you," she said, voice ragged. "I swear it, Ilena. It was selfish, but I just couldn't." Blinking back tears, she took a desperate step toward Ilena, who held her ground. "I was going to tell you, but then you were saying that we had to end it, and I could not add disappointment in me on top of that pain. I didn't know that you thought it was your fault. I never wanted you to feel guilty."

"We should get back to Clare. She will be worried." Ilena turned, but paused before leaving. "I did blame her, Teresa. I did. But not anymore. And I have never lied to you, so you can take my word on it." Then she stalked away, leaving Teresa alone on the path.

Clare glanced up as she returned to camp, a question clear on her face.

"Teresa will be back shortly," Ilena told her tersely. "She was close behind me." She sat away from the girl, guilty that her anger with Teresa had bled over into anger at Clare. The child winced at her tone, and she looked away to avoid the look of hurt on the girl's face.

"I cleaned your sword." The voice was so soft that Ilena almost missed it. Across the fire, Clare was holding her claymore over her lap, towel in hand. The sword shone, having indeed been cleaned. "I've watched you and Teresa do it, and I thought...since you were so upset...and it was just lying in the dirt." She hunched fearfully. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Clare," Ilena interrupted gently. "Thank you. It looks lovely. You did a fine job." The girl inflated with pride. "I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have fled. It was not a very...brave thing to do, and it caused Teresa to leave you here alone." Clare shrugged.

"I wasn't scared, and she was really worried about you. She said a lot of bad words."

Ilena dropped her gaze, frowning. Her brain tried to rationalize the events of the evening. Her long suppressed horror at the loss of her arm, having Teresa take her on the forest floor, finding out that said woman had lied to her and was harboring resentment towards her. It was overwhelming. She knew that Teresa loved her, even though she had insinuated that she thought differently. No matter how hurt she was, she knew that none of it had been purposeful. The rational part of her brain kept reminding her that Teresa sometimes acted without thinking, sometimes said things she should not, and that she had never before purposefully hurt Ilena besides the occasional sparring sessions or when she was fighting for her life. She raised her head as the woman in question stepped into the firelight. Clare gently placed Ilena's sword back in its scabbard before rising to hug Teresa. Ilena refused to meet her eyes as Teresa looked over the girl's head, anguish on her features.

"Ilena, I-"

"Not tonight, Teresa. I'm tired." Teresa shut her mouth so abruptly that Ilena actually heard her teeth clack together. She tightened her arms around Clare, holding the girl as though she were a lifeline. "Just let me be angry." Retrieving her sword form where Clare had laid it, she removed it from the scabbard and thrust it into the ground, perhaps more forcefully than was completely necessary. Puzzled, and a bit alarmed, Clare looked between the two of them, searching for an explanation.

"What-what happened?" She turned her face up to Teresa. The woman let out a deep sigh.

"I said something-did something-very stupid, and now Ilena is angry with me, and rightfully so." Scowl deepening, Ilena sat, back to her sword, not letting Teresa's tone crack her defenses. "But I am very sorr-"

"I said I do not wish to speak of it!" Clare jumped at the ferocity in her voice, and Teresa closed her eyes. "I am going to sleep now. I do not wish to be disturbed." She shut her own eyes and tried to slow her breathing, but even as Clare silently prepared for sleep herself and Teresa for watch, no rest came to her.

The night passed slowly as her anger festered. Though they had been sharing watch duties, Teresa did not attempt to wake her at the appointed time, opting instead to keep watch the whole night herself. Ilena eventually stopped trying to feign sleep, and began cleaning her sword. Clare, she noted, had done a decent job, but she continued to wipe it until it gleamed, not putting it up until long after any speck of dirt remained. She ignored Teresa's eyes on her, even when there was nothing left to do but sit in horribly tense silence.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Teresa open her mouth a few times, as if to speak, but each time she closed it again without uttering a sound. Ilena supposed that her shortness earlier and her continued surliness had discouraged Teresa from starting another conversation that would no doubt end in an argument, and Ilena was tired of being emotionally drained. She wanted things to be how they were before. How they had been four years prior. She wanted her arm back, and she wanted her old life back. She wanted to be Number Two again, and she wanted, more than anything, to go back and tell her younger self to hold onto Teresa as tight as she could and never let go, no matter who in the Organization knew about it.

Perhaps it was directly Teresa's fault that that the Organization had found out about them and that Ilena had felt the need to end it immediately, but it was partially Ilena's own fault. It had been one of the few times that she and Teresa had really, truly fought about anything, and all over something as stupid as which town to meet in next. Neither had wanted to leave their respective territories, and it had ended in a horrible shouting match. They had left on poor terms. Teresa had tried to make amends, but Ilena had insisted on holding on to her anger, leaving without a proper 'goodbye.' Ilena supposed that was what had driven Teresa, who had always been the epitome of faithfulness, to flirt with Number Sixteen. It was not long after that Ilena had been forced to decide between their lives and their relationship. Now, she noted, it seemed silly that she had been worried for Teresa, who, more than likely, would have survived any mission they assigned her. At the time, however, she had not realized the full extent of the Number One's powers. She had been so sure that she was doing the right thing.

Antsy and frustrated, she stood, causing Teresa to look up at her.

"I am going for a walk," she announced.

"Wait, Ilena..." Ilena raised a brow, but did not move. "You are...coming back, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. If I was leaving, I would just say so." She did not wait for Teresa's response before plunging into the darkness of the trees. The cool air on her face and the slight breeze in her hair grounded her for a few minutes, as did being away from Teresa. Honestly, she did not want to fight with Teresa, even if she was angry with her. It was one infraction on a nearly spotless record. However, her emotional side insisted on raging against her logic. She was hurt, hurt by the one person who could cut her the deepest. The person she had trusted to keep her heart safe. She would forgive Teresa, that much was inevitable. Not once during their heated words had she wanted to leave the other woman, not again. She would forgive Teresa, then, she would ask Teresa to forgive her for pushing her away three years ago. Yes, she would do that, but as she turned back to camp, she decided to be angry for a while longer.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Greetings, Quicksword Ilena. You are looking well. Congratulations on receiving the title of Number Two. It is well deserved."_

"_Thank you, Teresa of the Faint Smile." Though it had been one month, three weeks, and four days since they had last seen one another, they stood an appropriate distance apart, both hyper aware of their audience. The men of the Organization all sat before them in the dark chamber. The leader, whose name Ilena still did not know, rose, and quiet descended upon them._

"_Welcome Number One and our new Number Two. I am sure that both of you are wondering why we brought you from your respective territories."_

"_Indeed," Teresa said. "I can't speak for Ilena, but I have more important things to be doing." It was only because of where they were and in front of whom they stood that Ilena did not glare at her._

"_We have an assignment for the two of you," the man continued, ignoring her. "Two Awakened Beings are terrorizing one of the Western territories. We would like you to head two teams to eliminate them. The two of you have proved before that you work well together in such a situation. The rest of your teams are already on their way. You will meet them there."_

"_You called us all the way here for that?" Teresa crossed her arms in a grand display of agitation. "That was unnecessary."_

"_You can use the extra traveling time to create an appropriate plan. These Awakened Beings are quite powerful. They will be harder to kill than normal, that's why we have called in the two of you instead of lower ranking Single Digits. Remember to watch out for Empress Riful. Good luck. You will need it." Recognizing their dismissal, the two warriors exited the hall, not speaking until they were sure they were alone._

"_I have missed you so much, Lena," Teresa breathed as she turned to embrace the other woman. "I was so proud when I heard you had been promoted."_

"_But that was your doing, was it not? You received Rosemary's Black Card." They broke apart, knowing that while still in the bowels of the Organization's headquarters they had to have extra vigilance. "I cannot believe that she sent it to you."_

"_Actually," Teresa said, lowering her voice. "She sent it to me after she had already Awakened."_

"_What?" Ilena gasped. That was most unfitting behavior for a former Number One._

"_Yes, she was angry that I jumped her and she quite wanted to kill me. Calm down Lena," she protested as the Number Two wrapped her in another embrace. "People will see. I am unharmed." She removed herself from Ilena's arms. "Also, I told Orsay that she died a death becoming of a former Number One, so you must speak of this to no one."_

"_I won't." They moved a little farther apart as they passed a group of trainees in the hall. The young girls stared, awed at seeing the infamous Teresa of the Faint Smile and the revered Quicksword Ilena. "Looks as though word of our deeds have made it down to even the lowest level in the Organization."_

"_I do hope they all survive to receive their emblems." _

_Ilena nodded in agreement. It was not uncommon for the weaker girls to expire before ever going into the field on solo missions._

"_I am glad that we will get to travel together. It has been a long time."_

"_Too long, Ilena." As they turned the corner, Teresa grabbed her hand and gave it a brief squeeze before dropping it again. "When Orsay told me that I was to receive someone's Black Card, I was terrified. I could think of only one person who would send me hers." _

_Ilena regarded her thoughtfully._ "_But it was not me."_

"_No, and I thank the God of Rabona for that. I do not know what I would have done."_

"_You would have done what you needed to. You would have killed me, given me a human death." _

_Teresa scowled._ "_I don't like thinking of your death."_

"_Nor I of yours. Let us instead talk about how to take on two Awakened Beings at one time." They spoke of their plan, weighing the strengths and weaknesses of the warriors who would be joining them, but once they were free of prying ears, their conversation took on a much more personal tone as they filled each other in on what had happened since they had last parted._

* * *

><p>They packed up camp silently, Clare standing between them, unsure who to comfort. Ilena knew that she would not be able to hold on to her anger much longer, not when Teresa looked so broken, but she wanted to let it take her for just a little while longer. Perhaps it was childish, but she was deeply hurt, and did not want to give in quite yet. While Teresa was often quick to anger and equally as quick to release it, Ilena could hold on to hers for quite some time. The silent night before had only let her anger simmer, doing nothing to improve her mood. She shouldered her pack, handing Clare's to her. Starting down the path on her own, she called over her shoulder.<p>

"The next village is just over that ridge. We should be there by noon, and then Clare can have a good hot meal." Without pausing to make sure the other two were following her, she picked up her pace, striding quickly over the uneven ground. Her sensitive ears picked up Clare's small voice as she whispered to Teresa.

"Is she going to be mad all day?"

"I don't know, Clare, but let's not talk about it. She can still hear us." Clare made a small noise of surprise, and Ilena could imagine her hands clasped over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Whether it was directed at Teresa or herself, Ilena could not be sure. She did not turn around to see. Her two companions stayed several paces behind her for the entirety of the journey, though she did slow down enough that Clare would not become too fatigued. The walk was peaceful, but she got no comfort from it, her mind refusing to calm down. A few times, she heard Clare try to engage Teresa in some sort of conversation, but the other woman only answered half-heartedly, obviously distracted. Eventually, she gave up, and silence descended upon the group.

True to her estimation, they reached the outskirts of the town a little before noon. Ilena paused, letting Teresa and Clare catch up with her. Without turning, she addressed the other Claymore.

"There are at least eight yoma in that village, possibly more." Teresa stopped next to her, frowning.

"Yes, I feel them. A few are powerful."

"It looks like we will get a free room for the night." She readied herself for battle, praying that her terror would not decide to show itself. They were just normal yoma, not Awakened Beings, so she figured that she would be fine. Her competitive streak had asserted itself, and she very much wanted to kill more of the yoma than Teresa did. She had the advantage of her speed, and she hoped that would be enough. It would do wonders for her mood if she could beat Teresa.

As they entered the town, earning curious glances from its people, the auras of the yoma grew stronger, and Ilena knew they were all in the market place. Pushing aside their argument for the moment, she turned to Teresa.

"Do you want the left, or the right?" Each of the yoma had taken on the image of a stall vendor, and were nearly equally split down the two sides of the market.

Teresa's eyes gleamed, and her trademark smile appeared on her lips. "I shall take the left, I think. Clare, stay here." The girl dropped back as the two warriors continued walking, taking their time. "It never ceases to amaze me how stupid they are. They haven't even transformed yet." Indeed, the yoma seemed completely oblivious to the two Claymore approaching.

"They are not known for their wits." Ilena slashed to her right, cutting a vendor in half, a look of surprise plastered on his face. Screams erupted after a moment or two of silence.

"I shall see you on the other side," Teresa said, as she gracefully leapt over the heads of two townspeople to drive her sword into the chest of another Yoma. Ilena did not follow the rest of her battle, for she had her own Yoma to worry about. Realizing what exactly was in their midst, the remaining monsters dropped their human façades and rushed her.

"You picked a good day to die, little Claymore," the biggest one said as he made a swipe at her head. Settling into her fighting mindset, she calmly twisted from his reach, cutting behind her and severing his head.

"No, I think it is you who shall die today." Turning back around to face the last two yoma, she caught sight of Teresa pulling her sword from a particularly large one. The other woman looked almost gleeful as she caught another under the arm, cutting cleanly through the limb. Sensing an aura behind her, Ilena turned her sword around and thrust under her arm, satisfied when her claymore sank into hard yoma flesh. She pulled the weapon free, dripping with purple blood, and flicked the excess onto the ground. The last of the yoma from her side of the market paused before attacking.

"You are strong, little Claymore, but I see you are missing an arm. Allow me to make it a matching set." She had to resist rolling her eyes at his stupidity as he charged. Stepping easily to the side, she cut cleanly across his chest as he passed. The two halves of his body fell to the ground. After wiping her blade on the remnants of his clothes, she turned to see that Teresa had also finished with her yoma.

"How many did you get, Ilena?"

"Four. And I did not even use the Quicksword. Pity."

"A draw, then." She sighed. "Maybe next time."

"That is all of them?"

Teresa cocked her head, feeling along the lines of her yoki aura.

"Ah, how silly. There is one more." She lifted her hand to her brow. "I really must stop being so careless. What will people think of me?" She walked steadily deeper into the market, normal humans fleeing from her. Her smile broadening, she stopped in front of a stall selling flowers. Its vendor was not in sight. "When will they ever learn?" She thrust her sword straight through the table, and it was covered with blood when she pulled it back out. Kicking the stand to the side, she revealed a dead yoma who had been hiding beneath it. "Now, that's all of them." Ilena sheathed her sword, knowing that she would need to clean it well that night.

What looked to be one of the town elders cautiously approached them. "You are Claymores?" Ilena and Teresa shared a glance. Were they still Claymores? Or did that title only apply to warriors still under the Organization's rule?

"We are what you call Silver-Eyed-Witches, if that is what you mean," Teresa said. The man seemed puzzled.

"But...we were told that no help would come. We could not raise enough money to meet the fee for so many yoma." He swallowed nervously. "We can't pay you the full price."

Teresa gave him a kind smile. "There is no fee necessary. My friend and I are no longer affiliated with the Organization. We are happy to assist any village that is unable to pay. All we ask for in return is food for the girl and a place to stay for the night."

"Of course, but that cannot even begin to pay the debt we owe you!" He motioned to one of the younger men, who stepped up holding a sack of gold. "Please take this as well. It is not much, but it's all we have." Teresa held up her hand.

"We will not accept your money. Just spread the word that the Organization is not your only option for ridding your towns of yoma."

"What are your names so that we can tell others about you?"

"I am Teresa of the Faint smile, and my partner is Quicksword Ilena." A few of the people's eyes widened, and Ilena concluded that they must know of the former Number One. The Organization was usually very secretive about its ranks, but sometimes the exceptional warriors gained names for themselves even among the human population. The elder bowed his head.

"Lady Teresa, Lady Ilena, it is an honor to have you in our town. Please, I will show you to the inn." As they turned back up the street, Teresa motioned for Clare to join them. "There is food available at the inn for the girl."

"Thank you." They followed him quietly, the tension between the two women, which had been briefly relieved during the battle, returned in force. Ilena felt Teresa slowly stiffen as she walked beside her.

"Here we are." The inn was a nice one, Ilena could see that. They were lucky to be able to stay there. It would be nice to be out of the elements for the night. She did not, however, look forward to being locked in a room with Teresa and Clare, trying to figure out some way to make things right again. Teresa walked up to the inn keeper, taking the lead as usual.

"We need one room, please."

"These fine ladies just got rid of the yoma for us," the town elder told him. "Their room is on me."

"Actually," Ilena spoke up, surprising Teresa. "Could we get two rooms? If that's not too much trouble."

"Oh, of course! With all the yoma, we don't get too many travelers. We're pretty empty right now." He smiled at them, and Ilena did not look away from him, though she could see Teresa staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you."

He grabbed two keys, and led them to their rooms. "These are the best two rooms we got. If you need anything, let me know." They thanked him, each taking a key. As soon as he and the elder left, Teresa rounded on Ilena.

"What is this?"

Ilena did not back down. "This is me getting my own room." She opened her door, turning to face Teresa. "I need some space and some time to think. I will be in here if you need me. Remember to get Clare some food." And with that she gently shut the door in her lover's face.

Knowing that just sitting would allow her mind too much time to mull over things, she removed her cloak and pulled out her sword and her cleaning supplies. She laid the weapon down on the room's single table, and began methodically buffing off the grime and blood from the fight with the yoma. It was harder with just one hand. She had not really realized how much she used her left hand, even if it was just to hold the sword steady. The blade was made of the most durable metal she had ever encountered and did not actually need to be cleaned for maintenance's sake, but she liked to do it anyway. It was a good habit to keep.

Determined to finish the job, she pushed down her frustration, pleased that it was becoming a little easier to let go of her irritation and annoyance at her loss of limb. It was healthy, she knew, to stop pretending that it did not bother her, but it was hard for her. It always had been. Unless she was with Teresa, she always felt that it was easier to just ignore her feelings. It was how she used the Quicksword, and it just came naturally to her. But actually dealing with the emotions was something completely outside of her comfort zone. As she cleaned the sword, she put all of her anger and frustration into each of the strokes, the repetition soothing her.

After a while, she surveyed her work, satisfied, and returned the sword to its sheath. As she was beginning to remove her boots, a knock sounded on the door. She opened it, revealing Teresa and Clare.

"Yes?"

"I am going down to the market to get some supplies. Clare has already eaten, but I need you to watch her, if that's okay." Clare wore a sullen expression and Ilena imagined that she had argued poignantly to accompany Teresa to the market.

"Of course." She opened the door wider to let in the girl.

"I will be back shortly." Gently, Teresa ushered Clare into the room and then left. Clare sat sulking on the bed while Ilena finished removing her boots. As she draped the legs of the boots over her chair, she turned to the girl.

"Is she terribly upset?"

Clare nodded, and Ilena sat heavily next to her.

"I don't understand. Why are you two fighting?" Clare turned her huge eyes on the Claymore. "I thought you... I thought you love each other."

"We do," Ilena assured her, aware that Clare had come to think of them both as parental figures. This fight between her and Teresa threatened the girl's stability. "People who love each other still fight sometimes. It doesn't mean that I love Teresa any less." Her words did not seem to reassure Clare. "We have...Teresa and I are..." The words to describe their relationship and their issues did not come to her. How could she possibly adequately explain things to Clare? She barely understood it herself. "I don't know, Clare. But I do love her, very much."

"Is it because of me?"

"What?" Ilena looked at her, a bit startled.

"Are you sleeping in here because of me?"

"No, Clare. Not at all." In an act of rare maternal instinct, she pulled the child closer to her. "You really have nothing to do with this. It is between me and Teresa. Please don't worry about it."

"I don't want you to fight."

"I don't like it, either."

Clare frowned. "Then just don't do it."

Ilena sighed. Despite all she had been through, the girl still had a child's perspective on the world.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple." She stood, stretching, hesitating before continuing. "Teresa said some things that really….hurt me. I just need some time to forgive her." As much as Ilena wanted to keep Clare out of their dispute, she also felt that the girl had a right to know why her two guardians were barely speaking.

"She kicked me."

Ilena's head snapped back to look at Clare, horrified. "She what?"

As a rage rose within her, Ilena prepared to march down to the market place to give Teresa a piece of her mind. How dare she take out her anger at Ilena on the girl. It was unacceptable and ….shocking. Ilena would never have thought that Teresa was capable of laying a finger on the child.

"Not today," Clare amended quickly. "I mean, you remember a couple of weeks ago when Teresa was talking about doing horrible things and that's why she wants to kill the yoma? Well, that's what she was talking about." It made sense now. Teresa's guilt and her devotion to Clare. She was making up for hurting the girl. "It was when we first met. I was trying to hug her, because she looked so sad, and she kicked me." That sounded like the old Teresa, the one who hated humans.

"I'm sorry, Clare." Ilena did not know what to say, but the girl was nonplussed. She shrugged.

"Anyway, I forgave her, and she made up for it." Clare looked up at her. "Whatever she did to make you angry, she'll make up for that, too. I think she's still learning how to be human again." She hopped off the bed and hugged Ilena tightly. "She's really sad." Ilena kissed the top of her head, finally identifying the strange emotion rising in her. She loved the girl. As much as she had tried not to, she had come to think of Clare as part of her family.

"You are a very special child, Clare."

"I love you, Ilena," she replied quietly, leaning into the woman's side. "I love you, and I love Teresa, and I want us all to be happy." Her words sent warmth through Ilena.

"Me, too, Clare. Me too." She extracted herself from the girl's arms. Her fight with Teresa was more complicated than Clare could understand, but Ilena decided to follow the girl's advice. "I'll talk to Teresa. I promise."

"Okay. Can you teach me that stitch again? I forgot." Ilena had been showing Clare how to sew, since it would save them some money. The girl tore her clothes astoundingly often.

"Of course. The needle and thread are in my pack." Clare retrieved the items, and she and Ilena spent the next hour going over stitches until Teresa returned with a knock on the door.

"Clare, are you ready to go back to our room?" The girl looked hesitant, like she wanted to stay with Ilena, but her strongest loyalties were with Teresa, and with a small 'goodbye,' she followed the warrior out the door. After they left, Ilena realized how much she had become used to having them near her at all times. She felt…..lonely. It was a new emotion for her. Claymores were trained for a solitary existence and most everyone she had met, with the glaring exception of Teresa, quickly got on Ilena's nerves. She would have to make up with Teresa quickly so that she could go back to normal.

She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about their situation and oiling the leather of her outfit and her boots, keeping them supple. So that she was not just sitting in her room nude, she had changed into a light shirt that hung to her mid-thigh, which she had taken to sleeping in. Her leather outfit was surprisingly comfortable, but it was not something she liked wearing all day and all night. Normally, she would have just worn the cloth part of her uniform, but that was completely ruined. As she was laying the successfully oiled outfit on the table by her bed, another knock sounded on her door. Predictably, Teresa stood on the other side.

"Can I come in, Ilena? Clare's asleep." Silently, Ilena, stepped aside to allow her entrance. Teresa was also dressed for bed, in the same kind of nightshirt that Ilena wore. They had bought the garments together at the last town, Teresa giggling at the fact that they would be matching now. Much more somber than on that occasion, Teresa glanced around the room, looking everywhere but at Ilena. "You're room is satisfactory?"

"Let's not do the small talk, Teresa. Just sit down." Ilena lowered herself onto the bed, folding her legs beneath her, glad that her movements were not awkward. Expression grim, Teresa followed suit, placing herself as far from Ilena as she could. They waited in silence, neither making the first move. Ilena sat still while Teresa picked nervously at the hem of her shirt.

"I-" She started then stopped, taking a breath. "I wish I could take it all back, Lena, but I can't. It happened. I…I ruined it for us." Brows furrowed, she looked down to her lap. "I know I….. I'm so sorry." She looked up then, into Ilena's eyes. "Please forgive me, Lena." Her voice was so small and filled with sadness that Ilena had a hard time stopping herself from giving in right then and there.

"You hurt me, Teresa." Restless, she stood and began pacing the room. "I….I understand why you….flirted with Number Sixteen. I do. That was a least partially my fault, and it would be silly for me to be this angry and hurt by that. But you lied to me. To my face. And then your explanation." Ilena closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. In and out. In and out. Push down the anger. Keep it locked away, safe in its little box. When the rippling emotions calmed again, she continued. "What you said to me….You know exactly how to wound me the deepest." She turned back to her companion, who looked close to breaking. "To hear you refer to what we had as merely…_fucking_…" The word tasted vile in her mouth. "...you may as well have slapped me."

"I spoke in anger. I know that's not an excuse. I need to be better than that." She shook her head, brows tipped in anxiety. "You have to know that you mean so much more to me than that. You and Clare, you are my life, Lena." For a moment, Ilena carefully regarded Teresa, pain welling inside her.

"I know."

"You are right, though." Teresa looked away again. "I did…want to hurt you. I just feel so guilty. I wanted someone to share that pain, so I lashed out at you."

"Guilty?"

"About your arm. About everything." She leaned across the bed, trying to get closer, but Ilena backed up. "What you said about Clare set me off because….it's true. If I hadn't …..then you wouldn't have….." Ilena felt her anger slipping fast, but she did not move.

"It was not your fault, Teresa," she said quietly. "It's a broken system. The fault lies with the Organization, not us. Not you. When will you believe that?" The other woman wrapped her arms around herself.

"But it is my fault, Ilena. I always end up hurting the people I care about." Though her voice was raspy and ragged, Teresa had not yet shed a tear. "I hurt you back then, I've hurt Clare. I hurt Noel and Sophia, more than once, and now I've gone and hurt you again." Cautiously, Ilena walked over to Teresa and sat next to the hunched woman.

"Listen to me, Teresa." Ilena touched her cheek, gently lifting Teresa's face so that their eyes were level. "Yes, you've hurt me, but I pushed you away. If I had been more willing to let go of my pride….. We hold equal blame."

"No, we don't. Nothing you did gave me the right to act the way I did with Number Sixteen and then lie about it. I did it because I knew it would hurt you, but it ended up destroying us both. I'm so sorry." A single tear slid down her cheek, and it broke Ilena. She wrapped her arm around the other woman's neck, pressing her face into Teresa's shoulder. Reciprocating arms encircled her, and she felt wetness on her own cheek as Teresa continued to weep. "Please forgive me."

"Only if you do the same for me." She tightened her hold. "I love you, Teresa. I love you so much more than I can ever say."

"And I you, little Quicksword." The former Number One pulled back, her eyes searching. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"What about Clare?"

"Her door is locked. She'll be safe, and I'll return before she wakes. I just….I need to be close to you tonight."

"I hope you don't think you're getting lucky, because I am certainly not in the mood for that."

Teresa laughed through her tears. "No. I just want to hold you."

Reluctantly leaving the safety of Teresa's arms, Ilena stood and blew out her candle. As she returned to the bed, she looked down at the other woman.

"Do you want to try to sleep here? We'll just end up on the floor anyway."

Teresa pulled her down so that they were lying side by side. "Here is fine. I can sleep in a bed if you're there."

Ilena leaned over, capturing Teresa's lips. The privacy from Clare was nice. "I lied about you not getting any. I think I've changed my mind."

Teresa grinned wickedly, pushing herself up and leaning over Ilena. "I don't think I'll last long."

Ilena shifted onto her back so that their faces were level. "That's fine. More time for round two." She kissed Teresa again, savoring the contact. "Goddesses, you're beautiful."

Teresa closed her eyes and pressed her face into Ilena's neck. "I love you so much."

When Ilena woke, she was alone in her bed, but that was to be expected. She grinned, remembering the night before. She had not fallen asleep until well into the morning hours, Teresa still in her bed at that point, but her half-breed body did not need much rest. After a moment, she stretched and then rose, picking up her night shirt from the floor and shoving it over her head. She packed her bag then pulled on her leather clothes. As she was buckling her last strap, small hands knocked on the door, and she could hear Clare's voice calling to her. Smiling, she opened the door and was rewarded with a hug from the girl.

"Good morning, Clare. Teresa." The other woman leaned over Clare's head to give Ilena a swift kiss.

"Good morning, indeed." Teresa was all smiles. "Are you ready to go? The inn keeper told me last night that there have been rumors of Yoma in a town west of here. We can be there in a few days."

"Yes, I just need to get my pack." She pulled back from Clare.

"Teresa told me that you guys made up."

Ilena was proud that she did not blush at the memories. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, we did." She shouldered her pack and followed the other two out the door.

"That's good. Because it's really boring when you two won't talk." Clare grabbed Ilena's hand, pulling the warrior after her. "I mean, I had all these things I wanted to talk about yesterday, and no one was listening to me!"

Teresa stifled a laugh as Clare continued to bemoan how awful it was to be ignored and how the two adults really should keep that in mind in the future. It reminded Ilena that, despite the selflessness Clare sometimes was able to show, she was still a child, and her world revolved around herself. Ilena nodded and agreed at the appropriate times, letting Clare ramble happily. She looked back and shared an amused glance with Teresa, enjoying her world being righted again.

Sometime around lunch, Clare finally ran out of things to talk about, falling silent as she trumped between her two adult companions. In the quiet, it was easy to hear her stomach grumble. Ilena reached down inside the girl's pack and pulled out a piece of bread and some cheese.

"Here, Clare. Eat this." They kept walking as the girl munched on her food. If she needed to stop, she would tell them. Over the weeks, Teresa had made sure that Clare knew to speak up if she became tired because it was easy for the two warriors to forget that the tiny human needed to rest occasionally. The day was nice, with the sun shining and a slight breeze, and they had decided to keep walking through lunch unless Clare protested. While the child was occupied, Ilena addressed Teresa.

"You know, the farther west we move, the closer we get to Her territory."

"I know. But she usually keeps to herself."

"Our auras may be strong enough to attract her attention," Ilena argued, anxious. "Riful of the West likes to play games. We would be an entertaining distraction." Though she knew that the two of them, and especially Teresa, were powerful, she was fairly certain that even together they would be easily crushed by one of the Abyssal Ones. Teresa shrugged casually, unconcerned.

"If we come across her, we'll run. She doesn't usually pursue very far."

Clare looked at them, her mouth full.

"Whosfh Risfhush osfsh dshe Wesfsh?" she asked, crumbs spilling as she talked.

"Clare!" Ilena protested. "Manners!"

"Oopsh." She grinned sheepishly, swallowing hard, then coughed violently as the food went down the wrong pipe.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Ilena patted her back as Teresa searched for the water. "Take smaller bites next time." Clare took the skin of water, gulping it down to clear her wind pipe.

"Sorry," she mumbled when she could talk again. Timidly, she handed the water skin back to Teresa, who took it with a raised brow.

"See, sometimes Ilena tells you to do smart things, like not talk with your mouth full."

Ilena frowned. "Sometimes?"

Teresa grinned at her offended expression. "Okay, most of the time."

Ilena rolled her eyes as Teresa chuckled.

"Fine, but can one of you please answer my question?" Clare interjected.

"I'm sorry, Clare," Ilena said grandly, "but I didn't catch your question through all the food lolling around in your mouth. Please repeat it." The girl pouted.

"I said, who's Riful of the West?"

Ilena and Teresa exchanged a meaningful look, unsure how much to tell Clare. She knew that Claymores were half yoma, and she knew that they could Awaken into monsters, but was she ready to know exactly how incredibly powerful those monsters could be?

"Well," Teresa began. "You know what happened to that girl who attacked us and hurt me and Ilena." Clare nodded, growing somber. "Sometimes that happens to warriors, when we lose control of our yoki powers. And when it happens to really powerful warriors, the result is an extremely powerful Awakened Being." Clare frowned as she mulled over Teresa's words. "Riful of the West used to be the Number One warrior. Now, she's one of the most powerful Awakened Beings. A Creature of the Abyss."

"And we're walking towards her?"

Ilena almost laughed at her incredulous tone, sharing Clare's sentiments.

"Um….Yes." Teresa answered slowly. "We have to help the towns in the West, too." She patted Clare's head. "Don't worry about it. I doubt we'll see her. She's not very active." Neither Ilena nor Clare were reassured.

"I would still feel better if we did not travel too far west," Ilena argued. "She is unpredictable."

"Don't worry, Little Quicksword. I'll protect you," Teresa replied fondly, causing Ilena to glare at her.

"As if," she huffed. "When she cuts you into tiny little pieces, I'll say 'I told you so.'"

Clare looked up at her, horrified. "Tiny little pieces?"

Ilena could hear the fear in her voice, reminding her that Clare was still not used to gruesome nature of Awakened Beings.

"Oh, Clare, I didn't mean….I'm…I'm sure we'll be fine." As the girl walked silently between them, her expression fixed with fear, Teresa punched Ilena's shoulder.

"See what you did?" She knelt before the girl as Ilena rubbed her shoulder. "Ilena's just kidding, Clare. Nothing's going to happen to us. I promise, okay?" Clare nodded somberly. Standing, Teresa turned back to Ilena. "And no more death talk from you."

"I'm sorry, Clare. It was a joke. A very poor one, but still a joke." She looked helplessly back to Teresa, who offered no help at all. "We probably won't even see Riful. I was just teasing Teresa."

"I don't want either of you to die," Clare said, voice small and trembling. Ilena sighed, but knelt and embraced the child.

"We won't leave you alone Clare, I promise you that." The girl nodded stiffly, pulling away. Guilty, Ilena stood and took the girl's hand. "Let's talk about something else, shall we? Tell me about that frog you saw the other day." With a bit of coaxing, Ilena was able to pull Clare back into a happy and relaxed mood, earning a nod of approval from Teresa. Despite her assurances to the girl, however, Ilena did fear encountering the Abyssal one, and as they traveled closer to her territory, the one-armed Claymore's feeling of dread grew stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

_The tip of Teresa's sword rested on her throat, as Ilena failed, once again, to block her attack._

"_Well, Lena, that was closer," the girl said with a wicked smile on her face. In fact, she smiled so much during sparring sessions that the other girls had come to call her Teresa of the Faint Smile. "You just have to move your sword a little faster."_

"_It would be easier if you would stop reading my yoki aura," Ilena complained. Of course, she would get stuck with Teresa as a sparring partner. As much as she liked the other girl, it was torture to be beaten every day in front of the other trainees. They were already wary of her and kept their distance. She did not look like them, even after the transformation had drained their color, paled their skin. She was still paler than most, taller than most, lither than most. Her ears had reacted strangely to the yoma blood, growing pointed and sticking out of her hair. And she knew that her great potential also scared them. She was better than them, so they all took great joy in watching Teresa easily beat her every day._

"_But Lenie, you know if I do that, you'll win!" Teresa whined._

"_I told you not to call me that." Lena, she could deal with, though she was not thrilled about that one either, but it would be a cold day in Hell before she let anyone call her 'Lenie,' even Teresa. "How am I supposed to be taken seriously as a warrior with a name like that?"_

"_Fine _I-le-na_," Teresa said, stressing each syllable of her name. "But I don't think they'll take you seriously anyway, what with you losing all the time." She swung again, and this time, Ilena decided to break out the new move she had been practicing. Reaching for her Yoki powers, she released some into her right arm only, increasing its speed and power. She easily met Teresa's blow, and quickly swung for the girl's right shoulder. Just as she was certain that she would make contact, Teresa somehow managed to bring up her own sword to meet the attack, surprise clear on her face._

"_Well," she started as their swords ground together. "That's new." Knowing that she would not be able to beat Teresa with pure strength, Ilena pulled back, twisting and swinging again, faster this time. Teresa was forced to step back, though she still blocked the swing. "You've been holding out on me, Lenie!" The nickname cut through Ilena's control, and she lost her focus, the Yoki power slipping from her arm to the rest of her body. Fearful, she pulled back, thrusting her sword into the ground, trying to suppress her Yoma side again. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Teresa standing close to her. "Pull it back, Ilena. You can do it." Her soft voice and her kind eyes gave Ilena something to focus on, and she was able to put the monster in her back to sleep._

"_Thank you."_

"_What was that, Lena? I've never seen anyone move so fast."_

"_I don't have a name for it yet, but I've been trying to work on Awakening just my right arm, so that I can move it faster than any other warrior. It just takes so much control." She pulled her sword from the dirt, wiping it on her pants leg. "It, obviously, still needs a lot of work."_

"_Well, I'll just tell you that the only reason I was able to block it was because I could see it coming." She casually slung her arm over Ilena's shoulder, causing the other girl to scowl. "It's a good move, Lena. Really good. I'll help you control it."_

"_As if I need your help," Ilena scoffed. She shrugged off Teresa's arm, and took her fighting stance again. "This time, I'll move so fast you won't even be able to see it." Another grin broke across Teresa's face, and she took her position opposite Ilena. As the light hit the girl's face, Ilena's heart stopped just for a tiny moment. Teresa was beautiful. Quickly, she pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to be distracted by her growing feelings for Teresa. Ignore them, and they would go away, because, she could not be falling in love with her best friend. Could she?_

* * *

><p>"Lena." She looked behind her at the sound of Teresa's voice, slicing through a yoma as she turned. They were in the middle of ridding the town of Poria of their infestation. Over twenty yoma had overrun the village. Ilena had killed six, knowing that Teresa had already taken care of an equivalent number.<p>

"What, Teresa? I'm a little busy." She slashed through another monster as it tried to leap behind her.

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"The Warriors."

Ilena growled. When they had entered the village, the few humans left had informed them that a couple of Claymore were coming to take care of the problem. Unable to leave the town to the mercy of the monsters for even a moment longer, Ilena and Teresa had decided to go ahead and take care of it themselves. They had hoped to be through at Poria before the two Claymore sent to do the job arrived so that they could avoid any kind of confrontation. "It's not good, Lena. I can feel eight auras. Two full hunting parties."

"Eight! I thought the town leader said they had only called for two warriors?" The job really only required one warrior of high rank, but a novice might need backup. Ilena awakened her arm, cutting down two more yoma. One more and she would be done with her half.

"That's what he said. They must be here for us. There are at least four who are strong enough to be in the single digits, and the rest are in the teens." Teresa sliced a yoma in half, adding to her growing pile of bodies. "And Lena? One of them can feel me, too." After dispatching her final yoma, Ilena turned to face Teresa, who was pulling her sword from the last of the monsters.

"You can tell that from her aura?"

"Yes. I think it's that girl you were talking about, what was her name? Galatea." Teresa wiped off her blade before sheathing it. "She's feeling along my Aura. She knows everything we're doing."

"How far out are they?" Ilena asked, returning her own blade to its place.

"A couple of miles."

"Do you want to stay, or should we leave." Ilena was in favor of leaving, but she would stand with Teresa whatever the other woman decided.

"They're moving quickly. They'll be here before we can leave." Clare was holed up in the town's small inn waiting for them. If the parties were running towards them, going to retrieve the girl would slow them down enough for the Claymores to arrive. "We will wait to meet them."

"All right." They both sat, waiting for the women to arrive. Soon, Ilena could also feel their auras. A few minutes after that, the group entered the town. The two renegades stood to meet them.

Leading the eight warriors was Galatea, her long hair swaying gently in the breeze. Ilena recognized her immediately. She had grown and matured since Ilena had seen her as a trainee, and her aura was immense. As the group approached, Teresa pulled herself up to her full height, though she still stood a couple of inches shorter than Galatea. She put on her most confident face.

"I'm afraid you traveled all this way for nothing. We have already taken care of the yoma presence."

Galatea stopped and smirked. "Yes, I felt that, Teresa of the Faint Smile." She nodded to Ilena. "Good to see you again, Quicksword Ilena."

"Galatea. You have moved up since we last met."

"Ah, yes. It seems that losing numbers One through Six in a matter of weeks can help quicken the promotion process." She exuded confidence, looking at her two opponents through hooded eyes.

"Surely, though," Teresa said lazily, matching Galatea's proud tone, "there are too many warriors here for such a small yoma problem." The younger warrior raised a brow.

"How astute." She dropped the smile. "Obviously, we're not here for the yoma. We're here to collect your heads."

"May we at least know the names of our executors?" Ilena asked haughtily. After a moment, Galatea inclined her head.

"Galatea. I am the current Number Three." So Ilena had been right. They had given her a very high rank, indeed. One Ilena had held herself. "I am the leader of this little party." She indicated the gathering of warriors behind her. The next warrior stepped forward. She had short hair, swooped to one side.

"Kahlin. Number Four."

"Allie. Number Six," said the girl next to Kahlin, her long hair curling slightly. The next warrior, Ilena recognized.

"Tera. Number Seven."

Ilena sighed, dreading a conflict with her old friend.

"You've been promoted, then?" Teresa asked. "Congratulations, Tera. You deserve it. I always said you were better than Number Nine." Tera bowed her head.

"Thank you, Teresa." She gave a small smile. "If I do not die today, I will take the time to celebrate." Galatea shot her a glare.

"Your confidence is overwhelming, Tera."

"I am merely being realistic, Galatea." Tera had been on missions with Teresa back when they had both been of lower rank. Ilena knew that the warrior had seen Teresa in action, and would not make the mistake of underestimating either of them.

"That's only half your party, Number Three," Teresa reminded her. "I'd like to know the names of the rest of them, if you don't mind." Galatea's irritation vanished, as her haughty smile returned.

"Of course. Who am I to deny the former Number One?" She motioned for the rest of the warriors to step up. "Give her your names and ranks."

"Stella. I hold the rank of Eleven," said a warrior with shoulder length hair.

"Jen. Number Thirteen."

"Cameron. Number Fourteen."

"Fiona. Number Fifteen."

Ilena surveyed the group, trying to ascertain how the warriors compared to the combined strength of her and Teresa.

"Well, I suppose I should feel flattered," Teresa chimed, letting her expression flatten into boredom. "To pull such high ranking warriors."

"Oh, that's not all of us, Teresa." The line of warriors parted, revealing a ninth Claymore. Teresa's brows snapped together, and Ilena growled. She had not, and still could not, sense the final soldier. It was as if her aura was completely suppressed. She had short, spiky hair and her left eye was scarred over. Galatea smirked again.

"Allow me to introduce the new Number Five, Rafaela. As I am sure you have noticed, she can completely suppress her Yoki aura, which will no doubt pose a challenge for you, Teresa."

"A Number Five, even one with such an ability, is no match for me, Galatea." She spoke with confidence, but Ilena could see that her mind was racing, calculating their odds. Rafaela chose that moment to speak.

"Do you not remember me, Teresa of the Faint Smile?"

Teresa's brows furrowed even further so that they nearly touched, then her eyes widened. "I do remember! When I was just a trainee, and I had run away. You were there in the woods. You still had an aura then."

"Yes. I didn't know then that I was looking at the future Number One, though I did know you would go far." The woman stood in a relaxed stance, and Ilena knew she was looking at a warrior far older than herself.

"So you _are_ one of us. I hadn't been sure." The rest of the warriors watched the exchange interest. "How odd. So you were a warrior before. What rank did you hold then?"

"I was the Former Number two."

Teresa narrowed her eyes. "That certainly changes things." She glanced at Ilena, who straightened, collecting herself for the inevitable fight. "But even so, how confident are you that you can win here? Your powers will be of no use to you, Galatea. Not against me."

"That's true," the tallest Claymore agreed. "But what about Ilena? How well will she fair with one arm and the distraction of eight other warriors? How well will you fight, knowing that she's in danger?" Teresa let nothing show on her face as Galatea drew her sword. "Enough. I tire of this talk. Let's get down to business."

On her unspoken command, the eight other warriors attacked at once. Ilena quickly drew her sword meeting the Number Eleven, shoving the girl back and slicing up her abdomen. As she was about to deliver an incapacitating blow, she felt two auras behind her and turned just in time to raise her sword to block an attack from Tera, who looked apologetic, but she could not meet the second blow and hissed as the Number Fifteen's blade sliced shallowly through her exposed right side.

Ilena pushed off of Tera's blade, using the scant seconds to collect herself. She could not afford to turn her head to see how Teresa was fairing, though she desperately wanted to. Instead, she awakened her arm as Stella rushed her again, this time using the Quicksword to easily cut both her shoulders so that she could not raise either of her arms. The girl dropped back, but Ilena could see that she was a defensive type warrior and would soon be back in the fight. As she raised her blade again to deliver the same blow to the Number Fifteen, she felt a nudge on her yoki aura, and her sword swung slightly more to the left than she had planned, landing only a glancing strike on her opponent. She whipped her head around, seeing Galatea facing her, brow raised.

"You've improved, Galatea," she said, trying to appear calm as she tightened her defenses. Luckily, the Quicksword lent itself to absolute control, and if she just concentrated hard enough, she would be able to ward off Galatea's manipulations. Number Eleven stood, having finished healing, and Ilena was now surrounded by the four warriors.

"If you give up now, Ilena, I will make your execution swift and dignified," Galatea told her. "If not, we will just have to slaughter you in battle." Behind her, Ilena could see that Teresa was still engaged with Rafaela and the Number Four, Kahlin, but had immobilized the other three warriors, Numbers Six, Thirteen, and Fourteen. She had not been cut, but Ilena could see that Rafaela was posing a challenge. Turning back to her own predicament, she addressed Galatea.

"If you are going to take my head, you will have to take it by force."

The Number Three nodded, and leapt into the air, bringing her sword down with terrifying force while Tera and the other two charged from the ground. Ilena sidestepped Galatea, whose sword cracked the stones in the street as it hit them, and swung out cutting across the chests of Eleven and Fifteen, both dropping. Ilena leapt back, putting distance between herself and her opponents, but Galatea was just as quick, swinging her blade with the speed and agility expected of her rank. Once again calling on her yoki powers, Ilena used the Quicksword to parry the blows, satisfied that this time Galatea was unable to influence her movements. She ducked as she felt Tera approach behind her, and looked up to see the blades of the two Claymores cash together. As she slid out from under them, she slashed across Tera's leg, severing the tendon and causing its owner to collapse. To her side, Number Eleven was beginning to stir, but it seemed as if Fifteen was out of the fight.

Galatea straightened, eyes narrowed. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice," and she accessed her yoki powers, eyes turning gold and muscles bulging. "I don't like to do this, since it really isn't very attractive, but the added strength will be helpful."

Following suit, Ilena drew on her own powers, enough to match Galatea. She was now having to constantly battle the other woman's pull on her yoki aura. It took all her concentration to keep her control as she parried blow after blow. Using at least thirty percent of her power, Galatea was incredibly strong, a strength that Ilena could not match. Her advantage was her speed, which she used to its fullest, moving her arm faster than she had in a long time. As she finally landed a blow on the Number Three's sword arm, Ilena was glad that she had continued to practice with Teresa, who was a much greater challenge.

Sensing movement behind her, she struck out, taking no satisfaction as she felt the blade slide through Tera's flesh. Having exposed her middle by striking the Number Seven, she had given Galatea an opening, and was rewarded for her carelessness as the Number Three's blade cut up her left side. Had she still had a left arm, it would have been severed by the blow. As it was, the wound was deep, but she had received worse. With Tera and Fiona out of the fight, Ilena could focus her attention on Galatea and the recovered Number Eleven. Both were defensive types and would be more difficult to defeat. She could only hope that her limits would last longer than theirs. She was determined not to kill any of them, which made defeating them more complicated. Incapacitating blows took more precision than death blows.

Gathering her strength, Ilena sliced through Stella's sword arm, severing the limb. The warrior gasped in pain, and Ilena felt momentary sympathy, having felt the same pain herself. She was comforted, though, by the fact that the Number Eleven would be able to regenerate or reattach the limb.

"It's just us now, Galatea," Ilena said, ignoring the throbbing wounds on each of her sides. She looked past her opponent, seeing Teresa lazily block another of Rafaela's blows. The Number Five Claymore was the last of Teresa's attackers, and she seemed to be tiring, while Teresa had not even begun to access her yoki powers. Galatea looked behind her as well, but Ilena knew that she was already aware of the situation.

"Do not underestimate Rafaela. She has the power of a Number One." She cocked her head to the side. "And I do believe that you are not healing as quickly as you might want to." Ilena kept her face impassive, but grimaced on the inside, for Galatea spoke the truth. She was drawing on her yoki powers to fight, leaving her wounds unattended. Once the battle was finished, she would turn her attention to healing them.

"It's a small inconvenience," Ilena told her before attacking with full force, throwing everything she had into her arm, the sun flashing off the metal.

Galatea looked momentarily surprised as she brought her own blade to meet Ilena's, but even drawing on her yoki powers, she was not fast enough to meet every strike. With no other warriors to worry about, Ilena could concentrate fully on keeping her control ironclad, shutting out Galatea's manipulations completely. Without them, it was clear who was more skilled. Ilena slashed up the Number Three's abdomen, a trail of crimson following in her sword's wake. Galatea dropped back, but Ilena followed through, slashing across her chest and shoulders, then up her arm, nearly cutting all the way through. She swung her sword high, prepared to deliver the final blow-

"Ilena! Stop!" Teresa's voice cut through, reminding her of her original intentions of sparing Galatea's life. She redirected her blow, thrusting her sword into the ground next to the fallen warrior's face, and the Number Three flinched as the blade passed by her ear. Ilena stood, panting, as Teresa walked towards them. Rafaela was unconscious behind her, though still breathing. "It's over." Ilena pulled her sword from the ruined stones and placed the tip of the blade against Galatea's throat.

"If you go now, we will spare your lives. You should be thankful of such mercy."

"You did not show the same mercy to the former Numbers Four and Five, Noel and Sophia. How kind of you to give them proper burials after slaughtering them," Galatea spat, though her voice was too weak to contain any real venom. Ilena started at her words. Was that what the Organization had told them?

"Do you believe that, Galatea?" Ilena asked. "Neither of us has ever willingly slain a comrade. I swear that on my honor."

"Traitors have no honor." She coughed, spitting up blood. Teresa kicked Galatea's sword away from her, scooping it up.

"We could have killed you, Galatea, but we didn't. We didn't kill any of you, though it would have been easier on us to do so." Teresa bore no injuries from the fight, and, while Ilena was panting from her efforts, the former Number One still looked fresh. "Are you all right, Ilena?" she asked upon seeing her partner's bleeding sides.

"I'll be fine."

Satisfied, Teresa turned back to Galatea.

"Go now, and live to fight another day."

The fallen warrior snorted. "And do you think, Teresa, that if we return to the Organization empty-handed that we would be allowed to live?" She pushed herself up onto her elbows, wincing. "No, I doubt it."

Teresa raised a brow. "After what just happened, you can't possibly think that you will be able to leave here alive should you attack again."

Galatea turned her head to the side, spitting out blood. "I do see your point. It seems I am in quite a conundrum." Breathing deeply, she hauled herself to a standing position, wary of Ilena's blade still at her throat. "I can either die today, or die when I get back. Decisions."

"There is another option, Galatea," Ilena offered. "You can join us."

Painfully, Galatea laughed. "Join you? And be hunted down for the rest of my life?"

"No one would be able to sneak up on you, God-Eye Galatea." They all turned to see Tera limping toward them, clutching her stomach where Ilena had pierced her. "And without any of us, they don't have any warriors powerful enough to capture you anyway." She grunted as she straightened. "You could have killed me, Ilena, but you did not. I owe you."

"Nonsense, Tera. You are my friend."

Tera bowed her head before addressing Galatea again. "You should consider their offer. Our failure today will make it very difficult to return to the Organization." Behind her, Numbers Eleven and Fifteen were stirring as well, and of the five that Teresa had dispatched, two were walking toward them, neither in any condition to fight. "I, for one, would like to hear more. Tell me, Teresa, what are you doing?"

"What is right." She sheathed her sword, sensing that the warriors were no longer a threat. "Our families were killed by yoma, and we were given to the Organization who changed us into monsters, and now we are expected to do their bidding without question. If I had submitted to my execution, I would have doomed a little girl to that same fate. I could not have that on my conscience." She looked back at Ilena. "We want to make sure that no towns are over looked simply because they cannot pay the ridiculous fees the Organization charges. And we want to stop the Organization from hurting any more children." Galatea narrowed her eyes, but Ilena could see that Teresa's words had appealed to her.

"So you just want to …..help people?" From what Ilena could tell, under her hard exterior, Galatea had a soft heart. "With nothing in return?"

"Yes. And if we need to, we will take down the Organization to do it." Ilena frowned. That last bit had not been part of the original plan. She was not sure how ready she was to take on the entire Organization. "How many of you watched your friends die in their final training test to receive their emblem?" Each of the warriors looked down, pain flitting across their faces. "Exactly. What has the Organization done for us besides ruin our lives?"

"I concur," Rafaela said as she joined them, uniform torn and bloody. "I have been personally experimented on. My sister awakened as a result, and I was stripped of my rank." As she let out a small gasp, Teresa's eyes widened, something clicking in her brain.

"I understand now." Excited, she turned to Ilena. "Do you remember when the Number One Awakened, back in training?"

"Of course. How could I forget the creation of the third Creature of the Abyss?" She shuddered at the memory. Over half of her comrades had perished that day, and she had lost track of Teresa in all the chaos.

"She was your sister, wasn't she?" Teresa asked Rafaela.

"Yes."

"And they pushed her to Awaken purposefully, didn't they?"

Rafaela gave a small, sad smile. "Yes."

Satisfied, Teresa nodded her head. "I had thought I'd imagined it, but now I am certain."

"Hold on," Galatea interjected. "What do you mean 'Awakened purposefully'?"

"Like you, Galatea, I can read yoki auras. Back when Ilena and I were mere trainees, years from getting our emblems, Luciela of the South was our Number One. One day, I felt an explosion of yoki power, and I knew that she was about to Awaken. The strange thing was, she kept pushing past her limit, even when she had the opportunity to revert back." She looked back at Rafaela. "And I felt someone else pulling on her aura, trying to control her. But you couldn't do it, could you?"

"I was too weak," Rafaela admitted. "I was supposed to contain my sister's humanity while her body awakened."

"Why?" Galatea asked, but Ilena could see that she was half-way to figuring it out herself.

"An Awakened Being to fight Awakened Beings," Teresa supplied. "Brilliant."

"But it didn't work," Tera protested. She had been there, too, running next to Ilena as they fled from Luciela. "She went on a rampage."

"Our Auras were not similar enough. It would not work with mere sisters." She regarded Teresa carefully. "I have no interest in helping the humans, but I also have very little desire to return to the Organization. I only joined them again because they promised to let me hunt Luciela so that I could…..give her a human death. I think that I can do that on my own, now." She turned to leave. "Good luck to all of you. I hope we meet again one day." With Rafaela gone and Tera and Galatea refusing to fight, the other warriors sheathed their swords, knowing that they would not be fighting any more that day.

"So what now?" Fiona asked. "We just wander around aimlessly looking for yoma to kill? That's not how I want to live."

Teresa shrugged. "You can do what you like. I don't really care. Ilena and I are leaving here to head farther west where there is another yoma infestation, even larger than this one. Any of you are welcome to join us. Or you can leave. The choice is yours." Finally finished healing, Galatea stretched.

"Well, I am not too proud to admit that I need some more training. I think I will join you and see what I can learn."

Teresa handed her back her sword. "Good to have you with us, Galatea. Tera? What about you?" The Number Seven looked thoughtful before replying.

"I like what you are doing, but I think I will head south, instead." She turned back to the Number Six. "Allie? Will you join me?"

"Of course, Tera. Where you go, I go."

"Should you need us, Teresa, God-Eye Galatea will be able to find us. We will come if you call." She and Allie left as well, following Rafaela. The remaining warriors looked between them, uncertain. Fiona huffed.

"I can't believe this. I was on the verge of a promotion, and now that's all ruined."

"You can always go back and try to explain. I'm sure that with all these warriors deserting, they will be more forgiving and less likely to kill you," Stella told her. "I think I will go north and see my homeland again. Call on me if you need me."

"Wait, Stella." The Number Four had finally regained consciousness and had joined them. "I would like to come with you. My town is not far from yours." Stella smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Kahlin. Jen, Cameron? What about you?" The two exchanged a glance.

"We will join you. There is strength in numbers," Jen answered for them both.

"This is ridiculous," Fiona spat. "They would not kill us all if we returned together. You are overreacting!" Galatea turned to face the lowest ranking member of her team.

"No one is keeping you here, Fiona. Leave if you like. We all have our reasons or doing this." The Number Fifteen sneered before turning on her heel and marching out of town. As she retreated, Stella stuck out her hand for Teresa to take.

"You spared our lives, and now we are in your debt. We will stay alive so that one day we may be able to repay you."

"Until we meet again," Teresa said, grasping the offered hand. The four warriors slowly made their way out of town, some still not healed from the fight. As they left, Teresa turned back to Ilena, finally letting her concern show. "Let me see, Lena." Ilena frowned, but let Teresa inspect her wounds.

"They're not too bad, I promise."

"Let me help," Galatea said, placing her hand on Ilena's side. "I'm defensive. If I align my aura with yours, I can help you heal faster." Ilena dropped her control for a moment, letting their newest member knit the flesh back together. "There. Much better."

"Thank you." Frowning, she inspected the holes in her clothes. "I liked this outfit."

"We'll get you a new one," Teresa said. "Come on. Clare will be worried." She headed towards the inn, townspeople finally emerging from their homes to see the remaining Claymore. Galatea walked tall and proud under their gazes, following Teresa confidently. Clare ran out to meet then, throwing herself, surprisingly, around Ilena first.

"I'm alright, Clare, I promise." She patted the girl's head soothingly. "How much did you see?" Clare pulled back, eyes wide with concern.

"They hurt you. I saw them cut you." Her lip trembled, but she did not cry. Ilena felt her stiffen as she caught sight of Galatea. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Galatea is going to be traveling with us, Clare. She's on our side, now," Teresa explained. Shocked, Clare's jaw dropped.

"But…but….but she's the one who hurt Ilena!"

"I don't have to explain myself to a child," Galatea scoffed. Teresa glared at her.

"Actually, you do." The Number Three's pretty face twisted unpleasantly. Teresa kept her gaze level. "Clare's been with me for months. She trusts me, and she trusts Ilena, but she has absolutely no reason to trust you. And until she does, you will not give her reason to doubt you, or you won't be traveling with us, understand?"

Galatea scowled. "Fine, I have seen the error of my ways, and I want to fight for the good of mankind blah blah blah blah blah. Happy?"

"How incredibly heartfelt." Teresa shook her head as Galatea sneered. "We have to get you some new clothes before we leave. Clare, come on. Let go of Ilena." Reluctantly, the girl obeyed, following Teresa while giving Galatea a wide berth.

"Be nice, and she'll warm up to you," Ilena told the frowning warrior before joining her little family. After a moment, Galatea swallowed her pride, sulking behind them.

They were able to procure civilian clothes for Galatea, though it was difficult considering her impressive height. She settled on an all-black outfit, appraising herself approvingly in the mirror. Ilena had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Well, I think that will do quite nicely." She paid the shop keeper for the clothes and, reluctantly, for a pack. Unlike Teresa and Ilena, she was not particularly attached to her Claymore armor, but she did not want to leave it just lying around, so she stuffed it into the pack to deal with later. They had planned on spending the night in the town, but after the destructive battle with the hunting parties, they agreed that it would be best to just keep moving.

Mindful of Clare's feelings, Ilena volunteered to walk with Galatea behind the other two. The child kept looking back at them over her shoulder, clearly concerned for Ilena's safety, which pleased the former Number Two to no end, even if she did not show it.

"Your control is very impressive," Galatea said to her, breaking her from her thoughts. "I could only affect you that one time."

"The Quicksword requires impeccable control. As long as I was doing it correctly, you should not have been able to influence me at all. I will have to do better next time."

"You don't take compliments very well, do you?"

Ahead of them, Ilena heard Teresa snort at Galatea's proclamation. Ilena frowned.

"Apparently not." She liked it when Teresa complimented her, but it was true that she had trouble accepting them. "I'll try harder in the future." Teresa laughed again, turning her head to smile at Ilena.

"It's just a mark of your perfectionism," she said fondly. Watching their interaction, Galatea's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"What?" Ilena asked, prepared for an attack. "Is there something coming?"

"No, I just…" She shook her head. "I hadn't realized that you two were….." Ilena blushed as Teresa snorted yet again. Clare turned around to glare at Galatea.

"They love each other, and we're a family now, and I really don't want a big sister." She looked back up at Teresa, her eyes pleading. "Teresa, why can't it just be the three of us?"

"We need Galatea, Clare." She sighed. "Look at it this way. Galatea can sense yoki auras from very far away, even farther away than I can. She'll keep us safe." Unconvinced, Clare continued to scowl. "You're always complaining about us getting hurt, right?" The girl nodded slowly. "Well, with Galatea, we'll be able to avoid that, okay?"

"Fine. But I still don't like her."

"The feeling's mutual," Galatea replied, and Teresa rounded on her.

"I'm sorry. I thought there was only one child here."

"I didn't desert the Organization so that I could be insulted by a little girl!"

Ilena placed a calming hand on Teresa's arm as the woman prepared to retort. "I think we're all still a little worked up from the fight. Perhaps, if we just take a few moments to cool our heads?" She caught Teresa's eyes, and the other woman backed down reluctantly.

"You're right Ilena. I'm sorry." She took Clare's hand and continued walking. Ilena and Galatea waited a moment before following, putting some distance between the two pairs.

"In Teresa's world, that child will always be right, and you will always be wrong," Ilena told her quietly so that only Galatea could hear. "Just keep that in mind."

"Maybe I should have gone with one of the other groups."

"They'll warm up to you. When Clare accepts you, Teresa will, too."

Galatea shook her head. "That little girl loves you, and she hates me because I hurt you."

"She'll get over it. She used to be wary of me because I was sent to kill Teresa," Ilena said. "But now we get along just fine. Clare's had too much instability in her life. You should be able to relate. If it weren't for Teresa, Clare would have probably ended up at the Organization, just like the rest of us. Whenever she acts childish, remember how you felt after your family had been killed by yoma, and cut her some slack." Galatea bowed her head.

"It has been quite some time since I have had such a lecture," she said. "I suppose being promoted to Number Three almost immediately after receiving my emblem has given me a bit of an ego."

"Your abilities speak for themselves, Galatea. There is no need for you to speak for them."

"You really think the girl will stop hating me?"

"Like I said before. Just be nice." Galatea nodded, contemplative. Ilena enjoyed the quiet as the continued to walk through the forest, catching snippets of Clare and Teresa's conversation. The girl was telling Teresa about how she really thought that they needed a dog, and Ilena could see that Teresa was struggling to come up with a nice way of refusing her. Ilena was about to call out to Clare that she was allergic to dogs, but Galatea put her hand on her shoulder.

"Something's coming," she said, eyes wide. "Something big."

Teresa turned around, scanning their surroundings. "I don't-"

"Ah, what do we have here," a chillingly sweet voice said behind them. Ilena turned slowly to face the small girl. "Dauf, get over here!" A large man lumbered out of the trees, coming to stand beside her. "When I felt all those yoki auras a while ago, I really thought they'd finally sent someone after me, but you three, powerful as you are, really aren't enough."

"We have no quarrel with you, Riful of the West. Let us leave in peace," Teresa said respectfully. The Creature of the Abyss giggled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It would be bad for my reputation." She sighed. "Dauf, see if you can't take care of this." The very first Number Three transformed into his awakened form, crushing the trees around him. Ilena backed up, the terror seizing her as he loomed over them.

"Goodbye, little Claymores."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>About Ilena not really being affected by Galatea. In the Northern campaign, Clare is able to break free of the control of that one Awakened Being (who she said was much much more powerful than Galatea) and it was only because of Ilena's arm. So, that led me to believe that Ilena would not be influenced at all by Yoki manipulation.

also, I was unsure how Galatea would fit into their little group. when I got to thinking about it, I really came to the conclusion that she and Teresa might not get along. They are too similar. There can only be one HBIC and we all know who that is.


	8. Chapter 8

"_We could meet in two weeks, I think," Teresa said as she slid her wrist guard over her hand. "I have a job to do in a few days, but it shouldn't last long. We could meet back here?" _

_Ilena frowned._ "_But I have to be back in my territory soon. I can't leave it unguarded indefinitely," she argued. "And Ermita will become suspicious if I go too long without speaking with him. He's already asking too many questions." She finished pulling on her steel boots and straightened. "Besides, it's not fair that we always meet in your territory." _

_Teresa rolled her eyes._ "_Mine is the most difficult. That's why it's the Number One Territory and yours is the Number Two." _

_Ilena suppressed a growl. They had been working up to this argument for a while now, and this time, she was not going to back down._ "_And that makes it more important, does it?"_

"_Well, frankly, yes," Teresa answered, becoming equally as agitated. "As the Number One, I have more responsibility than you." Finally fed up with her partner's arrogance, Ilena slammed her fist onto the table, cracking the wood._

"_Oh, don't give me that, Teresa! You don't give a damn about responsibility. You only care about being better than me. That's the only reason you ever tried. Otherwise, you would still be lagging behind, stuck in the teens."_

"_That's right, Ilena, I'm just a lazy, no good, embarrassment to you," Teresa snarled. "But be that as it may, I am still the Number One and I do have things to do. I can't come to your territory because it would take me too far away from mine."_

"_I guess you don't care, then, that I have to leave mine to come see you. Leave all those people at the mercy of the yoma. And I haven't complained-"_

"_Haven't complained?" Teresa interjected, disbelieving. "Are you kidding?" She put on a horrible whiny sing-song voice. "'Teresa, I just can't keep leaving like this. Ermita will find out.' Or how about 'Teresa, it's too far to travel.' Or 'Teresa, stop being so lazy.' All you ever do is complain!" Ilena stared at her, mouth open. "Oh, so now you're speechless. That's a nice change from all your nagging."_

"_If you would listen now and then, I wouldn't have to keep going on about it!"_

"_Gods, you are so full of yourself! No wonder I am the only one who'll have you." _

_They both froze, Teresa's words sinking in. Ilena's insecurities, few as they may have been, were something that Teresa had always been so careful with. She knew that Ilena was convinced, despite Elda's advances, that no one besides Teresa could ever want her._

"_Fuck, you, Teresa," Ilena whispered, heart clenching painfully. She had never before had reason to say that to Teresa. The other woman deflated, seeing how her words cut._

"_Ilena, I'm sorry, I didn't-" She moved towards her partner, but Ilena jerked back._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" She spat. Gathering her sword, she stormed to the door._

"_Ilena, stop! Don't leave like this." Teresa pleaded, placing herself between Ilena and the way out. "That was a stupid thing for me to say."_

"_Yes it was," Ilena ground out, holding herself together. "Now move aside. I have to go."_

"_Lena, please. I didn't mean that. Please don't leave." She braced herself on the door, keeping Ilena from leaving. "I'll come to your territory. I will. It's not too far to go. How about that one town with all the oak trees?"_

"_Move, Teresa, or I will have to cut you down." Ilena kept her eyes cold and hard as Teresa searched them. "I will not ask again." Crumpling, Teresa stepped aside._

"_Lena, I'm sorry." _

_Ilena paid her no heed as she stalked out the door and down the steps. They had fought before, rarely, but it had happened. This time, however, Teresa had wounded her worse than in any of their previous fights. As she walked down the cobblestone street, she wondered if they really could make this work._

* * *

><p>Dauf brought his great hand down with monstrous strength, barely missing Ilena, who could not will her body into movement.<p>

_She leapt, and swung her sword with all her might, faster than the human eye could see, faster than most Claymore could see, Priscilla's neck her target._

"Hey," Dauf said, confused. "I missed." Galatea's hands grabbed Ilena by the cloak, dragging her away from the Awakened Beings.

"Move, Ilena!" They ran towards Teresa who had picked up Clare and was fleeing with her.

_Instead of the sickening feeling of her sword slicing through flesh, she was met with the harsh clang of metal and a horrifying pain ripping through her left arm as Priscilla's blade found its mark._

"Dauf, what are you doing?" Riful asked, clearly annoyed.

"I tried to hit her, but I missed!" If Ilena had been able to think clearly, she would have been able to tell that without Riful to guide him, Dauf would not be as much of a challenge. His dull intellect was enough to dampen the effect of his immense power.

_She was thrown back by the force of the Awakened One's counter blow, and slid dozens of feet on her knees, her body shaking from the pain and shock._

"If you concentrate hard enough, Dauffy, she won't be able to do that again," Riful told him, exasperated. Turning her attention back to the Claymores, she smiled. "That really is quite a wonderful ability you have there. In fact, all three of you are really very powerful. You might actually make Dauf work for it." Her consort shot rods from his fingers, but Galatea deflected them, causing them to land harmlessly to the side. She turned to face the massive Awakened Being, letting go of Ilena. Without Galatea's urging, Ilena stopped moving, the icy terror freezing her limbs once again.

_As she slowed, she realized with nauseating clarity that her left arm was gone._

Her brain kept repeating _Draw your sword. Draw your sword. Draw your sword, _but nothing happened, and her arm stayed fixed at her side. Galatea redirected another of Dauf's attacks, and Riful's voice lost some of its sweetness as she barked, "Dauf! If you miss again, I'm going to leave you!"

"I'm trying!"

The most cunning of the three Abyssal Ones sighed, covering her face with one delicate hand.

"_Oh, Hello Ilena," Priscilla cooed. "What's wrong? You seem to be missing an arm." Ilena struggled to keep her breathing under control as pain from her missing limb rolled over her._

"Give it everything you've got, Dauf. Crush the one in black first."

He obeyed, a huge rod infused with Yoki power emerging from his mouth. It shot towards Galatea with incredible speed and she was forced to jump out of the way, unable to change its path. Upon Riful's urging, Dauf followed through with another shot, and then another. Though she dodged the first one, the second rod hit Galatea directly in the abdomen. She let out a pained yelp as she was pinned to the ground. Ilena stared, brain screaming at her body to move, but she stayed rooted to the spot, sword still in its place. As she stood there, watching Dauf prepare for another attack that would surely end her life if she did not move, Teresa rushed past her.

_Priscilla held up Ilena's missing arm, clutched in her clawed fingers. "Ah...Here it is."_

"Ilena, run! Get Galatea and RUN!"

Ilena could only watch as Teresa vaulted into the air, swinging down at the Awakened Being's arm, but her blade simply skittered across his skin. Snarling, she somersaulted over his massive shoulders, slashing at any soft spot she could find.

_Part of Ilena knew that if she could just get to her arm in time, she would be able to reattach it. She was powerful enough to do so easily, but another part of her was already accepting that she would die that day._

"Ow! That hurts! You bitch!" By taking his attention from the rest of the group, Teresa was giving them time to escape while she took on Dauf on her own. Miraculously, Galatea had pushed the huge rod off of her body, coughing up blood as she stood. She staggered over to the frozen warrior.

_Her arm had landed only a few feet away from her, but Ilena could not will her body to move._

"You heard the lady," Galatea said, tugging on Ilena's arm. "Let's go." Ilena did not answer her, unable to look away as Teresa battled the Awakened Being. The Former Number One seemed to be more than a match for Dauf. As Ilena watched, Teresa identified his weakest points, his joints, and focused on them. She could anticipate all of his attacks, moving out of the way each time he tried to strike, causing him to comically hit himself on several occasions.

"_What's this?" Priscilla asked in confusion. "Do you all plan to kill me?" Ilena could see what was about to happen, but it was still not enough to will her body into movement._

"Dauffy! Stop being such an idiot!" Riful of the West was not amused. Unfortunately for Dauf, her comment distracted him long enough for Teresa to stick her sword in his mouth and pull, splitting open the side of his face. The Awakened Being howled in pain, flinging insults at Teresa as he flailed blindly. His hand came down near Ilena again, and she flinched, while Galatea jumped back, urging her legs to obey her. They did not, and she stood helpless as his fist came down again, this time looming directly above her head. Before it could crush her, though, she was shoved to the side as Teresa's body slammed into her, throwing them both out of the way. As they skidded to a halt, the renegade Number One brought their faces level.

_"Sorry, but..." the monster that had been Priscilla continued,"...I can't have that." With those words, she slashed her sword across Ilena's chest. The last thing the warrior saw before her world turned black was the terrified face of Teresa's human child. _I have failed you again, Teresa, _she thought as she succumbed to the nothingness._

"Ilena, love," Teresa said, wrenching her back to the present. She was leaning over her, holding Ilena's face between her hands. "I'm going to need you to pull it together, okay? I know you're frightened, but you can do this. He's not as powerful as he seems." Looking behind her and growling, she rolled them to the left, avoiding another yoki rod that slammed into the ground where they had just been, showering them with dirt. "You and Galatea need to get Clare and go. I'll handle him." She hauled Ilena up and gave her a solid shove towards Galatea, who, still injured, was more than eager to let Teresa battle on her own.

"What about Riful, Teresa?" Ilena asked, finally finding her voice. "You cannot take them both alone."

"I'll be fine, Ilena. And you're in no condition to fight. I left Clare about a quarter mile down the path. Get her and go." She gave Ilena another push. "Just go!" Ilena stumbled away, legs shaking as she fought through her terror. When she was satisfied that Ilena would actually obey her, Teresa turned back to face Dauf, smiling. "You really are as dumb as you look." She shook her head. "This isn't even a challenge. I expected more from you."

"I'll kill you, bitch!" Teresa gracefully leapt out of the way of his next strike, twirling in the air. As she descended back to earth, she brought her sword down at Dauf's elbow, at one of the few cracks in his armor, cleanly severing the limb. She landed softly, dropping and rolling as he roared in rage. "My arm! Look what you did!" He waved the truncated limb around, spraying them with his blood. Ilena flinched as it touched her face, but she kept running, Teresa's words pounding through her mind. She had to get Clare, had to save the girl. As she turned the next corner on the path, the girl came into view, her face pale and green.

"Ilena!" She catapulted herself at Ilena, who was able to catch her without falling over.

"We have to go Clare." She shifted the girl into a more comfortable hold as Galatea joined them, slowed by her injury. "I need you to hold on tight, okay?" Clare pushed back, trying to break free of Ilena's hold.

"No! What about Teresa? I won't leave without her!" She continued to struggle, but even with just one arm, Ilena was much too strong for the girl. All three of them looked back as a particularly strong blow rocked the ground, sending plumes of dirt high into the sky. Ilena wished that she could see what was happening, but all that was visible above the tree line was the very top of Dauf's ridged spine. She could tell that Teresa had not yet released any of her yoki, which comforted her a bit. It meant that she still had plenty of reserves, and Ilena could feel that Dauf was tiring. After seeing Teresa fight Priscilla, Ilena knew that if she drew upon her yoki, she would be able to defeat him. It was Riful, however, who concerned Ilena the most. She did not know how Teresa's power would compare to that of an Abyssal One. If Empress Riful decided to step in and save her consort, it would be the greatest challenge Teresa had ever faced. Ilena was ashamed by her own cowardice as she turned away from the fight, prepared to run.

"Clare, just do as I say!" she snapped at the frightened child. "Teresa wants us-" A scream of pain cut through the forest. It was decidedly female.

"The Abyssal One has decided to get involved," Galatea informed them. "She has struck Teresa." Her words took a moment to register with Ilena, but when they did, she shoved the girl into Galatea's arms, her fear of death fleeing before a new kind of terror.

"Take her and keep running. Get as far away as you can."

"What? No!" Clare protested. "Ilena, no! Don't leave me!" She flailed against Galatea's hold. "Let go of me! Let me go!"

"Go, Galatea!" She pushed the younger woman farther away. "Get her out of here."

"I will find you again, Quicksword Ilena. Try not to die." With that, Galatea turned and hurtled around the curve in the path, Clare secure in her arms. After she was sure they were gone, Ilena took a moment to gather her courage, but when she heard another yelp from Teresa, she knew she had to go right then.

Riful's awakened form was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. She towered over the trees, the ribbons that made up her bottom half fanned out around her. Ilena scanned frantically for Teresa, spotting her, pinned down by several of Riful's sharp threads. With horror, she realized that Teresa had been pierced in two places, once through her shoulder and again through her abdomen. Still, she was glaring up at Riful, and had not called on her yoki. She was far from beaten. Her sword was on the ground several feet away from her, which could be the only explanation for why she had not yet broken free of her confines. Dauf was still in his Awakened form, though he was significantly weakened. Sensing her presence, Riful and Teresa turned their heads in perfect unison to look at her. The Abyssal One smiled cruelly while Teresa's eyes widened with something that had never been there before. Fear. Fear for Ilena's life.

"Ilena, what are you doing-aaahh!" Riful twisted the ribbons in Teresa's body, cutting her off. The sound sent a wave of nausea and rage through Ilena, and she stepped forward, sword raised against an enemy she could never hope to defeat. Upon seeing this, the Abyssal One let out a high, tinkling laugh.

"Are you really going to attack me? To save her?" She giggled again. "That's too sweet, really. But I'm afraid you aren't strong enough. And you only have one arm." She cocked her head. "But, if you really want to die for her, go ahead."

"Ilena, no! Get out of here!"

"I can't do that, Teresa," she answered calmly. Breathing deeply, pushing down her emotions, she charged toward Riful, Awakening her arm. Concentrating, she moved faster than she ever had before, pushing herself, drawing on her yoki powers. The first blow was lucky, catching the Abyssal One off guard, and she knew it would not work a second time. Her Quicksword passed through the two ribbons that kept Teresa on the ground. She twisted back around, keeping her eyes on her opponent, knowing that a single mistake could be her last.

"Well that was unexpected," Riful admitted. "You are just full of surprises, Awakening just your arm like that. But I'm afraid it won't be enough. Even if you fully Awakened, I would still beat you."

Free from her confines, Teresa spared no time before retrieving her sword. Casting Ilena an angry glare, she launched herself into the air, flipping over Riful's head, dodging multiple attacks from the Creature of the Abyss. Even injured, Teresa was incredible. Her body arched in the air, graceful as it slid between the razor sharp ribbons that were Riful of the West. She brought her sword down swiftly, intending to strike the middle of Riful's body. Unconcerned, the Abyssal One twisted out of reach, and Teresa's blade passed through thin air.

"Hey, don't you hurt Riful!"

Ilena grimaced. She had forgotten about Dauf before the overwhelming power of Riful. She turned just in time to miss the large projectile that he had hurled at her. It whizzed past, inches from her face before crashing into the forest, knocking over any tree in its path. As the dust settled, Ilena saw him looming over her, partially recovered from the abuse Teresa had dealt him.

"You gotta die, bitch!"

Without Galatea, Ilena was forced to dodge his blow as he slammed his fist down. She propelled herself backwards, accessing more of her yoki, pushing herself to thirty percent. The increased speed and strength seemed to surprise the dimwitted Awakened Being, and he stared dumbly at her as she sprinted up his remaining arm. He had very few weaknesses in his armor, but Ilena could see that where his jaw met his neck was particularly soft. Putting as much power into her arm as she could, heedless of her approaching limits, she plunged her sword into his flesh, pulling up, severing important veins, sending a spray of blood over her.

She dropped to the ground, mindful of Dauf's body as it swayed and toppled, shaking the very ground. He was not dead, but he reverted back to human form, terribly weakened. Feeling her yoki pulsing through her veins, now well over fifty percent, Ilena pulled back. She stilled her arm, exerting her control, demonstrating the willpower that had landed her the Number Two spot in the Organization. Most other warriors would have been hard-pressed to revert back so easily after releasing so much power, but not Ilena. She had spent years perfecting her technique, a technique which was based upon completely controlling her yoki. Once certain that it was suppressed again, she bounded over Dauf, towards Teresa and Riful.

The Abyssal One lashed out at Ilena, but met the Quicksword, which ripped through the attack, acting as a shield. For a few seconds, she was able to fend off the blows, but then, there were too many strips for her to handle. She gasped as one shot through her right shoulder, immobilizing her arm. As the pain washed over her, another of Riful's appendages found its mark through her lower left side, and another through her chest, collapsing her right lung. She struggled to breathe as her chest filled with blood, vision blurring.

"I know Dauf's an idiot, but I can't let you kill him." She wrapped Ilena in a cocoon of darkness, picking her up and slamming her body back into the earth.

"Ilena!" Though she could no longer see what was happening, Teresa's voice still carried to her ears. Then she felt the explosion of yoki. Teresa had released her power at last, and, as when she had fought Priscilla, her aura was terrifyingly immense.

"What?" Riful asked. "How-?" Her question was cut off by what Ilena could only assume was an attack from Teresa. She let out a yelp as Riful's ribbons retracted from her body, leaving her clinging to consciousness in the deep crater they had created. With difficulty, she lifted her head to see Teresa land blow after blow on Riful. The Abyssal One swung out with one arm, catching Teresa across her stomach, sending her hurtling through the air. The most powerful Number One in the history of the Organization rebounded off of a massive tree trunk, breaking it in half, launching herself back at Riful. The Creature of the Abyss let out a tiny gasp of surprise as Teresa's blade entered her body, slicing up through her, cleaving her right arm and shoulder from the rest of her.

"Let us be, Riful, and I'll call it a draw," Teresa said, her voice low from the yoki. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to kill you."

"I would crush you where you stand, tiny little Claymore," Riful snarled. "But I tire of this game. Let's go Dauf." She wrapped her ribbons around her beaten consort, and disappeared without a trace. Teresa did not even wait for the air to still before rushing to Ilena's side.

"Oh, Gods, Lena. Hold on." She shifted her wounded partner so that Ilena's head rested in her lap. "How bad is it? And don't you dare lie to me." Coughing, Ilena tried to pull herself into a sitting position, using Teresa as a brace, but her injured shoulder would not take the weight. Wincing, she settled back down onto Teresa's thighs.

"Collapsed…. lung…." She wheezed, tasting blood in her mouth. "Right shoulder….shattered….Broken ribs….Hard to…breathe."

"Okay, don't try to talk anymore. Just focus on healing. Do you have enough left?"

"….Maybe."

Teresa lowered her gently onto her back, scooting away as Ilena released her yoki. She took a deep gasping breath as her lung re-inflated, but she was immediately aware that with the severity of her other injuries, she could not fully heal them without surpassing her limits. Before she become completely exhausted, she was able to close the hole through her abdomen, and knit the bones in her shoulder back together, but both wounds remained fragile and any more trauma to them would undo her healing.

She groaned, her whole body aching. Being slammed into the ground had bruised her entire body, fracturing bones all through her. The smallest fractures were easily healed, but some of the more serious ones still felt delicate as she suppressed her yoki again. She could have pushed just a bit farther, healed a bit more, but she also knew that her body would replenish soon and she could finish the job. There was no need to test her limits any more that day. If she could just get a bit of food, then she would have the energy to do more. After a few more breaths, trying out her lung, she opened her eyes, Teresa leaning over her face.

"Lena, are you all right?"

"Why is it," Ilena whispered, still terribly weak, "that I am always…. the one to end up….. on my back?" A smile broke across Teresa's face, and she kissed Ilena's forehead.

"Thank the gods. Your sense of humor is still intact." As she pulled back, though, her eyes narrowed. "Now, tell me, just what in the hell you were thinking back there? I told you to get away!" Ilena pushed herself up, grunting as her muscles protested, and her cracked ribs slid over each other.

"I wasn't… thinking," she said. "All I knew was that….. you were in danger, and I needed…. to help you."

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, foolish, insane…stupid things to do!"

"You said…. stupid twice, Teresa."

"Yeah, well, it was!" She shook her head, sighing. "But it was also brave. I know how…..hard it must have been for you to push past your fear."

"How could I….. flee while you were fighting ….for your life?"

"I would have been fine, Lena. Riful doesn't like to take on challengers that could actually beat her." She looked away.

"Beat her? Just how …..powerful are you, Teresa?" Ilena asked, reevaluating Teresa yet again. If she really thought that, unawakened, she was a match for Riful of the West, then Teresa must have been hiding her true potential from Ilena all these years. "I knew you were….. the most gifted warrior I had…. ever encountered, but…."

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never even come close to my limits, no matter how powerful my opponent." Her brows furrowed as she looked back at Ilena.

"You hid….. that from me." It was not an accusation. Ilena already understood her reasons even before Teresa could voice them.

"I didn't want to scare you off. It's not because I didn't trust you to keep it from the Organization, because I did." Her eyes begged understanding. "I wanted to share it with you, but….It scares me sometimes, and I wasn't sure how you would react. If I ever Awakened….It would be worse than any of the Abyssals." She shuddered at the thought.

"When you were… fighting Priscilla, I realized that you had been ….holding back all these years," Ilena began, choosing her words carefully, chest still painful when it expanded. "It…shocked me to realize that….. as powerful as you already were, it was just the…. beginning of your abilities. But it did not scare me, not in the….. sense that you mean. I was frightened that…. we would fail our mission, but not of….you."

"I'm sorry I hid it from you."

"Don't worry …about it. Just….. help me up." She stuck out her hand for Teresa to take.

"You are not fully healed." Teresa frowned.

"I will…be fine. Just get me…off the ground." The other woman grasped her wrist, pulling her carefully. As her battered body complained, Ilena winced. She leaned heavily on Teresa, legs shaking with fatigue. "Sometimes I really hate….. being an offensive warrior."

"Well, it's the tradeoff for having such powerful attacks," Teresa reminded her, slipping her arm under Ilena's shoulder, supporting her. "Where is Clare?"

"I gave her to…. Galatea and told them…. to run," Ilena replied, already breathing hard from the excursion of standing. "Galatea said that… she would….. find us when it was….. over if we… survived." Teresa helped her step forward, slowly and painfully following Clare and Galatea's earlier path. "She will sense that the…. Abyssal One is gone….. and come back for us."

"I suppose it was good that we had her with us," Teresa admitted with no small amount of reluctance. "I am glad she was able to take Clare out of danger."

"Clare was…. reluctant….. to go." She hated that her breath came in short gasps.

"I can imagine." Teresa stopped walking. "Ilena, this is ridiculous. I've indulged your pride long enough. You can't keep going like this." As much as she wanted to protest, Ilena knew that Teresa was right. Her body had simply decided to give out. It had taken a hard beating, and she supposed that she was lucky to have survived it. "We should just wait for them here. If Galatea's ability is as impressive as you say, then it should not be a challenge for her to find us in the very place where she left us." She lowered Ilena to the ground, letting her lean against her.

"Please…try to get…along with her," Ilena requested. "She's really….quite nice."

"Stop talking. Save your strength." As she leaned against Teresa's shoulder, she rolled her eyes, but stayed silent. She had to keep her breathing shallow since her ribs were being held together with a tiny bit of yoki and a lot of hope. What she really wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she could not do that yet. Not until they were sure that Clare was safe. But she was so tired. Her lids drooped despite her best efforts and she slumped against Teresa, who shifted to let her lay more comfortably. She turned her face into a soft spot in Teresa's thigh. "Sleep, Lena. You need it." She softly stroked Ilena's silver hair as the woman drifted into sleep. It could not have been ten minutes later, though, when a high, terrified voice cut through, pulling her back awake.

"Ilena! Teresa!"

Groggily, she cracked open one eye, seeing Clare running to them in front of Galatea. Unasked, Teresa helped her sit up and then stand, knowing that she would not want Clare to know just how badly she had been damaged. They had just enough time to become upright before Clare slammed into them, catching them both in her arms and causing Ilena to whimper, her ribs protesting painfully to the girl's tight embrace.

"Ilena!" Clare jumped back as if she had been burned. "You're hurt!" She let out a yelp as she saw that Teresa's clothes were also torn and bloody. "You're both hurt!" Her eyes filled with tears, and she spun around to glare at Galatea. "This is all your fault!"

"What?" Galatea stalked over. "I just saved you r life, little girl!"

"You were supposed to feel her coming!" Clare was in near hysterics, and Ilena was too exhausted to try and calm her. Teresa, of course, was not helping the situation at all.

"Yes, Galatea, why didn't you feel such a large aura approach? Where was your 'God-Eye'?"

"Teresa…stop it," Ilena managed. "Riful is….. extremely skilled…at suppressing her…aura." The anger in Teresa's eyes faded as she looked back at Ilena. "You know….that."

"I'm sorry, Lena." She looked down at Clare. "It's not Galatea's fault, Clare. It's no one's fault. We should just be thankful that we're all alive." With more maturity than she had shown since Galatea had joined them, Teresa turned to address her. "And I'm sorry, Galatea. If was not fair of me to say that to you."

"It's fine," Galatea said, brushing off the apology. She still looked vexed, though. Ilena wished that she could mediate between the two, but simply standing was taking all of her attention.

"Teresa…I need…to sit." It took a lot for her to admit her weakness, but she feared that her legs would give out at any moment.

"Oh, Lena, of course." Teresa helped her sit before turning back to Galatea. "Did you happen to see any place nearby that looked like an appropriate place to camp? We can't just stay here in the middle of the path while Ilena heals."

"There's a protected clearing about a half mile from here," she replied. "Do you think you can make it?"

"If there's still…..some food…..in Clare's pack….then I can….make it." Clare did not need further instruction before digging through her bag and pulling out an apple.

"It's all that's left."

Ilena took it gratefully, self-conscious as all three of her companions watched her eat. With each bite, she felt a little bit of strength return to her, but she knew that the single piece of fruit would not be enough to help her finish healing. It would be enough for her to limp and hobble to the camp site, but after that, she would need meat.

"Thank you." Satisfied that her voice sounded stronger, Ilena prepared to attempt to stand again. Bracing her arm on Teresa's shoulder, she pushed up, swaying only slightly as her body straightened. Teresa followed her, keeping her steady.

"You know, I can carry you if you want," she suggested slyly. Ilena growled.

"Only if you…wish to die."

"You can lean on me, Ilena," Clare offered, her face filled with sincerity. Weakly, Ilena gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Clare. I will be…okay." Grimacing, she stepped forward with Teresa's assistance. It took them over an hour to reach the place Galatea had chosen, stopping frequently to let Ilena rest. When they finally entered the small clearing, the wounded warrior felt close to collapse. She was too exhausted to feel humiliated as Teresa set her down against a tree. The other woman said something about going hunting, but the words barely registered with Ilena. She drifted into unconsciousness again, Clare at her side, holding her hand.

When she woke, it was dark, a fire burning in the center of the clearing. Feeling warmth at her side, she looked down, seeing Clare asleep next to her. Across from them, Galatea was dozing, back against her sword.

"Ah, you're awake." Teresa sat to her left, watching her with concern. "How are you feeling?" Ilena shifted, mindful of Clare, and winced as her body told her exactly how she was feeling.

"Better, but still not great." Her shoulder seemed to be healing quickly, but her ribs were being stubborn. "Is there any food?" Teresa smiled and stood, retrieving some meat from over the fire.

"Just don't ask what it is." Ilena frowned, but accepted the offering. "Clare has been beside herself with worry. After you fell asleep, she realized that I was still bleeding." She smiled sheepishly. "In my concern for you, I completely forgot to heal my own wounds. Let me tell you, be glad that you were unconscious for her lecture. Although, I'm sure you'll get one of your own when she wakes. In the meantime, you'll have to settle for one from me."

"Teresa-"

"No, Ilena. I get to say this, okay?" Sighing, Ilena readied herself. "What on earth made you think that you could possibly take on a Creature of the Abyss? Dauf, maybe, but not Riful. You've never been one to overestimate your own abilities, so don't look at me like I'm insulting you. You're powerful, Lena, very powerful, but not enough to survive a fight with her."

"I told you earlier. I wasn't thinking," Ilena replied, irritated. "I heard you scream and then…..I couldn't lose you again, Teresa."

"And how do you think I felt when I saw her pierce you? She could have easily killed you. We were lucky that she was in a generous mood." She uncrossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees. "And what about Clare? You would have left her with a stranger?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this, Teresa." With her pain and fatigue, she had little patience for Teresa's lecture. "I made sure she was safe." She looked down at the girl next to her. "I would not have left her if I thought she would be in danger. Galatea is strong, and I knew she would be able to keep Clare safe."

Sighing, Teresa nodded. "I know, Lena." She moved so that Ilena could lean on her. "That woman just….rubs me the wrong way. I don't know. She's so…arrogant." Ilena snorted then whimpered as a stab of pain shot through her chest. "Lena!"

"I'm fine, Teresa. But you, of all people, calling Galatea arrogant is quite amusing."

"I am certainly not arrog-…" Teresa narrowed her eyes and pouted. "You know what? Just shut up. Go back to sleep"

Ilena smiled as she leaned more into Teresa. "Hmmm. I'm not tired."

Teresa's arm slid over her shoulders as Ilena yawned. "Yes, I can see that."

"I'll just rest my eyes for a moment."

"You go on right ahead, Lena."

"Love you, Teresa. I couldn't let you die." She stopped trying to struggle against sleep.

"I know, Love," Teresa replied softly, letting Ilena's head droop on her shoulder, as the other woman closed her eyes. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Galatea's a little fail here because, really, she shouldn't have been promoted yet and still has a lot to learn. she's not up to her full potential yet. so she's acting a little immature. and that's also why she wasn't as strong against Dauf as she was in canon.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** sorry this chapter took longer than normal to upload! I've had some major writer's block, and real life has been getting in the way. But here it is.

* * *

><p>"<em>How much farther, Teresa?" Ilena asked as they ran through the forest, miles away from the Organization. They were in the North, in the mountains, on a training expedition with a couple of ranked warriors and three other trainees. It was one of the last tasks before their final test. Teresa had woken her in the middle of the night, insisting that Ilena come with her. "If we're not back before dawn-"<em>

"_Then we'll get yelled at blah blah blah," Teresa interrupted. "You've already said so. Lighten up, Lena. I've done this dozens of times."_

"_Yes, and gotten caught how many?"_

"_That's beside the point." Teresa brushed off her concern with rolling eyes. "We're almost there. Just over this hill." They slowed as a descent sized lake came into view. The moonlight reflected off the water, like hundreds of tiny diamonds. It was beautiful. "I found it last night. I wanted to show you." Teresa turned to her, eyes shining. "What do you think?"_

"_It's nice, I guess."_

"_Oh….you guess." Her face fell. Ilena frowned. It was unlike Teresa to be so sensitive. She usually just brushed off Ilena's moods with a smile and a laugh. Instead, she looked…wounded._

"_I mean, it's really lovely, Teresa," she amended, confused. "I just don't see why we're here."_

"_Well," Teresa said, coolly, "I had something to tell you and I didn't want anyone overhearing, but now I'm not so sure I'm ready."_

"_Stop being so dramatic, Teresa. Did you really expect me to jump with excitement? You know me better than that." _

_Teresa screwed up her face before letting the smile overtake her._ "_You're right, Lena, as usual." Her chipperness returned in full force. "But you like it? I know how you miss the lakes and forests of your home territory." She seemed nervous, which confused Ilena further._

"_What's this about, Teresa?" She asked gently. "What did you want to tell me?" _

_Teresa grew serious as she regarded Ilena._ "_I'm not sure…I don't know how….."She furrowed her brows. "Ugh, listen to me. Why do you make me like this!"_

"_What? I haven't done anything!"_

"_You don't have to, Lena." She looked away. "I….You know that you're my best friend, right?"_

"_Of course, Teresa." She moved closer to her friend. "We've been through everything together." _

_Teresa smiled again, the sight taking away Ilena's breath._ "_We've been friends for so long and I just….I don't want what I have to say to...ruin that." Her eyes were pleading._

"_What are you talking about?" Teresa's words had scared her. They were relationship changing type of words. And Ilena was not sure that the change was one she wanted. "Have I done something to upset you?"_

"_No, Lena! Of course not!" Teresa reached up to tough her cheek, sending little sparks through her skin at the contact. "That's not even close." She took a deep breath. "Ilena….I….IthinkI'minlovewithyou." She blushed terribly, looking down, and Ilena froze, mind going blank._

"…..._P-Pardon?" Because Teresa could not have possibly said what Ilena thought she had._

"_Please don't make me say it again," she pleaded. "It was hard enough the first time." Ilena continued to stare at her as her brain struggled to process what had just happened. "Ilena, please say something."_

"_Oh…Teresa….I…." Her mouth refused to make the words she so desperately wanted to say, and Teresa's face crumpled._

"_Oh, I see." Her voice cracked. "Just…just please just forget I said anything. I'll ju-." Her words were cut off as Ilena pressed her lips to Teresa's. The other girl's eyes widened, but then she leaned into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Ilena's neck as they kissed. When they finally pulled back, both were breathless._

"_I love you, too, Teresa. I have for years." Ilena smiled, heart lighter than it had been in ages._

"_You never said anything."_

"_I didn't think you were interested." _

_Teresa leaned their heads together._ "_I was…scared."_

"_You? Scared?" _

_Teresa rolled her eyes._ "_Shut up, Lena." As she pouted, Ilena gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, feeling emboldened. Teresa turned her head so that their lips met again. "I thought you wanted to get back."_

"_It can wait." _

_Teresa giggle, pulling Ilena closer to her, and for once, the other girl was not concerned about the rules and regulations. She could only think of how happy Teresa had made her that night._

* * *

><p>"…and if you ever scare me like that again, I'll never eat another vegetable as long as I live!" Clare stood before her, hands on her hips, finishing up her lecture for Ilena. Teresa sat next to Ilena, letting her lean against her. Her fatigue had been somewhat diminished by her night's sleep, but her yoki was still depleted. On top of that, her head felt as though it were about to split open. She thought it was probably akin to what humans experienced the morning after consuming too much alcohol. Her body was healing, albeit slowly, and she just wanted some peace and quiet. But her companions were either too busy fighting or lecturing her to realize that.<p>

"Clare, please," she sighed. "It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"Well, Teresa told you to stay with me," Clare huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "If you'd listened to her, it wouldn't have happened."

"Teresa is not my superior any longer," she retorted. "I don't have to so what she says."

The woman in question snorted. "As if I could ever have made you do something you didn't want to."

Ilena turned slightly to glare at her.

"Besides," Clare continued, talking over the adults. "You left me with _her_." She whipped her head around to indicate Galatea, who sneered in response.

"Galatea protected you, Clare. You should thank her," Ilena said. Even if Teresa was going to indulge Clare's rude behavior, Ilena would not. She knew that beyond her haughty exterior, Galatea was a good woman and would be a valuable asset to them, if only she and Teresa would get along. Their clash of personalities was….unexpected, but, if Ilena thought about it, not illogical. They were both too proud too arrogant, and too similar to get along. It was not helping her mood.

"Do you know how irritating she is?" Clare replied, scowling deeply. Teresa laughed as Galatea's sneer turned into an angry frown.

"_I'm_ irritating? Do you have any idea what it's like to drag around a thrashing child? And one who won't stop whining." She put on a high, squeaky voice, clearly attempting to imitate Clare. "'Teresa, Ilena! Stop, put me down! Go back! Go back! Put me down!' Gods, you never shut up, you annoying little brat." At her words, Teresa growled lowly, and Ilena could feel her body stiffen.

"Watch your mouth, girl," she said dangerously. Careful of Ilena, she stood, striding over so that she was nose to nose with Galatea. Or would have been if they were the same height. She was forced to lift her chin slightly to meet the taller woman's eyes.

"Girl? I may not be Teresa of the Faint Smile." Galatea said the words with disdain. "But I was Number Three. I am God Eye Galatea, and I will not be talked down to. Not by anyone."

"You know nothing. You are a child, still," Teresa snarled. "You were promoted simply because there was no one else. The Organization should have been disgraced to call you their Number Three. You have no idea what the real world's like! Clare has more maturity in her little finger than you have-"

"How dare you! That's completely ridiculous! You can't compare her to me! She literally _is_ a child."

"And you just act like one!"

"Stop yelling at Teresa!" Clare joined the argument with elegance.

"You stay out of this, you little monster!" For a moment, Ilena thought that Teresa would strike Galatea.

"Don't you dare call her that."

"I'll call her whatever I like! As Ilena pointed out earlier, you are not my superior, as much as you would like to think so."

"Except for that little ability of yours, I am your superior in every way."

Galatea let out a barking, sarcastic laugh. "Oh, really? Then how come _you _didn't feel Riful coming? I thought your yoki sensing abilities were unparalleled?"

"Teresa is the best warrior ever!" Her childish reverence for Teresa made Clare's argument lack credibility, even if it was probably true.

"That's enough," Ilena said quietly, head throbbing. None of her companions heeded her words. Teresa continued as if she had never spoken.

"My ability lies in yoki reading, not sensing, _God-Eye_ Galatea. Next time, do your homework on who you're coming after, and you might not be defeated so easily."

"If you think I'm just going to sit here and take this, then you've got ano-"

"That's enough!" Ilena's broken ribs protested painfully as she yelled. Three pairs of startled eyes turned to look at her.

"Ilena-"

"Shut up, Teresa!" The former Number One's face at her words would have been amusing had Ilena not been so annoyed. She and Clare, having been exposed to Ilena's temper before, looked surprised, but recovered quickly. Galatea, on the other hand, stood with her jaw hanging open, completely blindsided. Until then, she had only seen Ilena as the controlled and understated former Number Two. She was not prepared for such an outburst. "You are _all_ acting like children! And I would have expected better of you, Teresa. How old are you, again? I do believe you celebrated your thirtieth year this spring." Teresa scowled, the color rising in her cheeks. "One wouldn't know that from your behavior."

"Lena, that's not fa-"

"Not fair? Now you really do sound like a child. And you, Galatea. An intelligent young woman like you should not let the words of a little girl get to you." The shame on the youngest Claymore's face looked out of place on her proud features. She looked away, equal parts angry and embarrassed. "Honestly, I would have thought the Number Three would have more control than that."

Ilena shifted uncomfortably. Each word she spoke stressed her ribs, which were not yet done knitting themselves back together. She winced as she put her weight on her hand, shoulder protesting. Momentarily, she was glad that she had been unconscious for most of her recovery time from her battle with Priscilla. She was not skilled in healing, having not had many opportunities to practice. As such a powerful and highly skilled warrior, she had rarely encountered opponents that challenged her, let alone ones that could severely injured her. The last month had brought her closer to death than at any other time in her work as a Claymore.

Galatea had tried to heal her that morning, but the defensive warrior was still depleted herself. She had already been weakened by her fight with Ilena when they had encountered Dauf and Riful. Even though she had been able to heal herself, she had not had enough left to help Ilena. She had promised that as soon as she was refreshed, she would help Ilena.

"I'm tired. I'm in pain. I got thrown around like a child's toy, and I would just like you three to shut up for a few minutes."

They looked away, all three avoiding her eyes. Galatea shifted uncomfortably, and Teresa ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Ilena." The first to apologize was Clare, the one who had to least to apologize for. She was, after all, just a child. Her dislike for Galatea was only because the Claymore had hurt one of her parental figures, and Teresa kept rewarding her behavior. If properly guided, she would come to accept Galatea as part of the group. The other two, however, should have been able to exercise a little more self-control.

"Thank you, Clare."

The girl came to sit next her, expression apologetic. "I'll try harder, I promise."

Ilena carefully lifted her arm to lay it across Clare's shoulders, reassuring the girl. Clare was always affected by Ilena's moods, and did not like when the woman was upset, especially when she was part of the cause. It was a trait she did not share with Teresa, who could, occasionally, be completely oblivious. Most of the time, she was able to read Ilena very well, but not always. Clare was much better at picking up on her moods, even if she did not always know how to express her concern.

"I'm sorry, too, Lena," Teresa finally said, very reluctantly, still unable to meet Ilena's gaze. "I don't know what's come over me."

"Your pride," her partner supplied.

Teresa grimaced, but nodded. "I'm sorry Galatea. Again." She looked down at Clare. "And from now on, we're both going to be nicer, okay?" Somberly, Clare nodded.

"I suppose I could…try, too," the youngest Claymore ground out, the words obviously tasting sour in her mouth. "Besides, she's hardly worth my time."

"Galatea!"

"Sorry."

Ilena sighed. These three women may be the death of her. "Now, can we all be quiet for a while. I have a splitting headache." She closed her eyes against the morning sun. "This much healing is taking its toll."

"I am sorry I can't help yet," Galatea said. "I depleted my yoki more than I had thought."

"Don't worry about it. I'll manage." She held out her hand, Teresa taking it silently and pulling gently. Ilena grunted as she rose.

"We can wait to leave, if you need more rest, Lena," she suggested, careful not to provoke her partner.

"I'm fine, Teresa." She took a steady step forward, satisfied when her legs did not shake. "See. Let's go." Frowning, Teresa placed herself close to Ilena, ready to catch her should she falter. "Quit hovering," Ilena growled. "I'm not going to fall."

"You are so…..infuriatingly stubborn." But she backed off.

They had decided to travel north, away from Riful's territory. There were not as many towns in the North to help, but they did not want to run the risk of encountering Riful again. The Abyssal One would be less likely to let them escape without a fight now that she knew their strengths. Though one of the other Creatures of the Abyss, Isley, reigned in the North, he had much less of a reputation for collecting Claymores as playthings. He would not be a threat to them as long as they did not threaten him.

Their progress was slow. Ilena could not travel at her normal pace, and she still needed to rest more often than even Clare. As always, she shrugged off any attempts to help her until Galatea happily announced that she was ready to heal Ilena.

Giving them some space and privacy, Teresa took Clare into the woods off the path to do some light hunting. Ilena thought it was probably because Teresa did not want to have to watch as another woman touched her. For some reason, Teresa was not bothered in the slightest when other Claymores had tried to flirt with Ilena, or when men looked at her, but she sometimes had an intense reaction to touch. She wanted to be the only one to ever lay a hand on Ilena. It was completely ridiculous, Ilena knew, and she had expressed how uncomfortable it made her. She knew, though, that Teresa was trying her best to change that. Ilena would not tolerate such possessive behavior. So Teresa had casually wandered off, to avoid being jealous of Galatea when she touched Ilena.

"Are you ready?" Galatea asked as she stretched, and Ilena clinically appreciated the curve of her body as her chest arched out. She was certainly one of the most beautiful women that the older warrior had ever seen. All Claymores tended to be more attractive than the average human, but Galatea held herself with such confidence and pride, that it enhanced her natural beauty to the point that it was almost distracting. Or would have been to anyone else. But not Ilena. Though she enjoyed occasionally looking at other women, that was all. She had never wanted any of them. Not when she had Teresa, who was more lovely than any of them, even Galatea. For the longest time, she had found it hard to believe that someone so beautiful would want to be with her, and she never wanted to give Teresa a reason to doubt her. Ilena had not been tempted to stray, not once in their years together. As horribly cliché as she knew it was, she only had eyes for Teresa, even if she sometimes just….enjoyed the view.

"I am ready," she said. She had removed her cloak so that it would not be in the way, draping over a low lying tree branch to keep it out of the dirt. Confidently, Galatea sauntered over, and Ilena wondered briefly if she was even aware of how enticing she was. Most likely, yes, she decided.

"All right, then." Galatea gently laid her hands on Ilena, careful to not cause any more pain.

First, she placed them lightly on Ilena's shoulder, calling on her yoki to solidify the bones and knit together the torn muscles. Next, she moved them down, more slowly than Ilena thought completely necessary. She paused as they ran over Ilena's ribs, close to the swell of her breasts, healing each fracture as they passed. Ilena took a deep breath, letting her lungs fully expand again, trying to ignore her aversion to having the other woman's fingers so near her chest. As her sides rose, they pushed into Galatea's hands, increasing Ilena's discomfort, but she held herself still. When she was convinced that the bones were completely healed, the younger woman moved on to Ilena's left side, where the muscles were still weak and tender, the hole only closed on the surface. Ilena was even less comfortable with Galatea's hands that low on her body, but she knew that it was necessary. By concentrating her yoki to only the affected areas, Galatea was able to save her strength. The offside was that she needed to be in contact with each injury individually.

"Is there anywhere else?" she asked, voice low, as the last wound finished healing, hands lingering on Ilena's body, a familiar fire in her eyes.

"No. That's all." Ilena stepped away, putting a more comfortable distance between them. She tried to hold herself in such a way that her body language would show that she had no interest in anything outside of friendship. For a brief moment, Galatea looked disappointed, but her face recovered quickly.

"You sure you don't want me to see if I can't do something about that arm?" she asked. "I am quite powerful. I might be able to get it to regenerate. Or we could find another one for you and just reattach it. I'd even give you mine. It wouldn't be that much of an imposition. I can regrow it in a few hours."

"No, thank you."

Galatea looked surprised. "Oh, why not? It really shouldn't be too hard. No need for you to keep struggling."

"Struggling? I have learned how to fight just fine with just this one. And I do not want to have to learn a new limb now."

"My yoki is enough that the arm would not get in your way," Galatea pressed. "It would be strong, perhaps not as agile as the one you lost, but certainly more powerful in terms of brute strength. You would be a stronger fighter for it."

"I was strong enough to beat you with just the one," Ilena reminded her.

"True enough," the other woman admitted with a small smile. "But wouldn't it have been easier with two?"

"I…..It's a reminder of my mortality and of my ability to betray those I love," Ilena told her quietly. After her first failed attempt to regenerate the limb, she had decided not to try anymore, even though she had still wanted to. The false hope would have just delayed her mental healing process, and now that she had come to terms with the loss, she was oddly content with her situation. It seemed to her to be just compensation for all of her failings. No, she did not want a new arm. Not anymore. "Getting it back after all this….it would feel…..cheap. I will be content to carry this burden the rest of my life. If the day comes that not having the arm puts Teresa or Clare in danger, then I will reconsider. But for now, my abilities have been adequate. Even against Riful, the reason for my defeat was not my lack of limb."

"Suit yourself." She gave a curt nod, hands on her hips. "Just in time. They're coming back." A couple of minutes later, Teresa and Clare returned, with the girl carrying a small, dead rabbit, face sorrowful.

"Clare, what's wrong," Ilena asked. The child's eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head, unable to speak.

"She killed it herself," Teresa answered for her. "And learned that taking a life, no matter how small and insignificant, is never something to relish." Teresa looked down at the girl, and Ilena thought she saw a bit of pride in her expression. "And now she's going to skin it and clean it and cook it herself, too."

"Teresa, are you sure that's-"

"Yes, Ilena." Her eyes were hard. She had wanted to protect the girl from the hardships of life, but it seemed as though Teresa was realizing that she could not do that. It would be better for Clare to be prepared. Perhaps now, they would finally be able to teach Clare how to handle the knife Ilena had bought for her. Teresa had been stubborn on insisting that the girl only needed to know how to use it for domestic purposes.

Clare held up the carcass, and her face pulled on Ilena's heart strings. "Show me how?"

"Of course." She turned back to Teresa. "Should we just call it a day and camp here?"

"I suppose so. We should move off the path a bit." She gently ushered Clare into the woods, stopping at a small clearing in the trees. They all set down their packs, and Ilena pulled out the rolled up piece of leather that she used for the purpose of gutting the animals they caught for Clare.

"Galatea? Could you go find us some firewood?" Ilena asked. "The stuff around here is too green."

"All right," the woman replied, but she sounded suspicious. Teresa watched her go silently while Ilena let Clare lay out the rabbit.

"Something happen while we were gone?" Teresa asked once it was just the three of them.

"She offered me her arm." Ilena would not mention how Galatea's fingers had lingered on her body longer than they should have, or how the younger Claymore had looked ready to take her then and there. That would have caused an explosion, one with which she did not want to deal. Teresa's jealousy could be very ugly.

"Did she now? And?"

"I declined." Teresa and Clare both waited for more. "I don't…..I don't want another arm." While Clare frowned, confused, Teresa's face held understanding. Clare may have been more in tune with Ilena's moods, but Teresa knew her inside and out, better than anyone. She would understand, even if it made no sense to anyone else.

"I see."

"Why, Ilena?" Clare inquired, curious, but not shocked, as if, even not knowing the reasons, she had expected such a decision. She, too, was quickly learning what made Ilena tick. She was a smart young girl, and incredibly empathetic.

"I …..I'm not sure I can adequately explain this to you, Clare," she said almost apologetically. "I know it doesn't make sense to not want to be…whole again but….."

"But it would make what you've gone through less…..significant," Teresa supplied. "You're taking it as punishment for…." Ilena looked away and nodded. "Lena, it's your choice, but…..no. I won't try to convince you to change your mind. If you feel this is what you need to do….If staying like this will help you feel atoned, then I will support you fully. Just remember that I don't blame you for anything."

"I know, Teresa. But I do. You've put the same guilt on yourself, so let me have mine."

"All right." And she let the subject drop. "Teach Clare how to clean the rabbit so she doesn't have to look at its poor little face any longer."

Smiling softly, Ilena did just that. With as much delicacy as she could, she showed the girl how to remove the skin and organs, and how to clean the skin so that they could use it for something else later. They were almost ready to cook the rabbit when Galatea returned, arms full of wood.

"Took you long enough," Teresa said. Ilena gave her a sharp slap on the arm and a disapproving frown.

"I thought I told you to play nice."

"What? I would have said the same thing to you!"

Ilena let out a small 'hmph,' but accepted the explanation.

"I took a little walk. Thought I'd give you guys some 'family time,' or whatever." Galatea dropped the wood in the center of the group and plopped down. "There's a Claymore about six miles from here. She's heading away from us, so no need to worry, but I thought I'd let you know. She's a low rank." She began setting up the pieces of wood. "Probably in the thirties. Nothing to worry about even if she does decide to change course." She pulled two rocks out of her pack, and Ilena realized that one was not a rock at all but a piece of flint. After finding some leaf litter to catch the spark, Galatea scraped the flint across the rock, lighting the kindling on the second try. "Ha! Look at that!" Her excitement was almost childish, and it nearly brought a smile to Ilena's face, reminding her that Galatea could not have been more than nineteen years old, despite her high rank. "I don't usually make fires all that often."

"Well, I have to admit, you did it faster than I could have," Ilena told her, indulging her pride.

"That's only because you used those stupid rocks," Clare said archilly. "That's like cheating. Ilena taught me how to do it with just some sticks."

Galatea's lip rose in the beginning of a snarl, but she regained her composure. "Well, perhaps you can teach me how to do that." She leaned back against her sword as the flames consumed the wood. "It would come in handy if I ever lose the flint."

Surprised, Clare gave a small nod, contemplative. "Fine, I guess. It's not that hard."

Ilena silently handed her a sharpened stick, which she used to spear the rabbit carcass. Teresa then carefully placed it over the fire, letting the flames lick it. They sat in rather awkward silence as it cooked. The night before, everyone besides Teresa had been exhausted and fallen asleep quickly, leaving no time for conversation, and that morning they had all been wary of Ilena and more potential outbursts. This was really the first time they had had the opportunity to just talk. And no one seemed to know how to start. Conversation always came easily to Clare, and Ilena and Teresa were so comfortable with each other that they could talk about anything, or just sit and listen to Clare ramble on and on. With Galatea thrown in, their dynamics were completely changed. Despite her efforts to be cordial, Teresa could not seem stop acting cold towards Galatea, and Clare chose to sit in silence rather than include the young Claymore in conversation. Ilena looked between them, frowning. They were all staring at the fire, refusing to look at each other. As she was becoming fed up with the silence, which she did note was ironic since she had snapped at them to be quiet earlier, Clare opened her mouth.

"Teresa?"

"Hmmm?"

"What color were your eyes and hair before you became a Claymore?" An odd question, but it did not seem to bother Teresa.

"Both dark. And my skin was tan, if you can believe that." She held up one pale arm, rolling up the sleeve to expose the alabaster skin. "And now I'm white enough to be blinding." She sighed, putting her arm back down. "It was such a pretty color, too. So shiny and black. I guess it can't be helped."

"What about you, Galatea?" The other Claymore did seem surprised, not by the question, but by the fact that Clare had addressed her.

"Me? Well, my hair was pale, not this pale, of course, but blond, the color of wheat right before it's harvested." She tilted her head as she thought. "And…..my eyes were the clearest blue you can imagine! Like sapphires. So lovely." Teresa rolled her own eyes, but said nothing. Clare nodded, her expression serious. Ilena did not know for what she wanted to know all this, but she hoped it was just curiosity and not some fascination with Claymores.

"Ilena?"

"Hmmm, I had pale hair, as well. Almost as pale as it is now. That's probably why it turned silver. And my eyes…." She frowned, disturbed. "I…oh...I can't …seem to remember." It had been so long. She could not recall how her face had looked before the transformation. "I'm sorry….I…"

"They were green." They all turned to look at Teresa. "They were pale green, striped with emerald, and there were flecks of gold in the inner ring. And the left one had a sliver of brown in it. They were so beautiful."

"Teresa, how…..?" Ilena knew that Teresa had only seen her briefly in her human form before she had been dragged away to have the yoma blood and flesh infused into her body. "We were only together for a few minutes before they took me away."

Teresa smiled softly. "I know, but you were so…..lovely. So scared, yet so proud at the same time. I memorized your face then and there." She looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Even as a young girl, I think I knew you were the one for me."

Ilena's chest hurt with how much she loved Teresa in that moment. It was a silly, inconsequential thing, but knowing that Teresa had remembered what color her eyes had been touched Ilena deeply. She reached over, heedless of Clare sitting between them, and grasped her partner's hand tightly in her own. Galatea looked away, her expression pained.

"Can you guys take it easy? My ability is not just limited to sensing auras. I can read your emotions and reactions, too. All this…" she waved her hands around vaguely, "is making me feel weird." She stood and shook herself. "I think I need some air." She stalked off into the trees, leaving Ilena blushing with embarrassment and Teresa smiling triumphantly.

"Well, that showed her."

"Be nice," Ilena hissed.

"She fancies you. It's so obvious." She cocked her head. "Well, I'll say this for the girl. She's got good taste."

"Do you feel threatened?" Ilena asked coyly. "Is that why you two butt heads so often?" For a brief moment, Teresa looked ready to argue, but then smiled.

"I don't know. No. I know you're not interested. But, I mean," she shrugged, "she is very pretty. And young. A good catch, I suppose. She needs more life experience. But gods, Lena, the way she looks at you. Like you're a prize to be had."

"You know that you have nothing to fear," Ilena said quietly. "I belong solely to you."

Teresa kissed her knuckles, smiling against the skin. "Ilena, you belong to no one but yourself. I'm just lucky enough that you return my affections."

Chuckling, Ilena gently touched Teresa's cheek, caressing the soft skin.

"Uh, Guys?" They both looked down at Clare, having completely forgotten that she was sitting between them. "The rabbit's on fire."

Teresa let out a comical yelp of surprise, and jumped up to snatch the spit from the fire, waving it around to extinguish the flames while letting out a string of profanities.

"Teresa! Language!" Ilena reminded her, mindful of the child.

"Sorry. Don't say any of those words, Clare," Teresa said. "They are very bad. And rude." She held up the spit. What was left was a charred, smoking lump that could maybe have passed for a rabbit carcass if the person looking at it had very poor eyesight. Clare glowered at them both.

"Maybe the inside is not that bad," Ilena said hopefully. "If we just cut off the charred part….."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Clare wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'll just….have an apple." Teresa winced.

"Uh….remember, Clare, we gave the last apple to Ilena."

"…Oh. Right." She stared at the burnt rabbit unhappily. "Maybe….Is there anything else?"

"I'm sorry, Clare." Teresa looked guilty. "With all the excitement lately, I….I haven't been able to forage as much as usual." Looking away, she closed her eyes. "I really am sorry." At her apology, Clare's face lost a lot of its hardness.

"It's all right, Teresa." She gave a small smile. "I'll try the rabbit."

Nodding, Teresa began cutting off the worst of the burnt flesh. There was not much meat left when she was done, and she handed the pitiful amount to Clare, uttering another apology. The girl stared down at the food unenthusiastically, but she lifted a piece to her mouth and took a bite, grimacing as she chewed.

"You don't have to eat it, Clare," Teresa said. "I'll go try and find another one."

"No need." Galatea strode back into the clearing, another rabbit carcass in her hand.

"How did you…?" Teresa began, dumbstruck. Galatea rolled her eyes.

"You were yelling so loudly that I could actually hear you," she explained. "And even if I hadn't heard you, I could sense that something had happened to the food." She sat and began skinning the animal with skilled hands. "I thought I'd just get another one so that the kid didn't starve and whine all night about being hungry." Clare was eying the rabbit with hungry eyes, too excited to care that Galatea had insulted her.

"Well, that's very….thoughtful of you," Ilena said as Teresa glared. Her reasons may have been selfish, but Galatea had gotten food for Clare, which was all in all, a good thing.

"Yeah, whatever." She gutted the rabbit quickly and thrust it onto the spit, gently laying it across the flames. "And I'll watch it to make sure it doesn't burn, because, apparently, you two can't handle that."

"I guess you've finally found your calling, then," Teresa said with a dangerous smile on her face. Suspiciously, Galatea narrowed her eyes.

"And what's that?"

"A cook!"

"That's very funny," Galatea snapped, glaring. "See if I try to help next time."

Teresa's face fell, and she glowered. "Sorry. You've been a big help." She sighed. "I mean it. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks, Galatea!" Ilena was proud that Clare had not needed any prodding. For her part, Galatea looked pleased that Clare was so happy about the rabbit. Perhaps now, Ilena pondered, they will start getting along. If she could just get Clare and Galatea to be friends, then Teresa would fall in line behind the girl. Maybe they would all stop fighting and she could finally get some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> People kept asking me if Ilena was going to get her arm back, and I just didn't like the idea, so i tried to explain it in this chapter.

Fluffy Chapter is Fluff.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Wow guys, I am so sorry that this took so long! I have been battling with some serious writer's block, so if this chapter is not up to par, keep that in mind. I'm trying to move the story along.

**Disclaimer: **not mine. don't sue

* * *

><p><em>"Check and mate," Ilena said triumphantly, knocking over the white King with her black Queen. Teresa stared at the board, confusion on her face.<em>

_"How'd you do that?"_

_"What do you mean 'how did I do that?' Were you not paying attention?" _

_Teresa frowned, and Ilena thought her pout was utterly adorable, though she would never say so out loud. Over the last few months, she had been trying to teach Teresa how to play chess, something she had learned from her father many years before. They had only been apart for three weeks and two days this time around, and were not as desperate for each other's touch as usual, so Ilena had been able to convince Teresa to take a few hours to practice her chess playing._

_"It's like…It's like you know what I'm going to do before I do it." _

_Ilena raised a brow._ _"That's the point, Teresa, as I've told you before." Teresa crossed her arms. "You have to look at the board, visualize how your opponent will react to each of your moves. You have to think several moves in advance."_

_"This game is too complex for me. I like to just wing it." _

_Ilena snorted._ _"You're just lazy. You have every ability to master this. It's all about strategy." Which was why Ilena liked it so much. She was a strategist. It was one of her strongest traits, and had helped her prove herself as a warrior and leader. She was often chosen to lead Awakened Being hunts because she could organize the other members on a nearly unparalleled scale. Teresa, despite her higher rank, having recently been promoted to Number Two, had poorer leadership skills than Ilena. She preferred to work alone. And, as she had pointed out, she rarely operated with a plan in mind._

_"Let's face it, Lena, I'll never be as good at this as you."_

_"Well, of course not." Ilena agreed. "But you can still learn." _

_Teresa cocked her head, grinning wickedly._ _"I can think of much better things to do, instead." She rose from her chair, walking around the small table to Ilena._

_"You're not still tired from last night? I thought I wore you out." Ilena brushed off Teresa's hands as they trailed up her thigh. "Seriously, Teresa, I'm not in the mood." She stood as well, ignoring the look of disappointment on Teresa's face. "Don't pout. We still have tomorrow night. I don't have to leave for a few more days. I have a nice long break this time."_

_"Fine." _

_Ilena pulled her closer, giving her a light kiss to make up for it._ _"Tomorrow. I promise. And then, you can do whatever you want to me." _

_This brightened Teresa's spirits considerably._ _"Anything?" _

_Ilena nodded._ _"Anything." _

_Teresa smiled._ _"Well, I guess that's alright." She pressed her lips against Ilena's again, letting one hand slide into the small of her back and the other to cup her cheek. As a hand slid over the curve of her ass, Ilena pulled back._

_"Nice try, Teresa, but it's not going to work." _

_The other woman groaned, defeated._ _"Lena!" _

_Ilena chuckled, extracting herself from her partner's arms._ _"Stop complaining or you won't get any tomorrow, either." _

_Teresa looked scandalized._ _"So evil!" _

_Ilena allowed herself to grin._ _"We can't spend all day in bed."_

_"And why ever not?" _

_Though she tried to find a good excuse, Ilena could not think of an adequate reason not to let Teresa lead her to the bed and have her way with her. Besides that she just simply did not feel like it. So she frowned and growled._

_"Because I said so." _

_Teresa raised her brows._ _"Oh, well, that's a good reason." Her voice was tinted with sarcasm._

"_It is. It's the only reason that matters. I don't want to, and that's all you need to know."_

_Teresa's face softened. "You're right. Of course, I didn't mean to push. But just you wait. Tomorrow, I'm holding nothing back." Ilena felt her heart stir at the promise. It would be a fun week indeed._

* * *

><p>Galatea laid a hand on her arm, stalling Ilena's progress. The snow swirled around them as the wind shifted, the flakes taking just moments longer to melt when they hit her skin than they would have if she had still been human.<p>

"What is it?"

"We should head a bit more East. There's a group of warriors directly north of us." She scanned the trees as if she would be able to see them. "Five or six miles, maybe. An Awakened Being hunting party. One single digit and three mid-level warriors."

Not to be outdone, Teresa scrutinized the tree line as well, frowning when she could not sense the auras herself. "You're sure?"

"Yes. It would be best to just avoid them, I think."

Teresa nodded. "That's fine. Thanks for the heads up."

Ilena was proud that Teresa had been doing a much better job of trying to get along with Galatea. They both seemed to be going out of their way to stay on Ilena's good side. It was almost creepy. She had come to expect their bickering, and to see them being polite to one another made her uneasy. The only problem was that she knew one of them would lose patience sooner or later, and her money was on Teresa. Ilena could feel that her partner's jealousy of Galatea was growing, even if she did not let it show. Clare had warmed up to the young Claymore, treating her almost as a big sister. They argued and teased each other, but most of the time it was all in jest. The two weeks they had spent traveling to the Northern Territory had seen the two girls become more comfortable with one another, and had made their journey more pleasant.

However, Teresa was starting to display signs of irritation that only Ilena was picking up. She sat just a little farther away from Clare when they camped, and replied to the girl with a little less enthusiasm. Clare did not seem to notice, but Ilena certainly did. She had started mentally preparing herself for an outburst, one the likes of which Clare and Galatea had not seen. In anticipation, she had tried to show more affection, giving Teresa the attention Ilena knew she needed, hoping to sooth her. But it was doing no good. She knew that her days of quiet and cooperation were coming to an end. Galatea and Teresa would never be able to get along indefinitely.

"Are they going to the town we were told of?" Ilena asked, glancing down at Clare, wondering if they would have to subjugate the poor child to another night in the cold. The temperature had dropped steadily the farther north they had traveled, and it had been necessary for them to procure warmer clothes for the girl. She had not complained, but Ilena knew that she was miserable, and her discomfort was certainly not helping Teresa's mood. In the village they had just left, there had been rumors of a powerful Yoma presence in a town two days north, and they had agreed to check it out. Galatea had quickly been able to discern that the Yoma presence was from an Awakened Being hiding in the mountains surrounding the town. They had planned to leave Clare in an inn and take on the creature themselves. As such high ranking warriors, even a male Awakened Being would have been easy for them to handle. Anything besides an Abyssal One would not be a challenge with Teresa as part of the group. Ilena herself, after facing Riful of the West and her consort, was confident in her own abilities and knew that she could single-handedly, no pun intended, dispatch all but the most powerful of Awakened Ones.

"Yes. It seems as if our Awakened Being is their target as well." Galatea said after a moment's thought. "That has to be where they are going because the rest of the Yoma presence in the area is minimal and would not require a full hunting party. They will probably be using the town as a headquarters." Frowning slightly, she looked down at Clare. "I'm sorry, but I think we're going to have to camp again tonight." The girl just nodded and leaned into Teresa, shivering slightly.

"Perhaps we should have gone south," Ilena suggested, looking back at her lover and placing her hand lightly on Clare's head, on top of the fur cap they had bought her. "The winter will only get more intense from here. We may be able to handle it, but...I fear it will be too much for the girl if we are not able to stay the night inside where she can get warm."

"I know," Teresa sighed. "But we went over this already. There are fewer warriors up here. That was why we chose to come this way in the first place."

"We can't just keep wandering around with no purpose," Galatea added. "I have to admit, I have found it...rewarding to slay Yoma for no fee. I did not think I would, but I have been proven wrong. However, all this is very hard on Clare." Teresa glared, offended by the insinuation that she was not taking proper care of the girl. Ilena was just surprised that Galatea was bringing up Clare's health as an issue. Sure, the two had stopped fighting with such intensity, but it was still rare for Galatea to show any actual affection to the girl. "She needs more stability than this. Maybe we should find a town and ….settle there for a while."

"We can't," Teresa argued. "If we do, then the Organization will surely find us and send a substantial force after us."

"Could they take us, though, Teresa?" It had been a question that had plagued Ilena's mind for weeks now, since she had witnessed Teresa's true strength as she had battled Riful. Especially with the addition of Galatea, she found it unlikely that the Organization would be able to pull warriors that could challenge them. She and Teresa had proven that they could best the top warriors, and now those Claymore were no longer even with the Organization. "Be honest. You know that the three of us are exceptionally powerful, you in particular. And now, the top warriors have all deserted, besides the new Number One and Two. The Organization has not been this weak since Luciela awakened. They are vulnerable."

Teresa's face grew thoughtful. "What are you getting at, Lena?" she asked as she wrapped her arm tighter around Clare.

"You said, weeks ago, that you wanted to protect little girls like Clare. Keep them from suffering our fate, right?"

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and?"

"You said you would do anything, even taking down the Organization."

Teresa frowned. "Yes, but...Lena what are you suggesting?"

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Take down The Organization."

"Wait," Galatea protested, eyes wide with disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

Ilena did not take her eyes from Teresa. "If we gather the warriors who deserted with Galatea, then we cannot lose." She had spent the last two weeks, as she watched Clare struggle and suffer in silence, calculating their odds should they choose to take on the Organization, and had found that the numbers were in their favor.

As a Claymore, she had never even entertained the possibility of rebelling, not even when she had received the order to kill Teresa. Always, she had been a good little soldier, faithful to the end. Of course she had questioned. Almost all single digits did, especially the top five. But she had never considered trying to free herself and her comrades from their fates. Now, however, it was a course of action that was becoming more and more appealing by the day. She hated forcing Clare to travel so strenuously, and she very much wanted to be able to take life slowly and enjoy the second chance she had been given with Teresa. There would be no way to do that if they were constantly being hunted, even if the hunters themselves posed minimal threat.

"Against all forty-seven warriors?" Galatea scoffed. "Impossible." Breaking eye contact with Teresa, Ilena shot her a glare, genuinely angry with Galatea for being so thick headed. Really, she had rarely met a more intelligent warrior, and she had expected the woman to be able to figure out their chances for herself.

"Did you not feel Teresa's power as she fought Riful?" She turned to face Galatea fully. "She is the match of an Abyssal one. Name one warrior who could challenge her. Name one warrior who could challenge me or you. They do not have one. And even if there are trainees who have the power to match us, they do not have the experience." While Galatea's face grew more and more contorted with disbelief, Teresa's became quite unreadable as Ilena talked. She seemed lost in thought, contemplating Ilena's words.

"Three against forty-seven? You must be mad!" Galatea ran her hands through her hair and turned around, breathing deeply.

"Not three," corrected Ilena. "If we can find the others from your party, not including the one who went back, then that will give us the strength of ten warriors, all of whom have substantial power. You can find them, can you not, with your ability? We know several of them came north."

Turning back to her, Galatea shook her head. "Yes, I can find them, but I still think this is suicide."

"We survived an encounter with an Abyssal. How many other warriors can say the same?" Ilena rested her hand on her hip, shifting so her boots crunched the snow underfoot. "What could they possibly throw at us that would be more devastating?"

"She is one being. They will have a whole army."

"No, they won't," Ilena countered, relying on her logic. "We will attack without warning. The 47 will be spread across the continent. They will be next to defenseless, with only the trainees and the Number Ten to defend the men."

Galatea scowled. "Not quite, Ilena. The new Number One and Two are being kept close to the Organization," she explained. "I've never seen them myself, but I have heard that they are very powerful. Both strong enough to be Number One."

"Are they more powerful than Teresa?" She was surprised that the Organization had decided to keep the two most powerful warriors at headquarters, but she supposed it was not illogical with their numbers so weakened. Glancing at the woman in question, Galatea gave Ilena's question some thought.

"...Probably not," she admitted. "Though I cannot be certain. I have not seen them in action." Clenching her teeth, she sighed. "This is insane, Ilena."

"I don't think it is. I think we need to do this. If you do not want to, then I am sure Teresa and I could manage on our own, but your abilities would be most appreciated in finding the other deserters."

"I will help you find the others, but after that, I make no promises," Galatea told her reluctantly.

"Thank you. That is all I ask."

"Do you mean this, Lena?" Teresa finally asked, voice quiet.

"I do, Teresa." Looking down at the child who had bored her way into her heart, Ilena felt sure that this was the right course of action. She would protect Clare from the things from which no one had tried to save herself and Teresa. She would rather die than see the girl fall into the hands of the Organization. "I see Clare, and I just can't stand the thought of her having to go through the transformation. I don't want...no child deserves that." Her partner stepped closer, looking right into Ilena's eyes, searching. Silently, she raised the hand that was not around Clare to Ilena's face, cupping her cheek. The one armed woman leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Lena." Teresa pulled Ilena's face close so that their foreheads rested together. "That you are willing to do this for Clare..."

"It is for all the girls who would be taken. We cannot let this happen anymore." Her partner leaned in, pressing their lips together for a gentle kiss.

"Stop it!" They turned to see Galatea clutching her chest, breathing hard. "I can't...please don't." She closed her eyes, backing up.

This was the third time since the day she had healed Ilena that Galatea had reacted to their displays of affection. They had tried, or at least Ilena had, to be conscious of the other woman's unique ability to feel the emotions of other Claymore, and had toned down their own feelings, but there was only so much they could do. Sometimes even the great Quicksword Ilena was overcome by her emotions, causing Galatea to be flooded with sensations with which she had trouble dealing. The young woman looked at them with wide, pained eyes.

"I can't." She turned and stormed into the snow covered trees. Her three companions watched her go, two with concern and one with disdain.

"I'll go," Ilena said quietly, knowing that Teresa would just exacerbate the situation and that her lover had very little desire to help the young Claymore. Galatea was easy to track, having left deep footprints in the fresh snow, and Ilena caught up to her quickly. She had not gone far, still within ear shot of the path. She was hunched over, one hand resting on her knee, the other braced against the cold ground, several inches deep in snow. Cautiously, Ilena approached her, knowing that the other woman could feel her presence even though she did not look up.

"Please, give me a moment, Ilena." Respectful, the older Claymore stopped, watching as Galatea regained control over herself. After a few moments, she pushed herself back up, face calm again. "Forgive me."

"This is the third time, Galatea. There must be something more that is affecting you." Feeling the emotions of the two partnered Claymore did not explain the pained expressions that always flitted across Galatea's face when the two touched, or spoke softly to one another. Ilena knew that Teresa was convinced that Galatea had feelings for her, and she was beginning to agree with her partner. "You can tell me. I will not judge you." She slowly walked closer to the woman, making her movements as non-threatening as she could. Galatea allowed her to approach. "What's wrong?" She placed her hand on the taller woman's shoulder. Brows furrowed, Galatea looked down at her, the uncertainty out of place with her proud features and statuesque height.

"I am realizing that I need...more control of my ability," she admitted softly. "I cannot shut out your emotions, and it's...hard to …..I can't deal with them. They are so much ….more than I was exposed to before. I've never...No other warriors that I've encountered …._feel_ as much as you two." She took a steadying breath. "I know you're trying, Ilena, and I appreciate that, but it's not enough." She tried to turn away, but Ilena caught her.

"If you can feel our emotions that much, then you must know that I care for you, Galatea, and I do not want you to be in discomfort."

"I do know that, Ilena. But...Teresa doesn't feel the same." Scowling, she looked back the way they had come. "She tries to hide it, but she really doesn't like me. Not at all."

"She is just being juvenile," Ilena reassured her, knowing it was a weak argument. "I will talk to her."

"You know that will do no good." She crossed her arms. "She's so...Gods, Ilena. I don't know how you can stand her."

Ilena frowned. It was one thing for her to complain about Teresa, but she did not like it when other people did so. She knew that her lover had a polarizing effect on people. Either they loved her or they hated her, and it had always bothered Ilena when her comrades had spoken ill of Teresa, even if most of the complaints were more than legitimate. Her arrogance had made her more than a few enemies, and Ilena had often heard her described as a 'bitch' by her fellow warriors. Despite the coldness that Teresa usually showed, Ilena knew that she was fiercely loyal to those for whom she cared, and that she only ever did what she thought was right. She wished that everyone could see that side of Teresa.

"Galatea, she's a good woman. You two don't get along, but she is the woman I love."

Galatea grimaced. "You could do so much better, Ilena!" The older Claymore stepped back at this, suddenly feeling uncertain and confused. She had let Galatea flirt with her on occasion, but she had been certain that she had made it clear that she had no desire for her. Teresa had tolerated it to an extent, though she clearly did not like it. Ilena had not encouraged the girl, and the two older Claymore had thought she would get over her crush. But it seemed to Ilena that this was perhaps more than a simple crush. "Let me show you."

"Galatea, I'm not...I love Teresa, and I am not interested in you that way."

The taller woman shook her head. "You just don't know the difference," she pressed. Boldly, she took a step toward Ilena, invading her personal space. "I can make you forget her."

"Galatea, don't-" She was cut off as the other woman's lips crashed against her own. Taken by surprise, Ilena gasped, allowing her lips to part and Galatea's tongue to enter her mouth. The younger woman's arms come up to encircle her waist, pulling her closer. Ilena's eyes fluttered shut and she felt a rush as the Galatea's tongue ran across the back of her teeth, so different from the way Teresa kissed. Her eyes widened at the thought, and she pulled back, horrified, roughly shoving Galatea off of her. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, shuddering as the other woman stumbled back. Even if it had only been for a moment, she had forgotten about Teresa, and she felt disgusted with herself, her stomach heaving, nausea rising up inside her.

"Ilena, I-"

"Don't, Galatea." She raised her hand to stop the other woman who had moved toward her again. "I can't believe...Do you know how much I've defended to you Teresa?" She brought her hand to her lips again, wishing that she could get the taste of the young Claymore out of her mouth. "How could you think that I-" A blur of navy rushed past her, slamming into Galatea, pinning her to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her," Teresa snarled as her fist connected with the younger woman's face. She had not drawn her sword, which the small part of Ilena that had retained its logic knew was a very good thing. Had she done so, Galatea would have been dead with the first stroke. As it was, her cheek bone was shattered and her nose broken, and Teresa was not yet done pounding her. Seeing her crimson blood staining the white snow, Ilena came back to herself, pouncing on her lover, pulling her off of the downed Claymore. Teresa thrashed in her grip, trying to free herself. "You bitch!"

"Teresa! Stop this at once!" With her one arm, she was unable to hold Teresa for long. Even with two arms, she would not have been able to restrain her lover. Having broken free of Ilena's grasp, Teresa was soon back on top of Galatea, fists flying. Being gifted with the amount of yoki fitting for a Number Three, Galatea was able to defend herself to an extent, raising her arms to take the brunt of the blows.

"You think you can waltz in here and take what's mine?"

Galatea rolled to the side, shoving Teresa off of her long enough to scramble out from beneath the former Number One's blows. It gave Ilena a chance to grab the back of Teresa's cloak, hauling her away from Galatea, her partner snarling the entire way. Increasing her yoki flow, Ilena shoved her onto the ground, surprised that she was able to call up the strength to overpower Teresa long enough to do so.

"Stop it! Get a hold of yourself, Teresa!" The other woman looked up at her from the snow, chest heaving. "This will solve nothing!" Growling, Teresa pushed herself up onto her elbows, temper still raging.

"She kissed you! I could...You weren't far enough away that I couldn't read your Yoki." She turned her head to glare at Galatea, who had rolled onto her hands and knees, coughing up blood and trying to heal her broken bones. "That bitch touched you." She sat up, baring her teeth. "I'll kill her if she comes near you again."

"Teresa!" Her partner's eyes snapped back to her. "You are not helping!" Ilena turned back to Galatea, concerned despite her anger. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I will be," the young woman muttered, wiping the blood from her face. "I don't think my pride will ever recover, though." Wincing, she pulled herself into a standing position. "I misread the signals, and got my face beaten in for it." She looked between the two of them, touching her nose gingerly and trying her best to appear dignified.

"How could you not tell, Galatea?" Ilena asked harshly. "If you can read our emotions, then how could you think that I was interested? I explicitly told you I was not interested." The younger Claymore winced and looked away.

"I thought...You were being so kind to me, and sometimes I was overcome with the feelings of... love that you radiate, and I thought I could...I don't know what I was thinking." She crossed her arms over her chest, breathing out slowly. Her nose was swollen and bruised, but straight again, and her cheek bone had been reformed. "I acted on impulse. I am...I'm sorry, Ilena." She wanted to be angry with Galatea, knowing that her actions had been a severe violation, but she also understood the loneliness that the woman must be suffering. Over the three years that she had been apart from Teresa, Ilena had on several occasions been forced into group situations sometimes where two or more of the members were friends. Those were the times when she had missed Teresa the most. Loneliness had been her constant companion.

"We all make mistakes, Galatea," she said softly before looking back down at her furious lover, stretching out her hand for Teresa to take, anger fading quickly. The woman took it silently, still glaring at Galatea as Ilena hauled her up. "There's no need for this to go any farther. I am willing to put it behind me if you are. If you promise you will _never_ ignore when someone has told you 'no.'"

"I promise," Galatea said, bowing her head. "I would prefer if Clare did not know how...stupid I have been."

"Then consider it forgotten, Galatea."

"Wait just one Goddamn minute!" Teresa interjected. "I do have a problem with this. Very much so!" Ilena put out her arm, letting it act as a flimsy barrier between the two women who wanted her. She knew that if Teresa became enraged again, neither she nor Galatea would be strong enough to stop her, but she hoped that her hand on Teresa would be sufficient to deter her partner from killing the younger Claymore.

"Teresa-"

"No! She assaulted you!"

"She did not _assault_ me, Teresa."

"She touched you without your consent. How is that not assault?" Teresa still shook with her anger.

Ilena turned to face her lover fully, knowing that what Teresa said had merit. "It was a simple mistake, one for which she deserves a second chance." She held up her hand, stopping Teresa from replying. "Wait, let me finish. Just imagine for a moment what it would be like to feel every emotion of your companions, to have no choice in the matter. Think of how confusing and overwhelming that would be, especially if you had feelings for one of them." Teresa frowned again, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Ilena, she's right. There's no need for you to-" Galatea began, but Ilena cut her off as well.

"Yes there is. I do not condone how you handled the situation, but I understand what a difficult position you are in."

The younger woman looked down and sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Perhaps I should ….try to find Stella and her group, where I would not be a trouble to you any longer." Teresa sneered.

"Yes, I think that might be-"

"Teresa!" Ilena shot her partner a withering glare. "I do not think there is any reason to send you away, Galatea. We are going to try and find Stella regardless, and Clare would be very disappointed if you left. She has grown fond of you." She looked around, searching for the girl. "Where did you leave her, Teresa?"

"Oh, shit." Teresa dashed back toward the path, guilt marring her features. Turning back to Galatea, Ilena sighed.

"Are you coming?" The younger woman paused before answering.

"If you are sure my presence will not be ….a burden." She seemed very uncertain, her normal attitude of extreme pride replaced by hesitancy. "I do not think Teresa wants me to accompany you anymore."

"Teresa can get over it," Ilena told her. "We need you, and she'll just have to swallow her pride. Besides, you are my friend. We'll figure it out." Smiling, Galatea followed her as Ilena walked back to the path, retracing Teresa's footsteps until she and the girl came into view. Clare wore a quizzical expression, sensing the tension between the three adults, but she said nothing. Ilena supposed that, in her anger, Teresa had run off without an explanation, leaving the girl alone. "I think we should start looking for a suitable place to sleep for the night and then, in the morning, we will start searching for the other deserters." Ilena began, knowing that it would be up to her to cut through the awkwardness and try to get them back into a semblance of normalcy.

"Fine," Teresa agreed simply, eying Galatea with intense dislike. Ilena sighed heavily, wishing that Teresa would at least try and make the situation less awkward.

"If we can find a thick grove of trees, or a cave or something, that would be best, I think." Looking down at the girl, she exhaled slowly. "Somewhere out of the wind. It's going to be cold tonight."

The three Claymore were not affected by the temperature, and Ilena was still wearing her rather revealing leather outfit despite the cold, her thighs exposed to the wind and snow. They all had cloaks, but did not need them, so they had been using them to make Clare's pallets warmer whenever they bedded down for the night. When it had started snowing earlier that week, Ilena had sewn together the rabbit skins she had been saving to form a fur lining for the girl's own cloak, which had seemed to help. She feared, though, that as the winter progressed, it would not be enough. Such a small human needed more warmth than that.

"But we need to stay out of range of the hunting party," Galatea reminded her softly. "They would just make life even more complicated." Teresa almost growled at her words, and Ilena had to put a calming hand on her arm.

"Let us know if we are getting too close to them." Lovingly, she squeezed Teresa's arm, bringing her lover's attention back to her. She looked softly into her partner's eyes, tilting her head. "We have to make sure we find a good place for Clare, love." Jaw set, Teresa nodded stiffly.

"I know." Her voice was tight, and Ilena knew that it would be some time before she would come down from her mood.

Ilena had seen her react this severely only once before, when Sofia had casually brushed Ilena's arm in conversation, her fingers lingering longer than Teresa had deemed necessary. It was been during a rough time in their relationship, and Teresa had been feeling particularly insecure. She later apologized for the incident, guilty that she had lost control of herself. Sofia and Noel had been the only people to know the true nature of their relationship, and they had found out on accident, having stumbled across Teresa and Ilena's camp as they were tangled together in the throes of passion. Normally, no one would have been able to sneak up on either of the two, but their attention had been otherwise occupied. The Number Three and Number Four had never let the secret slip, having one of their own to protect. Ilena knew that despite how much the two argued, they were just as devoted to each other as she and Teresa were. The two couples had kept each other's relationships under wraps.

The four of them had grown close in their mutual secrets, and Ilena still felt a pang of loss whenever she thought of her two friends, dead because of her own carelessness. Sophia in particular had been a confident of hers, someone to whom she could talk after she and Teresa had parted. After a while, however, Ilena had let her heartache take over, secluding herself from everyone, not seeing Sophia for nearly two years until the day they had gone after Teresa. Like so many other things, she regretted that now, wishing that she had made more of an effort to keep in touch. Her life had not gone the way she had planned. There were so many things she would have changed if she could. She sighed, shaking such thoughts from her mind. They would not help. They could not change the past, and nothing could bring Sophia and Noel back to life.

"Let's go," she said, feeling depressed and tired. Teresa purposefully placed herself between Ilena and Galatea as they walked, shooting the younger woman loathing glares every chance she got, causing Clare's expression to grow more and more confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Ilena quietly, though not quiet enough that Teresa did not hear.

"What's wrong is that your new friend is trying to take Ilena away from you," she spat. Ilena gasped and gave Teresa a sharp slap.

"Teresa!"

"...What?" Clare's face was a pitiful mask of utter confusion. "I don't understand."

Teresa snarled, lip rising into an ugly sneer. "Galatea was trying to steal Ilena from me. She wants her all to herself, and she doesn't want for us to have her."

Furious, Ilena whirled around, intending to strike Teresa, but her fist was met with the other woman's open palm, Teresa reflexively bringing up her hand to stop Ilena's and cracking a few of her attacker's knuckles. Ilena jerked her hand back, shaking it to disperse the pain, glaring at Teresa who wore an expression of shock and guilt.

"What in the hell is wrong with you," she hissed, her voice low and dangerous. Teresa flinched, recognizing the tone as one that meant Ilena was at her angriest. "How dare you burden Clare with your own insecurities. We had settled the matter back in the woods, and there was absolutely no need for you to bring it up again, and especially not to Clare!" Her whole body shook in anger, and she had to keep an extra firm hold on her yoki as her control over her emotions slipped. "I have been patient with you. I have stood by as you griped and complained about Galatea even though she had done nothing to you to warrant such treatment. It has been up to _me_ to keep you two civil, and _you_, Teresa, you have not helped the situation one tiny bit."

"I've been nice to her, Ilena!" growled Teresa, voice rising. "But my anger is justified! She laid hands on you! She ignored your wishes, and that is unacceptable. My anger is justified!"

"Yes, your anger is justified! She should not have done what she did. But it has been handled! I've let it go, and you should, too."

"Let it go? She wants to fuck you, Ilena, and I've sat here and let her flirt with you and trusted you to handle it, but obviously, you weren't sending the right message." Teresa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to form a small 'O.' "Oh...or maybe you wanted her to kiss you." She swallowed hard. "I always knew this day would come."

Ilena's brows snapped together, uncomprehending. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm difficult and arrogant and hard to live with, and you deserve so much better than me." Looking away, Teresa bit her lower lip. "And now you've found someone better."

Ilena stared at her, anger forgotten. "You have lost your mind." Disbelieving, she shook her head. "You have completely lost your mind if you truly think that. Are you really that insecure?" She stepped closer to Teresa, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "How many times do I have to assure you that you have nothing to fear?" Teresa closed her eyes, a blush of shame coloring her cheeks.

"You let her kiss you."

Ilena's heart threatened to shatter at how small her voice was. She hated to see Teresa, normally so proud and strong, look so unsure.

"That's not true, Teresa." The assurance came from Galatea. "I felt everything she was feeling, and I can honestly say that your place in her heart is second to none. I was a fool to think I had a chance. You are the only one." She bowed her head. "I am so sorry to have come between you." Teresa looked up long enough to give her a small nod before returning her gaze to the ground leaning a little closer to Ilena.

"I'm, sorry, Lena," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I doubted you again." Ilena pulled her close, completely forgetting that she had wanted to strike Teresa just moments before, holding her lover to her, pressing her face into the blond curls.

"It's all right, love," she whispered, voice rough with emotion. "I should have known that you were more affected by this than you were showing. I love you, Teresa. You and you alone have my heart."

Galatea looked away, the pained expression back on her face, but she also seemed satisfied, perhaps hoping that she had helped right her wrong. Ilena knew that after this, the younger woman would back off, stopping her advances. She just hoped that this had not irrevocably destroyed their group, and as she held Teresa close, she knew that she did not want to lose any of the three people who meant the most to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I think I've gotten over the worst of my writer's block, but the next few chapters will probably be a little slow getting uploaded.

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own these fabulous characters.

* * *

><p><em>Ilena's eyes clouded over as Teresa's fingers did that thing that she loved, and her breath hitched as her partner's lips brushed the tip of her pointed ear. Their breasts were pressed flushed against each other, with Teresa's hand between them, quickly bringing Ilena closer to completion.<em>

_Unlike their normal rendezvous, which usually occurred in some nondescript inn in a dinky town between their territories, this time they had met up in the middle of nowhere, far from the prying and disproving eyes of the humans. After destroying the last bed they had used, they had agreed that it would be best to keep a low profile for a while, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. Ilena was already getting the feeling that Ermita knew more than he was letting on, and she did not want to push her luck. He did not know that she and Teresa were lovers, but he did know that the two were especially close. Teresa complained that Ilena worried too much, but they both knew that her caution was worth it to keep their relationship a secret. They could not, as single digit warriors, afford for the Organization to find out about them. It would end very badly._

_She was brought out of her thoughts by Teresa's lips on her neck, and she let out a low moan, tilting her head back to give her lover more access. She arched her back, pressing closer into Teresa, but just as she was approaching her peak, Teresa pulled back, looking over her shoulder with horror._

"_Teresa what the hell-" She cut herself off as she followed Teresa's eyes and locked gazes with none other than the Number Four, Sophia, the other woman's eyes wide with surprise. Next to her stood the number Five, Noel, her expression morphing quickly into one of glee._

"_Oh, my God." She let out a high laugh as Sophia brought a delicate hand to cover her open mouth. "Why hello, Number Two and Number Three. Fancy meeting you here." _

_Teresa shifted, heedless of her own exposed body, trying to preserve what remained of Ilena's modesty. Ilena's heart thudded, the fear creeping into her chest. They had been found out. It had finally happened. After nearly three years together, they had been caught. She swallowed hard against the lump forming in her throat. As she struggled to keep her composure, Teresa leaned over to retrieve Ilena's shirt, handing it back to her before standing to face the other two women._

"_Noel, Sophia," she started, voice confident despite the situation. "I didn't feel you approach." Noel snorted loudly and violently._

"_That's not surprising considering your...ah...position." Ilena felt the color rise in her cheeks as she dressed quickly. "I expect this kind of behavior from you, Teresa, but who would have thought that Stick-Up-Her-Ass Ilena would have the balls to defy the Organization in such a way?" _

_Teresa growled at the rude nickname, one that Ilena had carried since their days as trainees. She had come to terms with it, knowing that she was more uptight than her comrades, but Teresa still found it offensive and would often defend Ilena from it._

"_You shut your mouth, Noel," Teresa snapped, body stiffening. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Are you going to expose us, or not?" Noel paused, as if thinking about it, but Sophia answered immediately._

"_Of course not." She spoke directly to Ilena. "We would never say anything."_

"_Way to take the fun out of it, bitch," Noel complained harshly. "I was going to make them sweat." Sophia turned to glare at her, and Ilena saw something in her gaze that she had missed before. There was a familiarity that went beyond friendship._

"_You know that's not fair, Noel." She turned back to Teresa and Ilena. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. You have my word on my honor as a warrior." _

_Ilena stood and silently handed Teresa her clothes._ "_Thank you, Sophia," she said quietly. Teresa took her clothes, not bothering to put them back on, or even position them to cover herself. She stood proud and tall, and Ilena could not help but love her ferocity. "We appreciate that, don't we, Teresa?"_

"_Yes, of course." She glanced back at Ilena, eyes softening. "I'm sorry, Lena. I should have felt them coming." _

_Ilena shook her head._ "_Don't apologize. I should have felt them, too. We were...occupied." _

_Teresa smiled back at her, and Sophia looked away politely, giving them that private moment. Noel, however, gawked openly at them until Sophia gave her arm a good slap. Ilena smiled softly, heart slowing to a normal pace, seeing in Sophia's face that she and Teresa had nothing to fear from the other two warriors. They were safe, for now._

* * *

><p>The bitter cold of the northern winter was nothing compared to the frost that had settled between Galatea and Teresa. It had been four days since the incident, and neither woman spoke to the other if it could at all be helped. Ilena had hoped that they would make an effort, at least for her sake, but it seemed that making an effort meant not speaking. She and Clare were stuck in the middle, holding one-sided conversations that were like pulling teeth. Galatea was still nursing her wounded pride and Teresa still felt guilty for flying off the handle and for breaking Ilena's hand. She had been sulking, which Ilena thought was most unbecoming and childish, but she had allowed it because it was better than dealing with her biting anger.<p>

They had angled their path to the east at Galatea's urging, the young Claymore picking up traces of familiar auras, which she insisted belonged to the other deserters. Their potential allies were moving swiftly in a determined manner from what Galatea could tell, and the three adults had taken to carrying Clare in turns to keep up the pace. Ilena did not mind. The girl was light enough that she did not take a toll on Ilena's strength. The first time Galatea had carried Clare, she had commented that she was lighter than she looked and needed to eat more, earning a low growl from Teresa, but Clare had only giggled.

One good thing had come from Teresa's sulking. She had, in an effort to make up for her outburst, agreed to let Ilena take Clare to buy a sword and for the girl to learn to use it. She had been wanting to learn swordplay for weeks, but Teresa had been adamantly against it, not wanting Clare to be drawn into the blood-lust and violence. However, after her confrontation with Galatea, Teresa had reluctantly let Ilena talk her into the self-defense lessons. With three Claymores to protect her, it was unlikely that Clare would ever need to use it, but Ilena would feel more at ease if the girl at least knew basic sword play. She wanted to get Clare her own sword, one that was an appropriate size. The girl could barely lift the huge claymores that the warriors carried, let alone be able to fight with one. They would have to find a much smaller one for her, perhaps even have one specifically forged.

Clare could barely contain her excitement. So as the approached the next village, veering slightly from Galatea's recommended path, Ilena was mentally assessing what kind of blade the girl would need. Though she would tell no one, Ilena was almost as excited as Clare. Normally, she hated having to teach anything, finding that her patience for it was sorely lacking. But with Clare, she enjoyed every minute of it. She had already taught the girl how to sew, how to clean and dress a rabbit, and how to properly clean a sword, among other things. Teresa found it endearing and entertaining to watch them interact, briefly coming out of her mood when the two were talking. It was the only time of day that the tension in the air dissipated for any significant amount of time.

They decided to keep traveling through the night for a few days, to make up for the time they would waste acquiring Clare's sword. Teresa insisted on being the one to carry the girl, claiming that her hold was simply the most comfortable. Ilena did not bother trying to argue even though she felt certain that Galatea actually would have been a better choice, considering the woman's slightly taller stature and wider arm-span. She would sooner slit her own throat than say so to Teresa, and she knew Galatea felt the same way. Once they caught up with Stella's band of deserters, they would be able to slow the pace again, but Galatea was worried that if they waited too long, she would lose the trail. As they increased the pace, they drew closer to the group, giving them enough time to take a day to let Clare rest and get her sword. Ilena was worried about leaving Galatea and Teresa alone together for that long, but Clare had insisted, quite surprisingly, that she only wanted to go with Ilena.

They arrived at the town just as the sun was rising behind the mountains, casting a weak light across the snow. It was a working town, and there were people already out and about, casting suspicious glances at the three women and the child. There were no yoma to kill, so they would not be able to gain the people's trust that way, instead having to rely on money to carry them through. Ilena sent Teresa and Galatea, praying that they would not kill each other, to see if they could find another, warmer cloak for Clare while she and the girl headed off to search for the sword-smith.

The shop was easy to locate, and Ilena ushered the girl into the warmth, the sword master eying them with caution. His brows furrowed as he caught sight of Ilena's eyes.

"What business do you have here, Claymore?" Surprisingly, his voice held no fear, only contempt. She did not let it bother her.

"I am here to purchase a sword for the girl. Do you have any available that would be suitable, or should I have one forged? We are pressed for time."

He raised a brow. "You're going to let her learn swordplay?" She did not quite frown at the accusation in his voice. No one would ever approve of any aspect of a Claymore traveling with a young girl. "What are you doing with a little girl anyway? Taking her off to get turned into a monster like you?"

Clare glanced at her apprehensively, having become accustomed to Ilena's outbursts. She expected her guardian to explode at the man's words. However, what Clare had not realized was that Ilena was only ever explosive when the person provoking her was Teresa. With anyone else, she had an incredible ability to keep her composure, and the sword-smith's words glanced off of her emotional armor.

"Actually, no, though it is hardly your concern," she answered easily, keeping her voice impassive. His judgment meant nothing to her. She knew that she and Teresa were giving Clare a better life than she could have hoped for if left among humans. The man looked at her with mistrust, but she knew from experience that, should he find out about Clare's past, he would be quick to hand her over to the Organization himself. Children orphaned by Yoma were never welcomed back into human society. "If you do not want our business, we can take our money elsewhere." She turned to leave, and was rewarded for her perceptiveness when the man growled in frustration and acquiescence.

"Wait," he called out. "I have what you need." Ilena turned back to him, one brow raised. He scowled but shrugged. "Money is money," he said simply.

"She will only be using the weapon in self-defense, if at all, but I do want her to have a decent blade. Nothing shoddy that's going to rust at the first sign of rain." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I will know if you try to sell us something cheap." She let the threat creep into her voice.

"I don't sell cheap swords," the smith growled, accepting her challenge. Looking down at Clare, the man strode over to the far wall of the shop where dozens of swords hung. "Come here, girl." With a small push from Ilena, Clare obeyed, following the man shyly, and the smithy made her hold out her arms so that he could judge how long of a blade she would need.

"She is stronger than she looks," Ilena informed him. "So feel free to give her blades that are heavier than you might think she needs." Clare looked back at her, beaming at the compliment. Traveling with three Claymore had shaped Clare into a tough young girl, more muscular and stronger than most children her age. Ilena did not often let her know how proud she was, but after the sword-smith's rude comments earlier, she felt it was necessary to lift the girl's spirits.

"I know how to do my job," the man answered tersely.

Ilena simply raised a brow and crossed her arm over her chest. She supposed it was good that he had taken their business, but she would be glad when they were done. Additionally, she was unsure how Teresa and Galatea would be getting along. She had felt no explosion of yoki, so she assumed that they had not yet killed each other, though the less time they spent alone together, the better it would be for everyone. Ilena understood why Clare had insisted that just the two of them go to buy the sword. It was a welcome break from the tension that was seething between the other two women.

She watched as the sword-smith carefully inspected each of his blades, weighing it in his hands before handing it to Clare. He showed her the proper way to hold them and instructed her to swing each one. Frowning, he pulled out his own blade, prompting Clare to come at him and meet his blade with the one she held, a sharp clang echoing through the shop.

After trying a few swords in such a way, the man let out a satisfied grunt as Clare held a short, light blade, with a plain pommel, swinging it easily. "This is the one."

Not wanting to spend any more time there, Ilena quickly paid for the sword and a leather scabbard to go with it, then left the shop to find their other companions, Clare practically skipping with happiness. She could not stop chattering about how pretty it was and how perfect it felt in her hands. Ilena took a moment to smile softly at the girl, but it soon fell as she caught sight of Teresa and Galatea, standing with their backs to each other, arms crossed over their chests and both scowling. She sighed as she and Clare approached.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Teresa gave a nod in response and Galatea looked away. Ilena had to suppress a growl of frustration at the two of them. "Let's get Clare a decent hot meal before we leave, at least."

Another nod signaled Teresa's agreement. After stopping at the inn, the only place in town that served food to strangers, they were back on the road by noon, which pleased Ilena, who was still concerned about their pace. To make up for lost time, they did not stop and rest for supper, giving Clare some hard bread and cheese to eat while Galatea carried her. Soon, as the sun set, it began to snow again.

As they sloshed through the falling snow, Clare wrapped in Teresa's arms now, fast asleep despite the cold, Ilena could not help but think how glad she would be to turn south again. She did not feel the cold, but that did not make the snow on the ground any easier through which to walk. It crusted on her boots, and soaked into the leather. The roads they took were seldom traveled in the winter, so at times, the drifts were well over her knees, even on the path, and her stride became labored as she struggled against the snow. They should have bought snow shoes at the last town. Teresa trudged ahead of her and Galatea behind her, both of them silent as the grave.

The times when Clare was asleep were the worst for Ilena, for her two supposedly adult companions refused to engage in any kind of meaningful conversation. They were reduced to small talk, commenting absently on the weather when Ilena prodded them enough into speaking. Normally she did not mind silence, in fact, she usually relished it, but the tension was becoming unbearable, and she knew that Galatea was growing more and more uncomfortable by the day. Ilena feared that she would leave them soon, making it nearly impossible for them to find the other deserters. They needed her and her abilities. And she and Clare would miss the other woman's company.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she literally ran into Teresa, who had stopped on the path.

"Teresa!" She stepped back to keep her balance, feet slipping slightly on the icy ground. "What is it?" The other woman turned to face her.

"The storm's going to get worse," she said, looking up at the dark sky. "I'm afraid we're going to have to stop for the night."

"But that will put us too far behind," Ilena protested. "Galatea will lose the trail."

Teresa growled lowly, still mindful of the sleeping child. The younger Claymore in question had come to stand slightly behind Ilena. "It's either that, or Clare gets frostbite, Ilena," she snapped.

Looking away sharply, Ilena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping back. She had never thought that she would miss the use of her nickname, but since the incident with Galatea, Teresa had stopped using 'Lena' altogether, and Ilena did not like how it made her feel. When Teresa was feeling guilty, she lashed out. Ilena knew this, and she was trying to be patient, not wanting to add to that guilt, but she also knew it was incredibly childish. Teresa had to learn a better way of dealing with her anger and guilt.

"Of course, Teresa," she said softly, purposefully letting a bit of sadness creep into her voice. It had the intended effect, as Teresa's face softened and she looked down briefly.

"I'm sorry, Ilena," she amended. "Maybe you and Galatea should go on ahead."

"Then how will you find us?" She shook her head roughly. "I will not be separated from you again, Teresa. Not ever again."

Teresa searched her eyes momentarily before nodding curtly. "Then perhaps Galatea should go alone," she suggested hopefully.

Ilena sighed, closing her eyes. "Teresa, we stay together, all right?" She glanced back at Galatea who refused to look at either of them. "In this kind of weather, it is doubtful that we would be able to find her again. We find shelter, we stay the night, and then tomorrow, we run." Even their strong, half-breed bodies could only keep up the brutal pace of an all-out sprint for an hour or so at most, though Teresa, with her exceptional power, could surely go longer. That was why they had not just run to catch up to Stella. Being forced to stop for the night, however, had given Ilena little alternative. "We stay together."

"All right," Teresa said gruffly, shifting Clare higher in her arms. "Do you have any ideas for shelter? I don't think there are any caves near here."

"We will have to improvise. I'm sure we can build an adequate lean-to fairly quickly." She scanned the thick trees, searching for a protected area where the wind would be less. Soon, she found what she was looking for where four old pines grew close together, curving, nearly forming a wall, with the snow banks piling against them, cutting the wind down. "There."

Teresa followed her extended hand and nodded approvingly. "Yes, I think that will work."

She kicked her way through the snow, and shifted Clare to hold the girl with just one hand as she began pushing the snow around to form a hole to be insulated. Ilena followed her, breaking off pine branches and shaking the snow from them to line the depression. Without any prodding, Galatea joined her, and soon they had fashioned what Ilena thought was an acceptable shelter for Clare, who had not awoken during the commotion. Gently, Teresa lowered her into the make shift bed, and then removed her own cloak to wrap around the girl. Ilena and Galatea followed suit, having no need for the garments themselves.

When the girl was settled, Ilena and Teresa bedded themselves on either side of her, letting Galatea take the first watch. Ilena's dreams that night were dark and worrisome, comprised of her searching for Teresa and being unable to find her, and she woke suddenly, heart pounding, well before it was her turn at watch. She glanced around the campsite, confused for a moment. She could not see Galatea, could not feel her aura, either. Sitting up sharply, she glanced around, eyes falling on her pack, to which a small note was pinned. She stood, and, with dread, she picked it up. It was from Galatea

_Ilena,_

_I am sorry to leave like this, but I can tell when I am not wanted, and I do not want to cause any more tension between you and Teresa. She loves you very much, and she is just scared. You have been so very kind to me, and I will not forget that. Keep heading east at a quick pace, and you should catch up with Stella's group. Tell Clare I am sorry, and tell Teresa that there are no hard feelings. I hope to see you again one day, under better circumstances._

_Galatea._

She must have growled louder than she had intended, for Teresa opened her eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"What is it, Ilena?"

"Galatea is gone," she managed to grind out through clenched teeth. "She has left us because of your arrogance."

Teresa raised a brow and shrugged, unconcerned. "Good riddance, I say."

This simple statement snapped the last of Ilena's patience. She rounded on Teresa, shaking with anger, nostrils flaring.

"You are so incredibly selfish," she hissed, voice trembling. Her partner's jaw dropped, startled.

"Ilena, what are you-"

"Don't, Teresa," she snapped, voice rising as her control slipped. She did not even care that Clare was still asleep next to her. "You have thought only of yourself this entire time. Galatea was a useful asset, and on top of that, Clare liked her. But you did everything in your power to push her away and make her feel unwelcome." Teresa shut her mouth and snapped her brows together.

"I'm sorry if I just wanted to protect our family." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "She would have tried to take you away."

"For the love of the gods, Teresa, I am so tired of that argument!" Clare stirred as she yelled. "Are you really that unsure about us? Do you really think that I would leave with her?" She snorted harshly. "Although, right now, it is tempting."

"Goddesses, Ilena, I lost you once, and I cannot do that again." On any other occasion, this would have dampened Ilena's anger, but tonight, she was simply too worked up.

"How many times do we have to go through this? For some reason, known only to the gods, I love you," Ilena shouted. "But right now, I am so angry at you, I want to strike you."

"Why do you insist on defending her?" Teresa questioned.

"Because, Teresa, we need her!" Ilena ran her hand through her hair, exasperated. "How do you propose we find Stella without her? Can you do it? No, I didn't think so."

"You worry too much, Ilena. We'll find them," Teresa said dismissively.

"Oh? How?"

Teresa looked uncertain. "I'll figure something out."

"You'll figure something out?" She let out a high, uncharacteristic laugh. "You'll figure something out. That's rich." She turned away from Teresa, trying to control her breathing, but it was soon apparent that another course of action was needed. Facing her partner again, she cocked her head. "You know what? Draw your sword."

Teresa blinked at her. "What?"

"You heard me. Draw your sword."

"I'm not going to fight you, Ilena."

"I don't believe I was giving you a choice. I have given you fair warning. If you choose not to defend yourself, then that is not my problem." With the rage still boiling inside her, Ilena swiftly drew her sword. "You've been pushing me all week. If you want a fight, I'll give you one."

She swung quickly, unsurprised when her blade clashed against Teresa's. She pulled back and swung again, and again Teresa met the blow, not that Ilena had expected anything different. She had only ever been able to lay her sword on Teresa three, maybe four times since their training days. Because she knew what Ilena was going to do before she did it, Teresa had the advantage. Ilena could only ever hope to be fast enough that it would not matter if Teresa saw the blow coming, she still would not be able to meet it. It had only worked occasionally, but it was the only advantage Ilena had.

This was different from their sparring sessions, when they were both holding back. In this fight, Ilena was putting everything she had into the strikes, trying her hardest to land a blow on her partner, but Teresa would not fight back, simply defending herself from Ilena's rage. She brought her sword up just in time to block Ilena's, infuriating the other woman.

"Fight back, dammit!"

"Ilena, stop!" She ignored Teresa's plea, instead awakening her arm and using the Quicksword against her. Teresa was the only person, besides Awakened Beings, who had ever been able to defend against it, and she did not have the same control as Ilena. She wielded the Quicksword with less precision, never having used it offensively, only to defend herself from Ilena. Still, she was able to keep up with her partner, never letting her guard down. The noise from their swords crashing together was deafening in the otherwise silent forest. "This is ridiculous!"

"Is it?" she shouted over the clanging of their blades. "This seems to be the only thing you understand." She twisted around, putting more force behind her strikes, so much that Teresa seemed barely able to meet them. As she fought, though, her anger was calmed. It was the nature of the Quicksword. In order to wield it properly, she had to lock away her emotions, keeping an iron control over her will and her yoki. She had so perfected the technique that her emotions had become irreversibly tied to it. The more she pushed her arm, the calmer she became. With each sweep of her sword, her anger dissipated a little more until she was again in full control of herself. However, she still wanted to put Teresa in her place, so she continued her attack, and the thunder of their swords finally woke the sleeping child.

Clare gasped, looking at them with horror, tears streaming down her face, freezing on her skin as they met the frigid air.

"Stop! Please, stop it!" she cried. "Stop fighting!" They had sparred in front of her many times before, but even Clare could tell that this was different.

Her voice startled Teresa, who was distracted long enough for Ilena's sword to cut lightly across her cheek. Teresa brought her hand up to the wound, looking at her fingers as if the red color of her blood was something foreign and alien to her. Lowering her arm, Ilena stepped back, breathing hard. She had not actually expected to be able to hurt Teresa, and she was not at all satisfied that she had. The guilt washed over her as she watched Teresa press her fingers against the wound again to stem the flow of blood.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Looking away, she put her sword back where it belonged. "That was uncalled for."

Teresa healed the cut easily, shaking her head. "No, you were right, Lena. I'm stubborn and obstinate, and you've tried on many occasions to reason with me." She pinched the bridge of her nose, as if asking for patience for herself. "I should have done better for you."

"Why are you fighting?" Clare asked, voice small and trembling, reminding Ilena of her presence. They both turned to look at her.

"I..." Ilena did not know what to say to the girl, but Teresa stepped in.

"Galatea has...I'm sorry Clare, it's my fault. Galatea has left."

Clare's eyes grew wide and sorrowful. "What do you mean?"

Teresa's brows furrowed and Ilena saw the guilt flit across her features.

"I was...I was too mean to her, so she decided to go off on her own." She sighed heavily. "I'm very sorry, Clare. I haven't been a good example for you." The girl sat huddled in her makeshift nest, pulling the furs close around her, shivering in the snow, and Teresa knelt next to her. "I will find her, Clare, I promise."

"How, Teresa?" Ilena asked, baffled. "You can't track her. Who knows how long it's been since she departed, and with the snow her tracks will be covered already."

"You know I am more skilled than that, Lena," Teresa said. "If we leave now, I will be able to find her."

Ilena did not argue. It was true that Teresa as a skilled tracker, one of the best Ilena had ever known, surpassed only by warriors such as Galatea who had unparalleled yoki-sensing abilities. If anyone had a chance of finding Galatea, it was Teresa.

"Well, what about Clare? We stopped in the first place so that she would not get too cold in the storm."

Teresa frowned and glanced up at the sky. "The storm seems to be almost over. We can wrap her up and make sure her face and limbs are protected." She looked down at the girl. "Clare, you are going to have to tell me if you get too cold, alright?" Carefully, she picked up the girl, making sure that she was covered and protected from the biting wind, and then handed her to Ilena. "You take her, and I will run ahead. I'll leave an obvious trail for you to follow."

"I'm faster than you, Teresa," Ilena reminded her. "I will be more likely to catch up to Galatea in time."

Teresa scoffed. "Since when have you been faster than me?"

Ilena rolled her eyes. In their younger days, they had often raced each other to prove this very point, with Ilena almost always coming out on top. Teresa's Yoki reading abilities were of no use to her in a flat out race, since it would not help to know that Ilena was going to run in a straight line. That much was obvious to anyone. Teresa may have been more powerful than Ilena, but she was not faster. It was the only skill at which Ilena was more adept.

"Since always, Teresa. Besides, you are the stronger of us, so you should carry the girl while _I_ run ahead."

"No, I don't think so." In an incredible display of maturity, Teresa stuck out her tongue at Ilena and took off before her partner could protest.

"And why did I not see that coming?" Ilena asked herself quietly before hitching Clare higher on her hip and following Teresa's path. Conscious of Clare's human fragility, Ilena did not push herself as hard as Teresa was, knowing that the blistering wind would harm the child. She was also a little unsure of how solid her hold would be with her single arm. It seemed secure enough, but she did not want to risk dropping the child, knowing that if Clare hit the ground at these speeds, she would be terribly injured. The girl had her arms wrapped tightly around Ilena's neck, her face buried in the warrior's shoulder, and her legs locked around her waist. "Are you all right, Clare?" Ilena inquired over the howl of the wind.

"I'm fine!" the girl shouted back.

"Let me know if you need to stop." She was not running as fast as she could have, but she did not need to. Teresa, true to her word, had left an easily identifiable trail for them to follow, and Ilena kept her pace to something that Clare could bear. Within twenty minutes, they had caught up to Teresa, who was kneeling in the path, fingers pressed into the snow, scrutinizing something. She looked up as they approached, Ilena having slowed to a normal pace.

"You've stopped."

Teresa looked away, guilty. "I've lost the trail. I'm sorry."

Letting out a small sigh, Ilena nodded. "It's fine." She set Clare down, stretching her arm, shaking out the kinks. "We'll just... We'll just keep heading east."

"East?"

"In Galatea's note, she said that Stella's group was east of us and that if we kept going that way, we should find them." Standing, Teresa inclined her head. "We will not know if they change course, though. Let's just hope that they do not."

"Do you need rest?"

Ilena shook her head. "Not yet."

Teresa gathered Clare into her arms, and began moving down the path again, slower, but still at an inhuman pace. Ilena followed without hesitation, wondering what they would do if they did not succeed in finding the other deserters. Could they continue with their plan if it was just the two of them? Would they have enough power? Part of her believed that Teresa would be able to take the entire strength of the 47 on her own, but another part of her preached caution. The Organization always had some trick up their sleeve, and she was apprehensive about what might happen if they had no back up. These questions plagued her as they ran through the frozen forests of the north, and she had no adequate answer for herself. For the first time in her life, Quicksword Ilena was going to have to wing it.


	12. Chapter 12

_She landed on the ground hard, air knocked from her lungs as she looked back up at Teresa. The other woman did not spare a single moment to look down at her before launching herself back at the Awakened Being._

"_Captain Ilena!" the Number Seventeen, Tera, shouted. Ilena pushed herself back up quickly, irritated that it had been necessary for Teresa to save her at all. She should have been able to dodge that blow and not needed Teresa to push her out of the way. She was the Number Five warrior, dammit, and she was the leader of this hunting party. Teresa was currently Number Thirteen, and it would not do for a lower ranking warrior to upstage one of the single digits, even if Ilena knew that Teresa's raw talent far surpassed her own. The woman should have been Number One by now, but she never performed beyond the bare minimum unless she was trying to outshine Ilena, which she was now doing with ease._

"_I'm fine, Tera," she called back, not letting the annoyance into her voice. As the leader, she could not let her team see her flustered. It was embarrassing enough that the Number Thirteen had saved her, and she would be damned if she let it distract her. "Take Mari and go around behind him. I'll help Teresa." Tera nodded and obeyed immediately, sprinting off to aid the Number Twenty-Six. She need not have wasted her time, though, because before Ilena could even gather herself, Teresa had severed the head of the Awakened Being all on her own, and its massive body fell heavily to the ground._

"_All done!" Teresa called out cheerily. Not giving in to the urge to roll her eyes, Ilena slid her sword into place._

"_Well done, Number Thirteen," she said simply, keeping her face impassive. _

_Teresa grinned and saluted her._ "_Thank you, Captain Ilena." _

_It was only because Tera and Mari were watching that Ilena did not grimace._

"_You all performed admirably," she told the small group. "I hope to see you again one day." It was not customary for Claymore to hang around after an assignment was finished, and Tera and Mari merely nodded to her before walking away, heading back to their perspective territories. She waited until they were well out of hearing range before turning back to Teresa. "I suppose I should thank you for saving me."_

"_You don't have to if it really is that hard for you," Teresa said, still grinning. "I was just doing my job."_

"_Hmph. Why is it that you only want to show off when it's me that you will be humiliating?" Ilena inquired, but she said it with fondness as she leaned in to embrace Teresa._

"_Because I know you are the only who knows the true nature of my laziness." She pressed her face into Ilena's hair before pulling back to look her lover in the eyes. "I've missed you, Lena."_

"_And I, you." One month to the day. That was how long it had been since they had seen each other. Ilena pulled Teresa in for a gentle kiss. "How long until you need to go back?" _

_Teresa kissed her again before replying._ "_I have a few days, I think." She pressed her lips lightly to the tip of Ilena's nose. "Enough time for us to make it to town and get a room at the inn." Ilena smiled. It always amazed her how...soft she became around Teresa, how quickly her cold demeanor dropped. She was able to let down all her defenses and not feel vulnerable. With Teresa, she felt safe enough to be herself._

"_That's good. I am not expected back for several days as well." She let her hand trail to rest on Teresa's neck. "You know, a few more performances like that and they'll promote you into the single digits." Teresa snorted most unbecomingly._

"_Well, I guess it was bound to happen some time." She smiled again and wrapped her arms around Ilena's waist. "Maybe I'll even surpass you, Captain Ilena." She put on a sing-song voice as she said Ilena's name, mocking the respect with which Tera had addressed her._

"_Oh, shut up," Ilena murmured, slapping Teresa's arm lightly. "Less talking." Her partner smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As their lips met, Ilena reflected on how lucky she was to have a woman like Teresa, one who understood her so well. She vowed to protect what they had with her life._

* * *

><p>"Dammit," Ilena muttered. "Teresa, we have to stop." She looked down at Clare, the girl's skin bright pink from the cold. "She can't take any more of this. We have to stop at the next town."<p>

"I...c-c-c-can... m-m-m-make... it," Clare clattered through clacking teeth, her whole body shaking. Ilena would have rolled her eyes had she not been so concerned. The child really was remarkably like Teresa. Stubborn, impulsive, brave...occasionally stupid. And Ilena loved them both all the more for it.

"Hush, child," she whispered, tightening her grip on the girl. "You can't even get out a sentence."

"Do you think she can last another half hour?" Teresa called over her shoulder, leading the way. "Or we could speed up if you think Clare can handle it."

"Clare?" The girl buried her face more into Ilena's neck and nodded. "Okay. We'll get you a warm bed soon." With that, she and Teresa increased their pace, speeding up as much as they could without putting Clare in danger. Twenty minutes later, as the town came into view, Clare was shivering so violently that Ilena thought she might drop the girl. As they slowed, she handed the child to Teresa, arm stiff from staying in one position so long. As Ilena shook out her arm, Teresa slowed even more.

"Lena," she said quietly, eyes narrowed in suspicion as they crossed into the town. "Do you feel them?" Ilena nodded. Her senses were nearly overwhelmed by dozens and dozens of yoki auras radiating from the town center.

"This isn't a village," she replied. "This is a yoma's nest. I doubt there have been any actual humans here for a very long time." Teresa cursed quietly under her breath.

"Normally I would say just go around and not waste our time, but..." she looked down at the girl in her arms. "There's no way we can subjugate her to the cold any longer." She sat the girl down, making sure that her cloak was between her and the cold snow. "I will go in and take care of them while you stay here and keep Clare safe."

"Are you insane, Teresa?" Ilena was loathe to let Teresa go on her own. "There are so many auras that I can't even count them."

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Teresa quirked a brow at her. "I could have defeated Riful, and you think a bunch of yoma will end me?"

Gritting her teeth, Ilena looked away. "I cannot stand by and do nothing while you fight that horde."

Eyes softening, Teresa smiled at her. "I will be fine, Lena."

"You don't have to do this on your own."

"But I do." She sighed. "It's my fault that Galatea left and that we had to push the pace. Let me do this."

"Fine. Go." Ilena plopped herself down next to Clare scowling. She knew that Teresa's argument was sound. Someone had to stay with Clare, and since Teresa was the stronger of them, she should be the one to fight the horde. That did not, however, mean that Ilena had to like it. And she did not. She just did not have the logic to combat Teresa, which only succeeded in making her more irritated.

"Lena, please."

"Go, Teresa." She folded her arm neatly in her lap, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, pressing down the irritation as far as she could. "You're right. It makes sense for you to go and for me to stay." Unconsciously, Clare scooted closer, leaning onto Ilena, seeking warmth. Ilena wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close. "We'll be waiting for you. And Teresa?"

"Yes, Ilena?"

"If you get hurt, I will kill you."

Teresa smiled and shook her head. "I would expect nothing less." She knelt in the snow briefly to kiss Ilena and Clare each on their foreheads then sprinted into the town, quickly disappearing behind buildings. Once she was out of sight, Clare turned her face to Ilena, only her eyes visible, the rest of her face covered in wrappings so protect her skin.

"Will she b-b-be okay?"

"Of course, Clare."

The girl looked back down, and Ilena could just make out her eyebrows furrowing. "But...the last t-t-time she said she would b-b-be fine..."

She did not need to finish her sentence for Ilena to know what she meant. The last time Teresa had said that to the girl, she had ended up with both her hands cut off and her throat slit. Not fine. Not fine at all.

Ilena shifted, pulling the girl so that she was settled between the warriors legs, wrapping her arm back around Clare's waist and kissing the top of her head. "That time was an exception, Clare. Teresa had dropped her guard because she was sure that Priscilla was not going to attack her. She will not let any of the yoma catch her unawares."

"I th-thought she was going t-t-to die..." Ilena heard her sniff as Clare leaned back against her. "I thought I was going to be alone again." She turned slightly so that she could bury her face in Ilena's chest. She was not crying, but her body shook from more than just the cold.

"Oh, Clare." Ilena held her tightly. "I was scared, too."

"Why d-did you try to k-k-kill Teresa that day?" It was a question Ilena had trouble answering herself, and one she had hoped to never have to explain to Clare. They had made it this long with the girl simply accepting that Ilena was not going to kill Teresa. She had trusted Teresa. But now, now that she was comfortable with Ilena, she had been asking questions about the warrior's past. "You told me earlier that you never wanted to hurt her, so why did you try to?"

Ilena sighed and closed her eyes. "Honestly, Clare," she began slowly, "because I was ordered to. Warriors of the Organization are trained from a young age to obey their orders without question. I..." She swallowed hard, surprised that she was struggling with this so much. "Teresa and I had been...apart for a long time. And I _…_.I didn't want to, Clare. I have never wanted to hurt her. I love her so very much. I wish that I had disobeyed my orders. I..." She trailed off, realizing that she really did not have an adequate answer.

The fact remained that any way she looked at it, she should have refused. She should have taken her chances with deserting. That way, she would have kept her arm and fewer of her friends would have died. The guilt with which she continued to struggle welled inside her and she closed her eyes to try and fend it off. She was brought from her thoughts by a small, mittened hand on her cheek. Slightly startled, she looked back down at Clare, who was staring at her with an understanding far beyond her age.

"It's okay, Ilena," assured the child. Ilena placed her own bare hand over Clare's.

"Thank you, Clare." They both looked up towards the village, a loud crash drawing their attention. Since Ilena could not follow Teresa's aura, she had to rely on sound to tell her what was happening in the fight. Her sensitive ears picked up screams from the yoma and the sounds of buildings crumbling as bodies slammed into them. "It sounds like she's winning," Ilena told Clare. "It should not last much longer."

"Ilena, when c-c-can I st-st-start my sword l-l-lessons?"

"Soon, Clare." Ilena curled her body over the child's, trying to give her as much protection from the wind and cold as possible. "Once we find the others we will move farther south where the cold is not so strong. I will be glad to be out of this snow. I have never liked it, even though I am from the north. It's such a nuisance."

Clare giggled weakly. "Where I'm f-from, it only s-s-snows ever once in a while." As she snuggled in closer to Ilena's warmth, she pulled the furs tighter around herself. "And only v-v-very late in th-the year. I always l-l-liked it when it sn-snowed. Me and m-m-my mom would..." She grew still as she let her voice trail off. Ilena rested her head on Clare's shoulder, knowing the pain of the girl's sorrow.

"I lost my mother, too, Clare," she told the child gently. "My whole family was killed by the yoma." If she concentrated hard enough, she could still hear their screams as her mother threw her out into the snow behind their house to hide her from the monsters. When she had returned to the house, her family was dead. The images haunted her nightmares, even years later. Claymore did not need much sleep, and Ilena, unless she was with Teresa, always pushed herself as far as she could before succumbing to her dreams. Only with Teresa by her side did she ever feel safe from the horrors that plagued her. It had been just over twenty years since that night, but Ilena still felt the pang of loss as if it had been merely days.

"Is th-that what you are d-d-reaming about when you c-c-cry out at n-night?"

Ilena started. She had not been aware that she voiced her terror while she slept. Momentarily, she entertained the idea of lying to Clare and brushing it off as something else, but she knew that the girl deserved better.

"Sometimes." Taking a deep breath, she gathered her strength. "But...sometimes I dream about...that day." She suppressed a shudder before continuing. "I can still see Priscilla's sword severing Teresa's hands. I can still feel the ache of the wound in my chest and in the absence of my arm. I do not know if I will ever escape the terror I felt that day." Clare wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her body closer to Ilena's. "I cannot tell Teresa. It would only increase her guilt." She felt the girl nod against her chest.

"I have scary dreams, too," she whispered. "Ones where Teresa and you die and I'm alone and scared."

"I understand your fears, child, and I share them." She paused as the screams of the yoma died down, signaling the end of Teresa's battle. "But I do not think that she will ever leave us, Clare. She's too stubborn to die." Carefully, she stood, holding the girl in her arm and began walking down the center street of the town. Bodies of the fallen yoma littered the streets and their blood smelled something awful, but Ilena pressed on, following Teresa's aura to the very center of the town, the corpses growing in number the farther she walked. Standing, waiting to meet them, with not a drop of blood on her, was Teresa, sword still drawn and hanging at her side.

"We can stay in the inn tonight," she called to them as they approached, indicating a building to her left. "It's free of bodies and should stink a little less than the others." In one fluid motion, she slid her sword into its place on her back. "How's Clare?"

"Tired and cold, but she will be fine once we are out of this wind and have a fire going." Teresa ushered them inside, and Ilena was surprised by how vastly the temperature rose as soon as the wind was cut. She placed Clare gently on the floor, letting the girl stand on her own feet. As she straightened, Ilena glanced around, noting with a bit of relief that the inn had not yet fallen into decay. The building was still sound, and they would be safe there. "Should we find a room?"

Teresa shook her head. "No, there's a large fireplace in the lounge. I'll drag down a mattress for Clare."

She bounded up the stairs before either Ilena or Clare could respond. As they waited, both able to hear the scraping sounds above them as Teresa struggled to fit the mattress through the narrow hallways alone, Ilena removed Clare's outermost fur laying it in front of the hearth so that the child would not have to sit on the cold floor.

It was not long before Teresa reemerged, dragging a small mattress behind her. She pulled it over to where Ilena and Clare were sitting. "There you go. Oh! I should go find some blankets." And she sprinted up the stairs again, Ilena rolling her eyes in the warrior's wake.

"She's still worked up from the fight," the silver-haired woman told Clare quietly. "She won't be able to sit still for a while." She pulled the fur over the mattress and ushered Clare onto it. "Come, child. Rest for a while." Clare did as she was told, and she was settling in to a more comfortable position when Teresa came back, her arms full of blankets and pillows left behind by the humans.

"Here we go." She placed the pillows all around Clare, creating a little nest for the girl. As she was draping the blankets around the child's thin shoulders, she looked back at the dark hearth. "Firewood. We need firewood." She made to stand, but Ilena placed a hand on her arm.

"I'll go, Teresa," she said, amused. "You stay here with Clare."

She used Teresa's arm to haul herself up, and strode out into the snow. As the stench of the yoma hit her, she wrinkled her nose, thankful that the cold had dampened the scent. Knowing that the humans would have stockpiled firewood, which the yoma would not have needed, Ilena forced her way into the nearest dwelling. Grimacing, she brought her hand up to cover her nose. Teresa had killed several yoma inside the building, their blood splattered on the walls, reeking. It would have been nice, she reflected, if Claymore did not need to breath as much as humans. Each time she inhaled, her nose picked up more of the stench. Quickly, she walked through the house and out the back door, into the yard where she found what she had been looking for. Next to the house was a stack of chopped wood, perfect for the hearth in the inn's lounge. She gathered as much of it as she could carry with her one arm and headed back to the inn. It would not be enough to last the night, but either she or Teresa could go back out for more while Clare slept.

When she arrived back at the inn, Teresa had wrapped Clare up so tightly that the child was hardly recognizable beneath all the furs and blankets.

"Are you warm now, Clare?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Hmp pmh hmmph," came the reply, the girl's mouth obstructed by several layers of fabric.

"Oh, well...That's good, I suppose." Ilena gently placed the wood next to the hearth and began stacking it to create a fire that would both produce a lot of heat and keep burning for a long time. As she did so, she turned to glance at Teresa over her shoulder. "How is she supposed to eat if you have her wrapped up so tight she can't even use her hands?"

"...oh. Oops." She gave a sheepish smile before reconfiguring the furs so that Clare could move her arms again. "I guess I got a little...carried away."

Ilena chuckled as she turned back to the wood to start the fire with a few pieces of kindling that she had carried with her from their last campsite. Within seconds, she had it lit and warmth spread through the room. Teresa pulled some bread and dried meat from her pack, handing it to Clare. The girl devoured the food and before long her lids began to droop.

"Why don't you sleep now, child?" Ilena said quietly. "You need the rest."

Groggily, Clare nodded, lowering herself onto the mattress, snuggled deep within the nest Teresa had made for her. Ilena stayed quiet until her breathing was slow and regulated, signaling her departure into the dream world. As Clare's body relaxed, Teresa's grew more tense. Ilena had not been entirely truthful with Clare earlier. It was not because of the fight that Teresa had been so unwilling to stay still. At least, not the fight with the Yoma. They had been trying to find Galatea's trail for two days, and Teresa still refused to talk to Ilena about their altercation. She kept finding excuses to change the subject or not speak at all, like insisting that she needed to hunt for Clare. The child now had more dried meat than she could hope to eat in over a week. Teresa had run out of excuses, and she was fidgeting nervously in her seat.

"So...I um...I think I should go scout around the to-"

"You can't even sit here with me?" Ilena interrupted quietly as Teresa stood.

"Lena...I..."

"We had a fight. I ..reacted strongly." As she said this, she kept her eyes locked on Clare's sleeping form. "I shouldn't have."

Teresa looked away, sighing. "No, you had every right to. I was acting like a child." Looking back at Ilena, she bit her lip. "Everything you said to me was completely true. And now Clare's half frozen because of it." They both kept their voices low, aware of the sleeping child. "I've been selfish and stupid. I should have trusted you. I ...I _do_ trust you, Ilena. That's not how I wanted that to sound." She ran a hand through her hair, flustered. Teresa was never flustered.

"Why are you so insecure about this?"

"I don't know, Lena." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes briefly. "I've always been...so scared of losing you." Ilena was about to ask why, but she closed her mouth before the question could go past her lips. She had left. She had left Teresa. Over three years ago, she had pushed Teresa out of her life, and two months ago she had tried to kill Teresa. The other woman's fears were very founded. "I always fear that I've messed up in some way. I've done so much wrong" Ilena stared, something finally snapping into place within her.

"You've done so much wrong? You? I...Teresa, I tried to kill you." Her stomach turned to lead as her mind finally comprehended that she had almost been responsible for the death of the woman she loved and for Clare being taken into the Organization. Of course, she had known this, but it had been in a more clinical sense. And of course, she had felt the guilt, but there had been...so much more for her to deal with. The loss of her arm, their flight from pursuit, Galatea joining them, searching for the deserters. The true nature of what she had almost done had not fully settled upon her until right then. "I tried to kill you and...we haven't even talked about it." She brought her hand up to her mouth, pressing it against her lips. "You haven't even asked me why."

"I know why. You were following orders," Teresa said quietly.

"I should have chosen you over my orders, Teresa," Ilena said, voice rough. "I should never have followed through."

"But Ilena, it was ...your job," she repeated. "Your duty." Ilena stared at her in disbelief.

"You're justifying it? You think that there is any reason at all that would justify it?"

"I don't know, Ilena. We...we weren't even..."

"And that's my fault, too." She bit her lip. "I left you, Teresa. _I_ left_ you_. Not the other way around." Agitated, she stood and began pacing the small room. "I was so...cruel to you. It wasn't up to me. It wasn't solely my decision, and yet I made it as if it was. You begged me not to, and I ignored you." Her voice grew small. "And yet, you haven't blamed me for anything."

"You wouldn't have had to make that decision if not for me." Teresa came to stand in front of her, taking her hand. "It's in the past." Cautiously, Ilena raised her head to meet Teresa's eyes.

"But...it is why you were so worried about Galatea." Teresa's silence was all she needed to confirm her suspicions. "I left you once. Who's to say I wouldn't do it again." She swallowed, looking back down at her feet. "I'm so sorry, Teresa. I...for everything. For leaving, for coming after you, for taking Galatea's side...for drawing my sword against you."

"Stop it, Lena," Teresa insisted, pressing herself into Ilena. "Do you know why I never brought it up before? Because it doesn't matter to me."

"Teresa..."

"It doesn't," she pressed. "I admit...I was...angry with you when you left, but eventually, I understood. You were trying to protect me. And I understood why you agreed to come after me. I know you Lena, and I don't need to forgive you for being yourself, love." She rested her forehead against Ilena's. "I thought I had lost you. I thought that Priscilla had...I was just so relieved that you lived, and I promised myself that I would try my best to keep you this time." Ilena wrapped her arm around Teresa's neck, holding her close. Momentarily, she wished she had another arm, if only so that she could properly hold her lover.

"You have me as long as we live, Teresa. I promise you that." She rested her head on Teresa's shoulder, but pulled back as her face met the cold, wet cloth. Days walking through the snow had put them in a constant state of dampness which had begun to wear on even the two Claymore. "You should probably dry this while we have the chance."

Teresa laughed lightly, giving Ilena a soft kiss. "Not very comfortable for you?"

"Not particularly."

"Hmmm. Well, you should probably dry and oil that leather, too, before it cracks."

Ilena rolled her eyes. "I know how to take care of it, thank you."

But Teresa was right. The cold and the snow were not good for the leather, and Ilena had not had much time as of late to properly care for the garment. Carefully, she pulled back from Teresa and unclasped her cloak, laying it out so that the heat from the fire could dry it. Teresa did the same with hers, then began removing the rest of her clothes. As she did so, Ilena caught sight of a thin, white scar on her left arm, usually covered by her sleeve, and smiled.

"You kept it. Even after I..."

"What?' Teresa looked up at her, frowning as she laid down her cloak, but her eyes widened as she followed Ilena's gaze. "Oh. Yeah. I...It didn't feel right to try and heal it. Besides, it's an old wound. Probably couldn't have even if I wanted to" Sitting back on her heels, she regarded the other woman curiously. "You hadn't noticed before now? I thought...I mean, we've been intimate a couple of times since...well, since..."

"Since I came after you to execute you and then lost my arm to my awakened comrade?" Ilena pulled her own clothes off, struggling briefly with her boots, setting them neatly beside her and digging through her pack for the oil.

"Yeah."

"Yes, well, I was concentrating on other things at the time." She cocked her head to the side as she pulled her nightshirt out. "Regardless, Teresa, that means ... a lot to me." She had been the one to give Teresa that scar, during a sparring match. One of the very few times she had been able to best her partner. It had been several months before Teresa had professed her love, and when they had first lain together, Ilena had started at the scar, surprised that Teresa had not healed it. Sheepishly, her partner had explained that receiving that scar had been the moment where she had realized that she loved Ilena and that she had kept it as a memento. Shortly after, she had given Ilena a matching one, grinning triumphantly as her blade nicked the skin. But...

Ilena looked down at the absence of her left arm, where her own scar should have been, and sighed. "I lost mine," she whispered.

"Not your fault," came the soft reply.

"But I still wish I had it. Not for the arm, but...so that there was some mark that made me yours." Frustrated, she yanked her nightshirt over her head and dragged her leather bodice into her lap, then poured a bit of oil onto a rag. "I appreciate the ritual that the humans do." She did not look at Teresa as she spoke, instead concentrating on her task, buffing the oil into the leather, taking care to give each inch her attention.

"The one where they exchange rings?" Teresa had finished undressing and had not bothered to pull on her own nightshirt, opting instead to stretch out on the floor, naked as the day she was born, with her hands behind her head.

"Yes."

"Well, if you want to, I suppose we could." She did not sound particularly enthused. Ilena smiled.

"I didn't mean for us. It would not be very practical." Straightening her back, satisfied as it popped lightly, she turned back to her partner. "They would get lost in all the fighting we do."

"But you do want something for us."

"Yes. After everything with Galatea-" Teresa grimaced "-I thought it might make you more comfortable if there was a more...physical reminder of our commitment." Perhaps Galatea would have been less insistent had Ilena been marked for Teresa in some way. "We could never have one before, but now...There's no reason not to."

Tilting her head, Teresa considered this. "You're suggesting this for me." It was not a question. "So that I don't have to worry."

"Not in so many words, but yes." Finished with the bodice, she pulled one boot over her leg and began working on it, paying the buckles extra attention. Teresa shifted onto her side and propped herself up on an elbow.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, Teresa. Do you have any ideas?" Ilena gave her a poignant look.

"Oh, so now I have to come up with it?" She turned back over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "What about bands we could wear around our wrists? We could put our names or something on them." She held up her hand, twirling it above her head to demonstrate her point.

"Bands made out of what?" Ilena raised a brow. "What would be tough enough to handle our lifestyle?" Teresa sat bolt upright, breasts bouncing lightly and briefly distracting Ilena.

"Our armor." Incredibly pleased with herself, Teresa smiled widely. "You've insisted on lugging that junk-" Ilena rolled her eyes "-around, so we might as well get some use out of it." Nearly bouncing with excitement, Teresa leaned over her pack and pulled out her wrist guard. "I don't use it anymore, and you don't use yours." Ilena did not point out that she could only wear one of her guards anyway. "I could cut a round off for you to wear, and you could do the same with yours."

Ilena considered the proposition thoughtfully. It would be quite meaningful to wear a bit of each other's armor. Each Claymore's armor was unique, no two were exactly alike. Teresa's wrist guard would be something that no one else would have. Something to mark her. She smiled.

"I think that's...perfect, Teresa"

"You do?"

"Of course." Ilena set aside her boot to dig out her own wrist guard. The one for her left hand. She and Teresa both looked at it with sorrow, but Ilena soon schooled her face back into a pleasant mask. Now was not the time to dwell on it. She had made her decision to not replace the arm and she would not regret that. "You should have this one." Resolutely, she nodded. "It...it will mean more that way."

She picked up her sword and cut a round an inch and a half wide from the middle. Her claymore was the only thing that could cut the armor, and she stood and carefully held the round still with her foot so that she could carve her name with her sword. Mastering the Quicksword had given her the finesse with a blade that allowed her to do so. After putting down the last, elegant 'A,' she bent down and picked up the round, blowing the metal shavings from it.

"Here."

Teresa took the offering with reverence and sipped it onto her naked wrist. She stared at the flowing script for a little while, then did the same to her own guard. When she placed it onto Ilena's wrist, it soon became apparent that it would not stay. Ilena's hands were simply slimmer than Teresa's.

"Well damn," Teresa muttered, taking the band back and frowning at it. "You're too finely boned, you know that?"

Ilena snorted. "You never seem to think so when I have you pinned beneath me."

Giving her a mock glare, Teresa cut a slice out of the band, careful to miss her name which was written in her strong, but lazy scrawl, and used her inhuman strength the bend the metal back closed, the cut ends meeting neatly. She held it back out for Ilena and this time it fit perfectly. "There. Now everyone knows that you are mine."

"I thought you said I belong to no one?" Brow raised, Ilena smirked, and Teresa rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She crossed her arms, but smiled again as Ilena stepped in closer to kiss her. As they both leaned into the kiss, Teresa let her arms wrap around Ilena's waist. "I love you, little Quicksword."

"And I, you." Ilena smiled as she looked into Teresa's eyes, the weight of the band resting comfortingly on her wrist. Despite the circumstances, she felt truly at ease there in Teresa's arms. For a little while, she let herself believe that they would all be fine. That they would find Galatea and the other deserters. That they would take down the Organization. But most of all, she believed, hoped, prayed, that she, Teresa, and Clare would be able to live out their lives together in peace. And she clung to that hope as the wind howled outside, knowing that she would need it to get through the coming days.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**Oh, my gosh, guys. I finally got this chapter finished. I am so so so sorry that it took so long. Real life has been in the way and has not let me write on this as much as I wanted. Plus, my writer's block for this story had been wicked horrible. But I have not given up on it! I am very committed to finishing this story. Updates will be a lot slower than they were over the summer, but they will still happen.

I also want to thank all of you who have stuck with the story and who review so awesomely! You guys rock!

**Edit:** I know that Teresa was given a single digit rank immediately, but I wrote this before we knew that so just go with it

* * *

><p><em>Teresa stood on her right and Tera on her left as she waited for the handler who might be hers to give her an emblem. Five warriors. That was all who had survived the final test. Her class had originally been comprised of twenty-eight girls in all stages of adolescence. Seven perished before the final task. There had been four other girls who had not even made it past the operation. Ilena should have regretted the loss of life more, but she was just pleased that she and Teresa had made it through. Of course, she considered Tera a friend as well, but the other two...she did not care for. Olivia and Agnes. Each were independent and loners, and neither of them had ever given Ilena the time of day. She had spent most of her training with Teresa's sword at her throat and everyone but Tera had thought she would not make it through the final task. To their surprise, and Teresa's delight, as the seventeen trainees had been thrust into the maze of dilapidated buildings, Ilena had taken point, directing the other girls, and saving both Tera and Agnes from the yoma, outperforming even Teresa.<em>

"_The five of you will be getting your emblems today and joining the 47 ranked warriors of the territories." Behind the cloaked man were five swords, each with a separate emblem. Briefly, Ilena wondered which would be hers, what rank she would hold. After their final test, she expected something higher than the others. Though Teresa had always dominated in sparring, Ilena had shown herself to be an excellent leader. "Agnes, you are now ranked Forty-Second." He handed her a sword, and one of the other handlers escorted her out. "Olivia. You now hold the rank of Thirty-Nine." Pitiful, Ilena thought. Those two had been her worst enemies through the years of her training, and both had been ranked disgracefully low. He turned to Tera next, who trembled slightly in anticipation._

"_Tera, you have earned the rank of Twenty-Nine." Ilena knew that the girl deserved better, but Tera was shy and understated, causing her to often be over looked. Smiling slightly, she turned to show her support as Tera stepped forward to receive her sword. By now, Ilena had figured out that the man was calling their names in order of their rank, and she saw Teresa give her a sidelong glance, knowing that the other girl had come to the same conclusion. Whoever's name was called last would get bragging rights until one, or both of them, were promoted. They both held their breath as he picked up another sword._

"_The trainee who will now hold the rank of Twenty-Three is Teresa." For a moment, just a moment, Teresa looked shocked, but she took the sword casually and followed the last handler, Orsay, out of the room to receive her armor. "That leaves you, Ilena. Because of your performance yesterday, you will enter the ranks at Number Twenty-One." Ilena shivered with excitement. She was just a few spots out of the teens, and could hope to be there in a matter of months. Standing straight and proud, she took the sword and followed her new handler back to the armory where she would be outfitted with her own uniform. Then they would be 'inspected' by the head man of the Organization._

_The other four were already in the armory, and Teresa looked up at her and smiled as she entered the room._

"_Well, congratulations, Ilena." She spoke as formally as could be expected of Teresa. "What rank did you manage to pull?"_

"_Twenty-One," Ilena answered as if it were nothing. Teresa grinned wider, and Ilena could see the pride in her eyes. She leaned in close and whispered in Ilena's ear. "Did you see Olivia's face when they called her rank?" Gleefully, she giggled as Ilena nodded. "If looks could kill, eh?"_

"_Indeed," the new Number Twenty-One said as she raised a brow. Across the room, Olivia was glaring at them as she fastened her cape to her pauldrons and slid her sword into place. "It seems we have already made some enemies."_

"_She can go jump off-"_

"_Teresa!" Ilena hissed, aware of their handlers, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves._

"_What, Lenie? She's a bitch without the anything to back it up." _

_Ilena rolled her eyes._ "_I told you not to call me that." Her handler, Ermita was his name, thrust a pile of armor into her arms and growled at her to put it on, cutting off Teresa's response. She obeyed without a word and then lined up next to Teresa as the head man of the Organization entered the room, scrutinizing them each silently, giving a nod as he appraised Teresa and Ilena. _

_The inspection did not take long, and he left soon without ever uttering a word to the new Claymore. They were then given maps with directions to their territories and pushed out the door. Ilena tingled with excitement as she and Teresa strode across the wasteland of the Organization's Territory. it was time to prove herself, and time to work towards the elusive single digit ranks. She was ready._

* * *

><p>The blizzard had only worsened as the night progressed and showed no signs of letting up as the next day dawned. Ilena was growing restless, knowing that the storm was too fierce for even a Claymore to be able to safely navigate it. Teresa had ventured out during the night to bring in enough firewood to last them a day or so, just in case. Luckily, Clare had plenty of food, due to Teresa's excessive hunting the week before.<p>

She paced back and forth at the window, wanting, needing to proceed with their objective. Ilena knew that the longer they were snowed it, the harder it would be to gather the rest of the deserters. They had already lost Galatea, perhaps for good, and they could not afford to lose the others. Teresa could feel her tension, but had not said anything, for which Ilena was grateful.

Instead, Teresa was, ironically enough, attempting to teach Clare the finer points of chess, which Ilena found terribly amusing seeing as Teresa had the patience and attention span of a hummingbird. Occasionally, she would interject a point, correcting the other warrior, earning a glare from Teresa and a giggle from the Clare. But most of the time, she sat in one of the plush chairs of the lounge, staring out the window into the thick white snow, showing no outward sign of her impatience. She glanced over at her two companions, both bent over the chess set Teresa had found in one of the rooms, staring intently at their pieces. Letting her mouth quirk into a small grin, Ilena leaned back to watch them, noting that Teresa had not improved at all since they had last played.

"Clare," she called, assessing the position of Teresa's King. "Move your Rook to E7." They both looked up at her, Clare with confusion and Teresa with extreme annoyance.

"What...why?" Clare asked.

"Just trust me, child." Clare gave her another suspicious look before obeying. "I do believe that is checkmate, Teresa." Both players looked down at the board to confirm, and Clare let out at happy cry as Teresa scowled.

"That's not fair at all, Lena."

"I thought you were trying to teach her how to play?"

"Yes. _I_ was teaching her."

Ilena inclined her chin, refusing to roll her eyes. "Well, I was just showing her the best move. If you would like her to be a mediocre player, then I will refrain from interfering in the future."

"I am not mediocre," Teresa muttered, frown deepening.

"No, you're lazy." Ilena did not say everything she wanted to because of Clare's presence. Really, the girl would never be as good of a player as even Teresa. She simply did not have the tactical abilities. But she did have enough promise that she needed a better instructor than Teresa, who really was not very skilled at teaching anything. She did not have the patience for it, even when her student was Clare. There was a reason why Ilena was the one to teach Clare how to sew, or start a fire, or skin an animal, or clean her new sword. Teresa did not know how to explain things that came so naturally to her. She did not understand how some things could be difficult concepts for others. Ilena did. She had been the one to whom the organization sent young warriors who needed more training in the field.

The last time, it had been insulting. She had been ordered to train Priscilla, even as the girl had been promoted over her. Her experience had counted for nothing, though she did reflect that she should very well have realized what would happen to the younger warrior. She had been too wrapped up in her anger at being demoted and the pain of her assignment. What she would give to go back and change things.

Ilena sighed, hating that her mind still took her back to such a painful place. "But I will let you be in charge of Clare's instruction in chess."

Teresa gave her a piercing look, knowing that Ilena's mood had shifted, but not quite knowing why. "I'm going to get some more firewood. Clare, why don't you see if Ilena will play another game with you." She stood and patted the girl on the head before walking through to the back of the inn where they had stacked the wood.

"Ilena?" Clare called cautiously. "Will you play with me?"

Ilena smiled softly. "Of course." She moved to sit in the chair across from Clare as the girl returned the pieces to their rightful places. "Maybe now you'll actually learn something valuable."

"I heard that," Teresa called from the back room. Ilena smirked as she looked over her shoulder.

"I know." She turned back to Clare and reviewed the board carefully before making her first move. The girl frowned as she watched intently. They played a few moves quietly before Ilena decided to show Clare a bit of strategy, something Teresa would never do. She carefully maneuvered her pieces so that her king was protected by three pawns and a Rook.

"What did you just do?" Clare asked, knowing that what Ilena had done was important, but not quite being able to figure it out. Ilena smiled. Finally she had a chance to explain strategy and planning to the girl.

"That is called Castling. I have now protected my King against attack."

Clare leaned over the table. "Show me again?"

"Of course." Carefully and slowly, she repeated the moves as Clare watched, rapt. Sometime during the game, Teresa had returned and stoked the fire. She sat in one of the lounge chairs, watching the other two with an odd little expression on her face. Contentment, Ilena decided. If she had not been so restless, she could have shared her partner's sentiments. Sitting with Clare and Teresa almost made her feel like a family again. This was what she was fighting for. The right for her and her family to live in peace, without fear of interference from the organization.

"Very good, Lena," Teresa commented thoughtfully. "I would not have thought to show her that. For an offensive warrior, you know quite a lot about defensive moves."

Ilena smiled softly. "I like to protect what is important to me."

"I know."

They fell silent as Ilena and Clare continued to play, the older woman giving the girl tips and pointers as needed. It was only when Clare's stomach protested loudly that they stopped for lunch. As the girl ate her bread and cheese, Teresa leaned back against the back of her chair, eyes closed, but Ilena knew she was not sleeping.

"Ilena?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Clare," she reminded the girl absently.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She chewed for a few more moments before swallowing. "Can I ask you something?" Her tone gave Ilena pause.

"What is it, Clare?"

"What do we do once the Organization is gone? What happens then?"

Teresa sat up quietly at her words, looking at Ilena expectantly. Of course. She was the one who actually made plans.

"Well, what would you like to do, Clare?"

Considering the question carefully, Clare furrowed her brows. "I don't know. I...I just want to be with you and Teresa."

"You're with us now." There was something bothering the child, and Ilena knew she needed to try and coax it out. Clare regarded her for a moment before looking down at her lap.

"I know, but...I..." She bit her lip and Ilena moved to sit in front of her, placing a hand on her knee.

"What is it, Clare? What's bothering you?" The young girl looked back up at her, green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"It's all my fault," she said quietly, earning a gasp from both the adults.

"What are you talking about?" Ilena gripped the girl's chin gently, bringing their faces level.

"Everything!" she wailed before bursting into tears. Ilena froze for a moment then wrapped her arm around the crying child, pulling her close. Teresa hopped off her chair and joined them on the floor, stroking Clare's hair.

"What exactly do you think is your fault?" she asked softly. Clare buried her head into Teresa's shoulder and mumbled an answer which neither Claymore could understand. "I'm sorry, Clare, you're going to have to say that again." The girl gave a big sniff and pulled herself together enough to answer properly.

"It's my fault that everyone wants to kill you!"

"Why would you think that, child?" Ilena asked as Teresa sat still as stone. "None of this is your fault. Not at all."

"But...Teresa wouldn't have killed those men if …..and your arm, and …..and everything!" She sobbed into her hands, and Ilena did not know how to answer. How could she have missed that the girl was carrying around such thoughts? Was it not her responsibility to make sure the child was happy and healthy? She had always considered herself more perceptive than that. Over the weeks, now months, that she had known the girl, Ilena had thought that she understood Clare, but clearly, the child was much more complicated that either she or Teresa had thought.

"Goddess, Clare, no one is to blame for that, especially not you!" She turned to Teresa for help, but the other woman did not seem to be processing the situation. So she faced Clare again, wiping the tears off her cheek with her thumb. "Teresa was protecting you, and both of us would gladly die to keep you safe." As Clare wailed at her words, Ilena immediately regretted them. She had forgotten that was how the girl reacted to the thought of either of her guardians dying. "We love you, Clare, and that's what...that's what parents do for their children."

"Parents?" None of them had ever put such a label on it before, but Ilena knew that was what she was to Clare. She and Teresa were the closest things that girl had to parents, and there was no reason to pretend otherwise. Because of their yoma blood, the two Claymore would never have been able to carry and birth a child. Ilena had never thought about it before, not even at their height of her romance with Teresa, but now, she realized how empty her life had really been. Clare had given her a meaning and a purpose beyond just surviving and existing. And she would protect the child and make her life as safe as possible if it was the last thing she did. Teresa felt the same way, she knew. What she had to do now was figure out how to explain all that to Clare.

"Yes, Clare." Smiling slightly, she hugged the child again. "Do you remember how you felt after your parents died?" Clare nodded slowly. "How lonely you were?" She nodded again.

"I've felt like that, too, and so has Teresa." Who was still not helping. "We both lost our families, the same way you did. You know that, right?"

"Yes. You told me."

"Well, I am not lonely anymore, Clare. Do you know why?"

The child hesitated for a moment. "Because of me?"

A genuine smile pushed its way onto Ilena's lips. "Yes. Because of you and because of Teresa. Despite everything that has happened, I cannot recall having ever been happier in my life." Finally, Teresa snapped out of her daze and wrapped her arms around both Ilena and Clare, surprising them. "Teresa, what...?"

"I'm sorry," she breathed into Ilena's hair. "I just...I never really thought about how...how lucky I am." Ilena pulled back, searching her lover's silver gaze.

"It's easy to forget, isn't it? With everything that is happening."

"I will not forget it again," Teresa promised them. "You two are the most precious things in my life." She looked past Ilena and smiled. "It seems like the weather is letting up." Her companions followed her gaze to see the snow outside the window clearing up a little.

"Perhaps we will be able to leave today after all." Ilena stood and walked over to the glass, pressing her nose against it. The sky was lighter and the wind had died down. If it mellowed just a little bit more, Clare would be able to withstand it. "And we will see if we can find the others."

"And if we can't, Lena?"

Turning to face Teresa, she shrugged. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

The other woman nodded, knowing that Ilena had not wanted to discuss the matter in front of Clare. The fact was, if they could not find the other deserters, Ilena was willing to take on the organization with just Teresa by her side. Yes, it would be difficult, but she believed they could do it. With the inexperience of the current warriors, there were none that could best either of them, and even as a group, the battle would be nearly impossible for the Organization to win. Ilena was also willing to give up her live for this cause, not that she would tell Clare that. The girl needed to feel secure at the moment. She needed to believe that Ilena and Teresa would be there for her always. Ilena swore to herself that when this was all over, she would do everything in her power to provide Clare with a safe and stable home.

She sighed softly. "Let's go ahead and pack up so that we can leave at the earliest possible moment."

"Sound good to me," Teresa answered, pushing herself to her feet and shoving her things into her pack with little to no order. Rolling her eyes, Ilena carefully arranged her scant personal items so that they fit snugly and securely within the small pack, and then helped Clare with hers.

"Alright, Clare, let's get you bundled up." Together, she and Teresa helped Clare into her many layers of clothes, making sure that she was completely covered. The whole process took almost twenty minutes because Teresa insisted on triple checking everything. When Clare was finally up to standards, Ilena leaned out the front door of the inn to check the conditions. It had stopped snowing and the sun was shining weakly through the clouds. The temperature was still lower than she would have liked, but it was tolerable.

"How does it look?" Teresa called.

"I think we're good."

Teresa picked up Clare and came up behind Ilena breathing in the crisp air. "It's good to get some fresh air into my lungs."

"Even if it smells like dead yoma?" Most of the bodies were buried under a couple of feet of snow, but Ilena's delicate nose could pick up the lingering odor. Gingerly, she stepped into the fresh snow, hissing in distaste as her boots sank into it. "It will be tough going until we can get under the trees again."

"Well, the sooner we start the sooner we'll get there," Teresa replied brightly. Hoisting Clare higher on her hip, she bounded into the snow, forging a path for Ilena to follow. Slowly, they made their way through the town center, doing their best to avoid the frozen yoma corpses, and made it to the edge of town in relatively good time, better than Ilena had anticipated. Teresa was moving with an inspiring enthusiasm, perhaps just happy to be out of the stuffy inn. They were not used to being cooped up in one place without even the option to go outside and stretch their legs. Clare's spirits seemed to be brighter as well, and she kept attempting to tell Teresa and Ilena a few jokes she knew, but always ended up dissolving into a fit of giggles before she could reach the punch line.

As soon as they entered the tree line, Ilena checked the position of the sun and determined which way was East. Once she had her bearings, she nodded to Teresa and they both began to run, not at the furious pace of the past couple of days, but more quickly than could be done by any human. They passed so quickly by the trees, that the birds did not have time to be startled. The cold air burned her lungs, but Ilena enjoyed the feeling. In fact, she was finding it hard to hold herself back. The time stuck inside the inn had really worn on her nerves and now that she could, she desperately wanted to run at her full speed.

"Teresa," she called behind her, raising her voice over the wind she had created. "I am going to run ahead a ways."

"All right, Lena. We'll catch up later." Teresa understood. She knew Ilena backwards and forwards. With her permission, Ilena lengthened her stride and pushed her legs as fast as they could go. The trees turned into a deep green blur in the wake of her speed, and the slippery snow created a welcome challenge to her balance. Rarely had she ever pushed herself to the limits of her abilities, rarely had she needed to. It was good to know exactly what she was capable of. She glanced behind her, but Teresa and Clare were much too far away for her to see anymore. Feeling the ground beneath her grow more uneven, she slowed and turned her eyes skyward, seeing that she was approaching a small mountain range, the air growing thinner. There was no way they could take Clare over a mountain pass at this time of year. None at all. She cursed under her breath and slowed further until she had come to a full stop.

"Well, this does pose a problem," she muttered to herself. Squinting, she looked in each direction, realizing that the mountains stretched miles both ways. It would take them days to detour around them, days they could not spare. The snow storm had already set them back too much. Frustrated, Ilena lowered herself to the ground, grimacing as she sank into the cold snow. It did not harm her, but it was not comfortable at all, really. For a few minutes, she closed her eyes and let the peace and quiet roll over her before she felt Teresa approaching.

"Ilena?" Opening her eyes, she saw Teresa set Clare down with a quizzical expression.

"The mountains are in the way. I cannot see an end to them in either direction." Teresa cursed and the quickly apologized to Clare, who raised an eyebrow. It was such a good impression of Ilena that both adults cracked a smile. "It will take several days to get around them, and by that time, we will have no hope of ever catching the others."

"What shall we do, then?"

"I have no idea." Again, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree trunk. "We have very few options here. One is that we just give the whole thing up, but I know neither of us want that."

"And we will never truly be able to rest is we did."

"Yes, that's true as well." Ilena pushed her hair behind her pointed ears and turned her head to face Teresa. "Our other option is to go it alone, without help."

"Do you think we can, Lena?"

"It will be difficult, but after seeing you battle Riful, I have no doubts that it can be done." Teresa frowned thoughtfully as Clare looked between the two of them, expression troubled.

"What do you think, Clare?" Ilena asked, startling the girl.

"Me?"

"Yes. This will affect you, too," she explained. "You should have a say in all this." The child grew serious, knowing that that this matter was not to be taken lightly.

"If I say I want to keep running, what will happen?"

"No one can say for sure, but the most likely result is that we will never truly be able to relax and rest. They will follow us our entire lives."

"And what about the other girls like me? Whose parents were killed by yoma? What happens to them?" Ilena would not sugar coat this for the child. She deserved to know the truth.

"They will be kidnapped and forced to work as Claymore, and most of them will die before their sixteenth year."

Clare thought for a moment longer and then nodded her head decisively. "Then, I think that...you have to stop them." Such a selfless child, Ilena thought. She cared more for the unnamed victims of the Organization than she did for her own happiness.

"You understand what the risks are?" Teresa asked softly. "You know that there is a possibility we might fail?"

"Yes. But we have to try, right?"

Tears in her eyes, Teresa knelt and wrapped the girl in a strong embrace. "You are the most spectacular child, Clare." As her heart constricted with love and pride, Ilena felt another presence approaching, and Teresa's head whipped around to stare into the trees as she felt it, too. "Clare stay back." Both adults stood and drew their swords.

"Six auras," Teresa whispered.

"Another hunting party?" Ilena had not expected it so soon. If it was another group of Claymore come to collect them, they would surely be so freshly out of training that they had most likely never even encountered a yoma in its natural habitat, let alone be prepared to fight two of the most powerful warriors. "I can't believe that."

"I hate to slaughter such helpless girls," Teresa lamented as she auras grew closer. She frowned and relaxed her stance, puzzled. "Wait..."

"Who are you calling helpless?"

Ilena's eyes widened as she recognized the first warrior to emerge from the trees.

"Galatea!" Clare rushed as quickly as her bundled legs would allow and threw herself around the young woman's waste, hugging her tightly. "You came back!"

"Of course," she replied with a smirk. "You didn't think I would leave you with these two, did you?" Behind her stood five other warriors, four were the deserters for whom they had been looking, but Ilena did not recognize the fifth.

"What are you doing here, Galatea?" she asked, sheathing her sword.

"I brought help. I think the Organization will have quite a time defeating us, don't you?" Her feral grin seemed catching and soon each warrior in the band was sporting a matching one. And Ilena let herself hope for a moment that all would turn out as it should. They would not be defeated.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Woohoo, it seems as though I have my mojo back. I am not completely please with this chapter, but it was much easier to write than the last one. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks again to all of you that review! I love reading the feedback!

* * *

><p><em>She paused, her whole body straining, pleading to turn down the eastern path where she felt that familiar presence in the distance. Closing her eyes tightly, she stood stock still, willing herself to stay in place. Why did it have to be her? Of all the warriors' paths she could have crossed, why did it have to be Teresa? It had been seven months, two weeks, and four days since she had ended her relationship with the Organization's Number One, and Ilena's heart still felt shattered. She was not sure that she would ever be able to find all the pieces of it. No, that was melodramatic, she chastised herself. That kind of thought was quite unnecessary. She had promised herself that she would not allow herself to wallow like that. Not after the first few months. Gathering her mental strength, Ilena forced her right foot to move, and then her left, moving west, moving away from Teresa, even though it hurt her.<em>

_It was for the best. It had always been for the best. Ilena never made decisions rashly. She had weighed her options carefully before choosing the one she believed to be the least harmful. It had been a foolish endeavor to begin with. How could they have thought that the Organization would never find out that the top two warriors were romantically involved. She had been so very stupid. Part of her thought it was worth it. That the time she had spent with Teresa was worth all the pain she was feeling now. But the other part wished they had never gone down that road._

_Sighing, Ilena shook her head and continued walking, increasing her pace so that Teresa would not feel her aura. An encounter with her former lover was not what she wanted. Well, it was, but she knew that later, when they were forced apart again, she would regret it. So she continued steadfastly forward, over the uneven ground, expertly avoiding protruding roots. This path was one less travelled than most, and Ilena chose it for that very reason. She always tried her hardest to avoid coming across other warriors or humans on her journeys. It seemed Teresa had the same thought. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat._

"_Get a grip, Ilena," she said to herself. Steadfastly, she used her full name, never 'Lena.' Never. No one but Teresa would ever call her that, not even herself. Perhaps if she was lucky, she would be able to find Sophia sometime soon and have a good talk. She knew that she needed to stay in touch with the few friends she had. This time in her life would be the most trying she had ever been through. Living without Teresa was hell. It was nearly impossible, and most of the time, she felt like she was drowning. The rest of the time, she did not feel at all, which she knew could not be healthy._

_A crack of thunder brought her out of her thoughts. Seconds later, the heavens opened up, pouring rain onto her. Ilena sighed again, closing her eyes and turning her face skyward, letting the water fall on her face. She would not cry, not now. She would not cry ever. She would not give the Organization that satisfaction. Her emotions her were her own, and they were the only thing over which she still had control. Ermita could tell her what to do and where to go, but he could not tell her what to feel. At least one thing still belonged to her._

_One day, she would make them pay. She vowed to herself that if she came to the point in her life where her loyalty could no longer keep her going, she would march into the Organization and take as many of them with her as she could before they killed her. Teresa would have been shocked to hear this, but Ilena liked to think that she would also have been a bit proud. She always told Ilena that she needed to do things for herself, think past the things that the Organization told her. Well, she would. She would kill as many yoma as possible, and then she would kill the bastards that did this to her. The ones who had created the monster that she was. She would do it for herself and she would do it for Teresa, and she would do it for all the young girls who had yet to be taken. In that moment, she locked her emotions away long enough to steady her resolve. It did not fix her heartbreak, not even close. It did not make the loss of Teresa ache any less, but it did give her a purpose. She would keep living. She would do what she thought was right._

* * *

><p>"Why did you come back?" Ilena asked as Teresa crossed her arms and looked away, keeping her breathing steady. Galatea extracted herself from Clare's embrace.<p>

"I felt that your auras were moving too slowly and that you were not going to catch the others before they moved too far away, so I decided to turn around and gather them myself." Her face grew solemn as she turned toward the highest ranked of the group. "Teresa, I want you to know that I will do my best to stay out of your way. I respect you greatly, and I don't want to cause any trouble." The woman to whom she spoke considered her seriously before nodding.

"We will do better this time." She glanced at Ilena, face softening. "I will do better." Ilena grasped her hand briefly, marveling for a moment how open she was able to be. Five unfamiliar warriors stood before them, and yet she felt comfortable displaying her affection. There was no fear of discovery. They were free. And that was what they were fighting for.

"Who is the addition to the party?" Ilena inquired, eying the last young warrior. Her hair was wavy, framing her face, which was soft and sweet.

"My name is Flora, Miss Ilena," the girl answered respectably, her voice high and soft. "I was just recently given my emblem and raised to the rank of Eighteen." She smiled shyly. "I know of your Quicksword and tried to emulate it. I think it is a most exquisite technique." Ilena blinked, caught off guard by the girl's praise, but pleasantly surprised. Teresa groaned next to her.

"Gods, Lena, you should just start a cult following," she whispered.

"Oh, hush." Ilena smiled back at the young warrior. "I am very pleased to meet you, Flora. How is it that you have come to join our group?" Galatea placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as Flora's smile faltered and fell, and Ilena could see the despair creep into her expression.

"It's all right, Flora," Galatea assured her. "Take your time. Just tell her what happened." The slightly shorter woman took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was sent up to the northern territory to hunt an awakened being that was on a rampage. She was reported to be very powerful, so all the members of the party were higher ranking than me." She paused, struggling to keep her composure. Galatea kept a firm hand on her shoulder and Ilena glanced side-long at Teresa to see that her partner had also noticed the touches and had relaxed slightly. Galatea seemed to have found a different woman to pursue. "When we got there, we discovered that the Awakened One was much more powerful than we had thought. So much more powerful. She quickly killed the leader of the group and the rest of us tried to take her, but...she was too strong. After she killed the number Twelve, I..." Shame crossed her face. "I ran. I could only think of survival. I'm sorry," she whispered, voice small and broken. Galatea slipped her arm around Flora's shoulders.

"There is no shame in that, Flora," Teresa said quietly, surprising Ilena. "They put you in a situation that was hopeless. That is not your fault." The girl nodded, gratitude clear in her eyes.

"I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and that's when Galatea found me." She smiled slightly at the taller woman. "She explained to me what you were planning and told me that she was tracking the other deserters. When she offered me a spot in the group, I decided to take it."

"We are glad to have more members," Teresa said. Ilena almost rolled her eyes at how nice Teresa was being. Now that the threat of Galatea was nullified, she appeared to be prepared to play nice. More than that, she actually appeared to like Flora, which was rare. Ilena was the more obvious loner of the two, but in reality, it was Teresa who had the fewest friends. For her to immediately like another warrior spoke volumes about that warrior's character. "The more warriors we have, the easier it will be to defeat the Organization."

"But that being is still out there, terrorizing the population," Flora said. "We have a responsibility to protect the humans, don't we?"

Teresa nodded. "That is what we do. And we do it without asking anything in return." She turned to the rest of the warriors. "What do you all think? Should we go after this Awakened One? Galatea, Ilena, and I faced Riful of the West and survived. More than that, we pushed her into retreat." The rest of the group looked sufficiently impressed. "With all of us, there should be no Awakened One that could stop us."

"Tell us, Flora, what did this Being look like?" Ilena inquired, prepared to begin forming her metal strategies based on the information the girl would give them.

"She was not very tall. In fact, when I first saw her, I really didn't think that she would be such a...challenge. She is winged and has one horn." Ilena's heart froze, the dread squeezing her insides, bile rising in her throat. Beside her, she felt Clare stiffen as well, but Teresa had no reaction. Ilena realized that she had never actually discussed Priscilla's Awakened form with her lover. Teresa did not know that the Awakened Being she now proposed to hunt was the one who had very nearly ended their lives.

"Well, I think that we can spare the time to take out this creature-"

"No." Ilena's voice sounded strange and foreign to her own ears, as if disconnected from her body.

"Lena?" Teresa asked, shocked.

"No. You will not take these girls to slaughter," she hissed, the terror seizing her. "I will not allow it!" Teresa's eyes widened, and she gaped at her partner.

"Lena, what are you talking about?"

Clare clung to Ilena's cloak, pressing her body close, understanding her guardian's pain and fear.

"That being...that _monster _is Priscilla."

The former Number One's eyes closed briefly as she gave the tiniest of nods in understanding. "Ah, I see." She looked down then back up at the group, surveying them. "But I think you are allowing your fear to cloud your judgment." Ilena felt her anger rise. "With all of us, it will be different, I know it."

"You can't know it. You didn't see her fully awakened!" Ilena insisted desperately.

"Ilena, I think that Teresa-"

"You stay out of this, Galatea!" She knew that she was acting irrationally, but she could not stop the words that poured from her mouth. "None of you have any idea what we would be going up against."

"I do," Flora interjected quietly. Ilena stared at her.

"Yes, you do. What do you think?"

"Her power was unfathomable," the girl answered. "But if Teresa of the Faint Smile thinks we can take her, then I will follow and serve her with my entire self." Ilena gritted her teeth. She had forgotten how foolish and rash young warriors could be. It had been drilled into Flora to follow her captain, and she saw Teresa as her leader now.

"No. We cannot do this!"

Teresa grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. "If you will excuse us or a moment," she addressed the others. "We will be back in a few minutes." She dragged Ilena off the trail and out of hearing range, Clare close on their heels. "What are you doing, Lena? I thought we agreed to help out the humans when they needed it?"

Ilena placed her hand on her hip, scowling, breath quickening. "Please, Teresa," she pleaded, hating how insecure and small she sounded. "I can't face her. I can't let you face her."

"Please, Teresa." Clare's voice startled them both.

"Clare?" The girl seemed close to tears.

"You almost died!" The child was becoming less timid, which Ilena greatly appreciated in this moment. Perhaps the two of them could convince Teresa to abandon this foolish plan. "She's too strong."

"Clare, I was unprepared the last time. This time, I will know what I am getting into."

"No you won't, Teresa," Ilena argued. "I saw her power. I could feel it and measure it against yours. She is the strongest being I have ever encountered. She is stronger than you." She kept her voice firm, trying very hard to still her shaking.

"You two are too worried about-"

"I cannot lose you again!" she yelled, silencing her lover. "I cannot lose you again. I cannot survive it." Clare wrapped her arms around Ilena's waist, tears streaming down her face. "Think of us, Teresa. Think of me and think of Clare. We need you." Teresa stared into Ilena's eyes, and the slimmer woman could see a shift in her expression.

"I was just one warrior, love. We have eight now. Two full parties, each warrior above the rank of Twenty." She searched Ilena's eyes, trying to appear reassuring. It grated on Ilena's ears.

"Would you just think for one second?" She fought desperately against the panic that was growing stronger in her heart. Facing Riful had helped ease her intense fear of Awakened Beings, but she knew that she was not ready to face the one who had caused the fear. And she also knew that Teresa would underestimate the situation, not having witnessed the true strength of the monster. Priscilla would be stronger than any of the Creatures of the Abyss. "Before she awakened, Priscilla was just as powerful as you, though not yet as skilled. Now, she is exponentially stronger. We can't risk it."

"Ilena-"

"Teresa, you have no idea what it was like!"

"What are you-"

"I watched you _die_." Ilena bit her lip and looked away, willing the tears back. Clare looked at the woman who had saved her from death with pleading eyes. "We watched her kill you, Teresa. Part of me died in that moment, and I lost myself. I...I threw myself at that monster, knowing that I could not win. Please don't put me through that again." She hated begging, despised it. But she knew it would be her best shot at getting through to Teresa. "Please." Teresa's face crumpled as she gave in.

"Ilena, I..." She looked away and bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't think..." Eyes shining, she reached forward to cup Ilena's cheek, bringing their foreheads together. "We will go south for the other deserters. We will not go after Priscilla." Ilena felt her body relax.

"Thank you."

"Should we get back to the others now?"

"Yes, I think so." Ilena took a deep breath and trudged back to the path, Clare in tow and Teresa by her side. As they emerged from the trees, the other warriors looked at them expectantly.

"We will not be pursuing the Awakened Being Priscilla," Teresa informed them. Several looked relieved, but Ilena thought that Flora was slightly disappointed. She most likely wished to attempt to redeem herself by facing the monster again, but Ilena knew that would only end in the girl's death. "Instead, we will turn south to find the rest of Galatea's party, and then we will face the Organization. Do any of you have any objections?"

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we will follow you to the death, Teresa," Stella said as she stepped forward. The others echoed her sentiments.

"I appreciate the faith you all have in me, but Ilena is the one who will be developing our strategy," she smiled at her partner and Ilena could see the pride in her face. "Each of you need to tell her exactly what your strengths and weaknesses are as we travel." She looked down at their youngest member. "For those of you who don't know, this is Clare. She is the reason for all of this. She has given me and Ilena the strength to stand up to the Organization." The girl looked out shyly from around Ilena. Galatea smiled at her and Flora bent down with her hand extended.

"Well, Miss Clare, it is so wonderful to meet you." Clare took her hand hesitantly, but shook it with a firm grip. "You look so much like my little sister." Ilena saw the pain in her eyes and knew that Flora's sister was dead, killed by Yoma. The young warrior reached inside her uniform and pulled out a small locket. "This was hers. Would you keep it safe for me?" She clasped it gently around Clare's neck as the girl nodded silently. "There. That looks so pretty on you."

"Thank you." Ilena ruffled her hair and Clare looked up at her with a small smile.

"Well, Galatea, shall we get going?" Teresa asked brightly. "You take point. I do believe that, for the time being, south is the general direction we want to travel."

"I suppose so." Galatea seemed suspicious of Teresa's hospitable mood since just a few days earlier, the older warrior had tried very hard to beat her face into the ground. Ilena would have to explain it to her later. "How far should we travel before we camp?"

"Camp?" one of the others asked, Kahlin, Ilena remembered. "Can't we just walk through the night? None of us will need to rest for a few days." Surprisingly, it was Flora who corrected her.

"But Miss Kahlin, Miss Clare is a growing girl and needs all the rest she can get. And if I am not mistaken, Miss Ilena and Miss Teresa have done quite a lot of running lately."

Teresa smiled. "We were snowed in for a day, so we have rested, but you are right that Clare will need to stop for the night. We have already pushed her farther and harder than I would have liked." Cameron and Jen, the other two of Galatea's original hunting party, exchanged a look of displeasure.

"Shouldn't we go as far as we can?" Jen asked. "It will already be difficult to find Tera and Allie. The more time we have, the better." Ilena felt a bit of anger rise in her, but pushed it down as Teresa answered her calmly.

"That would be true, but there really is no time limit on this," she said casually. "The Organization will still be there when we get there, and there's really no defense that they can do that will be able to stop our combined strength."

"Ilena?" She looked down at Clare's whisper, raising a brow.

"Yes?" She lowered her voice and moved Clare a little ways off from the others while Teresa continued to explain how taking their time would not have any detrimental effects on their mission. Ilena could tell that the girl wanted a little bit of privacy to ask about whatever was on her mind. Clare blushed slightly, and Ilena had to repress the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Do you think Teresa would mind if I walked with Flora?" Of course. Flora was the first Claymore Clare had encountered that was nice to her from the very first. Teresa had tried her hardest to get Clare to leave her alone, Ilena had been cold and distant, and Galatea had been downright hostile. Within minutes of meeting her, Flora had given Clare a locket and defended her to the other warriors. But Clare's first loyalty was, and always would be, to Teresa, and no matter how much she liked Flora, she would always worry about how Teresa would act. Considering the situation with Galatea, Ilena knew the girl's concerns were quite warranted.

"I don't think she will mind, Clare," Ilena told her reassuringly. Flora was young. Probably the youngest of their party. Ilena would have been surprised if she was older than sixteen years, and Clare needed someone closer to her age to be around. She pondered that for a moment. It was odd to realize that the warrior who had already faced the most powerful Awakened Being in existence was actually closer in age to Clare than she was to Ilena, who would be starting her twenty-ninth year in the spring. People were always surprised to find that she was younger than Teresa. The former Number One exuded a level of...immaturity that hid her true age. And Ilena was what humans called an old-soul, usually ending up being the more responsible of the two. "And if she does, I'll handle her." She shared a mischievous smile with the girl.

"Thanks, Lena!" It was the first time Clare had used the nickname, and Ilena found that it did not bother her as much as she would have anticipated. In fact, it warmed her heart. But the gods help anyone else foolish enough to use it. That was a privilege reserved solely and completely for her family. She could be very creative with her sword if she wanted to be.

"You are very welcome, Clare." The others seemed to have come to an agreement as Ilena and Clare rejoined them.

"Ah, Lena, is everything all right?" Teresa asked.

"Perfectly. Clare just had a question for me."

"Well, we have decided on walking through the night every two days, so that we can still move quickly but not tier Clare too badly." She turned to the girl. "Does that sound okay to you?" Clare nodded, still shy in front of the others. Ilena did note, however, that she did not seem frightened by any of the Claymores, nor did she seem to feel threatened by them as she had been by Galatea at first. Perhaps she was learning to trust again. After the things she had been through, this was quite the breakthrough as far as Ilena was concerned. "Then it's settled. I see no more reason to stay here. Shall we get moving?"

"After you," Galatea said with an elaborate hand gesture. Teresa nodded and grasped Clare's hand, giving her a gentle tug.

"Come along, Clare." But the girl hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"Can I walk with Flora?" Her question seemed to startle both Flora and Teresa, who blinked a few times.

"What?"

Ilena could have kicked her. Teresa really was one of the most imperceptive people she knew.

"Ilena said you wouldn't mind." Clare's voice was small, and she was aware of all the eyes on her.

"Ilena said..."

Honestly, Ilena did not understand why the concept of Clare wanting to spend time with someone other than Teresa was so hard for the former Number One to grasp.

"Teresa, don't you agree that it will be good for the girl to socialize?"

But Teresa was looking at Ilena as though she had started speaking gibberish. "Socialize?"

"Yes. As in, talk to people other than you and me? Normal children have that opportunity."

Teresa considered this. "I suppose so."

Clare hugged her briefly before happily clasping Flora's hand. The youngest of the warriors looked back at Teresa for reassurance, not wanting to act in any way that might anger her captain. Still a bit shocked, Teresa nodded slowly. Ilena gave her a small push.

"Well, then let's go." She was quite aware that the rest of the group was regarding them with curiosity, and Ilena so very much hated to be the center of attention. Teresa stepped forward at her partner's urging, falling in step beside Galatea. The two of them had the best yoki sensing skills, so it was agreed that they would be the ones to lead. The path was narrow, and the warriors had to walk in a small column, maybe two or three people wide. Flora and Clare followed behind the two leaders with Ilena after them, walking alone, and the other four pairing off. Ilena kept a close eye on Galatea and Teresa, still not trusting that they would actually be able to interact without killing each other, but the day passed uneventfully.

With so many warriors, it was unrealistic to try and stay in an inn, so they camped outside of a quaint little town nestled at the base of the mountain range. Flora and Teresa volunteered to go into town to acquire supplies, and kill the three yoma living there. Clare needed new boots, and Ilena also thought that Teresa wanted to try and needle any information about her relationship with Galatea out of Flora. It was clear that the two were quickly growing closer, but Ilena was sure it had not yet turned into anything more serious than friendship. Flora was so young. If Galatea was smart, she would not push the girl. From what she could tell, they would be a good match. Flora was nothing if not polite and tactful, which would balance Galatea's arrogance and pride.

As they sat waiting for the return of the other two, Ilena glanced over at Galatea, Clare asleep at her side.

"I am glad you came back," she said quietly. "Clare missed you, and so did I."

The younger woman smiled softly, looking down at the girl whose arms were wrapped around her waist. "Yeah, it was lonely before I found Flora." Her smile widened at the mention of the soft-spoken warrior.

"Yes, Flora seems like a very sweet girl. And pretty, too." She raised a brow at Galatea. "I do believe that at this moment, Teresa will be trying to convince her that you are quite a catch."

Galatea's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wh-why would she do that?"

"Maybe because you can't seem to stop staring at the poor girl," Jen called from across the campfire. Cameron and Stella snorted while Kahlin rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her, Galatea," the former Number Four insisted. "I think it's sweet."

"I don't know what any of you are talking about," Galatea huffed, but Ilena could see the blush creep across her cheeks. "I certainly have no interest in Flora that way."

"I wouldn't tell Teresa that if I was you," Ilena warned.

"And why ever not?"

"Your perceived interest in Flora is the only reason why she's being civil."

Galatea frowned. "I was wondering about that. It's been just a bit unsettling."

Laughing outright, Ilena clasped Galatea on the back. "It is, isn't it?"

"And you're not fooling anyone," Stella insisted. "We can all tell. She's cute, Galatea. Go for it."

The normally confident warrior seemed to hesitate. "But...but what if she's not interested?"

"You'll know, though, right?" Kahlin asked. "You can feel it, can't you?"

Ilena winced. The last time Galatea had relied on her yoki reading to pursue a romantic endeavor, it had ended with her cheekbone shattered and her nose broken in three places.

"In theory," Galatea replied. "But in reality, it doesn't seem to work that way."

Jen seemed excited as she sat up straighter. "I can talk to her, if you like. See if she's interested."

Galatea's face paled in horror. "Absolutely not!" She shook her head. "None of you will talk to her, do you understand?" Having followed her in battle, the other warriors automatically deferred to her as the third in command after Teresa and Ilena and obeyed her without hesitation. "It's bad enough that Teresa is probably painting me as a pathetic, love-sick puppy," she grumbled. Ilena had to agree. Teresa lacked tact. There was a distinct possibility that she would do more harm than good in the situation.

"It will be fine," she assured Galatea. "Flora will be able to see you for yourself. She's a smart girl and won't let Teresa's idiocy influence her."

"Oh, goddesses, they're on their way back." She shifted into a more relaxed position and Ilena had to fight down a snort at Galatea's attempts at nonchalance. To outsiders, it would seem odd that so many Claymores were interested in other Claymores, other women. Ilena had personally always found the women more attractive, but she knew that many warriors, such as Noel and Sophia actually preferred men. They were not supposed to have relations with anyone, but other warriors were the only people who did not find the body of a Claymore horrifying and disgusting, with all the scars. And other Claymores were the only people who could relate at all to what they went through. Galatea knew that she would not be able to find a life-long partner outside of the small group of warriors. They all knew.

Glancing around the campfire, Ilena could see that they had all paired up. Stella and Kahlin, Jen and Cameron. She and Teresa, of course, had been together since before any of these girls had been subjected to the operation. Most of their kind did not live that long, and most did not have such a committed relationship since the punishments were quite harsh, even for lower ranking warriors. Claymores on the level of the warriors sitting around her were strictly forbidden to have romantic relationships with their fellows. That had obviously not stopped them. If she thought back, she saw now that Tera and her friend Allie were probably more than just friends. How blind she had been, caught up in her own life. Tera was her friend, one of her good friends, and she must have wanted to share with someone, but Ilena had closed herself off. Just another thing to add to her growing pile of regrets.

She was saved from her thoughts by Teresa and Flora stepping into the firelight. The younger of the two blushed as she glanced at Galatea, and both Teresa and Ilena smiled. They would bring those two together if it killed them. Teresa gently lowered herself next to Ilena and kissed her cheek.

"Did you have fun?" Teresa sighed.

"Not a challenge at all. I let Flora do most of the work." Before they had departed, Ilena had strongly implied to Teresa that it would probably do Flora some good to kill a yoma or two, to remind the girl that she was still a warrior even if she had not been able to face Priscilla. "And she did a wonderful job," she added, smiling at the girl, who blushed harder. Galatea beamed at her, and Ilena shook her head in amusement.

"Good. I'm glad you're not too tired because we are taking first watch." Most of the Claymore would not sleep much that night, but it was still good to appoint specific watches just to be safe. Ilena was always one to err on the side of caution.

"Fine by me." She glanced over at Clare, still sleeping curled up next to Galatea. "I'm glad she's getting some rest." She dropped her voice, and the other warriors returned to their own, more private conversations. "I was worried about her."

"As was I. We pushed her so hard." Ilena felt a bit of guilt, but knew it had been necessary. "She never complained."

"How did we get so lucky?"

"The gods have smiled upon us." She knew Teresa did not really believe in the gods, not even the goddess after whom she was named, but sometimes Ilena liked to think they were real. It comforted her to think that perhaps there was a greater purpose to everything she had been through.

Teresa slid an arm around Ilena's shoulders and leaned into her. "When this is all over, I'm going to get her that dog she wants."

Ilena rolled her eyes. "You are so easy."

Teresa could never say 'no' to the child. "How can you say 'no' to that face, Lena?" She smiled. "It's impossible. You'd have to be heartless."

"If you insist." She tilted her head to capture Teresa's lips briefly. "You're always right."

"Of course, I am."

Ilena rolled her eyes and leaned her head against Teresa's shoulder, content. Even the weight of their mission could not dampen her mood. Her family was reunited, Teresa and Galatea were getting along, and she was able to openly show her affection to the woman she loved. She could not have asked for more. Except maybe a dog.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Filler chapter is filler. sorry if it sucks. I'll try to move the plot along next chapter. Still fighting with my muse. Oh, also, this chapter might be a slight M. for some sex. yeah.

* * *

><p><em>Teresa was in a foul mood. That was only to be expected after a summons to the Organization's headquarters. Being Number One had put a responsibility on Teresa's shoulders that the woman found stifling. Ilena knew that she missed the anonymity of the lower ranks. Now, she was kept closer to the east, closer to the headquarters. No warrior had pleasant memories of the Organization, considering all they went through to become Claymores, but there was something else that rubbed on Teresa so much. The men of the Organization all knew exactly what a loose cannon Teresa could be, and tended to talk down to her during their briefings. Ilena knew. She had been to a few of those herself. As the Number Two, she was now expected to be able to take Teresa's place at a moment's notice should the Number One perish. The thought caused her to shudder.<em>

"_Are you even listening to me?" Teresa's angry voice cut through her thoughts._

"_Of course I am!" Ilena snapped then immediately regretted it as Teresa's lip raised in a snarl. They had been fighting more lately. This promotion had put an intense strain on their relationship. They were fraying at the edges. No. Ilena refused to let herself think like that. She was committed to Teresa and would do whatever it took to keep her. She sighed and leaned back. "Orsay told you to meet him at Headquarters, and when you got there they gave you a lecture about how you should act less rashly, saying that such behavior was unbecoming of the Number One, and when you tried to defend yourself, they dismissed you. And that's why you were late meeting me." She had not been angry. Things like this happened in their lives. It was part of what it meant to be a Claymore. She easily forgave Teresa for her tardiness. But she would not tolerate the woman lashing out at her because she was angry with her handler._

"_Oh. I just...You had that glazed look and..." Teresa had the decency to appear ashamed for jumping to conclusions. "Sorry."_

"_I was just thinking about how it's all changed for us now. It was so simple when we were ranked in the twenties."_

"_Back when no one really cared what we did as long as we finished our assignments."_

"_Back when we didn't have to worry about being caught." _

_Teresa laid her hand over Ilena's. The Number One and the Number Two. So very impressive. So very desirable. Every warrior wanted to be them. So why did Ilena feel like they were suffocating?_

"_We can do this, Lena," Teresa assured her, and Ilena wanted so much to believe her. "We've been doing this for years, and I have no intention of letting the Organization stop that now. Not when I have such grand plans to ravish you tonight." _

_Ilena rolled her eyes at Teresa's mischievous smile._ "_Who says you get to do that?" she challenged. "As if I would just roll over for you." She wanted to relax and let Teresa draw her from her mood, but the anxiety still gripped her. Her voice was still tight, and Teresa frowned at her words._

"_Lena, please, don't worry about it." Cautiously, she scooted closer to her partner, taking Ilena's face between her hands. "I was just griping. I didn't mean to ruin your mood. I'm sorry." _

_Sighing, Ilena laid her hand atop Teresa's._ "_I know. It's not your fault. I just over analyze things, you know that." _

_Teresa leaned forward to kiss her softly, and Ilena leaned into her lips. As Teresa's arms snaked around her, she felt safe, but she was still unsure how their relationship would survive. She knew that they could do it. She did not doubt herself or Teresa, or their commitment to each other. What she doubted was how long they could keep doing this without being caught. Sophia and Noel already knew about them, and she wanted to tell Tera as well when they next crossed paths. She felt she owed it to the woman who was the only other surviving member of her and Teresa's class. Tera would not betray them._

_But what would happen if one of the others came across them as Sophia and Noel had? What if Elda found them? She could not be certain of the Number Five's ability to control her temper if she found out that the reason for Ilena's constant rejections was that she was already involved with Teresa. It could be a disaster._

"_Hey," Teresa said softly, pulling her attention back. "Don't do that. Don't retreat inside that pretty head of yours. Talk to me, Lena." So Ilena did. She laid out all her fears and doubts, and spent the rest of the night in the arms of the woman she loved, hoping that she would never have to know what it meant to be alone._

* * *

><p>"That's good, Flora, but try pulling it in tighter to yourself next time," Ilena told the younger warrior as she easily parried the girl's blows. "That way, you can move the sword even faster."<p>

"Of course. I will do my best." Polite as always, Flora nodded her head and took her battle stance once again, sword snug in its sheath. Her technique consisted of drawing and putting away her sword in quick succession, so quickly that it created a powerful wind, hence its name: the Windcutter. Ilena was impressed by it. The principle was very similar to her own Quicksword technique, but did not require the user to draw on their yoki powers, which would be quite useful when attempting to hide. So far, though, Flora had not been able to even come close to landing a blow on her, but Ilena could see her potential. She was strong and brave and loyal, and most importantly, she never complained. Nothing bothered her like whining.

As Flora drew her sword again, following Ilena's instructions perfectly, the older woman easily parried the attack. Of course Flora had no chance of winning a fight with Ilena. She would never be on that level, but Ilena could tell that the girl would probably have been in the single digits one day, given the chance.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ilena could see Galatea watching them as she sparred with Teresa, earning her a cut on the arm and a smack on the head.

"Pay attention!" Teresa reprimanded her. "If I didn't like you so much, I could have cut off your entire arm. Never let yourself be distracted." Galatea sneered but refrained from snapping back. They really had been getting along remarkably well the past few days. Teresa had even let Galatea carry Clare the first time they had pushed through the night. They still bickered, but it lacked the unbridled hostility of their earlier arguments. Ilena was certain this had everything to do with the arrival of Flora. The girl had an amazing calming effect on the entire group, but especially on Galatea and Teresa. The former, of course, was trying her hardest to be impressive and desirable, and the latter...well, Ilena was really not quite sure why Teresa was on her best behavior for Flora. There was no romantic interest, Ilena was sure of that. Not after how violently she had reacted to Galatea's advances, and certainly not after what they had done the night before under the pretenses of gathering firewood. She blushed at the memory. After their return to camp, she had remembered that Galatea would have been quite aware of their...activities, and her suspicions were confirmed when the younger woman had raised one delicate brow at them.

Teresa was always pushing her to be more adventurous, which she normally regretted afterwards but had no objections to in the moment. How silly it had been to think that their guise of collecting firewood would fool anyone. She could see it in the eyes of her companions, in Jen's smirk and in Kahlin's blush. They all knew. And it did not seem to bother Teresa at all. In fact, the other day, she had overheard her partner discussing...positions with Jen, and had been so completely and absolutely horrified that she had stopped dead in her tracks, causing Cameron to walk straight into her. Teresa was still unapologetic for the incident. In her opinion, Ilena needed to 'lighten up.' But she could not change her personality, and it irritated and hurt her that Teresa seemed to want her to be different.

As Flora prepared to strike again, Ilena undercut her sword, catching the younger woman's, and sent it flying out of Flora's hands. "You let me catch you off guard," she said quietly, and she saw Teresa land another blow on Galatea. She sighed. Apparently, they would have to sit the two down and explain to them that a budding romance was no reason to let themselves become distracted. Flora looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Forgive me, Captain Ilena." The girl had taken to calling her that as Teresa had made it quite clear the Ilena would be the one devising their strategy and leading them when they actually engaged in battle. They had all soon discovered that Teresa did not always do well when directing others.

"There is nothing to forgive, child. It was an observation on what to improve." Across the way, Teresa simply smacked the back of Galatea's head and asked her if she was blind and what kind of name was 'God-Eye' for someone who could not even keep her eyes on her opponent's sword. Ilena shook her head and rolled her eyes. Perhaps it was also time to give her partner another lecture about tact. Flora's delicate hand came to cover her mouth as she watched Galatea and Teresa's argument escalate. So much for getting along.

"Oh my," she whispered as Galatea informed Teresa that a monkey would make a better teacher.

Ilena smiled. The altercation was really nothing compared to the ones they used to have. Certainly it was loud, but that was all. Teresa's stance was relaxed, not coiled with tension as it had been in the days after Galatea had kissed Ilena. Things were completely different now. Ilena planned on enjoying the easy atmosphere that had settled over the group. They had a while before they reached the Organization. Weeks where she could simply enjoy being with Teresa and Clare and their new...friends. Yes, that was the word for them. Even if sometimes Ilena felt oppressed with all the new personalities swirling around her. Perhaps she would take a walk that night, spend some time alone. Or with Teresa. They could use an opportunity to just talk.

"Don't worry about them. That is simply the only way they know how to communicate with each other," Ilena explained. "It is difficult, sometimes, for them to actually express their feelings. That would require thought." Both women in question stopped arguing and turned to glare at Ilena.

"Just because Galatea and I are physically stronger-"

"Stronger?" Ilena scoffed, knowing it was completely true.

"Yes, stronger," Teresa huffed, hands on her hips, Galatea mirroring her pose. "We're physically stronger, and you're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Well, that part was certainly not true. Flora's eyes widened, but Galatea smirked, knowing that Teresa and Ilena were simply putting on a show, teasing each other.

"Of course," Teresa simpered. "Who wouldn't be jealous?"

"Of you? I think no one."

Galatea's smile widened as she stepped between them. "Okay you two, you're both pretty."

Teresa rolled her eyes and gave Galatea another light slap on the shoulder. "I think that's enough for today, don't you?" She thrust her sword into the ground next to Clare, who had been watching quietly, and sat with her back to it. "You are certainly improving, Galatea." High praise coming from Teresa. "It's good for you to learn how to fight without relying on that ability of yours."

"But how many fighters will I come across that fight with their aura's suppressed?" she asked.

Teresa raised a brow. "You have already faced two."

Galatea inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Fair enough."

"But as I said, you are improving." And she left it at that. Still, Ilena could see the satisfaction in Galatea's face and the subtle way she glanced at Flora to see if the younger warrior had noticed the praise. Flora smiled softly at her, and Ilena detected a hint of pride. No, it would not take much to push those two together. Ilena sat on the other side of Clare, stretching her back so that it popped lightly before settling back against her own sword.

"Were you watching, Clare?" She had given the girl specific instructions to pay attention to the dueling pairs and take notes so that she could ask questions for her own lessons.

"Yes. But...I couldn't really see what was happening." Ilena sighed. Of course. The child's human eyes would never be able to follow a Claymore battle. She had thought as much, but had hoped Clare would at least be able to catch some of the action.

"That's all right. Flora? Galatea?" The two looked at her expectantly. "Would you mind letting me use you as a demonstration for Clare?"

"Of course, Captain Ilena." Flora smiled sweetly at Clare while Galatea shrugged.

"Sure, I'll help teach the little squirt how to handle a sword."

Ilena hauled herself back up and motioned for Clare to do the same. "You watch what Galatea does, alright?" She nodded. The two young warriors faced each other, swords raised, ready for Ilena's instructions. "Make sure to take it slowly so that Clare can follow what you are doing. We'll be keeping it simple tonight."

She had been teaching Clare the basics of swordplay, showing her some exercises and drills she could practice without a partner, but now it was time for the girl to really start learning how to defend herself. If they were to take her with them to the Organization, Ilena wanted to be sure that the child would be as safe as possible.

She made Flora and Galatea demonstrate several drills, first slowly then with more vigor and speed, before calling Galatea back and putting Clare in her place. The girl needed to experience a combat situation with an actual opponent.

"All right, Clare. Put your sword up. Yes, like that. Good." Ilena tweaked Clare's position. "Now, Flora, I want you to attack her." Clare's face fell into a look of determination, and she raised her sword just a little bit higher as she met Flora's slow and weak thrust, sweeping the young warrior's sword aside. "Very good!" Ilena praised, proud that Clare had remembered what to do. "Now you try." Flora blocked Clare's blow easily, but Ilena could see how hard the child was concentrating. Teresa watched them intently, frowning every time Flora's sword came too close to Clare, smiling when the girl performed a move correctly. She caught Ilena's eyes a few time, and they shared a look of pride as they watched Clare, their adopted daughter, spar with Flora.

"Did you see that, Teresa?" Clare called, excited, after she had been able to successfully block one of Flora's more aggressive attacks.

"I did. You're doing so well, Clare." The child beamed and looked back at Ilena, wanting her approval as well.

"Lena?"

"Yes, Clare. That was very good." She ruffled the child's hair. They continued for another half hour, but Clare soon grew tired, and Ilena made her eat and go to sleep, knowing she would need her strength for the next day. They would be travelling through the night the next day. She hated to put the girl through that, and she felt a great deal of resentment towards the new additions to their group, knowing that if it had been up to just Teresa, Galatea, and herself, they would stop every night to let Clare rest. But the other deserters were itching to exact revenge against the Organization, which irked Ilena just a little. None of them had as much reason as she or Teresa did to want vengeance, yet they had less patience in the matter. For the sake of group unity, she kept her thoughts to herself.

After Clare had fallen asleep, Ilena nudged Teresa and said she needed to take a walk and asked if the other woman like to accompany her. Teresa's eyes gleamed with mischief, and the others all giggled until Ilena silenced them with a glare, repeating that it was just a walk. Galatea looked skeptical, but elbowed Jen in the ribs as the other warrior continued to laugh.

As they stepped off the path and walked out of hearing range, Teresa laid a hand on Ilena's shoulder. "I take it this really is a walk, then." She sounded slightly disappointed, but also concerned. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm really fine," Ilena said quietly. "I just needed to get away from them for a little while. They're so loud."

Teresa smiled softly. "I understand." She grasped Ilena's hand as they walked, leaning into her partner slightly. "But they are a good group."

"Yes, they are."

"Flora is especially nice." Teresa tried to sound casual, but Ilena could already see where this conversation was going.

She rolled her eyes. "You just like her because she's keeping Galatea's attention off me."

Teresa scoffed. "Absolutely not! She's a lovely girl, and she's great with Clare."

"That's true," Ilena conceded. "She does have a way with the child." She took a moment to pause and stomp the ice from her boots. They were traveling steadily farther south, and the temperature was rising, but it would be at least a couple of weeks before they were free of the snow. It was growing later in the year and the winter was creeping south with them. "This damn ice is such a nuisance."

"True." Teresa took the opportunity to quickly clear a spot on the ground, sweeping the snow to the side and laying her cloak down over the hard ground, motioning for Ilena to sit with her. The slightly younger warrior complied, settling herself between Teresa's legs, her back to the other woman's chest, sighing contentedly as Teresa's arms encircled her waist. "But it makes the landscape so beautiful."

"Mhm."

Teresa leaned forward and kissed Ilena's neck softly. The slimmer woman's eyes fluttered shut, and she turned her head to meet Teresa's lips with her own. One of her lover's hands traveled higher to graze her breast and Ilena gasped, letting Teresa slip her tongue between her lips. Ilena moaned softly, deepening the kiss, but pulled back as Teresa's other hand moved between her legs.

"Stop."

Teresa jerked back her hand as if burned, face puzzled and ever so slightly hurt. "What's wrong?"

"I really did just want to get away for a little while, Teresa," she sighed, stroking her lover's cheek. "I wasn't really expecting it to lead to this." She was very conscious of the fact that they were still well within range for Galatea to feel their actions and emotions. Teresa frowned and looked away.

"Of course. I understand." She tried to put on a smile, but Ilena could see how forced it was. "I guess I just thought that since we have so many people to look after Clare for us, we could have some...alone time without worrying about her."

"I know, but Galatea-"

Teresa sighed loudly in frustration, pulling back slightly from Ilena. "Why do you care so much if she knows what we're doing?" Ilena flinched slightly at the venom in Teresa's voice. She had thought that the two were beginning to overcome their differences, but clearly, Teresa still held some animosity. "The others don't care." And Ilena thought it was incredibly distasteful that Stella and Kahlin had barely moved outside of Clare's hearing range before giving in to their carnal desires.

"I am not like the others, Teresa," she snapped, vexation rising. "Why do _you_ insist on trying to make me like them?"

Teresa opened her mouth to reply, but shut it quickly, neck muscles taut as she refrained. She let out her breath slowly, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lena," she said so quietly that Ilena almost missed it. "You're right."

Ilena smiled despite herself. "What was that? I didn't quite catch-"

"I said you're right!" Teresa repeated, slapping Ilena's arm playfully, and the situation diffused. "Can't you just accept that and let me hold on to what little dignity I have left?" Ilena's smile widened as she leaned up to kiss Teresa's nose, something she rarely did as she felt it was out of her character, but something she knew Teresa loved.

"Dignity? You haven't had that for some time now."

Teresa's arms tightened around her as their lips met again. "Ilena, please," Teresa whispered against her lips. "I need you." Ilena felt her stomach flutter, marveling that, even after so many years together, Teresa could still affect her so strongly, and she felt her resolve slip.

"But Teresa, we just did this last night," Ilena reminded her, distracted as Teresa's lips grazed her neck.

"Lena," Teresa groaned. "We have three years to make up for! Three years where I was denied the opportunity to touch you, to kiss you, to love you." She emphasized each word with a nip to Ilena's neck, earning a strangled sigh from her lover. "Please, love." Ilena stretched her neck back, offering herself to Teresa as she gave in.

"You had better make this worth my while." She felt Teresa grin against her skin.

"Is that a challenge?"

Ilena reached back and ran her fingers through Teresa's hair, keeping the blonde's lips on her neck. "It just might be."

She shivered as Teresa's teeth nipped her again, and twisted around so that she was facing the other woman, shifting so that she straddled Teresa's hips as she kissed her again. Smirking, Ilena pushed her down, leaning over Teresa, cupping her breast gently. The blond groaned, arching her back, pressing herself into Ilena's hand. By now, Ilena had learned how to have sex with Teresa without becoming frustrated by the limitations of her arm, and she expertly removed the other woman's shirt, flinging it carelessly to the side, swinging her leg off of Teresa to pull off her pants as well.

"Now who's eager?"

Ilena wiped the satisfied smile from Teresa's face as she kissed between the older woman's breasts before beginning to work on her own clothes. Her lover sat up to help Ilena with the buckles, and soon they were both naked, heedless of the cold. Because of her super human strength, Ilena could rely upon her abdominal muscles to support her as she arched over Teresa, lips on her breasts and hand between her legs. Teresa's hands tangled in her hair, and she bucked her hips into Ilena's touch. Ilena always thought Teresa was the most beautiful in these moments, when her guard was completely down and she gave herself over to her pleasure. She could stare at Teresa all day, but she had to remind herself that she had to finish what they had started. So she leaned in deeper, grinning as Teresa shuddered.

"Gods, Lena," she breathed, eyes clamped shut, chest heaving. It did not take long for Ilena's practiced fingers to bring Teresa to completion. As the blonde's body relaxed, she brought Ilena's lips to hers for a gentle kiss. "Give me a moment, love, then I'll take care of you."

Ilena shifted onto her side, letting her legs tangle with Teresa's. "Take your time."

Teresa's arm wrapped around her shoulders, fingers playing with her hair. Ilena pressed herself against Teresa, laying her head on the other woman's chest, closing her eyes in contentment. This was, as far as Ilena was concerned, the most perfect way to be, and she had no desire to move. But soon, Teresa had recovered enough to return the favor, and she gently flipped them so that Ilena was the one on her back with Teresa leaning over her.

"So beautiful," she whispered, dragging her hand down Ilena's chest, between her breasts and across her stomach and her scars. In that moment, Ilena fully believed her lover's words. However, she had difficulty accepting the compliment, so she turned her head to the side, away from Teresa's intense gaze, blushing. Teresa cupped her cheek, making Ilena face her again before leaning down to kiss her deeply. She settled more comfortably between Ilena's legs, spreading them further, slipping her hand between their bodies. Ilena moaned and arched her back.

"You're very good at this," she managed, earning a chuckle from Teresa.

"I do my best." Teresa nipped down Ilena's chest, pausing to lavish each breast with kisses as Ilena arched more into her touch. She loved when they were able to take their time, savoring each moment they had together. For so long, during their intimate moments, she had always had it in the back of her mind that it would be weeks, probably months, before she and Teresa would be able to see each other again. Now, that was not an issue. They had an eternity. Or until one of them lost their control on their yoki and reached their limit. But she chose not to dwell on that thought for very long. It was simply a part of the life of a Claymore and not something she thought was worth worrying about. Not when Teresa's fingers were doing wonderful things to her.

She bit her lip, fighting back a low moan as she closed her eyes. Teresa continued her efforts, bringing Ilena to her peak and letting her down slowly. They stayed like that for a few minutes with Teresa just watching Ilena as the latter regained her breath and her senses. Ilena smiled softly.

"You know I am never going to hear the end of this." She pushed herself up, tilting her head to the side. "I assured them that this was nothing but an innocent walk, and you ruined that."

"It's not my fault you're irresistible."

Ilena rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush." She made to put her clothes back on, but Teresa laid a hand on her arm, stilling her motions.

"Wait. Let's just stay for a little while longer." Ilena raised a brow, and Teresa shrugged. "I don't want to have to share you just yet," she explained. Wrapping an arm around Ilena's waist, she pulled them both back down on the cloak, kissing Ilena's forehead. They laid there, bare skin pressed together, talking quietly. It was the first time in days that they had been able to fully let down their guard, and it felt wonderful. It was with great reluctance that they dressed nearly an hour later, walking slowly back to camp, hand in hand.

True to her prediction, Galatea raised a brow as they stepped into the fire light, and Flora's cheeks colored in a blush. But Ilena noticed that both the other pairs were missing.

"For some reason, everyone else seemed to need to 'take a walk,'" Galatea explained. Flora's blush deepened, and Ilena felt the heat rise in her own cheeks. It must have been incredibly awkward for the two youngest women to sit and watch Clare as the rest of their companions participated in less than innocent activities. Galatea seemed at ease, but Flora's body was stiff, though she tried to hide it, and Ilena was reminded yet again how young she was.

"Well, I'm sure none of them are having as much fun on their walks as we did on ours."

Ilena's face paled. "Teresa!"

Galatea laughed as Ilena's eyes narrowed in anger and her blush darkened. Poor Flora clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"What? You think Galatea and Flora don't know about the birds and the bees?"

"The birds and the bees?" None of them had noticed Clare waking up. Ilena glared harder at Teresa and the latter's jaw dropped as she searched for something to say. "What do you mean the birds and the bees?"

"Um...uh." Teresa looked desperately to Ilena who placed her hand on her hip and raised a brow, letting Teresa figure out how to get herself out of the situation she had made for herself.

"Yes, Teresa, do tell."

Galatea was almost in stitches by this point, doubled over laughing while Flora looked as if she wished she could die.

"Well, you see, Clare...Um..." Teresa paused, picking her words carefully. "When two people love each other-" Galatea snorted loudly. "When two people love each other, sometimes they...they..."

Clare frowned. "Teresa, I really don't understand what you are trying to say."

"Yeah...I'm...I'll explain it better when you're older."

Clare did not look at all satisfied with Teresa's answer, but she accepted it. "Fine. But I'll remember."

Ilena smiled at the girl's determination. "Clare, love," she interjected quietly. "It's late. You should go back to sleep now." Clare pouted.

"But all the fun happens while I'm asleep!"

Ilena thought for a moment that Galatea might actually manage to hurt herself with how hard she was laughing. Clare just looked more confused.

"Galatea, control yourself!" Ilena hissed. The younger woman clamped her hands over her mouth as she snorted again. Teresa's brows furrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Listen to Ilena," she said sternly. "It's time for you to sleep. You'll have a hard day tomorrow." Clare groaned and threw herself dramatically back against her pallet.

"Fine!"

Teresa sat down next to her, smiling. "Here, I'll sit with you until you fall asleep," she offered. "How does that sound?"

"That's fine, I guess."

Ilena could see how pleased Clare was with the suggestion, even if she tried not to show it. She would not be a child much longer. The girl would soon be entering the teenage years, and Ilena hoped she would not develop a serious attitude that she knew could happen. Most Claymore never had a chance to really go through the normal teenage experience. She and Teresa would be at a loss if Clare became too moody. That would be tiresome. But at least she would have the freedom to let her emotions drive her. At least she would not have to learn to be cold and hard. She would be able to smile and laugh and chase butterflies. Ilena would make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**An: **I actually feel pretty good about this chapter, which probably means you guys will all hate it. Anyway, it's pretty fluffy, and a pretty long flashback, but I couldn't figure out how to make it any shorter. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>The force of the blow sent her shoulder jerking back, and she cringed as the searing hot pain ripped through her. Apprehensively, she looked down at her left arm. Still there. Good. But it was shattered and lacerated, completely useless for the time being. No matter. She could still use the Quicksword without it. On the other side of the Awakened Being, the Number Thirty-two fell under the monster's hands, crushed. Ilena felt her aura snuff out as she died. Pushing her pain aside, Ilena retreated slightly from the battle, needing to reassess the situation to deem how best to proceed. There were three of them left now. Herself, the Number Fourteen, and their leader, Number Seven. Just months in the field, and she had been sent on an Awakened Being hunt. She had not even risen out of the Twenties yet.<em>

_As she shifted her shoulder back into place, wincing as the shattered pieces of her humerus slid over one another, she gritted her teeth against the nausea and pain. She could not take the time or energy to heal it yet. She would just have to fight through the pain, because the Number Fourteen was in trouble, and Number Seven was preoccupied with three of the beast's many arms. Gathering her strength, Ilena launched herself over the monster's back, slashing her sword down across its skin as she passed, taking its attention from the injured Number Fourteen. The girl limped away, and Ilena saw with sickening clarity that her entire right arm was missing, all the way up to the shoulder, and her stomach was slashed open, her entrails spilling out. She collapsed, pressing her remaining hand to the open wound. Ilena could feel her growing weaker. But she could not linger on it as the Awakened Being swung at her. Calling on what was left of her strength, Ilena blocked the blow and sliced through its arm, causing the monster to scream in pain and thrash wildly. As the rage overtook it, the Being swung again with several arms at once, catching each of the remaining Claymores._

_The Number Fourteen, already so severely wounded, did not survive as her body slammed into a nearby tree. Ilena herself blacked out momentarily from the pain as she landed on her broken arm. She did not see what happened to the Number Seven until her vision cleared. The leader of the party hobbled to her feet, calling out to Ilena to see if she was still alive. After she had answered in the affirmative, the Number Seven threw herself at the Awakened Being, only to be caught in the stomach and tossed like a doll across the clearing. Before she could regain herself, the monster slashed her chest with one of its razor sharp claws._

"_No!" Ilena yelled as she felt the warrior's aura fade and disappear. She was alone now. Alone with an Awakened Being that had once been a single digit warrior. So this was how she was to die. She had expected a longer life, more time with Teresa. Gods, Teresa. Who would tell her? Orsay? Most likely. That...that was a most horrible way to find out about Ilena's death that she could think of. But she would die with honor. She would finish this battle to the best of her abilities._

_The pain in her arm and other injuries was lessened by the thrill of the fight as she pushed herself off the ground and turned to face the monster, cataloguing its injuries. 'Take the arms closest to its head first,' she told herself. 'Then catch it under its belly, that's where it's weakest. And if you are still alive at that point, go for the head." With more agility than her condition should have permitted, Ilena spun and twirled her way past the beast's thrashing arms until she was within striking range. Then she swung up, grunting with satisfaction as her sword sunk into its flesh. She pulled through, severing the first limb, jumping back to avoid an attempted blow._

"_You think you are so clever, little Claymore," the creature hissed. Ilena thought she detected a slightly feminine tone, but it was hard to tell. "You are not the first Claymores I have killed, and you won't be the last."_

"_Oh, I think they will." Ilena turned at the voice in time to see Teresa of all people vault into the air, arching over the Awakened Being. She landed on its back and thrust her sword through its neck, killing it with terrifying ease. Ilena stared, brain overloaded. "You're welcome, Lenie," Teresa said as she landed softly. Ilena blinked._

"_I told you not to call me that." Her voice trembled with fatigue, and her pain returned with a vengeance. She groaned and sunk to the ground. Alarmed, Teresa's eyes widened and she bounded over to the sole survivor of the hunting party._

"_Lena!" Gently, she assessed her lover's wounds, careful to cause as little additional pain as possible. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing life-threatening. You'll be okay." Ilena just groaned again. She needed to set her arm. And she was pretty sure that at least four of her ribs were broken. Probably her collar bone, as well._

"_How did you know to come?"_

"_Orsay told me there was a hunting party that needed help. I didn't know it was you until I got closer." She shuddered slightly. "I was afraid I would be too late." _

_Ilena rested her head against Teresa's shoulder, closing her eyes as her body began to slowly knit itself back together._ "_I must report back."_

"_No. What you must do is rest." _

_Ilena wanted to protest, but her body answered for her as it drifted into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>"So how many Awakened Beings have you faced, Ilena?" Jen asked. They had been walking for several hours, and the others had fallen into some kind of pathetic competition to determine who was the most 'hardcore' fighter among them. Since she and Teresa had refused to participate, it had been determined that Stella was the fiercest of the remaining warriors. Even more so than Galatea and Kahlin, despite her lower rank.<p>

"Eighteen." That was including Priscilla, Elda, Dauf, and Riful of the West. Jen whistled appreciatively.

"Well, I think she just kicked your ass, Stel."

Ilena rolled her eyes. This was why she never wanted to compare stats. A warrior was measured in the size of her heart and her fight and her desire to win, not in how many Awakened Beings she had slain.

"It is inconsequential. I was merely following orders." At least for the first fourteen. Priscilla was a special case, and she could hardly say that she had won that fight. If she really thought about it, Teresa had saved her on several of those occasions. "Teresa is a more skilled and experienced warrior than myself."

"Oh, pish, Lena. Stop being so modest," Teresa called back from her position at the front of the group.

"I was demoted to Number Three, Teresa, and you held the rank of Number One," Ilena reminded her. "I would say that points out my inadequacies."

"Don't let Ilena's self-deprecation fool you," Teresa informed the others. "In any other generation she would have been the Number One."

Galatea raised a brow. "I had thought as much," she said.

Ilena glowered at Teresa. "It's not important."

"Not important?" Teresa scoffed. "You're the only one who's ever even come close to besting me in a fair fight." Everyone in the group had already had the opportunity to see Teresa in action, so they all knew exactly how much skill it would take for Ilena to hold her own against Teresa. Ilena frowned, not liking the feeling of so many eyes on her.

"It hardly matters anymore," Ilena insisted. "I doubt I would fare so well now."

"But, Captain Ilena," Flora protested. "The Quicksword requires the use of only one hand."

"True, but I cannot rely solely on the Quicksword to fight Teresa." That much had been clear. She had needed every weapon she could use, and even then it had not been enough. "She was Number One, and I was Number Two."

"Lena, you can hardly use me as a proper reference," Teresa said. "We all know I'm a special case. You defended yourself rather well against this lot when they came to get us, and you even managed to wound Riful."

"Yes, right before she nearly killed me."

"But, Lena, she's Riful of the West," Teresa insisted. "Any warrior should be proud to have faced her and lived."

"That's true, Ilena," Galatea chimed in. "I saw what Riful could do, and I could feel your power when you fought her. That was the moment that I truly realized how outclassed I had been when we fought."

"I am honored to have such a warrior as my teacher," Flora said reverently. The others were looking at her with what was close to awe, and Ilena wished they would just stop staring. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned her head to see Kahlin regarding her thoughtfully.

"You don't have to hide from your accomplishments."

Ilena gave her a small nod. "I do not tend to dwell on them. They are a reminder of a life that I wish to forget." Her tone held finality, and the others dropped the topic, leaving her in peace.

But Teresa did drop back to keep a loose hold on her hand as they walked through the forest, the sun shining through the changing leaves. They had left the frozen bitterness of the North some days ago, and had moved into slightly warmer territories, where Fall was setting in. Ilena had put Clare's furs back in their packs and the girl was enjoying the milder weather. She skipped ahead with Flora and Galatea, running circles around the older girls, frolicking through the drifts of leaves on the side of the path. Galatea was on point, convinced that they would be coming across Tera and Allie any day. They would soon be on the fringes of Luciela of the South's territory. Ilena was moderately sure that they would not run into Rafaela, who would be able to hide from even Galatea's eye. She had not seemed particularly enthused about seeking vengeance on the Organization, content to kill her sister.

They had all been doing their best to suppress their auras, for they did not wish to alert any current warriors of their presence. Ilena wanted them to have the element of surprise when they eventually attacked, or as much as they could have. Once they passed into Organization territory, their intentions would be known. Her only consolation was that, if they moved quickly and quietly enough, there would only be the new Number One and Two, the Number Ten, and the trainees to meet them. They may be forced to kill the ranked warriors, but each woman in her group had specific instructions to spare the young trainees.

After several weeks of traveling and training, Ilena felt that she had a good grasp on the abilities of their group. She, Teresa, and Galatea were by far the most powerful, but Kahlin, the former Number Four, could not be counted out. Allie and Tera were also both single digit warriors. Ilena had formed a plan where the ten of them would split into five pairs, one higher ranked warrior with one of the lower ranks. She and Teresa would lead the group into the Organization's Headquarters, since they would be the most resistant to the Number Ten's methods. Once the Ten was taken out, the others would follow them into the labyrinth of the base. She would send Galatea and Cameron to the lower levels with Jen and Kahlin. Tera and Allie would take the east wing, she and Flora would take the west wing, and Teresa and Stella would cover the middle ground.

It was a good, solid plan, but Ilena was also prepared to adjust it if need be. She would be flexible, and she would make sure that all of her people made it out alive. What she had to figure out was what to do with Clare while they were fighting. There were no towns close enough to the Organization for Ilena to feel comfortable leaving her in the care of a human. And the girl could not stay by herself. It might be necessary to pick one warrior to stay with her while the rest fought. That would be hard. None of them would want to give up their chance to fight. She decided to cross that bridge when she came to it. There was still plenty of time to worry about that later.

"There's a yoma's nest in the next town," Galatea called back to them, breaking Ilena out of her reverie. "Just over that hill." They had been encountering more and more yoma, which made sense to Ilena. With the Organization's numbers so depleted, there were fewer warriors to take care of the normal amount of yoma. The monsters were free to take more and more victims, spreading through the land. "What do you want to do?" They all stopped and circled up. When it came to decisions such as these, they each got a vote with majority rule. Neither Teresa nor Ilena carried more weight than the others.

"How many are there?" Stella asked. "You said you felt we were getting close to Tera and Allie. If we stop to do this, will we lose them?"

"With all of us, it shouldn't take too long," Galatea answered thoughtfully. "There are nearly one-hundred-and-thirty yoma." One-hundred-and-thirty. By far the biggest horde they had come upon. To Galatea's left, Flora's face paled fractionally. Ilena felt a moment's pity for the former inhabitants of the town who had perished because the Organization had failed to protect them. All those wasted lives. And for what? For money? For profit? It was disgusting.

"I would like to take the time to take care of this," Ilena said softly.

Teresa nodded. "I would, as well."

"I follow the Captains," Flora said, voice steady despite the fear Ilena knew she felt. One by one, each woman agreed that they should finish the horde before moving on.

"Who will stay with Clare?" Teresa asked, knowing that it would not be her.

"I will stay," Flora offered. "I am of the least use."

Ilena shook her head. "No. We are all of equal value here. You just need more experience," she reminded the girl. "Out of all of us, you have faced the fewest Yoma. This will be a good opportunity to see how much you've learned. I will not be able to direct you, so you will have to use your skills and instincts. Someone else will stay."

Flora nodded resolutely. She may have been frightened, but she was no coward. It was not death she feared, but disappointing her leaders.

"I will," Cameron said quietly. She was the most soft-spoken of their group, which contrasted against her lover, Jen, who sometimes did not know when to be quiet. Ilena did not know her well, having not been given the chance. But she always pulled her own weight and never complained. Teresa nodded at her.

"Good. Then the rest of us will meet you back here in, what, an hour?" She looked at Galatea questioningly.

"That should be about right. Unless you want to try to find supplies, as well."

"No need. I think we're all good for now."

"Why do I always have to stay behind?" Clare asked, a pout on her face. "I know how to fight now."

"But your opponents so far have not had the intention of killing you," Ilena said sternly. "Perhaps when you are older, we will work towards the possibility of you fighting Yoma, but until then, my priority is to keep you safe, okay?"

"Fine." The girl had been pushing for more independence over the last few weeks, and Ilena knew it was starting to hurt Teresa even if she did not show it. She was having difficulty with the realization that Clare wanted to spend time with the others and not just with her and Ilena. Teresa had never been good at sharing, and that was especially true when it came to her people. She was trying her hardest because she knew, as Ilena had told her on numerous occasions, that it was good for Clare to socialize, good for her to learn how to interact with different people, but Ilena knew that Teresa would rather keep the girl to herself, protecting her from everything.

"I'll trade with you Clare," Galatea offered. "I'll stay here and relax while you go get covered with nasty Yoma guts. How does that sound?" Clare wrinkled her nose and giggled.

"Ew, no! Gross!"

"Okay, but I offered." Galatea shrugged and sighed. "I guess I'll be the one who has to take a bath in the freezing cold stream." It was truly remarkable how well Galatea could handle Clare, always turning the situation around so that the girl felt like she had made the decision, not that it had been made for her.

"Right then," Teresa interjected. "Let's get moving."

Galatea had been right. As they approached the town, all of them could feel the multitude of auras seething behind the city walls.

"We each need to take at least eighteen, and there's no need to show off or take unnecessary risks," Ilena said. "If you get in trouble, do not hesitate to call for assistance."

They all nodded. Teresa took point as they walked through the gates of the town, almost immediately breaking into a sprint as they saw the horde mulling about in the center street. They fanned out, Teresa at point, Ilena to her right, Galatea to her left with the rest falling in line behind. Ilena's world narrowed as she concentrated on the first yoma she reached, slicing quickly and easily through its neck, leaping over it as it fell. The thrill of the fight flooded her veins as she moved to the next monster.

It came at her left side, now her weaker side, but she easily turned to meet it. As the yoma launched into the air to attack, Ilena thrust upward, catching him in the chest, sending a spray of blood down on her which she blocked with the Quicksword. She took no time to revel in the victory, quickly turning her attention back to two yoma that were approaching from her right, forcing her claymore quickly through the first one and yanking it back out in time to decapitate the second. In front of her, farther into town, Teresa had already killed eight of the monsters. Show off. She took a moment to glance behind her to see how Flora was faring. The girl had engaged two yoma, killing the first one with ease, but struggling to move quickly enough to get to the second one. Ilena knew that the only times Flora had encountered multiple opponents had been since she had joined them, and she had never been faced with so many yoma at once.

As she watched, Ilena felt a yoma come up behind her, and she twisted her sword around, thrusting it back under her arm into the monster. She turned as she pulled it back out and slashed back through its head, finishing it off. She glanced back to Flora to see that the girl had been able to kill the second yoma and was now working on her third. Galatea slowly made her way over to the youngest of the warriors, maneuvering so that the yoma she fought brought her closer to Flora. Ilena was sure that the former Number Three wanted to try and protect the younger warrior.

Stella fought near Teresa and held her own next to the former Number One. Farther down a side street, Jen and Kahlin fought back to back against a group of about twenty monsters. Neither one seemed concerned by the situation, and Ilena could tell that they had a handle on things for the moment. She swung her sword out to her right again to catch another yoma in its side, pulling up to sever its shoulder from its body. Two more received similar treatment.

A yelp of pain brought her attention back to Flora and Galatea. The younger of the two had collapsed to her knees, her sword arm dangling uselessly by her side.

"Flora!" Galatea quickly ran to her and kicked back the monster that had injured Flora, sending it flying into the side of a building. She immediately placed herself between the girl and the yoma while Flora tried to heal herself.

"Galatea?" Ilena called. "Do you need assistance?" She looked between the three groups, determining that Jen and Kahlin were in about as much trouble as Galatea and Flora. True, Flora was injured when no one else was, but more yoma were starting to swarm around Jen and Kahlin.

"I've got it, Ilena," Galatea answered, face set in concentration. This was no longer a game to her, not when Flora's life was in her hands. "Take care of the others. We'll be okay."

Ilena flicked the blood from the end of her sword and dashed off to help Jen and Kahlin, who were now completely surrounded. She took down a large monster, drawing some attention away from the other two warriors.

"That's not fair, Ilena!" Jen called out light heartedly. "That one was mine!"

"Well, I can leave you to it, if you would prefer."

"No, no. You're already here," Jen said, feigning exasperation. "I'm feeling charitable today." Ilena could just make out Kahlin rolling her eyes as she kicked a yoma off the end of her sword. Together, the three of them fought their way back to the others, corralling the remaining yoma into a circle in the town square. Galatea still stood over Flora, who seemed to be having trouble fixing her arm. She was, after all, an offensive warrior, and the arm looked like it had been shattered, which was harder to heal than simply reattaching a severed limb. Ilena also knew that she had very little experience in healing herself. But she was protected, and soon Galatea had finished off the last of the yoma around them.

Teresa and Stella joined Ilena, Jen, and Kahlin to dispatch the rest of the horde, and Ilena saw with pride that she and Teresa were the only two who did not have blood on their clothes. She felt oddly giddy that she could still outclass these younger warriors. She was not one to brag. Not like Noel or Sophia or even Teresa. She let her accomplishments speak for themselves, and she had readily accepted her demotion after she had seen Priscilla fight. But that did not mean that she did not enjoy it when she performed better than her peers. She was just better at hiding it.

"Well done everyone," Teresa said brightly as they regrouped. "You all seem to be improving, and I am pleased with your performances." Galatea helped Flora up and the two walked over to join the group. "Only one injury? Not bad at all." Several of the women beamed at the praise, but Galatea was too busy checking Flora for other injuries to notice.

"I will be fine, Galatea," Flora whispered, but Ilena could hear the pain in her voice. Kahlin and Jen stepped forward in concern, but Galatea glared at them.

"Just give her some room," she barked. Ilena shared a glance with Teresa who looked like she was trying very very hard to suppress a smile. Flora's wound would heal in very little time, but Galatea acted as if it was life-threatening. Kahlin and Jen both raised their hands in surrender and backed off, following Stella to the entrance of the town. Ilena supposed that Galatea had been truly frightened for Flora's life in the fight. A Claymore without her sword arm, unless possessing truly great power, was as good as dead, so Galatea's concern was not completely without warrant. However, the danger had passed.

"She will be fine, Galatea," Ilena said gently. "Isn't that right, Flora? It's just a broken arm." Flora grimaced.

"And a few ribs, too," she admitted as Galatea growled. "But they are already healing. It should not tax my yoki too much. I just haven't had much practice at healing."

"Let me do it," Galatea insisted, already placing her hand gingerly on Flora's side. "I've healed Ilena. It will only take seconds." Flora looked nervously back to Ilena and Teresa, as if asking permission. Because to have someone else heal her would be another mark of weakness, of her vulnerability. Flora still lacked confidence in herself. That came from facing devastating losses so early in her career as a Claymore. She would get there one day, but for now, she needed quiet reassurance.

"There is nothing wrong with letting a comrade assist you," Teresa said before Ilena could. "And this way we will be able to get moving sooner." Flora nodded and Galatea looked gratefully at Teresa before calling on her yoki to heal Flora. The younger girl leaned into Galatea as the latter knit her bones back together, turning slightly so that her face rested on Galatea's shoulder. The process took only a few moments, and soon Flora was able to stand fully upright, her back tall and proud again as she flexed her sword arm.

"Good as new," she said, smiling as Galatea who blushed ever so slightly. "Thank you."

"Of-of course."

"May I have a moment to speak with Captain Ilena?" Flora asked. The question was directed at both Galatea and Teresa, who nodded and joined the others with Galatea following at a much more reluctant pace. "Were you able to see any of my fight?" she inquired with apprehension.

"I was."

"How did I do?" she asked quietly. "I tried to implement the critiques you gave me the last time we sparred."

Ilena smiled. "You did well, Flora. You took care of a fair number of the yoma before you were injured, and your technique is getting tighter."

"But still not great," Flora provided, face dropping. "I was the only one to be wounded."

"There is always room for improvement, child, but you did well today," Ilena assured her. "I was proud." A small smile graced Flora's lips. "And just between the two of us, if you continue working and improving, I would say that you will soon reach the level of a single digit warrior. All you need is practice."

Flora's smile widened. "Do you mean that?"

"I do. You should trust your abilities. You have a great deal of potential."

"Thank you. I will continue to work towards improvement."

Ilena chuckled softly as she steered them back towards the group. "That's all any of us can ever do." She looked up to see Teresa watching them with a smile, which she returned.

"You did well today, Flora," Teresa told the girl as they rejoined the group. A light blush colored her cheeks at the praise, and she managed a light 'thank you' before catching up to Galatea, who leaned her head in close and whispered something that made Flora blush and giggle. Teresa turned back to Ilena. "And you've done rather well with her. She's such an easier student than Galatea."

"But you and Galatea have managed to avoid killing each other, which I consider a success," Ilena joked. "And, I do believe she is learning something from you, as astounding as that may be."

"Very funny." Teresa leaned in to give her a light kiss. "You know we're going to have to find somewhere for everyone else to bathe and wash their clothes. They all reek of yoma." Teresa wrinkled her nose most adorably to emphasize her point.

"That will take more time out of our schedule," Ilena mused, not wanting to stop if not completely necessary. Teresa looked back at the blood covered warriors ahead of them. Jen was drawing faces in her armor with the blood, while Kahlin watched her with disgust. Galatea carefully wiped the grime from Floras pauldrons with her own cape, while the shorter girl gingerly picked bits of yoma guts from Galatea's hair. Had it not been so incredibly disgusting, Ilena would have found it cute. Stella seemed to be the only one mindless of her messy state, though her face was streaked with purple. Teresa raised her brows pointedly.

"Are you certain?"

Sighing, Ilena acquiesced. "I suppose you're right," she sighed. They really were a ragged looking bunch. And they stunk to high heaven. She did not want Clare to be forced to travel with such filthy companions. "It will be a pain to get them to all concentrate long enough to actually get clean. You know that, right?"

Teresa laughed. "I know. They are so easily distracted." She slung an arm around Ilena's shoulders, and Ilena leaned into her, slipping her arm under Teresa's. Not so long ago, such an act would have caused her to stiffen with fear, but it seemed so natural now. "Oh, Lena look at that." She followed Teresa's gaze to see Galatea reach down to clasp Flora's hand. The younger warrior blushed deeply, but her eyes were shining and her smile was radiant. "We totally did that."

Ilena snorted. "Yes. It had nothing to do with their mutual attraction and the fact that they spent several days alone together after Flora had nearly died fighting Priscilla."

Teresa pouted and she gave Ilena a scandalized look. "Of course not! It was all us. Mostly me. You helped, of course, but I did most of the work." She flashed a smile, and Ilena planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"I like it when you're in such a good mood."

"Same to you, my dear. Hopefully, soon, we will have very few worries to distract us from our happiness." She pushed Ilena's hair behind her ears, admiring her partner's face. "And then we'll get Clare a dog. A big one. Maybe with wolf blood."

"Oh, so you decided that all on your own, did you?" she said, keeping her face dead serious. Ilena had already silently agreed that they should get the dog, but she wanted to tease Teresa just a little. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

Teresa looked taken aback for a moment, unsure what to say. "I thought...You didn't seem opposed to the idea earlier." Her brows contracted and she actually seemed worried that she had angered Ilena. "I didn't mean to undermine you, Lena. I guess I'm still learning this whole parenting thing. I'm sor-"

"Teresa," Ilena interrupted with a gentle laugh. "I was not being serious."

"You-what?"

"I think that the dog will be a good thing for Clare. I just enjoy teasing you, but you looked so scared that I couldn't continue."

Teresa's cheeks colored and she frowned playfully. "You're so mean, Lena."

"I do what I can." By now they had reached the place where they had left Clare and Cameron, who stood there waiting for them. Clare ran forward to hug Galatea and Flora but stopped short when she saw the blood and gore.

"Ew! That's so gross!" she exclaimed. "You smell!" She bypassed the two and ran to Teresa and Ilena, looking relieved that they were clean.

"Hello, love," Teresa greeted her as the girl hugged them both. "What did you and Cameron do while we were gone?"

"She showed me a card game and we played...oh, what's it called? Poker!"

"She taught you poker?" Ilena was not sure if she approved of that. Teresa ruffled Clare's hair.

"Relax, Lena. It's not like she's got any money to lose or an opportunity to lose it."

"Fine. You're right," Ilena sighed.

"For once?" Teresa supplied.

"Yes. For once." She grinned. "How does it feel?"

"Quite wonderful, actually."

Clare moved then to hug Ilena. She was growing up so quickly, but she was still a child. Ilena briefly wondered what would happen when she did grow up, when she became an adult. She was certain a Claymore had never raised a human child before. How would it work? That was something she and Teresa would have to discuss at great length sometime in the near future. Ilena knew that they needed to teach her how to at least read and write and do simple arithmetic. All Claymore were trained in these basic skills, which Ilena had since learned was quite unusual for girls. They were skills that had proven useful to her in her time as a Claymore. Beyond that, she did not think the girl required a formal education. Few children outside of the noble class would have one anyway. But what would Clare do with her life? Having two former Claymore as parents could prove to be detrimental to her future if no one wanted to associate with her.

Ilena stopped her thoughts there. It would do no good to dwell on what-ifs and could-be's. That would solve nothing and only stress her out further. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves as she listened to Clare prattle on about the card game Cameron had taught her. Teresa was right. The game would do no harm, and it would be something fun for Clare to do when they stopped for camp and she wanted to interact with the other warriors. Sometimes Ilena could tell that Clare had trouble connecting with Jen and Stella, though she seemed rather fond of Cameron and Kahlin. Clare liked the warriors who were quieter. Ilena supposed that it was because they were less intimidating. She had warmed up to all of them, but Galatea and Flora remained her definite favorites. Besides her guardians, of course. Her parents.

She and Teresa had discussed it quietly one night while they were on watch and everyone else slept. When this was all over, they would ask Clare if she wanted to start calling them mom, or mother, or whatever she wished instead of their given names. It would make their familial status seem more concrete somehow. Ilena found herself desperately wanting Clare to say 'yes,' though she was not sure why. In theory, it would not change much. She would still love Clare just as much. She would still treat her as a daughter. But it would, in actuality, change everything. It would be a declaration to the world that Clare belonged to her and Teresa, and no one else. She would be marked as theirs, just as surely as they were marked for each other.

Ilena had been a drifter for all of the life she could remember. Even before her time with the Organization, she had never stayed in one place for very long. She found that her soul was ready for rest. She was ready to stop traveling. It would do both her and Clare some good to be able to get into a routine. And perhaps she would finally be able to teach Teresa some patience.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Totally surprised myself with how quickly I got this chapter finished. Hope you all enjoy! As always, I love reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p><em>She slowed as she saw him standing by the side of the road. He had an odd look on his face, one that gave Ilena pause.<em>

"_Ermita."_

"_Ilena."_

"_I completed the assignment without difficulties," she informed him coolly. "Where am I to head next?" This was what her life had become. Kill Yoma, find Ermita. Kill Yoma, find Ermita. Kill Yoma, find Ermita. But at the very least, there were no longer days where thoughts of killing herself haunted her mind. Instead she was just cold inside. Nothing mattered but doing her job, keeping her rank._

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," Ermita said, voice colored with amusement._

"_And what would that be?" She kept her own voice and face impassive._

"_You've been demoted, Quicksword Ilena." _

_She stared at him. Demoted. Demoted? Impossible. She was Quicksword Ilena. She was the Number Two. She far surpassed the next in line. There was absolutely no way that Noel could possibly have done anything to jump her._

"_Demoted?"_

"_Yes. You now hold the rank of Number Three," he told her._

"_Who?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral, to keep the snarl from it._

"_She just received her emblem a few months ago. Priscilla." _

_Ilena remembered her vaguely. An irritatingly naive girl, but with surprisingly impressive skills._

"_A novice?" She would, of course, challenge this. She had been a warrior for years, fighting on even as girls younger than her had succumbed to their yoma side. Her rank had gone unchallenged since it had been given. "I must protest."_

"_I think you will change your mind when you see her fight." Ermita may have been the scum of the earth, but he had never underestimated her abilities before. He knew exactly how skilled she was and his insistence that this girl was better was enough for Ilena to feel apprehensive._

"_Am I to go on an assignment with her?" That would be extremely...agitating. To be forced to work with the child who had passed her. Ermita actually smiled at her question, one that made Ilena's blood freeze._

"_Indeed, Ilena," he chuckled. "We have a very important mission for you. And you will need to collect the Numbers Four and Five, as well." Ilena frowned, confused. It could not be an Awakened Being hunt. Not with four out of the five top warriors. Four out of... Her eyes widened and her chest grew tight. Had it finally happened? Had Teresa awakened? It was her greatest fear. She tried her hardest to stay calm, but her voice trembled slightly as she addressed Ermita._

"_Teresa?"_

_Ermita's smile widened. _"_How astute. __Recently, the Number One killed a group of humans, and when she was called to execution, she failed to submit to her fate." Ilena felt the blood drain from her face. This was not happening. It could not be happening. "Numbers Two through Five are being called to carry out the sentence."_

"_So we are to..." Her voice was far away and foreign to her ears._

"_Your assignment is to collect the head of Teresa of the Faint Smile." Ilena's knees weakened, but she somehow managed to cover the slight sway of her body. "You won't have a problem with this, will you?" He knew their history, the cruel man, and he was relishing in her pain. She swallowed hard against the nausea and collected herself. When she spoke, though, her voice was steady._

"_That is a suicide mission," she said. "You know that as well as I do."_

"_Normally, I would agree with you. But you haven't seen Priscilla in action. She can fight with her yoki aura completely suppressed. And her power is equal to, if not more than, Teresa's. You are to come up with a plan that utilizes that. I have faith in you, Ilena." He tilted his head. "Will you be able to follow through?"_

_For a moment, Ilena could not answer, but she swallowed. "I will bring you her head." Or die trying, she added to herself._

* * *

><p>"Are you all right, Captain Ilena?"<p>

She glanced at Flora, surprised. It was not often that she was caught unawares.

"I'm fine," she said hastily. Flora did not look convinced. The two of them were walking at the back of the group, while Teresa and Galatea lead the way farther south, finally sure that they had picked up Tera and Allie's trail.

"If there is something bothering you, I would be happy to listen," Flora offered shyly.

Ilena nodded softly. "I appreciate that, Flora, but I was just thinking about an...unpleasant memory." She suppressed a shudder. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"If you are sure." Flora looked as if she wanted to say something else but was hesitating.

"Is there something that_ you_ would like to discuss?" Ilena asked. The girl blushed furiously, but nodded.

"Yes, please. I ….I have some questions that...that I was hoping you could help with." Her blush deepened and she refused to meet Ilena's eyes. They slowed so that they dropped even further behind the others.

"What is it, Flora?"

"It's about...It's about Galatea," Flora said quietly. Ilena inclined her head, waiting for more. "I...I ….." Flora bit her lip nervously.

"Galatea is a good woman," Ilena said neutrally, waiting for Flora to gather herself. Flora smiled.

"Yes, she is." The girl looked so young, but Ilena reminded herself that she and Teresa had been no older when they had confessed their love for each other. Claymores had to grow up fast, and Flora was mature beyond her years.

"And I think she cares very much for you." Ilena watched Flora carefully to assess her reaction. The younger woman kept her composure, but Ilena saw that the remark pleased her.

"Do you really think so?"

"I think it is quite obvious," Ilena assured her. Flora nodded thoughtfully.

"I am...glad for that. I...I care for her as well, but I'm not sure..." Here she grew flustered again, as if unsure how to ask what it was she wanted to ask. "I have never...I was not ever...close with any of my comrades...and…" She swallowed, staring at her feet. "What if I am...disappointing?"

Ilena furrowed her brows. "Disappointing?"

"She is so beautiful. I am sure that she has had ...experience before."

"Oh." Ilena's eyes widened as she realized what exactly Flora was concerned about. She was not sure if she would be able to...please Galatea. "I...I'm not sure I am the most...the most... qualified person to help you, Flora," she stammered.

"Please, Captain Ilena," Flora insisted. "I can't talk to anyone else about this. They would tease me terribly." Ilena knew she was right. Sometimes the others, especially Jen, could be insensitive. "And you've been with Teresa for so long. I thought...I thought you would have some insight."

Ilena's eyes softened. She could sense Flora's anxiety. "I'm not sure what help I will be," she said finally. "Teresa was the one who took the initiative with us."

"Oh, well, I had thought that ….Galatea will probably...if you think that she's truly interested..."

"She is, I'm sure," Ilena said. How could Flora not see how devoted Galatea already was?

"I just...I don't know anything about this stuff," she finished lamely, tipping her head back to look at the sky. "I think she wants to kiss me, but I don't know what to do. I'm afraid I won't be satisfactory."

Ilena smiled softly. "You will be fine, Flora. If Galatea truly cares for you, then you will not disappoint her."

"Do you think so?"

"I would not say that to you if I did not."

"Thank you," Flora said, relaxing a bit. "I just sometimes have a hard time believing that she wants me when she's so...incredible."

Ilena's smile widened at this. She had often, especially in the early days, thought the same thing about Teresa. The parallels between the two relationships were almost uncanny. Perhaps she would be able to help Flora avoid some of the mistakes she had made along the way.

"I'll tell you a secret, Flora. Galatea is thinking the same thing about you." She nodded ahead of them to where Galatea and Teresa were debating heatedly about which direction to take. "She's just as scared as you are."

"But she is so confident."

"And so is Teresa," Ilena pointed out. "But I have known her long enough to know that when it comes to romantic endeavors, she is not all-knowing like she wants everyone to think. She, and I'm sure Galatea is the same way, is always scared that she'll do something wrong, so she acts as if she is perfect in the hopes that it will make that true."

Flora considered this, tilting her head to the side. "You think Galatea is insecure?"

"Not insecure, so to speak," Ilena said thoughtfully. "She is extremely confident. And she had no qualms about approaching me, though I had made it clear I was not interested." At Flora's shocked face, Ilena grimaced, realizing what she had just said.

"She what?" The girl's voice was small and hurt. Ilena closed her eyes and breathed deeply, knowing that she would need to say exactly the right thing.

"Flora, this was before she met you. She was confused because of her ability," Ilena explained gently. "She mistook my feelings for Teresa to be feelings for her. She was very lonely and wanted someone to be close to. But I believe that she has found what she was looking for in you."

"I don't know..."

"The way she looks at you...she never looked at me that way," Ilena said. "With me...I think she was just attracted to the idea of who I was. Of the Number Two, or maybe it was just a reaction to the way Teresa treated her. Either way, her feelings weren't deep or true. But with you...It's very different with you, Flora. Believe me on that."

Flora regarded her for a moment longer before nodding resolutely. "I will trust you, Captain Ilena."

"Trust Galatea." Ilena clasped the girl on the shoulder and squeezed lightly. "And when she makes her move, don't let your fears take over. Just do what feels right."

"Thank you. I will try."

Ahead of them, Teresa and Galatea had stopped, and as they caught up, Ilena could hear them arguing.

"No, we should head east," Teresa was saying, hands on her hips. Galatea sighed with exasperation.

"I keep telling you, we have to go west." She glanced back momentarily as Flora came to stand near her, her features softening slightly until she looked back at Teresa. "I will admit that you are superior to me in many ways, but my yoki sensing is unparalleled."

"But you have been wrong before."

"And you haven't?"

Ilena winced. This fight had the potential to escalate to something ugly.

"Teresa," Kahlin said gently, stepping between them slightly. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Galatea."

"Then what do I feel to the east?" Teresa asked, perturbed. She hated being wrong. "You can't tell me you don't feel that." Galatea looked back at the eastern horizon, narrowing her eyes as if that would help her determine what it was she was sensing.

"Yes, there's something there, but it's not Tera and Allie." She folded her arms across her chest. "I travelled with them for weeks to find you. I know their auras."

"And I knew Tera for years before you even had your transformation," Teresa shot back. Ilena refrained from pointing out that though Teresa was very gifted in reading yoki flow, she was less than stellar at identifying to whom the aura belonged.

Galatea sneered. "Then you should be able to feel that it's not her. Perhaps it's a newer warrior whose aura feels similar to Tera's," she suggested, calming slightly. Flora had placed a gentle hand on Galatea's arm. "I will admit that the aura feels very much like hers. But I assure you, it is someone else."

Teresa gritted her teeth, grimacing in an expression that told Ilena she was about to give in. "You are absolutely certain?"

Galatea nodded without hesitation. "I am."

"Then we will go west," Teresa acquiesced. Ilena managed a small smile. They were learning. It had been a while since they had gotten into an actual fight, and they were even able to speak civilly to each other most of the time. "How far?"

"Maybe an hour, if we run," Galatea said. "Perhaps less."

Teresa looked down at Clare, who sighed.

"This means I have to be carried again, doesn't it?" Clare held up her arms in surrender.

"Sorry, love," Teresa said. Clare seemed to be getting taller with every passing day, and it had become uncomfortable for her to be held for very long, even in Galatea's long arms. Ilena knew the girl would be entering womanhood soon and she feared that day more than she feared facing any of the Abyssals. She had received her monthly cycle a grand total of five times before she had been infused with yoma flesh and she knew that most of the other warriors had similar experiences. She did not even know how much knowledge Clare had on the topic, and she did not want to have that conversation, not with seven other women there to voice their equally as ignorant opinions. Ilena did so hate to be ignorant about something, but she supposed it could not be helped. It would happen whether she was ready or not. And she would need to stay calm and supportive for Clare. From what she remembered, it was not a fun experience.

"All right, Clare," Galatea was saying. "I think it's time to try something new. Why don't you hop on my back? That's probably going to be way more comfortable for you." She shrugged off her pack and handed it to Flora before bending down to allow Clare to clamber onto her back. The girl wrapped her arms around Galatea's neck, and the tallest of the warriors hooked her arms under Clare's knees. "Is that better than last time?" Clare shifted slightly, considering the question thoughtfully.

"Yes," she said finally. "It's definitely better. Thanks."

Galatea grinned. "Of course. Now hold on, little lady." She took off to the west, the others following close behind her.

Ilena enjoyed stretching her legs, running next to Teresa. Their pace was moderate for half-breeds. Galatea was staying mindful of Clare's human limitations. Even though she was being carried, she was still much more susceptible to the sting of the wind and the slight chill in the air than were the Claymores. Because of the speed at which they travelled, conversation was nearly impossible. It was nice for Ilena to have the moments of quiet. As much as she had come to enjoy the company of the other women, she still lamented that it was so difficult for her to find time for herself. All of her down time was spent training Flora and Clare, and the scant few moments between, she spent with Teresa. Privacy was something she needed to stay happy and pleasant, and there was little to no privacy in their group. Not with such awful gossips as Stella and Jen. And even Teresa. As much of a loner as she had been in their youth, she just loved swapping stories with the other two. Stories about their time as trainees, stories about sex, stories that usually made Ilena's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

So any time that no one was talking was a relief for Ilena. What she would not give for a quiet cabin in the woods somewhere. A place where no one could bother her. But it would need to be close enough to a town so that they could properly provide for Clare. She and Teresa could easily live off the land, as they had been doing for years, but Clare would need more. On the other hand, they would never be fully accepted by a town. It was one thing to give a couple of Claymore a room for a night, but it was another thing entirely to treat them as neighbors or friends. She had no pretenses that any town would want them to hang around for very long, not even ones that they had saved. Sometimes humans could be the cruelest creatures of all.

She glanced at Teresa running next to her, and smiled as she admired the blond curls, the graceful neck, the strong yet soft body. As she watched her partner run, she completely understood the awe with which Flora saw Galatea. People like her, people like Ilena, always saw the worst in themselves. They let the flaws overshadow their good qualities. It was hard to imagine that women as beautiful and seemingly perfect as Galatea and Teresa could be interested in them. She shook her head slightly in amusement. Flora might not realize it, but she was just as beautiful as Galatea, just in a different, softer, way. Then she frowned, looking back at the path ahead of her, away from Teresa. Was she, Ilena, truly beautiful, too? Teresa always said so, but...she rarely took it to heart, simply passing it off as something her lover had to say. But maybe it was true. Maybe she was just as clueless as Flora about her appearance. Of course, she was certain that the lack of a left arm detracted from any physical attractiveness she may have had. Her own appearance was not something she often pondered, and she shook her head at her momentary silliness. Such shallow things were of little importance.

"Ilena?" She caught the sound of Teresa saying her name through the wind in her ears.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" She could see the concern in Teresa's eyes. She assumed her revere had shown itself in her features.

"I am. I was just thinking."

"Oh, well no need for that, love," Teresa smiled softly. "You might hurt yourself." Ilena rolled her eyes, but did not respond. "Is there anything bothering you?"

"Not really," Ilena said slowly, not sure if it was the truth or not. "Flora and I had a chat earlier about her relationship with Galatea, and I couldn't help but think how much they remind me of us when we were younger." Teresa nodded.

"Yes, I can definitely see the resemblance." She angled herself just a little bit closer to Ilena. "They make an attractive couple, but you're still the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Do you mean that?"

Teresa only looked surprised for the briefest of moments, having lived with Ilena's insecurities for years. "I do, love." She regarded Ilena thoughtfully. "The first time I saw you, you took my breath away." She turned her head back forward, and Ilena almost missed the next words. "You always take my breath away."

"I love you, Teresa." She saw the small smile tug at Teresa's lips as she glanced side-long at Ilena.

"I love you, too, Ilena." Then Teresa's head snapped back to the front, eyes narrowed as she looked at Galatea, who was coming to a stop. Ilena followed suit and slowed her pace. They all circled up around the tallest member of their group.

"They're close," she said simply. Ilena nodded. She could feel the two auras as well, which meant that Tera and Allie would be able to feel them, too. Galatea let Clare down and then proceeded at a much more reasonable pace, one the girl could keep unassisted. She shifted to the left, then to the right, tilting her head to each side as she drew closer to the two women she sought. The next turn revealed the two warriors waiting in the path for them, smiles on their faces.

"It is good to see you," Tera said as they stepped closer. "When we felt so many auras, we were scared that the Organization was coming after us, but then I recognized you." She stepped forward and embraced Galatea briefly. "I assume that this means you have some need of us?"

"Yes," Galatea answered, glancing back at Ilena. Somehow, she had become the leader. Her, the Number Two...Number Three. Not Teresa. Not the most powerful Number One the Organization had ever seen. No, the responsibility of leading the team had fallen upon Ilena's shoulders. So she joined Galatea, regarding Tera and Allie before filling them in on their plan.

"Should we perhaps find a place to rest for a little while?" It was phrased as a question, but no one protested.

"We thought you might want to sit and talk," Allie said. "There's a clearing just off the path up ahead and enough room for all of us."

Tera nodded. "Follow me."

Once everyone was settled, they all looked expectantly to Ilena. Even Teresa defaulted to her. Clare sat next to Kahlin, munching on some bread and cheese. She was a bit wary of the two new additions, but she knew they were friends of Teresa, Ilena, and Galatea, so she had accepted their presence with no fight.

Ilena glanced around the group before diving in. "All right. Tera, Allie, we have decided as a group that we are going to take down the Organization."

Both women gasped, and Tera's brows shot up. "Oh my."

"That's…Can that even work?" Allie asked. "I mean, I know Teresa is quite powerful, but can we take on the entire Organization?"

"I believe we can," Irene said. She gave them a breakdown of their strengths versus the strengths of the remaining warriors, and she could see that Tera and Allie were on board.

"Now everyone here is familiar with the layout of Headquarters, correct?" she asked after Tera and Allie agreed to help. They all nodded. "Good. I have been taking the time to assess everyone's abilities over the last few weeks. I will, of course, need to reevaluate yours and Allie's," she said to the two new women. "I think it will be best if, when we arrive, we split into pairs, based on our abilities. I would like everyone here to be realistic about their abilities and not be insulted by their pairings." She looked pointedly at Jen, the most likely to complain. "I have divided the teams so that the pairs will be as equal in strength as they possibly can be. Flora will be with me, Stella with Teresa, Allie and Tera, Galatea and Cameron, and Jen and Kahlin."

Galatea looked as if she wanted to protest, but Flora laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"I think those are fine teams, Captain Ilena," Flora said softly. Galatea grimaced but nodded. Ilena knew she wanted to stay with the youngest warrior, not trusting anyone else to properly watch out for her.

"Thank you, Flora. As I said, I wanted to make sure each team was strong." Ilena paused. "How many of you know the true function of the Number Ten?" At the confused faces, she realized that only she and Teresa knew the truth. She sighed. Of course that was to be expected. The Organization kept that secret quite well. It had only been through accident that she had found out. Teresa had been the only person she told.

"The Number Ten," Teresa picked up, "is what we call an anti-warrior. She uses her abilities to make her opponents see things that are not there. To resist her takes great mental fortitude."

"Which is why Teresa and I will take point until she is neutralized," Ilena concluded.

"Are we...I know you said we will not kill the trainees," Kahlin said, "but what about the ranked warriors? Are we going to kill them? What if they are able to bring in more warriors before we arrive?" Stella slipped her hand over Kahlin's, entwining their fingers. As she watched, Ilena realized that Kahlin was frightened of meeting her friends in battle, of being forced to kill them. She was of the current generation. Some of the warriors would have been in her class. Ilena understood her fears.

"All of you should do your best to keep the deaths to a minimum," Ilena replied softly. "Of course we want to spare as many of the lives of our comrades as we can, but remember why we are doing this. If you can see no other way, then do not hesitate to kill the ranked warriors." She gave them all a stern look. "I know it is hard to hear. These women are the only ones who understand what we go through, and they may even be friends of some of us, but we cannot afford to let hesitation cause careless mistakes."

Kahlin closed her eyes but nodded. "I understand...Captain."

So far, only Flora had referred to her as such. The others were too prideful, too sure of themselves to openly admit their submission. Normally, she would not have asked them to, but in the current situation, she needed to know that they would follow her, that they would do as she said without hesitation. And Kahlin calling her 'Captain' told her that they were ready.

"Good. I know most of you are already familiar with the basics of the plan, but I will go over it again for Tera and Allie." She laid out in more detail how they would approach, keeping as low of a profile as they could. She explained which team would take which level, which wing.

All the women paid attention, each showing that she had earned her high rank. It was a good group, one that any Captain would be proud to have under her command. She only wished that Noel and Sophia were there with them. She still felt the loss of her friends as an ache in her heart. They may have bickered and argued and been all around irritating, but she missed them terribly. But she steeled herself. It was partly for them that she did this. For them, for Clare, for Teresa, for the yet untaken girls. Even for Priscilla. She felt responsible for the girl's awakening, but she knew it was the Organization's fault that she had been promoted without the experience needed to control her yoki. She deserved vengeance as much as the rest of them. She had been forced to kill her own father and had then been taken and infused with the flesh of the very monsters who had ruined her life. None of them deserved that, and she could not, as much as she wanted to, hate Priscilla for that. She was a victim as well.

"There is one other thing I would like to discuss," Ilena said. "There is still the matter of what to do with Clare."

Teresa frowned. "Lena, can't that wait?"

"It could, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable if it had been decided?"

Teresa sighed but nodded. "I suppose you're right," she relinquished. "As usual." Ilena let the small smile grace her lips. Clare had raised her head at the mention of her name.

"What do you mean, 'what to do with Clare?'" she asked. "I can take care of myself!"

Ilena grimaced. She knew the child would make this difficult, but it was necessary. As much as Clare had learned over the past few weeks, and she had learned quite a lot, she was still a very long way from having satisfactory sword technique, and no matter how good she became, she would never be a match for even the weakest Claymore.

"Clare," Teresa said gently. "Do you remember when I told you to trust me?" Clare nodded sourly. "Well, you're going to have to trust me now. I can't have you there with us. I would be too worried about you and it might jeopardize the mission."

"I don't want that," Clare sighed. "I know how important this is to you."

"Thank you, Clare," Ilena said softly, looking the girl directly in the eyes, trying to convey just how much she meant the words. "And we cannot leave you alone, so I think that the only solution is that one of us should stay behind with her to protect her and to be with her in case..." she swallowed hard. "...in case things do not go according to plan." In other words, someone to care for Clare should she and Teresa die in the coming battle. It was a highly unlikely possibility, but one that Ilena wanted to be prepared for regardless. The words had the predicted effect on the women. Several of them frowned, and Jen even let out a small growl.

"And how do you propose we pick who stays?" she asked, voice harsh. "I don't suppose it will be you or Teresa?"

"No. It won't." She did not feel the need to elaborate. It was quite obvious that she and Teresa had the most power and would be the most invaluable members of the team. In addition, it was her plan. She was the one who knew it by heart, who would be able to direct the others. She had the most experience as a captain. "Nor will it be Galatea or Kahlin."

"So only the weaker ones are to be considered," Cameron concluded.

"None of us here are weak," Ilena reminded them. "And the one who stays with Clare will..." She was unprepared for the emotions that sprung up inside her. She took a moment to compose herself as Teresa silently slipped a hand to her knee, squeezing slightly in reassurance. "Whoever is chosen will be protecting the person who matters most to me. And that is not something I would entrust to just anyone." Clare suddenly looked down at her lap, as if something had just made sense to her.

"I will stay," Flora said quietly. "I can protect Clare, and I would probably just get in the way at Headquarters." Galatea looked relieved.

"No." Cameron's voice surprised everyone. "I will stay."

Flora's eyes widened in surprise. "But, Miss Cameron, You hold a higher rank than me."

Cameron smiled softly, refusing to look at Jen's furious face. "Flora, you are already surpassing my abilities." She turned back to Ilena. "I am right, aren't I? I am the weakest member."

"The rank of Fourteen is not weak," Ilena said. "But, yes. Flora has passed you now." She knew Cameron would not want her to lie.

"Just wait a minute," Jen protested. "Cameron has much more experience than Flora does. She deserves to go."

"It's her decision," Teresa snapped. "And if she wants to be the one to protect my daughter, then I will gladly let her." The ferocity in her voice shut Jen up. "She is more than capable. And I will trust her with Clare."

"Thank you, Teresa," Cameron whispered, finally turning to look at Jen. "I'm sorry, but I think you will have to do this without me."

"It won't be the same."

"You are working with Kahlin anyway." Which reminded Ilena that she would need to reorganize the teams.

"Now that it is settle who will stay, one of us will have to work alone."

"I can handle it," Galatea said. She had been Cameron's partner. She certainly had the skill and power to fly solo, but Ilena shook her head.

"While I do not doubt your abilities, I think it would be better for Teresa to be the one." Ilena glanced at her partner for confirmation.

"If you think that's best, love," she said.

Ilena gave a curt nod. "I do. You have the most power, the most experience with overwhelming opponents." Teresa shrugged at the praise. "Then Galatea will pair with Stella. The rest will proceed as planned."

They spent the rest of the evening catching up with Tera and Allie, talking about what had transpired in the weeks they had been apart. It turned out that they had met up with Rafaela briefly, and that the former Number Five had thought that she had located her sister. Neither of them knew what the outcome of the encounter had been, only knowing that Rafaela had headed resolutely south. Ilena hoped the woman had found some kind of peace. She knew what it was to carry guilt for someone's death or Awakening. She held Noel and Sophia's deaths close to her heart, and Priscilla's Awakening weighed heavily on her shoulders. If she thought that she had the power and strength, she would have wanted to track down Priscilla to deliver a human death to her just as Rafaela wanted to do for Luciela.

Teresa sensed her sadness, but knew by now that this guilt was something Ilena might never be able to let go of. So she simply slipped an arm around her waist and held Ilena closer to her, giving her silent support while they talked with Tera. It was good, very good, to be able to talk with their old friend. Tera revealed to them that she had known about their relationship for years, had figured it out shortly after they had received their emblems. Apparently, they were what had given her the strength to pursue Allie, to defy the rules. And she thanked them for it. Ilena was glad that they could have helped in such a way, even without knowing it.

Across the fire from them, Flora and Galatea had fallen asleep, leaning against each other, with Galatea's arms around the shorter girl. Jen had attempted to move Galatea's hands so that they were in a much more... lewd position, but Cameron had stopped her, insisting that Flora did not deserve such embarrassment and that she should just leave the poor girl alone. The young couple, if they were a couple yet, was the source of most of the campfire gossip when they were asleep. Ilena was happy that they would be able to live a full life together, that they would not have to go through the pain and fear that she and Teresa had. That all of them had.

Teresa's arm around her loosened, and Ilena glanced over to see that she had finally fallen asleep, her head rolling to rest against Ilena's shoulder. She smiled softly and rested her own head atop Teresa's, pressing her cheek against the soft blond curls. Tera and Allie had offered to take the watch, so Ilena let herself succumb to sleep, safe in her lover's arms, hoping and praying to gods she did not truly believe in that her happy times were not soon coming to an end.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Whoa, I am totally on a role here with the updates. Don't get used to it.

* * *

><p><em>The man dragged her down the cold, dark hall, past lines of cells with other girls in them. Her heart beat faster as she saw that many of them were writhing in pain, screaming while their cellmates held them. The man's hand tightened around her pale hair, pulling her forward down the one of the last cells which was already occupied. The girl inside, probably not much older than Ilena, sat up as they approached, her dark eyes wide, her lovely face framed by black waves. Their eyes met briefly before Ilena was shoved roughly to the floor of the cell next to the girl. She lay there for a moment, listening to the door lock, before she pushed herself up.<em>

"_Are you alright?" She looked up at the girl and saw true concern in her eyes. She reached down to help Ilena up._

"_I'm fine." Ilena looked around at the tiny cell. There were two pallets, one for each of them she assumed, but nothing else. They were both in tattered clothes which did nothing to protect against the chill of the dungeon._

"_My name is Teresa," the girl said. "What's yours?"_

"_Ilena," she managed, suddenly self-conscious. This girl, this Teresa, seemed so calm in such a situation. "What is this place?" Teresa grimaced._

"_Don't you know?" Teresa asked. Ilena shook her head. "This is the headquarters for the Organization."_

"_The place where they make Claymores?" Teresa nodded. Comprehension dawning on her, Ilena paled. "Then that means..." _

_Teresa looked away, eyes closed._ "_Yeah. They're going to make us into monsters."_

"_I don't think you could ever be a monster," Ilena told her softly. She had known the girl for just moments, but she could already sense the kind heart that lived within her. Teresa glanced back at her, surprised._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_You have already been kind to me." Ilena blushed as the words left her mouth. Had this been what the other girls in her village had talked about when they discussed boys? Ilena had never been able to relate, had never thought any of the town's boys were worth mentioning. But this girl, this girl she had just met already sent her heart fluttering. "I just meant that...that you seem too nice to be a monster." _

_Teresa shrugged._ "_They do something to you, though," she insisted. "They put Yoma flesh into you and make you cold and hard." She shuddered slightly and crossed her arms over her not-yet-developed chest. "I've seen the girls they bring back. They're different." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "They take all your color. Those pretty green eyes of yours will turn to silver, just like my hair will turn blond." Ilena thought what a shame that would be. Teresa's hair was so shiny and beautiful. Like a raven's wing. She barely registered that Teresa had complimented her on her eyes._

"_I don't want to be a monster," Ilena whispered, looking down. She felt a pair of thin but strong arms wrap around her._

"_Don't worry, Lenie," Teresa said, using a nick name that Ilena knew she would grow to hate. "I'll stay with you. We'll get through this together."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

* * *

><p>Galatea put up her hand, stopping their progress. "Do you feel that?" she asked Teresa. The older woman narrowed her eyes, concentrating on pushing her yoki sensing to its limits. Ilena did the same, having discovered in the past few weeks that her own capabilities were above average if she just pushed herself. She was nowhere near Galatea's level, but she could almost reach as far as Teresa. Almost. And she certainly felt something large coming their way. Something large and familiar. Teresa cursed.<p>

"What the hell is she doing in this area?" she asked to no one in particular. "We are too far south and too far east for her!"

"Teresa? Galatea?" Ilena had a sinking suspicion who it was that was approaching. "Please tell me I am wrong about who this is."

Galatea grimaced and looked back at the group. "I'm afraid that you're not wrong." She closed her eyes briefly, tilting her head back. "Shit." Galatea rarely cursed, unlike Jen or Stella, so to hear such a word fall from her lips told the rest of the group just how serious the situation was. "She's not even trying to mask herself."

"Who is it?" Flora asked, staring questioningly into Galatea's eyes. "I can't feel anything yet."

"It is Riful of the West," Teresa said, voice hard. Ilena heard gasps all around the group, and she felt a small pair of arms reach around her waist. She looked down to see Clare staring at her with fear full in her face. Ilena draped her arm over Clare's shoulders, providing as much comfort as she could.

"Riful?" Kahlin asked, voice wavering slightly. "Are you certain?"

Galatea nodded, and Ilena could see her locking away her fear, putting on a brave face for the others, for Flora. "And Dauf, too," she added.

"Are you sure they are heading this way," Flora inquired. "Perhaps our paths will not cross?"

Galatea shook her head. "She's already sensed us and has increased her pace." She looked back at Teresa. "We should run. We should run _now_."

"And what good would that do?" Teresa inquired. "You know she's faster than any of us. I say we should stay and fight her."

"Fight Riful?" Jen protested, aghast. "Are you mad? She'll slaughter us!"

"No she won't," Teresa said dismissively. "Ilena and I were enough to send her into retreat ourselves. She's not stupid enough to fight all of us." Ilena could see the truth in Teresa's words, but she still had to struggle to keep her fear at bay. No matter how powerful she knew Teresa was, the thought of facing an Abyssal One sent her heart racing.

"Teresa is right," Ilena said. "Even if we run, if she wants us, she can catch us."

"What the hell does she want with us anyway?" Stella asked, less frightened than the others. "Why is she coming after us?"

"I don't know," Galatea replied, shaking her head. "But I know that we are what is drawing her. She will surely recognize Teresa's aura, and probably Ilena's as well. From what I know of Riful, she does not take unnecessary risks. She may be arrogant, but she is certainly not stupid. If she's coming, then it means she has a plan."

"So do we stay and take our chances, or do we run?" Allie asked, looking around the group. "Either way, it sounds like we will have to face her."

"Teresa," Tera began. "Do you truly think that your power is enough against her?"

"Alone, I am not sure of my chances," Teresa admitted, earning her a glare from Ilena. She had promised back at their earlier encounter with Riful that she would have been fine if Ilena had left her. "Last time, she was unprepared for my power. She will be ready this time. But with all of us, with so many single digit warriors, she can't win. Not even with Dauf." Few of the warriors looked convinced. Even Ilena had her doubts. This was Riful of the West they were talking about, not just some random Awakened Being. She was cunning and cruel and so very powerful. And they would not be dealing with her alone. There was the matter of Dauf, as well. Although his stupidity made him much less of a threat.

"Some of us should stay to meet her," she said, causing Teresa to turn and raise a brow at her. "Some of us should stay, and some should take Clare and get as far away as possible. That way, if it does come down to a fight, we will be prepared, but we will also know that the girl is safe."

"I don't want to leave you," Clare said, voice small and frightened.

"I know, child," Ilena said apologetically, "but your safety is my priority." She placed her hand atop the girl's hair, looking back up at Teresa. "You, Galatea, Kahlin, Tera, Allie, and I should stay. Stella, Jen, Flora, and Cameron should take Clare."

"I don't want anyone thinking that I'm a coward," Jen started.

"No one thinks that," Teresa told her, impatiently. "This isn't about pride. It's about the best chance we have. Most likely, we won't even need everyone who's staying, but the more who are here, the less likely the Empress will be to start a fight." Jen growled, but Cameron placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Of course," she said. "We understand."

Stella looked at Kahlin. "Stay safe, alright?" The former Number Four nodded, cupping her partner's cheek briefly.

"Same to you."

Ilena hated that she had to split any of the couples up, knowing how much the partners would worry about each other, but the difference between their abilities was too much to risk it. Flora was too inexperienced to face a creature of the Abyss, and Ilena was not sure how she would react after her encounter with Priscilla. She glanced back to see Galatea embrace the younger woman tightly, whispering something in her ear which made Flora nod before pulling back to look Galatea in the eyes and stroke her cheek. Ilena knew that Galatea would also be better able to fight if she knew Flora was out of danger. Kahlin would have been able to fight even with Stella there, but Ilena did not want to risk any more of their lives than they had to. And Stella would be able to keep Jen in line. She was a good choice to lead the smaller group.

"Keep heading east," Ilena said, turning to face Stella. "Just keep going, even if you think it's safe to stop, don't. Run until you can't." Their eyes locked for a moment, and Ilena saw Stella's gaze turn steely.

"I will, Captain."

Ilena looked down at Clare. "You will be good, all right? You do as they tell you and don't make a fuss. We'll join you soon." Clare looked as if she wanted to cry, but she held back. Silently, she hugged Ilena tight. "I love you, Clare. I'm so proud of how much you've grown. Be brave for me." Clare nodded before turning to embrace Teresa, who kissed the top of her head.

"I promise we won't be apart for long, love," she whispered into the chestnut locks. "You behave for Stella, okay? And don't listen to anything Jen tells you." Her attempt at humor did nothing to lighten the child's mood. Clare bit her lip and turned to let Stella pick her up. The four warriors said a quick goodbye before taking off at a sprint, running as fast as they could with their precious burden. Teresa and Ilena watched them until they were out of sight.

"She will be fine," Ilena said to Teresa, taking the other woman's hand briefly. "She is well protected."

"I know." Teresa's voice was tight, but only fractionally so. Only enough for Ilena to notice. She glanced behind her to see Galatea and Kahlin steeling themselves, both their faces hardening. Tera and Allie shared a meaningful glance as well. They were all nervous, but they were ready.

"How far out is she, Galatea?" Ilena's voice brought the young warrior back to herself, and she took a moment to think.

"She'll be here within minutes." There was nothing to do but wait. By now, they were all able to feel the two immense auras coming up on them quickly. And then they disappeared.

"What just happened?" Teresa hissed, turning to Galatea. "Where the hell are they?"

"Focus on Dauf," Galatea replied hurriedly. "He's not nearly as skilled at masking his-"

"Well well," the high, deceptively sweet voice called from behind them. All six warriors turned to see the small, dark haired girl who seemed to be no older than Clare accompanied by a large, burly man. Ilena suppressed a shudder, refusing to show weakness in front of Riful of the West. "So glad I ran into you."

"You are a long way from your territory, Riful of the West," Teresa stated boldly, chin raised in defiance. "What of Luciela of the South?" Riful let out a high, girlish giggle.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Dauf laughed next to her as she daintily covered her mouth. "The Lady of the South's territory is up for grabs." She smiled cruelly. "Some warrior killed her." Ilena stared at her, terror momentarily forgotten. Rafaela had succeeded.

"She's dead?" Ilena asked.

Riful shrugged. "Or as good as. Which means, I can take her land." She sighed wistfully. "I've always thought the southern lands were so lovely this time of year. Don't you agree, Dauf?"

"Yep. They're pretty, just like you, Riful."

She grimaced and glared at his words. "Shut up, Dauf. You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry."

Riful gave him another glare before returning her attention to the Claymores before her. "There's only one problem. The man in the north has a new woman, and rumors are, he wants to come down here and fight me for this territory." She placed a finger on her nose, feigning concentration. "And I just can't have that."

"This woman," Ilena began, mind working quickly, "would she happen to have one horn?"

"So utterly tacky, if you ask me," Riful replied. "And a bit touched in the head, if you catch my drift." She tapped her temple in demonstration.

"Priscilla," Teresa muttered.

"Oh, is that her name?" Riful pondered this for a moment. "Not very impressive."

"But she is," Teresa countered, and Ilena grimaced. What was she thinking, taunting Riful? It was already strange enough that they were conversing with instead of fighting the Abyssal One. "She's stronger than you."

Riful sneered. "Watch your mouth, Claymore."

They both tensed before Ilena placed her hand on Teresa's shoulder, reminding her what a precarious situation they were in.

"My apologies," Teresa amended reluctantly. "I'm sure you will be able to keep this territory."

Riful rolled her eyes. "Don't patronize me," she huffed. "I know I can't beat the both of them." She grinned ferally. "But I have a nice new secret weapon. And I have an offer to make you."

Teresa's brows furrowed in suspicion. "And what would that be?"

"Give me that one-" she pointed to Galatea "-and I'll let the rest of you go without a fuss."

They tightened their ranks around the tallest warrior, protecting her from the Abyssal One.

"I'm afraid we'll have to decline," Teresa told her. "We'll be keeping her."

Riful raised a brow. "Hmm I hadn't taken you for an idiot," she said lightly. "I want the girl, and if you're smart, you'll give her to me. Really, this is a very generous offer."

"And it's one we won't be taking." Teresa's voice lost all lightness, and she stared coldly back at Riful. "If you want her, you will have to fight us for her." Riful's hesitation was enough to tell Ilena that the Creature of the Abyss was not sure she could beat them. If she had thought she could, they would not have spent so much time talking. It gave Ilena a bit of confidence, but she was still wary of getting into an entanglement. Some of them would get hurt, no matter how good Teresa was. There was a very real possibility that some of them could die.

"You will regret this, little Claymore," Riful warned. Teresa smirked, and Ilena could almost see what was going to happen before it did.

"Who are you calling little?"

Ilena winced and Kahlin gasped as the words left Teresa's mouth. Simultaneously, Teresa drew her sword and Riful transformed into her awakened form, suddenly towering above them. Allie and Kahlin both took a step back, staring at the monster before them.

"Your arrogance will cost you dearly," Riful said, her voice sending chills down Ilena's spine. Teresa just smiled calmly.

"I would have thought that after last time, you would be more cautious," she mused. Riful responded but wrapping her dark tendrils around Tera and Kahlin faster than lighting and flinging them high into the air. It was then that Teresa's smile fell, and she growled, lunging at the Awakened Being. Ilena was about to follow her when she felt Dauf's aura explode. His massive form blocked the sun, and Ilena had to jump back to dodge his first projectile.

"Galatea, see if Tera and Kahlin are still alive," she called out, not looking behind her to see if the girl obeyed, not thinking about the possibility that the other two were dead. "Allie, stay away from Riful. She's too strong. Focus on him." For the moment, she would let Teresa handle the Creature of the Abyss. She was the only one with enough power. The rest of them would have to keep Dauf occupied so that Teresa could concentrate.

From their previous fight, Ilena remembered that Dauf's weak points were his joints, and that the Quicksword was not enough on its own to defeat him. If only they had been given more time to plan. With all of them, she could have devised a strategy that would have dispatched the two Beings as quickly as possible. As it was, her mind was racing, trying to figure out how to best use everyone's special abilities. Obviously, once Dauf focused, Galatea's yoki manipulating would be of no use, but she was also exceptionally strong, which would be helpful. She realized that she did not know if Allie had a signature attack and silently cursed. Tera's, she would need. Her classmate had the ability to pull her sword back and focus her yoki, creating a powerful whip. Ilena was not sure if it would be strong enough to penetrate Dauf's skin, but it was better than the Quicksword.

Trying to buy Galatea some time, she vaulted high into the air, keeping Dauf's attention on her so that Allie could sprint under him and try to cut the backs of his knees. As Ilena descended, she brought her sword down, knowing that the blow would have been more powerful with two arms, and sliced deeply into the flesh of Dauf's elbow joint. But she had come in at the wrong angle, and her sword lodged in the tough skin. Ilena was thrown back to the ground, yelping as her back hit, while her sword stayed in Dauf's arm. Wincing, she pushed herself up to see that Allie had fared no better. The other warrior was struggling to remove her sword from where it had become stuck in the Awakened being's massive tendon.

Dauf screamed in pain from the two attacks. "You bitches! That hurts!"

Allie stumbled back as her sword finally pulled free, and she moved just in time to dodge Dauf's foot as he brought it down to try and crush her. How had she defeated him so easily last time? Oh, that was right. Teresa had worked him over rather well before Ilena had gotten to him. She glanced over to see how Teresa's fight with Riful was progressing, but it was hard to see anything through Riful's mass of flailing limbs and tendrils. She just caught sight of the blond hair as Teresa flipped over the back of the Abyssal One, stabbing her sword into Riful, but receiving a blow to the stomach in return. Ilena flinched, but knew that she had to focus on her own fight if she wanted to be able to help Teresa. She launched herself back into the air, wrenching her sword free on her way down.

"Allie, move back," she shouted. "Get out of his way." Allie complied without hesitation and Ilena charged again, this time going for the sensitive flesh where Dauf's arm and shoulder connected. He raised his hand to try and bat her down, but Ilena was too fast and pulled doggedly upward, her sword slicing clean through the flesh, catching no nicks this time, but it was still not enough to remove the limb. As Dauf howled, letting out a string of obscenities, Ilena used his own body to project herself over his head to the other shoulder. From this vantage point, she could see that Tera was back on her feet, looking between Riful and Dauf, deciding which one to take. Galatea was still bent over Kahlin, apparently attempting to heal her. Seeing that Teresa had Riful sufficiently occupied, Tera bounded over to where Allie was watching Ilena and Dauf.

"Ilena," she called up. "What do you need me to do?"

"His joints," she yelled back, thrusting her sword into a crease in Dauf's neck, keeping his attention from the other two. "Those are the only weak points in his armor." Dauf swung a massive hand to try and knock her from him, but Ilena easily dodged it, running down his spine, nicking every soft spot she could find. "Also his stupidity," she said as she raced back around to the other. "If we all attack him at once, he won't be able to concentrate on any of us enough to effectively fight us."

"You defeated him before, right?" Allie asked.

"We did. With just Teresa and me, so the three of us should be able to handle him," she told them with more confidence than she felt. "Tera, how is Kahlin?"

"She will be able to join us shortly."

"Good." She was unable to add more as Dauf overcome his pain to fire a hailing of projectiles at them. Allie and Tera dodged them while Ilena used the Quicksword as a shield, wishing that she had the yoki sensing that Teresa did.

"Hey!" Dauf protested. "That shoulda hit you!"

Ilena did not respond as she vaulted back into the air, Allie and Tera on either side of her, and landed on Dauf's shoulder again, this time to cut open the side of his mouth just as Teresa had done in the previous fight. As she did so, Allie was able to put her own sword into Dauf's shoulder joint, finishing the job Ilena had started earlier, severing the limb. While the monster was distracted by his pain, Tera used her technique to cut deeply into his neck. Not deep enough to kill him, but enough that he was forced to revert back to his human form. Ilena and Allie jumped back as he fell, but as Tera prepared to deliver the final blow, all three of them were caught in Riful's grasp and thrown down into the ground, hard. As Ilena's vision blurred from the pain, she could hear Riful's voice.

"I can't let you kill him," she said, picking them back up and throwing them into the distant line of trees. While she was in the air, Ilena braced herself for impact, turning her body so that she would land on her left shoulder where there was no arm to break. She was also careful to keep hold of her sword and to try not to fall on it.

She must have blacked out momentarily from the impact, for the next thing she knew she was staring up at the sky through the colorful leaves of the trees, her whole body on fire. Groaning, she pushed herself up, pleased to see that her sword was lying next to her. Her ribs protested and her left shoulder ached fiercely as she attempted to stand. She cried out in pain as she tried to put the weight on her left leg, and looked down to see it bent at an odd angle. The ribs and shoulder she could wait to heal, but she would be useless as long as her leg was still broken. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the bones straight, unable to swallow the cry of pain that escaped her. Taking a moment to regain her breath, she looked around, trying to see if Tera or Allie were anywhere near. Unfortunately, she did not see either of them. She cursed softly before releasing her yoki to heal her leg. It took more time and more energy out of her than she would have liked, but it could not be helped.

Once she was certain that the bone would take her weight, she stood, scooping up her sword and closing her eyes to search for familiar auras. After a few moments she felt them, both north of her. So they were both still alive. That was good. As fast as she could without taxing herself too much, Ilena took off in the direction of the auras.

She came upon them quickly, heart sinking as she saw Tera bent over Allie, trying her best to stop the flow of blood from a massive wound in the other woman's abdomen. Allie's eyes were closed and her face was contorted with pain.

"It's okay, Lee," Tera said, voice trembling. "I've got you. It's going to be fine." Ilena could hear her barely concealed panic. Tera looked back as she felt Ilena's presence. "I don't know what happened. I...I was fine, just a couple of broken ribs but..." She looked back down at Allie. "She must have hit something on the way down." Ilena thrust her sword into the ground and knelt beside Tera, assessing the damage. It was bad, but Ilena thought Allie was strong enough to heal it, if only they could keep her conscious long enough.

"Allie," she said, grasping the woman's chin, forcing Allie to focus on her. "Look at me. You're going to be okay. I need you to focus on healing just the wound in your stomach." Allie gave a small nod, and Ilena could feel her aura grow as she released more of her power. "Concentrate on the organs first. They are the most important." Tera gripped Allie's hand hard, and Ilena tried to push back her own worry about Teresa's safety to save Allie. She tried to remember how Galatea healed people. Somehow she aligned their auras and directed the yoki flow. Ilena wished she could do the same, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not get her aura to sync with the wounded woman's.

"You're doing great, Lee," Tera whispered, glancing questioningly at Ilena as she kept up the constant encouragement. Slowly, the organs repaired themselves, then the muscles began to knit back together. The process was taking so long, though, and Ilena wanted desperately to get back to the fight, knowing that Teresa probably needed her.

"Tera, stay with her," Ilena said, unnecessarily. She doubted that a rampaging herd of Awakened Beings could pull Tera from Allie's side. "When she is well enough, you should rejoin us, but she will be too weak. Leave her here. I must return now." Tera nodded her understanding and watched as Ilena stood and sprinted through the trees, back towards the Abyssal One. As she emerged from the trees, she saw that Galatea and Kahlin had joined the fight, but both were entangled in Riful's sharp tendrils. Luckily, Dauf was still unconscious in his human form, but Riful was angry now.

"You think you can defeat me?" she bellowed as Teresa's sword passed through her again, releasing Galatea, who dropped to the ground, kneeling momentarily before throwing herself back into the fray. She acted while Teresa kept Riful's attention, slicing through the dark ribbons that held Kahlin. The other woman was unconscious, and Galatea swiftly moved her out of the way, catching sight of Ilena.

"Riful is growing weaker," Galatea called as she carefully placed Kahlin behind a fallen tree. "Teresa is incredible. She's taken the brunt of the blows, and still she fights like nothing's touched her." Ilena could not help the pride that welled inside her. She looked back at the woman in question, sensing that Teresa had released some of her yoki, and the two massive auras clashed terrifically. "Tera and Allie?" Galatea's question brought her back.

"Both alive." Galatea nodded, relieved. "But I doubt they will be back in time to help us."

"Kahlin is out of the fight as well." She made sure the injured warrior was well protected before straightening to look at Ilena. "Earlier, I would have been skeptical about our chances, but with Teresa, I don't see how we can lose."

"Let's hope you're right," Ilena said before running back into the fight, dodging and jumping over the various attacks that Riful threw her way. She could tell the Creature of the Abyss was tiring. Normally, Ilena would not have had the speed to get past Riful's defenses, but now she could see the blows before they landed, giving her plenty of time to either remove herself, or cut through the attack. She saw Teresa look at her briefly, before she became entangled once again in Riful's web. The former Number One was quickly able to cut her way out, however, and launched herself over the Abyssal One, slicing up through Riful's chest. Ilena took the opportunity to cut more of Riful's supports. Galatea took the hint and began to do the same thing on the other side.

As they methodically hacked away at the hundreds of tendrils, Riful grew angrier, thrashing wildly with her limbs, finally catching Galatea and Ilena. Ilena gasped as she felt one of the ribbons pass through her abdomen and another wrapped around her left leg, still weak from its previous break, and snapped it easily. She cried out as Riful flung her aside, landing harshly on her back. As she coughed, cursing as she felt blood enter her mouth, she resolutely pushed herself up, taking energy to heal her leg, yet again. Galatea lay near her, blood seeping through her clothes. Ilena grimaced as she stood and limped over, turning Galatea onto her back, knowing that she needed to be conscious to heal the three holes in her chest. She was not dead yet, and as a powerful defensive warrior, she should be able to heal herself.

"Galatea," she croaked, voice rough with pain and exhaustion. Ilena kept one eye on the continuing battle, flinching as Teresa was forced back before she regrouped and attacked again. "Galatea, you have to wake up. Flora will kill me if you die." She slapped the woman's face, rousing her. Galatea opened her eyes, and they glazed over with pain. "Come on, Galatea," Ilena said fiercely, ignoring her own injuries, knowing that blood was leaking from the corner of her mouth. "Allie was able to heal from worse. Are you going to let her upstage you?" Galatea groaned and turned onto her side, coughing up blood. When her spasms subsided, she gave a dark chuckle and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Not a chance." Her face twisted with pain as she sat up, pressing a hand over the worst of her wounds, breath coming easier as it closed. "What about you? You don't look so great, either." Ilena looked down to see blood still pumping from her own wound, and sighed as she drew on her yoki to close it, knowing that she would have to be careful as she approached her limit. They both looked back as a deafening crash echoed through the hills. Teresa and Riful had been blown apart from each other, both wounded and panting.

"Let's call this a draw, Riful," Teresa offered, left hand pressed against her side. Riful had reverted back to her human form, scowling at her opponent. "You know I could beat you."

"Who are you?" Riful asked, the awe in her voice not quite concealed. "What kind of warriors are they making now?"

"My name's Teresa, and I don't work for the Organization anymore, so I really have no quarrel with you," Teresa answered. "Let me take my friends and go, and we will leave your territory as quickly as possible."

Riful looked back at Dauf's still form then back at Teresa, obviously knowing that Teresa's offer was more than generous. She drew herself up to her full and unimpressive height, putting the haughtiest look on her face she could manage.

"Leave now before I change my mind," she said, feigning boredom. "You're hardly worth my time." She walked over to where Dauf was beginning to rouse. "Let's go, Dauf. We'll find a more appreciative Claymore to take our offer." Dauf only groaned as Riful helped him to his feet. "Be warned, though, Claymore. If I see you in my territory again, I won't go so easy on you." And with that, she disappeared, Dauf in tow. Teresa stared after them for a moment before striding over to where Ilena and Galatea were resting, looking down to check her wound.

"Dammit," she whispered, sheathing her sword get a better look. "That bitch cut me." Ilena could not help but laugh even though it pulled at the barely healed muscles in her abdomen. They were alive. They were all alive, and Riful had left. "Are you two all right?"

"Why did you let her go?" Ilena asked. "You could have finished her off."

Teresa shrugged as she concentrated on closing the wound in her side. "I was feeling generous." She smirked. "And I didn't know how many more times you could take being injured."

Ilena rolled her eyes, taking the hand Teresa offered and pulling herself up. "I'll be fine," she huffed, ignoring the pain from her wounds. "But we should check on Kahlin."

Teresa nodded, turning to help Galatea to her feet. "And you?" she asked. "Are you alright? I would hate to be the one to tell Flora that you died. It would be like kicking a puppy."

Galatea blushed. "I'll be okay," she muttered, wiping the blood from her hands. She paused, biting her lip. "You two think she really likes me?"

Teresa smacked the back of Galatea's head and told her she was an idiot before turning around to see if Kahlin had awoken yet. Ilena smiled at Galatea's stunned expression, and patted her arm.

"To answer your question, yes." Then she followed Teresa, limping slightly as her leg threatened to give way. It would take time to heal it properly. Time and energy.

Kahlin was on her feet, albeit trembling, by the time Ilena made it over, leaning heavily on Teresa.

"Well," she said softly. "That was a hell of a thing, wasn't it?"

Teresa laughed. "That it was."

Kahlin chuckled, and Ilena found the urge to join in grow harder to resist as giddiness overtook her. She supposed that happened sometimes after such a trying experience. They were all just happy to be alive.

"Where are Tera and Allie?" Teresa asked Ilena, scanning the battlefield. "Are they...?"

"They're still alive," Ilena said. "Allie was severely injured, and I had to leave them back in the woods."

"Then we all made it." Teresa nodded, pleased. "Good. That's good." They all stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath, unsure what to do next.

"Should we go find them?" Galatea inquired. "Tera and Allie, I mean." She rubbed her chest subconsciously, wincing as her hand passed over the closing wounds.

"I suppose so," Ilena said. "Yes. They will be worried about us." Galatea moved to sling Kahlin's other arm around her shoulder so that the woman was supported between her and Teresa. Slowly and steadily, they all four walked back the way Ilena had come, their pace increasing as they healed. By the time they reached the place where Tera still sat by Allie's side, Kahlin had healed enough to walk on her own, though she was still far from well.

Tera looked up as they approached, smiling as she saw that they were all accounted for. Allie had made it into a sitting position, and Ilena could see through her ripped clothes that her wound was closed.

"I am glad to see you all," Tera said happily. "We were worried for a while there." She stood and helped Allie to her feet. "I suppose we should start heading east, then." After the others. Ilena looked at Galatea expectantly. She shook her head.

"I can't feel them anymore," she said apologetically. "Stella must have taken your instructions to heart. We'll just have to follow their trail."

Ilena sighed as they began the long journey to meet up with the rest of their group. As injured as they all were, they would not be able to run for a while, slowing their progress further. It might be days before they found the others. She hoped that they were all alright and that Clare was not too worried about them. She knew the girl had not wanted to part from her and Teresa, but she also knew they had made the best decision. Walking next to Teresa, she trudged down the path, knowing that she would not feel at ease until she could hold Clare again.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Another rather quick update. I was in the mood for fluffy, sappy, and mushy, so that's what you get. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Priscilla glanced at her nervously, obviously unsure why her companion refused to look at her. They had been traveling for several days after Ermita had convinced Ilena of Priscilla's abilities, after she had seen her fight. They child was truly extraordinary. Perhaps even better than Teresa. She certainly possessed a greater work ethic. The thought of Teresa's laughing face as she lazily slew a yoma was enough make Ilena want to drop to her knees and weep. But she did not, could not. Teresa had killed humans. She had defied the Organization. Ilena was not so brainwashed or naive that she thought the Organization was anything close to a righteous establishment. She knew it was run by greedy and disgusting men. But she also knew that the services they provided were necessary, and that the rules were in place for a reason. If Teresa had gone rogue, she needed to be brought to justice, to be brought under control. Ilena knew that. Knowing that, however, did not make her assignment any less heart shattering. <em>

_If she was lucky, Teresa would kill her. _

"_Captain Ilena?" She looked to her left to see Priscilla regarding her cautiously. Captain Ilena. She was the captain even though the child had stolen-no, not stolen, earned-the Number Two position from her. Of the four called to complete the assignment, Ilena had the most experience, the most knowledge. Who better to kill Teresa of the Faint Smile than the woman who knew her best? The woman who knew her weaknesses. Perhaps the Organization was hoping that Ilena _was _Teresa's weakness. _

"_Yes?" She did her best to keep her tone civil, knowing that Priscilla had done nothing to warrant her hostility. None of this was the girl's fault. _

"_Are you angry because I took your rank?" Ilena started, turning to stare at the girl._

"_What?"_

"_I...I didn't mean to," Priscilla continued, voice growing higher and thinner. The child could face dozens of Yoma without flinching, but Ilena's mood had terrified her. "They just gave it to me. I don't mean any disrespect by it. I think you're an incredible warrior." Ilena schooled her features back into the calm, impassive mask they had stayed in for three years and two months to the day. Three years since she had smiled, or laughed. Three years since she had felt happiness in any way. Three years and two months since she had seen Teresa. _

"_I am not angry at you, Priscilla," she said truthfully. Yes, she was angry, but not at the girl. Angry at herself for letting these...feelings, that she had worked so hard to suppress, rise up and interfere with her duty. Angry that Teresa had been stupid enough to put her in this position. Angry that Ermita had taken so much joy from her sorrow. But she was not angry at Priscilla. "I am merely concerned about our assignment." That, however, was an outright lie, but she said it with such confidence that Priscilla nodded in acceptance. _

"_Ermita said that...that you know Teresa?" The question made Ilena grit her teeth._

"_Yes. We were in the same class," she said. Priscilla hesitated, and Ilena knew what was coming._

"_Were you...were you friends?" Ilena fought the urge to let out a pained, dark laugh. Friends. Had they been friends. How could she possibly explain to the girl that Teresa had been her _everything_? Had been the reason why she found any joy in the world. _

"_We were." There was nothing else to say. That was the past. Her future was to execute the woman she loved. "But that doesn't matter now." She hoped her tone would be enough to silence the girl. She did not wish to talk of her relationship with Teresa anymore. It would be hard enough once she found Noel and Sophia. The two of them, or at least Sophia, would want to know how she was doing, how she felt, and Ilena did not know if she could handle that. She knew that she would need every ounce of mental strength she had to survive the coming ordeal. The next weeks would be the worst of her life. _

* * *

><p>After two days of traveling at an excruciatingly slow pace, Galatea finally felt the auras of the other group. She had, as a defensive warrior, already fully healed and recovered, as had Teresa. Ilena's leg still felt slightly weak, but she was otherwise fine. Tera had not been seriously injured, but both Kahlin and Allie were still unable to run at full speed. They kept their pace as brisk as possible, because even though Galatea had assured them that all four auras were accounted for, Ilena and Teresa were both anxious to see Clare, who had no aura to feel.<p>

"I had no idea they would get so far," Ilena muttered. Next to her, Teresa smiled tightly.

"I think you must have really scared Stella." The humor in her voice sounded forced to Ilena's ears.

"She's fine, Teresa," Ilena whispered, quiet enough so that the others did not hear. Teresa sighed and nodded.

"I know. I just...I've never been apart from her this long before." She shook her head slightly. "She was so scared." Ilena took Teresa's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. Teresa took a deep breath and smiled, this time with more lightness.

"She's well protected, and you know that Flora would have been able to calm her down." Ilena kissed Teresa's cheek softly. "I will feel better when we see her, too." Teresa let go of her hand and slung her arm around Ilena's shoulders instead.

"So when do you think Galatea will work up the courage to actually make a move on Flora?" she asked, changing the subject and raising her voice. Ahead of them, Kahlin snickered while Galatea turned to glare at Teresa.

"None of your damned business, that's when."

"I'm sorry," Teresa said mockingly. "I'm not familiar with that measurement of time. Does that mean soon?" Ilena rolled her eyes as she slid her arm around Teresa's waist, her hand resting on the woman's hip. At the very least, their pace allowed them to walk together in such a way. When they ran full out, they could not touch, and Ilena did not want to be too far from Teresa at the moment. The fight with Riful had been too close of a call.

"Be nice to her," Ilena hissed. "Remember how nervous you were when you took me out to that lake?" Galatea called back that she had more important things to do than listen to Teresa and turned her head resolutely back to the front making a big show of tracking the others. Teresa sighed again.

"But you hid your feelings so well, Lena," she protested quietly, keeping her voice low. "Flora is practically throwing herself at Galatea." Ilena frowned slightly. Certainly the girl had made her feelings known, but she was hardly 'throwing herself' at the taller warrior.

"Don't be so dramatic," she chided. "Galatea is young and proud, and has an irrational fear or rejection. Much like someone I kn-"

"Fine, fine!" Teresa huffed, cutting Ilena off. "I'll give her a break. But you know Jen won't."

"Jen likes Flora too much to make the girl feel uncomfortable," Ilena reminded her. "As long as Galatea stays near Flora, she's safe." Teresa moved her hand farther down Ilena's back, rubbing lightly between her shoulder blades.

"Right as usual." Teresa smiled softly, but there was a hint of sadness in it. Ilena tightened her hold on Teresa's waist, sensing that there was something going on inside Teresa's head. Something she was holding back. But she did not push. Teresa would tell her when she was ready.

"You know, I think you've won Galatea over to your side," she said casually, trying to distract Teresa from whatever it was that was bothering her. "She could do nothing but sing your praises after the battle."

"Are you sad that I've stolen one from you?" Teresa grinned playfully. "Now you only have Flora." Ilena huffed.

"At least Flora follows directions. Galatea has a chip on her shoulder the size of an Awakened Being."

"I'm doing my best to knock some sense into her," Teresa protested. Ilena rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Who better to teach her how to be humble than you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teresa asked with mock indignation.

"Just that you have never been humbled in your life," Ilena explained. "You've always known you were the best, even if you didn't act like it. You've always known that no one could beat you. For you, it's a fact."

"I do believe," Teresa said somberly, "that I was quite humbled when fighting Priscilla." Ilena nodded, not wanting to think of that day.

"You defeated her. What happened after that never should have." Ilena looked down at her feet, hating the pain the memory of that day brought. "You showed mercy, and that's not the same as being defeated. It makes you human." They walked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the conversations of their comrades. Tera and Allie were quietly discussing how jealous Jen would be that they had gotten to see Teresa fight Riful. Galatea was explaining to Kahlin how her power worked. Ilena listened to them, marveling at how fond she had become of them all. Perhaps she should have taken more time to get to know her fellow warriors before. She had only really spoken with Sophia, Tera, and Elda. Apart from Teresa, that is. Only single digit ranks. Now, she found that she enjoyed Cameron's quiet observations about the world, and Jen's strong opinions, and Stella's resolute strength. Part of her mourned the missed opportunities.

"Lena?" Teresa's tone gave Ilena pause. She looked questioningly at her partner.

"What is it, love?"

"I missed you." Ilena frowned, not quite understanding what Teresa was saying. "I missed you so much." When the other woman refused to meet her eyes, it dawned on Ilena that Teresa was referring to the three years they were apart. She wondered why Teresa was bringing this up now, after she had thought everything between them was settled. She paused, forcing Teresa to stop walking as well. Galatea turned with a puzzled expression, but Ilena motioned to her to keep moving. As the rest of the group drew away, Teresa folded her arms and looked down at her feet. Concerned, Ilena positioned herself in front of her lover and took Teresa's chin gently in her hand.

"What brought this on?" she asked quietly. "I thought we had already addressed this. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you." She searched Teresa's eyes.

"I don't know, Lena," the other woman admitted, closing her eyes and sighing softly. "I was so worked up from the battle, and then...then I actually took the time to think about how close you had come to being killed and...and Clare's not here and I just...I hadn't ever let myself think about how much it _hurt_ and I just...I wanted you to know." Teresa's words tumbled out so uncharacteristically that it startled Ilena for a moment.

"Teresa, look at me." Reluctantly, Teresa obeyed, raising her silver gaze to meet Ilena's. "It's okay to feel that way. We addressed it, but I guess we never really took the time to work through all the emotions. So much has been happening that we haven't had many chances to just...be." And the moments they had been given to themselves were spent on other things, happier things. They chose not to dwell on those painful years apart, but it seemed like they would have to now.

"I used to think that I would never want to settle down and give up a life of adventure," Teresa began. "Even after Clare came along, part of me resented the fact that I would have to slow down for her. But now, all I want is to spend all my time with you and Clare." She smiled slightly. "And the dog." Slowly, she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Ilena, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. Ilena responded by bringing her own hand up to stroke Teresa's hair, hoping that the others were not looking back at them. She really wished they could have had more privacy for this, and was still a little thrown by Teresa's sudden mood. She supposed that it was not completely unreasonable given their tangle with Riful and the separation from Clare. Teresa may have finally reached her emotional breaking point. It was about time. Ilena had reached hers long before, and now she needed to help her lover through hers.

"Stay here just a moment, okay?" She extracted herself from Teresa's arms and jogged to catch up with Galatea who raised a brow as she approached.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Ilena lied. She did not lie often, ever really, but she would protect Teresa's pride as much as she could. "We just need a little space. You go ahead, and we'll follow. I won't let you get out of my range. I promise." Galatea did not look convinced, and Ilena knew it was probably hopeless to try and mislead her. She would feel their emotions. She would know why they dropped back. But she had the decency to pretend like she believed Ilena.

"Alright. I'll make sure not to get too far ahead." Ilena thanked her and turned to leave, but Tera caught her arm.

"I know you, Ilena," she said quietly as the rest pulled away, leaving them alone. "And I know Teresa. I know everything is not alright." Her brows contracted in concern. Ilena briefly considered lying to her, but decided against it.

"Teresa and I have been through a lot in the past months," she explained, "and it's just now starting to catch up with her. You know how she is. She likes to pretend everything is fine." Tera nodded and released Ilena's arm.

"Okay." She needed no further explanation and would respect their privacy. "Don't lag too far behind. That girl of yours will be worried if we show up without you." She turned to catch up with the others, giving Allie a smile as the woman turned to meet her. Kahlin and Galatea were both anxious to keep pushing ahead, wanting to get back to their respective partners, but Allie and Tera seemed in no rush. They already had each other.

Ilena took a moment to watch them leave before turning back to where Teresa stood, looking tall and proud to all but the most observant eyes. Only Ilena could see the cracks in her armor.

"I had to promise Galatea that we wouldn't move out of her range." Teresa nodded, suddenly looking ashamed of herself. "Teresa, what is it?"

"I can't believe... I...I'm Teresa of the Faint Smile," she muttered darkly. "I'm more powerful than Riful of the West, I am feared among the forty-seven warriors, and yet...I've let my emotions get the better of me. They'll never look at me the same way," she said, nodding at the retreating backs of their comrades. "They'll think I'm weak. I can't believe I let this get to me while they were here. I can't believe I let this get to me at all." Normally, Ilena would have rolled her eyes and told Teresa to suck it up, but she knew that was the wrong approach this time. She had only seen Teresa like this a handful of times, and she knew that she would need a delicate touch.

"Having emotions does not make you weak," she said. "You were the one who told me that." Teresa grimaced.

"Why must you have such a good memory?"

"Don't change the subject." Ilena kept her tone serious despite Teresa's attempt to lighten the conversation. "You need to address this or it will continue to be a problem."

"I know," Teresa whispered. "I don't know why I'm suddenly unable to deal with it. It's not like it's been months since …...I know you won't leave me, Lena. That's not what's bothering me." She took a deep breath while Ilena let her take the time to think of the right words. "You remember back when you were still hurt and you weren't sure where we stood with each other and you said that you were afraid of being happy?"

"I remember."

"I ...I know what you meant now," Teresa finally said, nodding her head slightly. "As happy as I was with you before, and gods, Lena, I was so happy in your arms...It's nothing compared to how I feel now." Ilena opened her mouth to speak, but she could not think of the right words to say. Teresa did not notice and continued to talk. "And I remember what it felt like when you left me, how angry and hurt I was and...gods, Lena, I don't think I could survive it if I lost you or Clare." Ilena did not hesitate to step in and wrap her arm around Teresa's neck, pressing her face into the blond locks.

"That's not going to happen," she promised fiercely. "I'm never going to leave you again, and neither is Clare. I don't die so easily, Teresa." She was unsurprised by the strength of Teresa's arms as they encircled her waist, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

"I thought I was supposed to be the strong one," Teresa mumbled into Ilena's neck. The other woman pulled back slightly.

"You?" she scoffed. "Absolutely not." A small, genuine smile rewarded her.

"I did miss you, Ilena." The use of her full name told Ilena how serious Teresa was. "And not just the sex."

"I should hope so," she replied indignantly.

"Every time I did anything worthwhile, all I could do was think of how badly I wanted to tell you about it," Teresa said. "No one understands me like you do." She snorted unbecomingly. "No one can put up with me like you do."

"That's because you're insufferable," Ilena explained.

"I do know that. I know how hard it is to deal with me sometimes."

"I would not have it any other way," Ilena said sincerely. "I love you. I love your flaws, I love your arrogance, your pride. Yes, you are...difficult at times, but so am I." Teresa inclined her head in acknowledgment.

"It was hard to lose you, Lena, because...I didn't just lose my lover. I lost my best friend, too." Ilena nodded. She knew exactly what Teresa meant. It had been the same for her. "I missed just talking to you. I was lonely."

"I was, too," Ilena confessed. "I shut myself off from everyone. I would go months without speaking to anyone but Ermita."

"And we both know what a wonderful conversationalist he is," Teresa joked awkwardly. "At least he's not Orsay. He was the only one I ever talked to. As the Number One I didn't even get to go on Awakened Being hunts."

"But then you found Clare."

"Perhaps the best thing that ever happened to me," Teresa admitted. "It's because of her that we're standing here now having this conversation instead of wandering the lands alone."

"That's very true." Ilena could not help the tiny part of her mind that still blamed Clare for the loss of her arm. She hated herself for thinking it, and would never say it to Teresa. She loved Clare, more than she thought she ever would, more than she even loved Teresa. But she still felt the slight tinge of resentment. Then she felt immediate guilt. Clare was not to blame, she reminded herself. The Organization was. And Teresa was right. If not for her devotion to Clare, the two of them would still be living separate lives. If what Ilena had been doing could even be called living. She would never have gone back to Teresa, would never have taken that chance. She supposed she owed Clare quite a lot. "That's absolutely true."

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it," Teresa began, "but perhaps it would help us both if we just...told each other what we did during that time. Like we used to."

"Like it was just a very long separation?" As opposed to one that should have been permanent.

"Exactly." Teresa brushed her hair back, turning her head to the side to admire Ilena's face. The woman she scrutinized blushed.

"Alright then." She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the way Teresa was looking at her. It made the fire grow in her belly, and she knew they could do nothing about it, not for several days at least. "You start."

"Can we walk and talk at the same time? I don't want to fall too far behind."

"Of course." Ilena let her fingers entwine with Teresa's as they walked, still able to see the retreating backs of their comrades in the distance. "So...what kind of things did you get up to while I was...gone?"

"Hmm...Let's see." Teresa thought for a moment, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "Well-and I think you'll appreciate this-I ran across that Number Sixteen about a month after we last spoke." They were both careful to use language that made it seem like their separation had been voluntary and normal.

"Oh really?" Ilena awaited the rest nervously.

"She had heard about...what happened, and can you believe, she had the nerve to ask if I was interested in her now that I was...unattached?"

"Are you serious?"

"I know!" Teresa shook her head in disbelief. "After what she did to us?"

"What did you do?" Ilena did not remember having heard about any 'accidents' involving two warriors, so she assumed Teresa had not killed the girl.

"Let me tell you, that girl was lucky to walk away from there with only a few broken bones," Teresa said matter-of-factly. "I couldn't believe her audacity."

"That bitch." Teresa's jaw dropped and her eyes twinkled with amusement at Ilena's language. She let out a genuine laugh, throwing her head back, blond waves cascading down her back.

"Gods, I love you." Ilena returned the smile. "She wasn't even that pretty. And she was short. And her hair was ugly. And she smelled."

"Oh, stop it. Now you just sound ridiculous," Ilena tittered.

"She must have told everyone that I was off my rocker, though," Teresa continued, "because for months after that, whenever I felt another warrior, they immediately changed direction as soon as they got close to me. How petty and childish."

"And coming from you, that really means something," Ilena remarked. The more they talked, the more each of them relaxed. Their teasing felt natural and easy.

"Oh, come now, Lena," Teresa protested. "I'm not petty. I'll give you childish, but not petty. I just...enjoy it when people get what's coming to them."

"Of course," Ilena said agreeably.

"But enough about me. What mischief did you get up to?" Ilena's expression darkened at the question. What could she tell Teresa that would not ruin the mood? That she had spent a whole day standing on the edge of a cliff wondering if the fall would kill her, going back and forth on whether or not she should jump and find out? Or perhaps that she had ceased to function emotionally in any way, instead, locking away everything and becoming cold and heartless? No, those things would only make Teresa unhappy, and Ilena never wanted to make her unhappy again.

"My time was...uneventful," she decided to say. "I just went where Ermita sent me. Slew the yoma he told me to."

"Why are you lying to me, Ilena?" She should have known that Teresa would see through her guise.

"Those were dark times for me, Teresa," she sighed. "I didn't want to burden you with that." Teresa responded by squeezing Ilena's hand tightly.

"I'm truly sorry for that, Ilena." Teresa did not look at her, preferring to stare at her feet instead.

"You can make it up to me later," Ilena said lightly.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Teresa raised a brow, and Ilena smiled wickedly.

"Something I'm sure you'll enjoy. But you have to wait and see what it is." In reality, Ilena had nothing in mind at all, but she liked making Teresa squirm. The blond groaned.

"Not fair, Lena!" Teresa pouted and tried to pull Ilena into her arms, but the other woman quickly twisted out of her grasp, turning to smirk at Teresa. "Lena!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "We have to get back to Clare, don't we?" She playfully danced out of Teresa's reach, grinning like a fool, glad that none of her comrades could see her. Ilena only ever participated in anything remotely resembling silliness when Teresa was the sole witness. No one else would have believed her capable of such actions. Once, when they were much younger, Teresa had managed to coax Ilena into a snowball fight. It was still ranked among the happiest days of her life.

Teresa was always finding new ways to make Ilena have fun, ways to make her laugh, make her smile. Those moments, those small, seemingly insignificant moments were the ones she had missed most. Not the big things. The small ones. As she watched Teresa watch her, she knew that the years apart had changed something between them, but she did not think that it was a change for the worse. She had been worried that the trust between them would have suffered, but it had not. If anything, after all they had been through with the Organization, with the fights with Riful and the other warriors, with Galatea's advances, they were closer than they ever had been.

Her eyes softened and she let Teresa catch her, leaning in to kiss the blond, letting her arm rest lazily across Teresa's shoulder. For a moment, as their lips brushed, nothing in the world existed but the two of them. There was no Organization, no Awakened Beings, no warriors waiting for her direction, no child needing their love and support. There was just Teresa and Ilena. She felt Teresa smile against her lips and she opened her eyes to stare into that lovely silver gaze.

"I love you," Teresa whispered, her breath caressing Ilena's cheek. "I love you my little Quicksword."

"And I love you, my Number One." She had called Teresa that since the beginning of their relationship, even before they had been given their emblems. Ilena had always believed, always known, that Teresa would reach that highest of ranks one day. The woman's talent and abilities were undeniable, no matter how much she had tried to downplay them in the early days. "Are you alright now?" She pushed Teresa's hair behind her ear. Ilena loved Teresa's bone structure, thought it was flawless. As lovely as Teresa's blond curls were, Ilena hated that they helped hide the absolute beauty of Teresa's face. Teresa leaned into the hand on her cheek and smiled softly.

"I am. You always manage to turn it around when I let stupid things get to me."

"Everything you were worried about...everything you mentioned...none of it was stupid, Teresa," Ilena assured her. "And you do the same for me on a much more regular basis." She nipped Teresa's nose, startling the other woman, who growled playfully and kissed Ilena again, with a bit more force this time. After a few minutes, reluctantly, they broke apart, knowing they still needed to follow after their comrades. Teresa took one more moment to kiss Ilena's forehead before tugging on the woman's hand, pulling her closer to the girl they now called their own.

They kept a brisk pace and soon caught up with the rest of their band, who all had the grace to pretend as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Allie and Kahlin insisted that they were well enough to keep up an easy lope, and the pack picked up the pace, the anxiety of four of the members very apparent.

They had been running for only a half hour when Galatea suddenly stopped, a frown crossing her features.

"What is it?" Teresa asked, voice colored with unease.

"It's...it's ….Flora," she replied, and Ilena could see a brief flash of fear in her eyes. "She's running this way, fast. And she's...she's scared."

"Of what?" Teresa demanded.

"I don't know, Teresa," Galatea snapped right back. "I'm not a goddamn mind reader!" Ilena saw Teresa's fist ball up, and she grabbed Teresa's wrist, preventing her from taking the argument further.

"We're all on edge," she said quietly, making sure that Teresa looked at her and not at Galatea. "Let's not allow our imaginations get away from us." She knew that Teresa had jumped to the conclusion that something was wrong with Clare because that was where her own mind had gone. She also knew that Galatea's concerns were with Flora. And finally, Ilena knew that panicking would solve nothing. "Let's see what the girl has to say first." Teresa grimaced then nodded.

"You're right, of course." Galatea was already running to meet Flora and the rest of them followed her quickly. Soon, Ilena could feel the girl's aura and knew they would be upon her soon.

Galatea got there first, and wrapped Flora in a tight embrace before the younger woman could speak. Ilena thought that Galatea was over reacting because Flora certainly did not look as frightened as Galatea had made it seem.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Teresa asked as soon as they were close enough. Flora bit her lip and seemed to shrink under Teresa's gaze.

"It's Clare."


	20. Chapter 20

__**AN: **So sorry that this chapter is not only short, but a little crappy as well. I'm fighting my writer's bloc for this as hard as I can, but it's not being nice at all.

* * *

><p><em>She glanced behind her and then to each side, feeling as though there were eyes watching her from every direction. As Teresa's foot snapped a twig, Ilena jumped, startled. Teresa stared at her, brows raised.<em>

"_No one's following us, Lena," she said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We're just two warriors who are traveling together to our next assignments. Nothing weird about that. Nothing for anyone to report." Ilena nodded, ashamed that she was trembling. It had been too close a call last time. That warrior had almost snuck up on them, and that would have ruined everything. This was the first time they had dared travel together since then. _

"_I know," she sighed, but she flinched as Teresa tried to embrace her. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Teresa jerked back. _

"_It's okay. Let's just keep walking." Teresa turned and continued to trudge through the snow. Ilena watched her back for a moment before following. They continued in silence, Ilena's guilt growing. She was so worried about jeopardizing her place in the Organization. They had received their emblems such a short time ago, and she wanted to do the best job she could. Teresa was unconcerned with promotion and rank. She wanted them to stay in the twenties so that they would not be watched as closely. _

_So caught up was she in her thoughts that she did not realize that Teresa had fallen behind. Ilena kept walking through the deep snow, trying to think of how to start the conversation back, not wanting to waste any of the precious time she had with Teresa. She was about to ask the other woman if she wanted to start looking for a place to camp when something cold and wet struck her in the back of the head. She turned around quickly, hand flying to her head to brush out the remaining snow, and saw Teresa grinning mischievously at her, hands already forming another snowball. _

"_What-" Before she could finish, Teresa lobbed the new snowball at her, and Ilena reflexively dodged it. "Teresa, stop. This is childish-" She ducked to avoid another one. "Teresa-" And another. Frustration growing, Ilena reached down to make her own snowball and hurled it at the other woman. To her great surprise and delight, it hit Teresa square in the face. Her companion blinked twice, shocked, before redoubling her efforts. Teresa took a handful of snow in each hand, throwing them faster than any human could have managed. Ilena yelped as one of them made contact with her face, and Teresa giggled at her infuriated expression. "Oh, you asked for it, now."_

"_What are you going to do about it?" Teresa wiggled her brows in challenge. Ilena chose not to answer but threw another snowball at Teresa instead, who evaded it easily this time. Much to Ilena's displeasure, she felt a smile tug at her lips as Teresa's grin became infectious. Her tension disappeared as the battle progressed, each of them laughing the whole time. _

_Eventually, as the sun began to set, Teresa raised her hands in defeat. "I give, I give!" she panted, out of breath from all the laughing she had done. Ilena knew that if either of them had actually been giving their all, Teresa would have easily won. But this game had not been about that. _

"_Are you ready to concede my superiority?" Ilena asked, wiping her soaking hands against one of the few dry spots on her uniform she could find. Teresa sauntered over to her, draping her arms around Ilena's neck. _

"_I suppose so," she sighed. "You are the better snowball fighter." They both grinned, and Teresa leaned in to kiss Ilena, who closed her eyes and circled her arms around Teresa's waist. _

_When Teresa finally pulled back, cheeks flushed, Ilena pushed her hair back, smiling. "We should find somewhere to camp soon so that we can...finish what we've started." She raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Teresa's grin widened. _

"_I agree completely," Teresa said smoothly. She took Ilena's hand and turned around, leading her lover eagerly into the woods to find a secluded place to camp. Ilena knew that this day would be one that would stay in her memories as a perfect day. _

Teresa did not even wait for Flora to finish the sentence before she took off. Ilena only took a moment to glance between Teresa's quickly disappearing back and Flora's surprised face before turning to follow her partner. She knew that she probably should have waited to hear exactly what was wrong with Clare, but she did not want Teresa to arrive at camp alone. She would need someone to help ground her.

Because of her speed, she was able to catch up to Teresa who only took a brief second to glance at Ilena as they drew even. At these speeds, conversation was not an option. Flora's trail was easy to follow for such experienced warriors, and Teresa led the way with confidence. Ilena could feel the auras of the others behind them, trying to keep up, but none of them had the speed that they did, and poor Flora was already winded. They sped through the forest, and Ilena could feel the fear rolling off of Teresa. She wished so much that she could take the woman's hand and assure her that everything was fine. Flora had not seemed too panicked. Concerned, certainly, but not frightened as Galatea had said.

As the auras of the other three came into range, Teresa added another impossible burst of speed, making it hard for even Ilena to keep up, but she did. So that they did not frighten their companions, they slowed before they emerged into camp, announcing their presence. Stella stood to meet them, but Teresa brushed past her to where Clare was sitting next to Cameron, crying as the warrior held her.

"Clare, what's wrong?" The girl shook her head and just threw her arms around Teresa, holding her tightly. Ilena turned to Stella questioningly.

"We did not wait for Flora to explain," she said, mildly irritated. It was quite obvious that the girl was not dying, nor was she seriously injured. If Teresa had just taken one minute to talk to Flora, they could have gathered the information needed to calm the girl. "What is wrong with the child?" Stella hesitated, looking unsure.

"Well...you see...she..."

"Just spit it out," Ilena snapped.

"She has received her cycle," Jen supplied from across the campfire. Ilena groaned inwardly. She knew this day had been coming. She had seen the subtle changes to Clare's body, had known that the child would not be a child for much longer. But she had hoped that the changes would not have happened until after everything with the Organization was settled. Ilena leaned in close to Stella.

"Does she even know what's going on?" she asked quietly. "Does she have any knowledge on the subject?" She certainly hoped so. She knew that none of them were really very well equipped to explain the workings of the female body to her. Teresa, perhaps, could do it. She had developed early, and had been having her cycle for a couple of years before her infusion with Yoma flesh.

"She thought she was dying," Stella said, equally as quietly. "At first, none of us knew what was happening, but then I realized...I explained to her that it was normal, but she's confused and scared and she kept asking for you and Teresa, so I sent Flora to find you." She paused and bit her lip, the fear in her eyes reminding Ilena that she did not know if Kahlin was alright. "We felt the aura of the Abyssal. Is...Did everyone survive?"

"We were not unscathed." She looked Stella in the eyes. "Kahlin was injured and she is still healing, but she is alright." Stella visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Thank you. I was...I took care of things here, but I was worried."

"Of course." Ilena nodded, and took her leave of the woman, wanting to see Clare. Teresa had replaced Cameron at the girl's side, arms around her as Clare curled up with her head in Teresa's lap.

"It's alright, love," Teresa whispered, stroking Clare's hair. "We're here now." Ilena knelt in front of Clare, glancing up at Teresa. The other woman's fear had dispersed as she realized that Clare was not in danger, and she quirked a brow at Ilena, apparently at a loss.

"Clare?" Ilena asked softly. "Stella told me that she explained to you what's happening?" Clare nodded tearfully. "Did you understand?"

"Kind of." She sniffed. "My mom talked to me about it a few times."

"Do you have any...questions?" Part of her prayed that she did not. Ilena did not know how well she, or any of them, could properly answer Clare's inquiries. As she waited for the girl, the child no longer, to gather her thoughts, the rest of the group they had left behind entered the campsite. Galatea and Flora were hand in hand, which gave Ilena a warm feeling. Stella pulled Kahlin into a tight embrace, the two of them staying that way for several moments.

"I don't..." She looked back to Clare, who had sat up, arms wrapped around her stomach. "Why does it hurt so much?" Her voice was so small and pained. Ilena frantically searched her mind for an appropriate answer, but could find none. She looked to Teresa for help, but her partner shook her head, equally as stumped.

"I'm sorry, Clare," she said. "I don't know. But...I can try to find something that will help ease the pain?" Clare nodded miserably, and Ilena looked back at the others for suggestions.

"My mother used to make me tea," Flora offered quietly.

"Sure, but how are you going to boil it?" Jen pointed out. They did not have any pots in which to boil water. When Clare needed to eat, they gave her meat or random fruit they came across if they were not near a town where they could purchase food. They had no need for cooking supplies. Galatea growled at Jen's tone as Flora wilted.

"Don't be such an ass, Jen," she snapped. "She's just trying to help."

"It's fine, Galatea," Flora assured her, placing a calming hand on her arm. "Jen's right. It was a silly suggestion. I'm sorry, Clare."

"S'alright, Flora," the girl muttered. She grimaced and curled back up into Teresa's lap, hands pressed against her lower abdomen. Ilena felt helpless, unable to take away the girl's pain, unable to adequately explain why she had to endure it in the first place. She tried to think back to the few times she had been subject to the pain of the cycle, years and years earlier. Her mother had given her something to dull the pain, but she could not remember what herbs she needed.

"Oh!" Allie's exclamation startled them all. Ilena turned to stare at her expectantly. "I'll be back." And with that, she turned to run into the woods. Tera hesitated before following her with a shrug. Ilena stood long enough to move and sit on Clare's other side, not sure how to comfort her besides rubbing her back.

"This is so embarrassing," Clare mumbled.

"What? No!" Teresa exclaimed, looking relieved that there was finally something she could help with. "This is absolutely normal, Clare. Nothing to be embarrassed about. We have all gone through this. Every girl does." Clare frowned.

"You have to do this, too?" Teresa's triumphant look fell as she grimaced.

"Well...no. Not anymore." She sighed heavily. "When we go through the transformation to become Claymores, our bodies...change. We don't go through the normal cycle. But it's good that you've gotten yours," she insisted, though Clare did not seem to believe her. "It means that your body is healthy and functioning correctly." Clare groaned.

"How long does this last?"

"From what I remember," Ilena began when Teresa hesitated, "it lasts from three to seven days every month."

"Every month?" Clare's horrified expression was almost comical. "I have to go through this every month?"

"Well, yes," Ilena replied. "At least until your body is too old to produce children." Which she realized was exactly the wrong thing to say as Clare's eyes widened.

"Children?" she squeaked. "Does this mean...Am I pregnant?"

"What?" Surely the child knew better than that.

"Oh, my gods," she wailed. "I can't be pregnant! I...I'm not ready. And how did this happen? My friend Beth told me that you have to kiss a boy to get pregnant, and I haven't kissed any boys, I swear!" She covered her face with her hands, fresh tears erupting.

"Clare, no!" Teresa said, trying her best not to laugh and cause the girl even more embarrassment. "You're not pregnant. Having your cycle means that you're not, I repeat, NOT pregnant." She pulled Clare tighter to her.

"I feel so messed up inside," Clare sobbed into Teresa's hair. Ilena could remember the feeling. Remember the cascade of emotions that had absolutely no logic behind them, the pain in her belly, the tears for no reason. Though she had experienced it but a handful of times, the impact still stayed with her, and she sympathized with Clare. The girl needed her mother. Her real mother. Not a group of hardened warriors who could barely relate to what she was going through.

"I know, Clare," Teresa said, having a hard time keeping up with all the moods. "It's going to be okay. We'll find a town and get you something for the pain."

"No need." Allie and Tera had returned, and Allie was holding up a handful of thick, shiny leaves from a plant with which Ilena was not familiar. "My mother gave me these for the few times I had my cycle," she explained, kneeling in front of Clare. She held out the offering. "Take these, and when the cramps are particularly bad, chew on a leaf or two. It will make all the muscles relax." Clare took the leaves, shoving all but one into her pocket. Gingerly, she raised it to her lips and began to chew it, glancing around at the women watching her before her expression turned into a glare.

"You don't have to all stare at me," she snapped. Flora and Cameron looked taken aback, blushing and looking away, while Jen sneered, about to say something back. However, Galatea sent her a death glare that prevented her from saying anything at all.

"Clare," Ilena said sternly, but gently. "We're just all concerned. There's no need to jump down everyone's throats."

"Then everyone should just leave me alone!" She stood up suddenly, tearing herself away from Teresa, whose jaw dropped. "Just stop trying to help!" Teresa stood as well, cautiously putting her hand on Clare's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, please. Let me just-"

"Leave me alone!" Clare jerked away and walked over to the other side of the fire, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. Before Ilena could stop her, Teresa followed, the concern clear on her features.

"Clare-"

"Stop! I don't want to talk to you. You're not my mom!" The whole camp fell silent as Teresa went stock still. Clare could not have wounded her more if she had driven a knife into the Teresa's heart. Teresa backed away in jerking movements, her face impassive and neutral.

"No," she said quietly. "I'm not. I guess you're just stuck with me." Her nostrils flared and she clamped her mouth shut, walking past the stunned onlookers and into the surrounding trees. Ilena cursed silently as she debated which one of her girls to handle first. She decided on Clare since Teresa was, in theory, an adult and capable of handling her own emotions. So she swallowed hard and took a deep breath before putting on her best Captain face and turned to hold Clare in her gaze.

"That was uncalled for." Her voice was low and dangerous. Clare cowered in front of her, bottom lip trembling. "You know exactly how much Teresa has sacrificed for you and that is how you repay her?" The other warriors shifted uncomfortably, backing away from the family squabble.

"I'm sorry, Ilena," Clare managed. "I...I didn't meant it."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"I don't want her to be sad."

"Then I suggest you figure out some way to make it up to her." Clare bowed her head in shame, nodding slowly. "Now I have to go see if I can calm Teresa down." Clare's face twisted with guilt as she watched Ilena slip into the trees to follow Teresa's trail. The woman had not gone far, and Ilena found her sitting at the base of a large oak, her eyes closed and head tilted back to rest against the trunk. She did not turn to look as Ilena approached, but she let out a slow sigh.

"She's right." She cracked open an eye. "I'm not her mother. I can't be what she needs. Neither of us can." Ilena lowered herself to the ground next to Teresa. "She deserves so much better."

"Teresa, she only said that because she's scared and in pain. She didn't mean it." Ilena leaned into Teresa slightly.

"Even so," Teresa lamented, "it's true. It was so foolish to think I could provide for her. She needs to be with humans. They would know what to do. They would know how to handle this."

"You tried that once, remember?" Ilena pointed out. "And that worked out splendidly." Teresa gave a humorless snort. She leaned her head on Ilena's shoulder.

"I didn't think it would hurt so much, you know?" She took another deep breath. "I mean, I know I'm not...that we're not her real parents but...I thought that...that we were a family." Her lip raised in disgust. "How pathetic is that?"

"Don't, Teresa," Ilena warned. "Because I do think we're a family, and I won't have you call me pathetic." She looked Teresa directly in the eyes. "This is what families do. They say things they don't mean, and cause each other pain. But the other side is, that they forgive each other. Clare is back there felling incredibly guilty for speaking without thinking, and you are not making it any better." She shifted so that she sat in front of Teresa and cupped her cheek. "I know she hurt you. I understand that. It was a horribly hurtful thing for her to say to you, but she's just a girl, Teresa. And she thinks the world of you. It's your responsibility to be the adult in this situation."

"I hate it when you use that stupid logic of yours," Teresa muttered, pursing her lips. "I didn't want to say something I would regret."

"I know, love." Ilena stood and offered her hand to help Teresa up. The blond took it with a sigh.

"I guess we still have a lot to learn about taking care of a kid."

"So it would seem," Ilena agreed, placing a small kiss on Teresa forehead. "But we're learning. I don't think there's a handbook or anything. Human parents are just as clueless as we are."

"At the very least, though," Teresa countered, "they experience the normal body functions." She paused, a frown marring her features again. "How is she going to …...what happens when she finds a boy she likes? We don't know _anything_ about that. Or...or worse. How is she even going to find love? What if she ends up alone because of us?"

"She'll have more options than we did." Ilena did not want Teresa to start thinking about all the difficulties raising Clare would entail for them. Not now. That would only make things worse. "The humans will know that she is not a yoma. She will be able to choose from more than just warriors. She won't be limited like us."

"Limited?" Teresa repeated, pulling back, voice sounding hollow. "Are you only with me because there were no other options? Because you were _limited_? Would you have preferred a nice northern boy from your home village?" Ilena stared at her, biting back the scathing retort that danced on the tip of her tongue.

"I'll let you just think about that for a moment," she hissed, wheeling around to return to camp. She did not need Teresa to lash out at her like that.

"Lena, wait." Teresa caught her arm, brows contracted in guilt. "I'm sorry. That was stupid. I didn't mean that."

"Well, I see where Clare learned it," Ilena snapped, still wounded. Teresa flinched, and Ilena immediately regretted her choice of words. "Gods, what a mess. Now I suppose it's my turn to apologize."

"It's fine." Teresa sounded so tired. "You were justified. What I said was awful. I know it isn't true. I know how much you love me. I know ….I know that." She shook her head, sending the blond waves bouncing. "You're a saint for putting up with me." Ilena looked away and rolled her eyes.

"I've been saying that for years," she replied. Teresa smiled and pulled Ilena into a strong hug, nuzzling her neck. Ilena stood stiffly in her arms for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. "We should get back."

"Yes, you're right." Teresa gave her one more quick squeeze before heading back the way they had come.

Clare was waiting for them when they got back. She bit her lip nervously when she say Teresa and walked up cautiously. She stuck out her hand and clasped between her fingers was a bunch of flowers which she offered to Teresa.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," she started quietly, shyly. It had been ages since Clare had been shy around Teresa. Teresa took the flowers gingerly. "I didn't mean it."

"It's alright, Clare." Teresa pulled the girl in close, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I just wish I could help you more."

"The leaves Allie gave me are helping," Clare informed her. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"We still need to stop at a nearby town to pick up...things that Clare will need," Flora reminded them with a blush. She was not so far away from her human days as the rest of them, and remembered that pain was not the only thing the child would need help with. "I helped her earlier, but...we will need more...supplies."

"Oh, um...yes," Teresa said, cheeks flushing as well. "We should get going if you're feeling up to it, Clare."

"I am."

"Okay. And thank you for the flowers." She smiled down at the girl. "They're lovely." Clare managed to return the smile with a small one of her own. Teresa took her hand, and the two led the group down the path. Ilena would have liked to have avoided another town since there were so many of them now, but she knew they needed to for Clare. She fell into step beside Tera. Flora was her usual walking partner, but the young warrior had her hand entwined with Galatea's and the two walked close together at the back of the pack.

Ilena had thought that when they got back to Clare, her feeling of anxiety would diminish, but it had not. She was beginning to think that it was the stress of the upcoming confrontation with the Organization that had her on edge. She felt the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. It was her plan that they were using. It was her whom they would be following into battle. If any of them were harmed...that would be on her, too. Of course, they had all agreed to the plan and had all volunteered for it. Any of them could leave at any time. The thought, however, did not bring her much peace. She could just imagine Galatea's face should anything happen to Flora. Or Cameron's if they came back without Jen. The images haunted her, and she was torn between her fatigue and her desire to stay awake and avoid the dream-scape.

Teresa would have been able to sense her discomfort, but she was busy trying to reassure Clare that she was not angry. The girl's mood swings were a bit dizzying for Ilena, and she knew that she would have to learn how to handle them better. They would be happening more often now that Clare had officially entered adolescence. She wanted to help the girl more than she thought she could. She wished she could relate more, that Clare would have someone with whom she could talk about these problems. She and Teresa could only help her so much. Part of Ilena knew that after the fight with the Organization, their group would part ways, and then it would be up to her and Teresa to take care of all Clare's needs. The thought, for the very first time, worried her. Flora and Allie had been incredibly helpful in calming Clare and helping her. Ilena was not sure that she and Teresa would have been able to handle it on their own. She only hoped that they would be able to learn as much as they could in the few weeks they had left with the other women.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** The muse is back you guys! And this chapter is nice and long. I feel pretty good about it, too. I am officially on Christmas break, so hopefully the lack of school will mean that my muse will stay cooperative for a while. I only have a few more chapters left of this. I want to thank all of you who review and who have stayed with me through this. I know I'm horrible at replying to reviews, but I do read each and every one of them and they always make me feel awesome and give me the motivation to try and make quick updates.

* * *

><p><em>She was going to kill Noel, of that, she was certain. The Number Four (or was it Five) could not stop talking. They had been travelling from the Yoma's nest for two days, and while Sophia had sensed how distraught Ilena was, Noel was oblivious. She kept on and on about all the reasons why she was higher ranked than Sophia, and kept bringing up all the reasons why Teresa would probably beat them all. Ilena would have much preferred to travel in peace and quiet. Even Priscilla, young as she was, had noticed the Captain growing more and more irritated. <em>

"_Noel," Sophia began as Ilena's clenched fists began to tremble. "I bet you I can stay quiet longer than you."_

"_What? No way," the shorter warrior scoffed. "I can do anything you can do, but I can do it better."_

"_Alright. Prove it." Noel opened her mouth to retort, but her eyes widened then narrowed, and she pursed her lips with a small 'hmph' as she realized what Sophia was trying to do. Ilena felt some of the tension leave her body as she walked beside Priscilla. She would have to thank Sophia later. _

_The youngest of their group eyed her nervously, but she refrained from speaking as they walked. The girl seemed to have at least some idea of self-preservation, unlike Noel. _

"_We'll arrive in an hour," she said quietly to the group after a while. "She will sense us coming. Are we all clear on what to do?"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Noel said with irritation. "We go in try to distract her and then little Miss Priss here comes and cuts her down from behind. She'll never see it coming." _

"_This is completely dishonorable," Priscilla protested. "How can you condone that kind of plan?" And here Ilena lost her patience. It had been grinding on her for a week now. She had been forced into the position of leading the team that would attempt to bring about the death of the only person she had ever cared for. The injustice was something she tried hard to reconcile. She knew why she had been chosen, and it was not simply because she was the Number Tw-Three. It was because no one knew Teresa better. No one knew the Number One's weaknesses, if she even had any, better than she did. And the hope was that she would be able to distract Teresa long enough for the others to...finish the job. The Organization thought that because of their past relationship, Teresa would be unwilling to hurt her. Ilena had not bothered to tell them how wrong they were. Teresa would not spare her. She would not spare any of them. _

"_Child, you have no idea what we are up against," she hissed lowly, spinning around to face Priscilla fully. Noel and Sophia both winced, recognizing the tone. "Teresa of the Faint Smile is more fearsome and powerful than anything you have encountered thus far. She will not hesitate to kill you. She will not show you compassion because you are young." Ilena fought against the lump in her throat, struggling to keep her pain from showing on her face. "She will not go easy on us because we were once friends. Do not believe anything Ermita told you. This will most likely end with all of our deaths." She took a deep, steadying breath. "She will recognize my aura. Only you, Priscilla, will have the element of surprise. Our only chance is to use that. I will not be able to distract her for long. Remember not to harm the child." Ilena did not give them another glance as she trudged off down the path again, and only Sophia noticed how her stride was slightly less graceful than normal, her movements stiff and jerking. _

"_Jeez, what a vote of confidence," Noel muttered, more than loud enough for Ilena to here._

"_Shut it, Noel," Sophia snapped back. She sighed and shook her head before following Ilena. The tallest of the four, the oldest of the four, the loneliest of the four once again pushed down her pain, knowing that if they had any chance at all, she would need a clear mind. She could worry about the aftermath later, if she survived. Only then, only after she had rid the world of the rebellious Number One, would she begin to contemplate how she would survive. Or how she would not. No matter what happened, Ilena knew she was walking towards the event that would irrevocably change her life. _

* * *

><p>"That's another one," Galatea grimaced from her place next to Ilena. "Another mid-level warrior."<p>

"How many does that make now," Flora asked from behind them. The three of them were on scout duty at the moment, away from the main group which was safely tucked away at the base of one of the low hills of the Eastern country.

"Six since yesterday morning," Ilena answered clinically, keeping her voice calm, "and fourteen in total. It would be safe to assume that an equal number have been coming in from the other side, out of our range." From their position, they could only sense warriors travelling from the West and the South.

"How did they find out we were coming?" Flora's voice held all the worry that Ilena felt.

"We may never know," she replied, knowing it was an inadequate answer. "It is possible Fiona warned them and that they have been watching us since then. It is possible that they have spies in the towns we have used for shelter." She sighed and leaned her back against the rock they were hiding behind. All of them had their auras suppressed to the point where only an accomplished and powerful warrior would be able to detect them. "There are any number of reasons. But that no longer matters. It is done, and we have to figure out how to keep the advantages we still have." Ilena closed her eyes and furrowed her brows as a nagging thought pushed its way to the front of her mind, one that she hated seeing, but that she could not ignore. Not when its logic was too sound for her to dismiss in the face of growing opposition.

"Ilena?" Galatea's concerned voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." She gritted her teeth. It would have to be done. She could see no other way around it, not now that the Organization was calling back its warriors. Not if she wanted to ensure everyone's safety. She would not have another team die on her. Noel and Sophia's faces, flashed in front of her eyes. Priscilla's screams as she awakened echoed in her ears. Not again. Never again. She would die first. "Galatea?"

"Yes?"

"The offer you gave me after our first encounter with Riful..."

"Yes?" Galatea narrowed her eyes, and Ilena could practically see the wheels spinning in her mind as she tried to guess where this conversation was going.

"Does it still stand?" Ilena kept her voice quiet and her eyes down. She hated that she felt the need to bring this up again. She hated that she felt inadequate the way she was. If there had been no one else for whom she was responsible, this would never have become an issue, but as it was, she held the futures of ten other lives in her hands-hand. Her personal feelings would have to be put aside. It was for the good of all of them, though, even if she had thought the matter closed and done with.

"Ilena, I thought you didn't want it."

"Wait," Flora interrupted. "What offer? What are you talking about?" Galatea turned her head slightly to face the younger woman.

"I offered Ilena one of my arms to replace the one she lost," she explained softly. "As a defensive warrior, I would have been able to grow it back. But...Ilena declined." Her head swung back around to look at the older warrior questioningly.

"Things have changed," Ilena said, not elaborating. "Does the offer still stand?"

Galatea though for a while, tilting her head to the side. "We cannot do it here. They will notice the yoki output." Ilena's body relaxed visibly as she realized that Galatea would help her. The woman was very private, much like Ilena herself, and tried to keep out of other people's business, unlike some members of their group. She did not ask for more reason than the one Ilena had given her.

"Of course. But I would also like to do it before we return." Galatea raised a brow, waiting for Ilena to explain. "I don't need their opinions on this," she said softly. "They will each have one and they will want to voice them. The decision is made and it would best not to waste time. I will need to become used to having a left arm again, so time is of the essence."

"Alright, then," Galatea nodded. "But just remember that I've never done this before, and there's no guarantee. Your wound has been healed for quite some time now. We will have to make a new one. It may not cooperate."

"I understand." Ilena pushed herself up with her single arm, Galatea and Flora following suit. She was eager to get her plan underway, though she was dreading the conversation with Teresa that was sure to follow. She wanted to have it done before the other woman could have a chance to realize what was happening. She did not think that Teresa would try to talk her out of her decision. No, Teresa would support it, but she would also want to talk about it to make sure that it was really what Ilena wanted and not just something she felt she needed to do for the good of the group. Ilena sighed. This was going to be hard enough with just that little nagging voice inside her that sounded terribly close to Teresa's. The real thing would know immediately that Ilena was not doing this for herself, that she still felt like she deserved the loss of her arm. The real Teresa would make her admit to her feelings. And that was something she just could not deal with at the moment. Better to get the arm and face Teresa's disapproval later, after the deed was done.

When they had reached a distance that Galatea deemed appropriate, they halted. The two who would be on the giving and receiving ends of the transfer removed their cloaks. Ilena looked down at her left shoulder, at the space where her arm had been, and tried to center herself. This was necessary. This would not make her a worse person. Her self-hatred would not be lessened by refusing to take the arm.

"I am ready," she announced. Galatea nodded.

"Okay. Here goes." She drew her sword and carefully lined it up with Ilena's shoulder, preparing to make the strike. Ilena pulled her hair around so that it rested over her right shoulder and out of the way, making sure that she did not look at Galatea's sword. Anticipation made the pain worse. She caught the flash of silver as the sun reflected off the metal, but soon her vision blurred for a moment as the sword met her flesh and quickly passed through it, opening a clean wound through the muscle and bone.

She gritted her teeth against the sharp cry of pain that bubbled in her throat. Steeling herself, she glanced down to see the harsh red of her blood spilling from the wound. Not so bad. Nothing she had not felt before.

"Flora, I'll need your help for the next part," Galatea said as she placed the bloodied sword under her own arm. "I won't be able to hold the arm in place and control the yoki flow for both of us." The girl nodded her understanding, though she did not speak and her face looked a little pale. Galatea screwed her face up in preparation and swiftly thrust the sword through her flesh and bone. "Oh, Gods!" She screeched. "You didn't say it would hurt that much!" Flora caught the arm before it hit the ground, staring at it with a mix of horror and reverence.

"I'm sorry," Ilena said sarcastically. "Would that have made you more inclined to follow through? Should I have told you that it felt like fire in your bones?" She probably should not have been so harsh, but the pain clouded her judgment, and she had little patience for Galatea's naivety. What had she expected it to feel like? She had suffered traumatic damage before, at Ilena's own sword no less. Surely she had anticipated the level of pain? Galatea dropped her sword and pressed her hand over the wound, stemming the blood to give herself time to work on Ilena.

"Probably not, but still," she muttered. She staggered over to Flora and motioned for her to hold the arm up to Ilena's shoulder. "Line the wounds up as best you can. The yoki will do the rest." Flora obeyed, and Ilena hissed as she placed Galatea's arm against the open wound of her shoulder. The sensation was one that she hoped never to feel again. It tested even her resilience and tolerance to pain. Then, Galatea placed her remaining hand over the place where the arm met Ilena's shoulder and concentrated on helping Ilena focus her yoki.

Ilena closed her eyes, keeping her yoki flowing in the right direction, never letting it spread further in her body. Soon, she began to feel the sensations from the attached arm. It was …..odd. So very much like the one she lost, yet so very different. She could already tell that it was slightly more sensitive to temperature. It was also a fraction longer and a shade or two darker than the one she had lost.

As the skin closed and the muscles finished knitting together, Flora stepped back, wiping the blood off her hands which shook slightly. Ilena lifted the foreign arm, flexing the hand and fingers in front of her face. She twirled the wrist, testing its dexterity and was pleased to discover that it was responsive and sensitive. Beside her, Galatea was busy coaxing a new arm to grow from her own shoulder, the bones and muscle looking grotesque as they twisted and turned, slowly forming a recognizable shape.

"How long will it take you to regenerate?" Ilena asked, still testing her new appendage.

"I'm not sure. I've never lost a limb before," Galatea admitted, her breathing slightly labored. "I'd say, no more than two hours. I need to be careful to make sure all the tendons form correctly. If I had more practice, I could do it faster."

"Ah, but then you should be thankful that you have not had the opportunity to practice just yet." She picked up her cloak and shook it out before draping it back over her shoulders. "Although, I did almost manage to detach it in our fight."

"Almost being the operative word." Galatea stood up straight and sheathed her sword. "Reconnecting tissue is much much easier than regenerating it from scratch." She looked at her growing arm and frowned. "And this is certainly not very attractive."

"I don't mind." They both looked at Flora whose eyes widened and cheeks turned red as she realized what she had said. Her delicate hands came up to cover her mouth. "Oh...oh my." Her words were slightly muffled by the obstructions of her hands, but Ilena heard what she said clearly. "I... I..."

"Really?" Galatea sounded hopeful. Flora blushed harder and nodded.

"Oh, gods," Ilena muttered. "You like her and she likes you. Everyone clear?" Galatea joined Flora in her blush, but they smiled at each other, relaxing. "Good, now let's get going. They'll have probably felt the yoki output and will be wondering what happened." Teresa would be wondering if she was hurt. Ilena hated that she was causing the woman more worry. Their lives had been stressful enough as of late. The day when they could simply relax with Clare without a concern in the world could not come soon enough.

"Fine, fine." Galatea led the way as the three trekked across the rocky, barren ground. "How's the arm feel?"

"Different, but I will be able to grow accustomed to it," Ilena answered. "The yoki level is not so different from my own."

"That is good."

"Thank you, Galatea."

"It was nothing."

"It certainly was not nothing," Ilena insisted. "You cut your own arm off for me."

"It grows back."

Ilena snorted. "Still, that does not diminish the pain. I know that pain, Galatea, so don't try to tell me it was nothing." The taller woman shrugged and looked away, pleased with herself.

"You were both very brave," Flora piped up. Galatea beamed at her. Ilena rolled her eyes. As adorable as it was, Ilena was ready for the two warriors to move out of the puppy-love phase. It really could be quite nauseating at times, and she was already irritated from the now echoing pain and the anticipation of a less than pleasant conversation with Teresa.

It took them only a quarter of an hour to reach the rest of the group, and Ilena could see Teresa's worried face as they drew closer. The worry turned to confusion as her eyes fell to Ilena's new left arm and Galatea's still forming one, and then morphed into comprehension tinted with anger.

"What the hell, Lena?" she growled as soon as they were close enough. "What the hell is going on? You risked giving away our position?"

"It was necessary," Ilena ground out. "We saw six more warriors walking toward Headquarters. They are gaining numbers as we speak." She lowered her voice, aware of their audience. "We waited until they were out of range. No one but you felt it." Teresa's eyes softened fractionally.

"Still...I was under the impression that you did not want a new arm." She sounded slightly hurt.

"I don't, but I'll need two if we want to make up for losing the element of surprise." Ilena crossed her arms over her chest, realizing just how much she had missed being able to do so. "Besides, there will be so many more people to fight now. We need every advantage."

"Lena, you shouldn't have done this if it's not what you really want," Teresa said softly, fulfilling Ilena's predictions. "We could have handled it just fine."

"If it means that I can keep Flora that much safer, or that I don't have to kill one of the other warriors, then it will be worth it," she said fiercely, hating that she felt the need to defend her decision. "I am a good warrior with just one arm. I know that. But I am a _great_ warrior with two. And we need all the great we can get. I won't let my pride and my self-pity get in the way of making the right choice." Teresa sighed.

"I just don't want you to do something that changes who you are and what you stand for," she said in response. "I had become used to you this way."

"You don't like the new arm? You'd rather I stayed crippled?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip in a slight pout. Teresa's eyes widened.

"What? That's not what I meant, Lena!" She steered them away from the others who all looked curious for an explanation. "Of course I want you to be whole again," she continued as they moved out of hearing range. "I hated seeing you so broken."

"I know, Teresa."

"It's just..." The warrior glanced at the naked arm. "It's not you. It's hers. Now Galatea will always be with us in a way." Ilena snorted violently.

"That's what you're worried about? That the arm came from Galatea?"

"Well, yeah." She shifted slightly from foot to foot. "I mean...when we're...intimate...I'll keep thinking about how it's _her_ hand." Ilena rolled her eyes, slightly amused but mostly irritated.

"You're ridiculous. It's _my_ blood that runs through it. It is _my _mind that controls it." She tensed, and her eyes darkened. "If it makes you feel better, I'll never touch you with that hand." She brushed away from Teresa, but the other woman caught her by the arm, by Galatea's arm.

"No, Lena. I'm sorry." She shook her head with a slight smile. "You're right. That's ridiculous." She pulled Ilena into a tight, though quick, embrace. "I'm just being stubborn and silly."

"As per usual." But Ilena said it with a smile. "Come on. We should start moving."

"Oh, Lena," Teresa said, bringing the other woman's attention back to her. "I think, with all the incoming warriors, we should leave Clare and Cameron here. It will be safer for them."

"Clare won't like that," Ilena said with a raised brow.

"Neither will Jen," Teresa replied.

"Fair point." She glanced back to the group to see Clare excitedly showing Galatea something on her short sword. The girl had recovered quickly from her hormonal imbalance, though Ilena knew the worst was yet to come. She would enjoy the time they had with a happy Clare, and she would try to be patient with the girl when her hormones got the better of her. "I take it Clare was her normal self while we were gone."

"She was. I don't think they instantaneously become raging lunatics the moment they enter puberty," Teresa mused. "I believe it is a much more gradual process."

"I do believe you are correct." Ilena heaved a sigh. "Still, it would be best if we were extra sensitive to her in the coming months. She will probably react poorly to things that we do not anticipate her reacting poorly to."

"How exhausting," Teresa commented. "It's a good thing she's so adorable." Ilena cracked a smile and continued back to the group.

Once she had everyone's attention, she and Galatea explained the worsening situation, her decision to take the arm, and their slightly altered strategy where they would attack in groups of three instead of two. The warriors all nodded, their faces hardening as they mentally prepared for the coming battle. Surprisingly, Clare, while visibly upset at parting from Teresa and Ilena so soon, did not put up a fight. She accepted the decision as the best one. Upon seeing Clare's reaction, Jen, bit her lip and held her tongue, though Ilena could tell she desperately wanted to protest. Cameron kept a hand on her shoulder and assured her it would all be fine, that this was for the best. The quiet warrior then assured Ilena and Teresa that she would defend Clare with her life and that they had nothing to worry about.

"Don't think about us," she insisted. "We will be just fine. Focus on bringing down the Organization." She clasped hands first with Teresa and then with Ilena.

"Clare, I know I don't need to remind you," Teresa said to the child, voice just a little less steady than usual. "But I want you to be good for Cameron, okay? You do as she tells you because she's only trying to protect you just like Ilena and I would." Clare nodded, furiously blinking back tears. Teresa leaned down to embrace her tightly. "I love you. Stay safe." Reluctantly, she pulled back, and Ilena took her place.

"We will return as quickly as we can," the silver-haired warrior assured her. "Don't worry about us, alright? I love you, Clare. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," the girl mumbled back into her hair. Ilena felt the thin arms tighten momentarily around her before letting go. When she looked back into Clare's face, the girl had an expression of such determination across her features that Ilena could not help the pride that bubbled up inside her.

She and Teresa looked away politely as Jen wrapped her arms tightly around Cameron who kept assuring her that all would be fine. Before she could become too emotional, Jen pulled away and gave Cameron another nod.

"Let's go."

"Galatea, lead the way," Teresa said, holding her hand out in invitation. She glanced back at Clare once more, her expression unreadable, and followed after Galatea.

In the barren landscape of the Eastern hills, they did not lose sight of Cameron and Clare for a good five minutes, but eventually the two were merely specks in the distance.

"Everyone keep their senses open," Teresa told the group. "With all the incoming warriors, our risk of discovery has greatly increased."

"But they already know we're coming," Tera said softly.

"Yes, but they don't know exactly when," Ilena explained. "We still have a small element of surprise. Also, if we do encounter stray warriors, it would be best to take care of them out here rather than back at Headquarters."

"Do you think," Stella mused, "that they will be waiting outside or that they will attempt to lure us in and spring a trap?"

"They know that Ilena would be too smart to fall for that," Teresa answered, giving Ilena a sly smile. "They'll be waiting for us on the flat plains where their numbers will give them the greatest advantage."

"But even with all forty-seven, they can't beat us, right?" Allie asked with some hesitancy. "I mean, with Teresa, Ilena, and Galatea, they can't have someone more powerful. And the rest of us are all high ranking."

"Plus, the recent desertions and deaths means that most of them are either weaker than normal or less experienced," Kahlin added. "Even with our smaller numbers, we have the clear advantage." Ilena was glad to see that her group was in good spirits, that they were not disheartened by the increasing opposition force. She did, however, feel the need to remind them that becoming too prideful was equally as dangerous as becoming too fearful.

"Remember, though, that it does not matter how powerful you are," she said with a raised brow, "if you do not keep up your guard. One mistake is all it takes."

"Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine," Jen muttered. She had her arms crossed and a horrible scowl across her features. Ilena knew that she was not thrilled about leaving Cameron, not that Ilena could blame her. She was the only one separated from her partner, and she was one of their more volatile personalities to begin with.

"She's just being realistic," Galatea said, more softly than Ilena would have thought. Jen huffed and looked away. The group fell into an uncomfortable silence after that, no one wanting to say anything that might spark the tense atmosphere. Ilena would have tried to coax Teresa into conversation, but the other woman was lost in thought. She was so focused that Ilena did not have the heart to interrupt her.

Instead, she tried to formulate a new plan to accommodate the new factors. She had already come to the conclusion that they would need to reconfigure the teams. Three warriors instead of two. Teresa would have to work with a team, too, no matter how much she protested, if only to make sure of the safety of the other two with her. The three most powerful were herself, Teresa, and Galatea. Each would be a team leader. The three weakest were Flora, Stella, and Jen, with Flora having the least experience, though she had more raw abilities. That left Allie, Kahlin, and Tera in the middle. Mentally, she assessed their strengths and weaknesses, their personalities, how well they would work together, and she was able to formulate three teams. She would be with Flora and Allie. She wanted to keep a close eye on the youngest member, and she trusted Allie to be steadfast and obedient. Teresa would get Jen and Tera. She would best be able to control Jen, and Ilena already knew that she worked very well with Tera. That left Galatea leading Stella and Kahlin. Both had a decent amount of experience, but were calm and collected, good choices for a less experienced leader.

"Right, okay," she announced, gaining the attention of the others. "I know we're all a little on edge because of what's to come, but I have tweaked our plan somewhat to account for recent developments." Now she had the attention of all of them. "It is unlikely that we will be able to make it inside Headquarters before we meet resistance. Therefore, we will have teams of three instead of two since there will not be as much ground to cover and there will be more opponents."

"Like three mini hunting parties?" Stella seemed slightly amused as she considered the implication. "The hunters become the hunted."

"In a sense," Ilena agreed. "Though our intention is to incapacitate if possible. I will lead Flora and Allie. We will approach from the west. Galatea, you will lead Stella and Kahlin and approach from the north through the most mountainous area. Galatea, your abilities will help lead you through while avoiding other warriors or catching them unaware." The tall warrior nodded. "And that will leave Tera and Jen with Teresa. The three of you will come in from the south."

"Sounds good to me," Teresa agreed. "You two better not slow me down, though," she said to Tera and Jen. Ilena rolled her eyes.

"Remember to work as a team. Protect each other," she continued. "Follow your Captains. Arguing will only serve to distract you. Is everyone clear on this?" They all nodded, and Ilena smiled. "Alright, good. We'll split up at dawn and continued in our separate groups. So...if you need to say anything to anyone...say it tonight." They all understood her meaning. There was a possibility that not all of them would survive. Galatea looked somberly at Flora, her face twisting into an almost unreadable expression, but Ilena saw the fear and the pain. It was so unfair. They had only just found each other. As Ilena looked between them, she knew that she would do whatever it took to keep Flora safe so that she and Galatea could have a future together. More time to grow together. Things she wished that she and Teresa had been able to have.

She gave Flora, who had been walking next to her, a push on the back, nodding in Galatea's direction. "Go." The girl swallowed and nodded. As she watched them lean into each other, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Teresa with a small smile.

"They will be fine," she said quietly so that only Ilena could hear her. "They all will. I'll make sure of it."

"You?" Ilena raised a brow. "Quite sure of yourself, aren't you?" Teresa's smile widened, and she placed a gentle kiss on Ilena's temple.

"Mhm. I am." She let her hand stroke Ilena's new arm, her fingers dancing across the sensitive skin. "I mean, I am Teresa of the Faint Smile, am I not?"

"Last time I checked," Ilena replied, enjoying the sensations from Teresa's fingers. It seemed that some of Galatea's ability had managed to stay in the arm she had given Ilena. She could feel the subtle changes in Teresa's yoki flow in the hand that touched her, and it was almost as if the skin of the new arm could receive Teresa's emotions as well. It was incredibly strange but not unpleasant, especially since Teresa's emotions consisted of quite a lot of love for her. And it also gave Ilena some insight into Galatea's mind. Her ability was so much more than what Ilena had inherited. The sheer amount of information her mind had to sort at any given moment when surrounded by so many Claymore was astounding. She had a new found respect for the young woman. It seemed to be an ability that she could not simply ignore as Teresa ignored hers. It was 'on' all the time.

"So," Teresa whispered in her ear, breaking her from her thoughts. "Is there anything you wanted to say to me? You know, just in case." Ilena snorted slightly.

"You know everything I feel about you," she said. "We have no secrets. I love you." Teresa looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh well, I know that...I just meant...If there was something you would only tell me if you thought we were going to die, what would it be?"

"I thought you said we weren't going to die?"

"We're not," Teresa said, exasperated. "That's why it's a 'what if' situation." They placed themselves behind Stella and Kahlin, who had their heads together, talking quietly as well while Jen trudged angrily in front of them, alone.

"If I thought I was to die, I would tell you to keep living." Ilena grasped her hand tightly. "I would not want you to …..." She swallowed. "I suppose, before we die, I would want you to know how much losing you ….hurt me. How much you mean to me."

"I know that, Lena. You don't have to tell me what happened while we were apart if you don't want to."

"I know. It's...It's only fair, though." She took a deep breath, lowering her voice even further so that no one but Teresa would hear her. "I was not...in my right mind for a while. I was convinced that it was best for us, for your safety, but...I did not handle it as well as you did." Ilena could not meet Teresa's eyes as she spoke, not wanting to see the pain that she knew was there. The pain that she could feel through Teresa's skin, through the skin of Galatea's arm. "I contemplated...ending my suffering." The fingers holding her hand tightened, and the hurt she felt emanating from Teresa increased tenfold. "I came very close on several occasions, but I...I knew that it would still hurt you, and I...that kept me going."

Teresa was silent for a long time. Long enough for Ilena to risk looking at her. She was facing resolutely forward, and Ilena could see the tear track running down her cheek.

"I had guessed," she finally said, voice hoarse. "But I didn't want...I didn't want to believe it." She closed her eyes, another tear leaking from between her lids. "It all comes back to me. To my mistakes. My fault."

"No," Ilena said firmly. "We'll not have this argument again. My actions were my own. It's the past, and I'll not have you feel guilty for this. I didn't tell you so that you would feel that way."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. We're going to spend today being happy, alright?" Teresa nodded as Ilena raised her brows. "Because I don't want to waste any more of our time together being sad."

"Okay." Teresa bit her lip and finally turned her head to face Ilena. "You're right, as always."

"We can talk about it more later," Ilena assured her. "When everything is settled and over. We'll take as much time as it needs." She felt Teresa relax. "Now, let's talk of other things. Happier things."

"I've been thinking about that dog for Clare," Teresa said lightly, though her voice was still a little shaky. "I think that it would perhaps be better if we got her a wolf instead."

"A wolf? That doesn't sound safe."

"Wolves are just misunderstood," Teresa argued. "If we raise it from a pup, it will be loyal. And they protect their pack, too. I'd like to think that she had some sort of protection if we ever had to leave her."

"I can't decide if that is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard, of the most brilliant."

"Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference."

Ilena chuckled and smiled as she listened to Teresa ramble on about the benefit of different dog breeds, and how wolves were superior to all of them. Occasionally, she interjected with her opinion, but mostly she just listened to Teresa's voice, enjoying the flood of emotions she felt through their entwined hands. It was fascinating, and it was beautiful. She could get used to this new arm if it gave her such an insight into what Teresa was feeling. In many ways, the woman was still a mystery to her, and always would be. Ilena liked it that way, she decided. She liked puzzles, and Teresa was the biggest one of all. One she would always have to work on.

She would have to figure out the best way to tell Teresa that they could not have a wolf.


	22. Chapter 22

__**AN:** Merry Christmas everyone! here's chapter 22 for you!

* * *

><p><em>The sharp crack startled Ilena even though she had watched Teresa's fist fly through the air and make contact with Sophia's face. For a moment, she and Noel stared at the downed warrior until a trail of blood trickled from the corner of Sophia's mouth, her cheek caved in slightly where Teresa's blow had shattered the bone. Noel blinked a few times before launching herself at the Number One.<em>

"_How dare you!" she screeched as she swung her fists blindly. Teresa was easily able to push her off, sending her sprawling._

"_Teresa!" Ilena barked when she found her voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She grasped Teresa's arm in her hand even as the other woman brought it back to strike Sophia again. "What are you doing! Stop this at once!" Teresa strained against her grip, but did not break free even though Ilena knew she easily could have. _

"_I saw what she was doing," Teresa hissed, never taking her eyes off the confused Sophia. The Number Three (or was it Four? Ilena could never keep the two straight) brought her hand up gingerly to her face, wincing as it passed over the healing bones. Ilena had never seen Teresa react so incredibly violently to someone else touching her. She knew that the Number One hated to see other hands on Ilena, but normally, she was more than able to control herself. _

"_What she was doing?" Ilena repeated with disbelief. "What are you talking about?" She glanced around them quickly, making sure that they were actually alone. The four of them were in one of the living chambers at Headquarters, having been called in for an annual summons. As the top four warriors, they shared the room for the few days that they would be there, and Ilena had enjoyed the time so far, even if she and Teresa were in a tense place at the moment. But that had all changed when Teresa had returned from her meeting with the council to find Sophia's hands on Ilena's arm and waist as they bent over laughing at some story that Noel was telling. _

"_Her hands were all over you!" Teresa growled, pulling again at the arm within Ilena's grasp, harder this time. The silver-haired warrior held firm, closing her fingers even more tightly. "Let go of me," Teresa hissed, her voice lower and more dangerous than Ilena had ever heard it. She was not frightened._

"_Or what? You'll hit me like you did her?" Beside them, Noel was helping Sophia back to her feet, keeping a wary eye on Teresa. Ilena could see the fury in her eyes. "You'll beat me into submission?" Slowly, Teresa's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. Ilena felt the tension leave her. _

"_What? No! I could never..." She trailed off, deflating, and for a moment Ilena thought she would break down, but of course she did not. Teresa would never let herself show that kind of weakness, not even if she was alone with Ilena. _

"_I can't believe you," Ilena continued, knowing that she could not back off simply because Teresa looked so sad. "You march in here and you assault Sophia for no reason at all, regardless of the fact that we are deep within the bowls of the Organization and anyone could have seen this and figured out what was happening. Have you no regard for our safety?" Teresa seemed to grow smaller with every word. _

"_I'm sorry, Lena. I thought she was-"_

"_Thought she was what?" Ilena spat. "That she and I were going to mate right here in front of Noel? Or that maybe I was going to have them both?" She noticed that Sophia managed to drag Noel from the room, shutting the door behind them, while she and Teresa had it out. "Don't you trust her? Don't you trust me?"_

"_I...I do Ilena. Of course I do." She brought a hand up to her face, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I don't...I don't know what I was thinking. I...Gods, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." It was only then that Ilena realized how tired she looked, that she finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Teresa was never tired, and suddenly, Ilena felt overcome by guilt. How could she not have noticed the strain this was taking on her partner? They had seen so little of each other in the year since Teresa's promotion to Number One. The separation was not good for either of them. _

_So Ilena stepped forward without explanation and pulled Teresa into a strong embrace. They could talk more later, when there were not so many prying ears, but for the time being, Ilena would just provide the support she knew Teresa needed but was much too proud to ask for. _

* * *

><p>Ilena did not look behind her at Teresa's retreating back, reminding herself that they would see each other soon. As the trained warrior that she was, she pushed the worry and fear to the back of her mind, focusing instead on keeping her senses open and sharp. She kept flexing and twisting her new arm, keeping the muscles limber and responsive, cataloguing each and every sensation as she tried to learn its reactions and abilities. She would have preferred to have weeks to become accustomed to the limb, but she would make due. Teresa had helped her the night before by sparring with her for an hour when they had made camp. They had not pushed themselves, wanting to stay as fresh as they could for the battle.<p>

Ilena gave a quick side-long glance at Flora. No one had said anything, but Ilena knew that everyone in their group had noticed when Flora and Galatea had quietly slipped into the dark of the night and only returned two hours later, both refusing to meet the eyes of their companions. When Ilena told Flora to make sure to eat and replenish her strength, the girl had blushed so furiously that Ilena was sure she could have cooked an egg on her cheeks.

Her new arm told her exactly what they had been doing. The longer it was attached to her body, the more its power spread through her, Galatea's yoki mixing with her own. She no longer had to simply be in physical contact to feel one of her companion's emotions. Her range was nowhere near as great as Galatea's, but it was still enough that she could clearly feel the other eight warriors. She was very proud that she had been able to block out the waves of emotions from Flora and Galatea as they had lain together for the first time. She had simply sat closer to Teresa, taking her partner's hand in her own, and focused on reading the former Number One's feelings. Teresa knew by now what she was doing, but she just smiled and let Ilena continue. The silver-haired warrior could feel her amusement easily, but it did not deter her.

What she had not yet done was attempt to manipulate someone's yoki. She was unsure if she would even be able to.

"You won't know unless you try," Teresa had said to her while the group camped and rested. But she had not wanted to test it on any of her companions, not sure what the outcome would be. Despite all of her logic that told her otherwise, she was afraid that she would be unable to adequately perform the technique, and she did not want the other warriors to have any reason to doubt her abilities. She knew that they would not think her any less of a fighter because she had not been able to master a skill in only a matter of hours, but she still hated for someone besides Teresa to see her failures. She had spent too many hours on her back staring at the ceiling of the training facility with the giggles of her classmates echoing in her ears. The lasting effects were still with her.

Galatea had explained the basics of her abilities and how she used them, so Ilena knew what to do in theory. She also knew quite well how Teresa's worked, which seemed to be at least similar to Galatea's. However, if she actually had to test her control, she was not sure how well she would perform. Of course, her own technique required massive amounts of control, which would only help in mastering this new ability, and as she kept telling Teresa, they needed every advantage they could get. Teresa, on the other hand, would just smile and nod, reminding Ilena how outclassed the Organization's forces would already be and that they really could afford for her not to have gained full control of her new ability.

She could not help that she was a worrier by nature.

Ilena stretched out her yoki, keeping her other senses open as well. She felt Flora's nervousness. She felt her worry for Galatea. She felt Allie's determination, her fear as well, though it was smaller and better hidden than Flora's. She studied the way the yoki flowed through her companions, even as they walked, and she did as Galatea had instructed and visualized the yoki as ribbons. As she concentrated, she could almost see the yoki flowing through them. She experimentally pushed at Flora's and was satisfied when the girl mis-stepped as a result. She had done it. She had manipulated someone's yoki. Keeping her face impassive, she pulled at the yoki in Allie's left arm which was swinging gently at the woman's side, and almost smiled when the limb jerked up, the hand curling into a fist. Allie stared at the betraying limb, her eyes widening.

"It's only me," Ilena said quietly, letting her control of the limb slip away. Allie shook out her hand, looking between it and Ilena a few times.

"I didn't know you would be able to do that."

"I wasn't sure myself."

"What? What's going on?" Flora asked.

"It seems that when Galatea gave me a new arm, I inherited some of her ability," Ilena explained. Flora's eyes widened and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, cheeks burning.

"Oh, gods," she whispered, and Ilena felt the mortification rolling off of her in waves. "Oh, gods, I...I'm so..." The rest of her words were muffled by her hands.

"Flora, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Ilena told her while Allie looked on with some confusion.

"But...but you would have felt...oh, gods," Flora protested. "You would have felt everything! I'm so sorry, Ilena! I would never have...I shouldn't have let Galatea..."

"If you're talking about copulating with Galatea last night," Allie interrupted, "then there's nothing to apologize for. In fact, I was surprised it took you two that long." Flora's blush deepened, and the horror in her eyes grew.

"Does everyone know?" she asked in a hushed voice, as if they would be overheard. Allie chuckled, and Ilena had to repress a smile.

"Even those of us without yoki reading abilities could figure it out," the former Number Six informed her. Flora moaned and buried her face in her hands again.

"Flora, child," Ilena said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, shivering at the onslaught of emotions from the girl. "Do you love Galatea?"

Flora nodded from behind her hands.

"Then there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about." Ilena gave an encouraging smile. "I'm glad that you two took that step. That way you won't be worrying about 'what ifs' during the battle."

"Ilena," Allie asked, suddenly very serious. "What do you honestly think our chances are?"

"Of winning?"

"Of coming out of this unscathed."

She thought about the question for a moment. There was no doubt of the success of their mission unless the Organization had some secret weapon of which she was unaware, which was a possibility she found highly doubtful. However, with so many opponents, it would be impossible for her, Teresa, and Galatea to protect the weaker members at all times. That was why she had chosen to split them into smaller groups, in hopes that they would all have protection. In the chaos of battle, though, there was a greater possibility of losing track of some of their people, which left the door open for injuries or even deaths.

"I doubt we will come away from this without suffering some form of loss," she answered honestly. "I trust all of our abilities, but there will be so many to fight, and they might have a warrior even stronger than Teresa. It is highly doubtful, but they almost achieved that with Priscilla. Who's to say it cannot be done again. I don't think we'll have to deal with that, but we should be prepared for anything." Her two companions nodded somberly, no doubt thinking about their own partners who were approaching from different positions as they spoke.

"You think some of us will die." Allie put it in such harsh terms.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Ilena sighed and shook her head. "I have done my best to prevent that from happening. You have all trained with Teresa who is so much more of a challenge than anything the Organization could throw at us. You've all grown and developed in your abilities. I'd say that every one of you have surpassed your original ranks. All of you could rival single digit warriors, and in one on one fights, I doubt that anyone but the top five could defeat even the weakest of our group." The other two seemed pleased by her praise.

"That being said," she continued cautiously, "against forty seven trained warriors...some of us have never faced such opposition. I'm afraid our training might not be enough to keep everyone safe."

"We all knew the risks," Allie said quietly. "We are all prepared for what could happen." They fell back into silence as they drew closer to the Organization. Flora seemed to calm some next to her, her determination and focus strengthening. She had already been over the details of the plan with Allie and Flora so that they would not have to speak once they were deep in enemy territory. They had all removed any metal from their persons that was not absolutely necessary so as to cut down on the level of noise they created while walking. Each of the nine warriors had her aura suppressed as far as she could manage. Teresa was undetectable at this point, despite the fact that her aura was the largest by far. Ilena would have been equally as suppressed, but the mix of Galatea's yoki and her release in attaching the arm had set her back. She, Galatea, and Teresa could still sense the others, but she knew that was only because the three of them possessed abnormal yoki sensing abilities. Kahlin, who was the next most gifted, had informed them that she could not feel the auras of any in their party unless she searched for their specific frequencies.

If they remained quiet, there was a good chance they would be able to get close before being discovered.

Ilena glanced around her, hating the absence of trees and cover in the almost desert landscape of the far east. At the very least, though, it meant that no one could spy on them without her knowing. She stretched out her new power as far as she could, knowing that it was nothing compared to what Galatea could do.

There, on the fringe of her senses, was an unfamiliar aura. And another. And another. The farther they walked, the more warriors she sensed ahead. They were getting closer to their destination.

Ilena looked up at the sky, judging the position of the sun. It was almost at its highest point, which was when she planned to attack. It was important that all three groups arrived at the same time, causing as much confusion as they could. The Number Ten would probably target her as the leader of the group, knowing that her ability would be useless against Teresa. Ilena was ready. She knew what was real and what was not. The greatest desire of her heart was to live in peace with Teresa and Clare, for all this to be over and done with. She would recognize if the Number Ten tried to use that against her. Flora and Allie had strict instructions to pull her back if she slacked off during the fight, indicating that her defenses had been breached.

She held up her fist, signaling to her companions that she sensed the warriors of the Organization and that it was almost time to fight. Spreading out, the three drew their swords and trudged up the final hill separating them from their opponents. As they crested the top, Ilena felt Galatea's aura and Tera's approaching from the north and south, and she knew that they would arrive on time, as planned.

Taking a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her left hand, Ilena took the final step that would expose her to the warriors. Together with Flora and Allie, she leapt over the crest and...stopped dead in her tracks.

Before them stood...no one. The great flat plain in front of Headquarters was completely empty. She scanned the field, eyes narrowing. If she looked carefully, she thought she saw small plumes of dust kicking up from the ground, but when she looked again, they were gone. She felt Flora's apprehension blossom, and held out her hand in what she thought was a calming motion, making sure that the girl did not escalate into full panic. She glanced to her other side at Allie, who still stood tense, eyes darting across the expanse in front of them, her brows furrowed so deeply that Ilena thought they might meet in the middle. To her left, she could just see Galatea's group standing, equally as confused, and to her right, Tera and Jen had lowered their swords and were staring at the empty space.

Teresa, however, let out a frustrated cry, and charged into the field, past her companions, swinging her sword as she went.

"Lena!" She bellowed. "They're here! It's a trick! I can see then, and you can still feel their auras!" Sure enough, as Teresa lifted her sword again, it was dripping with blood, and a pained cry filled the air. Ilena shook herself and charged down the hill, shifting from foot to foot as the loose rocks slid under her. She spread her arms out, smiling wryly at the added balance her left arm returned to her. It was good to be whole again. As she approached the bottom of the slope, the auras of the other warriors grew stronger, and she could tell where the closest to her stood. Trusting in her abilities, she closed her eyes and followed the lines of yoki of the Organization's warriors.

"We must find the Number Ten," she called back to Teresa, knowing exactly where she was though she could not follow the woman's yoki, and sensing that Galatea had also joined the fight. "Until we disable her, the others will be of no help." In the black before her eyes, purple and blue lines indicated the presence of a warrior, and she followed those lines, seeing the attacks before they happened. As she caught a warrior under the arm, pulling up to cleanly sever the limb, she could feel more of the fighters moving up the slopes where the rest of her people stood defenseless from the Number Ten's illusions. She growled, and pulled on the yoki of those closest to her, pushing them to stumble, sending them rolling and slipping back down the hill.

"Galatea!" Teresa shouted. "Protect the others while I find the Number Ten. Ilena, cover me!" Ilena nodded, knowing that Teresa would see, but kept her eyes closed and her mind focused on the shifting yoki flows. She sprinted nimbly after Teresa, avoiding multiple attacks, while sending her own sword flying at every opportunity, carefully pulling her blows so that she did not kill any of the warriors. It was harder than she had expected. Every instinct told her to take the easy killing blows, but she knew if they were to ever gain the trust and loyalty of the surviving fighters, they would have to show as much mercy as they could.

Hating to leave Galatea on her own, Ilena followed Teresa through the crowd, keeping her focus on the outermost warriors, making sure they could not attack the six waiting at the tops of the bluffs. However, she soon realized that it was not enough. There was no way the former Number Three would be able to handle all those auras on her own.

"Teresa, I must stay here and assist Galatea," she shouted over the noise of clanging swords, easily pushing back a mid-level warrior.

"Understood," came the answer, and soon she lost track of Teresa as she turned back in the swarming mass. It was only then that she realized what kind of predicament she had put herself in. She could only focus on a couple of auras at a time, and she was surrounded by warriors that were still invisible to her. Frustration growing, she allowed her temptation to take over and opened her eyes, immediately losing her concentration as brief flickers of bodies flashed before her. It seemed the Number Ten was also losing her grasp on the illusion.

As she tried to follow the warriors with her eye, she felt a sharp stab through her side, and cursed at her own carelessness as she swiftly brought her own sword around to send it through the soft body behind her, hissing as the opponent's sword left her body as the girl fell. She looked down at the wound which passed completely through the right side of her abdomen and cursed again. That never should have happened. If she had been able to see her opponents, it never would have. Ilena had never felt so out of her element in a battle. Even as she had fought Teresa, knowing that the other woman's abilities far surpassed hers, she had at least known what she was fighting. Here, everything was shrouded by the illusions of the Number Ten, of the anti-warrior.

She had no choice but to release the minimal amount of yoki to at least slow the bleeding. As she was distracted by the healing, she felt another two auras hurtle towards her, and clamped her eyes shut to follow the yoki flows, blocking out the visuals. The first was a lower ranked warrior who obviously had very little experience for she came directly at Ilena, despite the obvious difference in abilities. She brought her sword up to block the woman, sweeping it to the side and then activating the Quicksword to slash across her chest twice, sending her unconscious.

As she turned to meet the other warrior, another three auras came at her from the other direction. Blinded as she was and as unaccustomed as she was to Galatea's abilities, she lost track of two of the warriors and only found them again when their swords entered her body. She almost dropped her own claymore at the pain, but she was able to keep her senses and brought it around in a sweeping circle, satisfied as it cut through several pairs of arms.

When she opened her eyes to assess the damage, she was surprised to see that about half the warriors on the field were visible, and more becoming so with each passing moment. Three lay on the ground around her, holding their truncated arms to their chests in addition to the one she had felled earlier. Ilena took a moment to pity them, but was quickly reminded of her own predicament by the stabbing pains in her torso. The fallen warriors would survive, but her wounds needed tending. She looked down to see two swords still sticking in her body, one through her chest where she knew it had gone right through her lung, and the other in her side, matching her earlier wound. They both stuck out her back, passing all the way through her. Luckily, neither had struck her spine.

With her left hand she carefully pulled the first one from her chest, coughing blood as her lung filled and wincing as her body constricted and spasmed around the razor sharp edges of the sword still inside her. It sawed into her with every labored breath, sending white hot flashes of pain through her. She needed to get it out, but if she pulled it out now, she ran the risk of bleeding to death. The sword was keeping most of her blood inside her. Until she could heal her chest wound, she needed to leave the sword where it was, no matter how painful that proved.

"Ilena!" She turned her head at Teresa's voice. Her partner was bounding towards her, headless of the warriors trying to engage her.

"I'm fine!" She shouted back, ignoring the flares of pain from her abdomen, holding up a hand to stop Teresa. "Lead the others. I just need some time to heal." Teresa grimaced but nodded, signaling to the waiting members of their party that it was alright to come join the battle. Ilena's vision blurred for a moment as her blood loss increased, knowing that what she had told Teresa was not true, knowing that Teresa would know it was not true. She was not fine. She was fairly certain that the swords had struck vital organs which would be harder to heal.

Her knees weakened as she struggled to stay conscious long enough to heal herself, and she thrust her sword into the ground to use as a support. As she struggled to breathe through the blood in her lung, a shadow fell over her line of vision, and she lifted her head with apprehension. Flora stood over her, a cut bleeding across her arm but otherwise unharmed.

"I will protect you, Miss Ilena, until you have healed," she said, her soft voice sounding so out of place in the harsh battle. "Do not worry." Ilena nodded carefully, and let herself slide to her knees, careful not to disturb the sword lodged in her belly any more than she had to. As she sat there, right hand wrapped around the pommel of the intruding sword, Allie came to join Flora.

"Captain, let me help," she insisted, dropping to her knees and letting go of her own sword. Ilena would have protested, but she found she did not have the strength.

_Dammit_, she thought. _It's worse than I thought. _The wound she had tried to heal earlier had reopened, and her heart was straining to keep pumping her blood. She was losing it faster than her body could replace it and her brain was having trouble focusing for some reason. She blinked against the dark spots in her vision. _Oh, that's right. It needs blood to function. _

Gently, Allie pulled the sword from her stomach, and Ilena pitched forward, letting loose a sharp cry. Allie tossed the sword to the side, and pressed her hands against the wound.

"Captain, I need you to focus on healing your chest wound first." Ilena almost chuckled. Allie was helping her focus, in just the way Ilena had done for her during the battle with Riful. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on pulling together the separated tissue in her lung, confused that it came so easily. Certainly she was a powerful warrior and healing came more easily to her than it did to other offensive warriors, but...Her eyes widened in comprehension. She still had a significant amount of Galatea's yoki flowing through her veins, and Galatea was a powerful defensive type. Her healing abilities were far beyond Ilena's. With this knowledge, she poured more of her power into the healing process, making her lung as good as new and closing the wound in her chest fully.

Once that was done, she turned her attention on her abdomen, knowing that several of her internal organs had been ruptured by the passing blade.

"Allie," she managed, her voice rough and low. "Go. Go help Flora. I will be fine." The other warrior looked as if she wanted to protest, but Allie was too disciplined to disobey a direct order from her Captain. Still, she hesitated. "Go! I will be fine. They need you more." With a final nod, Allie snatched up her sword and stood just in time to clash blades with one of the more powerful of the Claymores on the field. Allie was pushed back, and Ilena realized this must be one of the new single digits. Perhaps the very one who had taken her place. She was more powerful that Allie, though Ilena could tell she was much less experienced.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled her abdominal wounds closed enough to stop the bleeding. She could not afford to do more with Allie facing such an opponent, though she could not see how she would be able to force her injured body to react fast enough to help. Any sudden or sharp movements would undo her careful healing as the muscles were only barely holding together. She ran through all the possibilities in her mind, but she could not think of a solution that would prevent Allie's death.

Then she remembered her new yoki abilities. Ilena could have kicked herself for her idiocy. She did not need to actually be able to make it to the battling warriors. All she had to do was isolate the yoki of the attacking warrior and manipulate it. Forcing herself up to her feet, leaning heavily on the pommel of her sword, she jerked the warrior's yoki to the side the best she could, meeting with more resistance than she expected. This one must have been very focused. Still, Ilena was able to make a bit of a difference, giving Allie an opening as her opponent's sword passed too far to the left. The former Number Six took the opportunity and thrust up, catching the other woman in her stomach, but the warrior surprised both Allie and Ilena by keeping her composure and bringing her own sword back around to lodge in Allie's side.

Flora came to the rescue, slamming her sword through the Organization's warrior and pushing her off of Allie. She then sliced up the woman's exposed middle, incapacitating her. Ilena stumbled over, and helped Allie remove the sword from her side.

"Shit, that hurts," she breathed, pressing her hand against the wound.

"You're telling me," Ilena answered casually. Her senses were slowly clearing as her pain lessened. Her sides still ached, but she was able to stand up straight, and she could concentrate enough that she could read the yoki flows again. "Once you've healed, stay on the fringes. You won't be able to afford healing yourself from another serious wound without threatening your limits." Allie nodded, and Ilena pushed back into the throng.

She could see that Teresa was making short work of the majority of the warriors, fighting next to Jen and Tera very close to the actual structure of the Headquarters. As she watched, her eyes widened in horror. Somewhere around thirty or forty small figures poured onto the battle field from the building.

"I can't believe it," Flora said from behind her. "They're sending out the trainees."

"Those bastards," Ilena snarled and launched herself into the fray, using the Quicksword to cut through anyone who tried to stop her. Flora followed, her Windcutter giving her a great advantage over the other warriors. Its speed and precision rivaled that of the Quicksword. In fact, Ilena thought that in the hands of anyone else, the Quicksword would actually be the weaker of the two techniques. As it was, there were no living warriors who could wield a sword as well as Ilena. Besides Teresa, of course, but that was because of her immense yoki, not because of her level of skill. No one put in as much work as Ilena did, and no one was as disciplined.

These thoughts grounded her and centered her as she twirled past opponents, bringing her sword around to cut them down, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. Soon, she was fighting next to Teresa, realizing that the Organization's numbers were dwindling. Her happiness was short lived, however, when the trainees entered the battle. Their tiny bodies darted in between the taller adults, and Ilena dropped back into a defensive position, reluctant to actually harm the children. Teresa had the same reservations, bringing her sword down in front of her to block the weak attacks.

There were two trainees, however, who were exceptionally powerful. They must have been the replacements for Rafaela and Luciela. Not just sisters, but identical twins. Their yoki would align perfectly if they were created from the same yoma, which they probably had been. They threw themselves at Teresa, knowing that she was the biggest threat.

Ilena heard Teresa curse as she pushed off the first twin, only to have to catch the second one with a swiftly placed kick, sending her flying over the heads of the other warriors, much like she had sent Noel soaring. It seemed to be one of her favorite moves since it kept her sword free for other things. The girl landed with a thud and did not move. Ilena fought the urge to check if she was still alive, keeping her focus on her own fight. Two mid-level warriors and one that was certainly a single digit came at her from three sides. She growled and promised herself that after this was over she would swallow her pride and practice her yoki manipulation with Galatea. With so many opponents, she could not concentrate enough to use it. Instead, she relied on the Quicksword to protect her, easily defending against the weak blows of the two mid-levels, pushing them back enough to deal with the single digit.

"Quicksword Ilena," the woman said with respect. "I always wanted to meet you. I'm sorry it is in such a situation." Ilena nodded her head just once in acknowledgment before their swords met, scraping against one another, the sound grating on Ilena's ears. They stayed locked together for several seconds until the other warrior stepped back quickly, disengaging long enough to regroup and attack again. Ilena was more than ready and swept her opponent's sword to the side, but had to quickly bring it back to parry another fierce advance. They went like that back and forth, locked in their own world while the battle raged on around them.

She was dimly aware of the closing ranks of her warriors as the battle dragged on, sensing that they were easily getting the upper hand. She was about to let herself relax, knowing that the battle would soon be over, when she felt the telltale explosion of yoki on the edge of her senses.

It distracted her long enough for her opponent to land a shallow cut across her cheek. Ilena grimaced and took a page from Teresa's book, bringing her foot up to connect with the warrior's stomach, sending her sprawling on her back. Ilena straightened and looked around to find the awakened being. She knew it had not been any of her people. She would have recognized the aura. Her eyes scanned the field and she quickly spotted the newly created monster towering over Kahlin, Stella, and several wounded warriors.

"Dammit," she hissed, looking back at the warrior she had just downed. She was pushing herself back up, ready to engage Ilena again.

"You are just as strong as they said you would be," she said, spitting up a little bit of blood.

"If you're smart," Ilena replied, "you'll let me go take care of that-" she jerked her head at the awakened being who seemed to be proving more than Kahlin and Stella could handle "-before it gets out of hand." Where was Galatea, she wondered. She could not see her on the field, not even where Flora was fighting back to back with Allie, just about finished with their opponents.

"Can't do that, I'm afraid." The woman spread her feet into a fighting stance, raising her sword. "You'll have to take care of me first."

"Foolish girl. Do you think that monster will differentiate between us?" Ilena stood her ground, never one to back down from a fight. The other warrior contemplated this for a moment. As she was thinking, another explosion of yoki caused them both to look back at the other side of the field to see another awakened being. It seemed as if all these inexperienced warriors had very little control over themselves. The more they fought, the more they pushed their limits, not knowing when to hold back.

"Perhaps you are right." Ilena looked back at the woman's paling face. She wondered if the warrior had ever encountered an awakened being. If she was newly promoted it was quite possible she had not. "I will be waiting for you, Quicksword Ilena."

Ilena did not take another moment to think, sprinting towards the monster that Kahlin and Stella were battling. She only got half way there before she stopped dead in her tracks, watching with horror as the unthinkable happened.

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Additional AN:<strong> Sorry for the cliff hanger! Couldn't help myself!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **We are getting really close to the end you guys! I only have a few more chapters planned. I would like to thank you all for sticking with it this long. You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>"<em>We have to talk about it, Teresa," she insisted, growing frustrated.<em>

"_No. We don't."_

"_It will literally take thirty seconds."_

_Teresa stopped suddenly, and wheeled around to face Ilena, their noses just inches apart. "I said I don't want to talk about it, Ilena," she growled dangerously. Ilena narrowed her eyes, refusing to back down. Teresa's temper had not frightened her in years._

"_Fine. Don't talk. Just listen."_

"_Lena-"_

"_Hush!" Ilena's sharp tone caused Teresa's mouth to snap closed. "I don't know why you're making this such a big deal. All we need to establish is that if I reach my limits first, I will send you my Black Card, and if you reach yours first, you will do the same with me. See? How hard was that? Less than thirty seconds. Fifteen, tops." She raised her brows expectantly and waited for Teresa to respond. The other woman crossed her arms and looked away, her jaw set so tightly that a muscle in her cheek twitched. _

_They were walking away from Headquarters as ranked warriors for the first time, heading towards the territories that were now their responsibilities. Both their handlers had instructed them to pick a fellow warrior who would be the receiver of their Black Card and hold the obligation of ending their lives before they could awaken. Ilena saw the logic behind choosing immediately, since there was no real way to tell how long it would take a warrior to succumb to her Yoma side. Teresa had been less than cooperative. _

"_Oh, good. Glad you decided that all on you own, then," Teresa spat, voice dripping with sarcasm. Ilena's brows furrowed in confusion._

"_I'm sorry. Was there someone else you would rather have?" she asked, anger and hurt welling in her. "Agnes, perhaps? I know how close the two of you are." Ilena felt her lip raise in a sneer. "Or maybe Olivia? Have you developed a sudden interest in her now that she holds the oh so impressive rank of Thirty-Nine?"_

"_Goddesses, Lena, you know that's ridiculous," Teresa huffed._

"_Then what's your problem?"_

"_You just decided this for me!"_

"_You refused to talk about it!" _

"_Maybe because I can't stand the thought of having to kill you!" The words hung in the air between them as Ilena's eyes widened and Teresa turned away sharply, refusing to meet her partner's eyes. _

"_Teresa..." Ilena tried gingerly to place her hand on Teresa's shoulder, but the hunched warrior jerked away._

"_Just drop it, Lena," she said quietly, walking away. Ilena stood rooted to the spot, hating how her heart clenched for Teresa, but loving the way the woman's admission made it flutter. She shook her head, clearing it, and trotted after Teresa._

"_I'm sorry," Ilena murmured when they drew even. Teresa did not look at her, but she did incline her head fractionally. "I wasn't thinking. I should have been more sensitive to your...feelings." Ilena knew she loved Teresa, but sometime she worried that she did not feel it, or show it, enough. The more she practiced her Quicksword, the harder it was for her to access her emotions. They became locked away deep inside her. She knew Teresa had noticed, and Ilena was concerned that she would want more one day. Perhaps she would want a partner who could give her more emotionally. Someone who was not slowly turning cold and hard and distant. _

"_It's fine." Teresa sighed, and turned her head to look at Ilena. Her eyes had softened and the corner of her mouth was raised in a very slight smile. "And you weren't being insensitive so stop worrying about that. You're not cold, either. At least not to me." Ilena blushed. It was amazing how often Teresa knew what she was thinking. Of course, just as often, she was oblivious to the inner workings of Ilena's mind. _

"_That's not what I was thinking at all," she replied, even as Teresa's small smile turned into a full grin. "You know what? Just...just shut up." Teresa laughed and slung her arm around Ilena's shoulders._

"_I love you, Lenie."_

"_I told you not to call me that." But she said it with a smile._

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Ilena watched in horror as Kahlin threw herself between Stella and the thrusting claw of the Awakened Being. It caught her in the chest, punching its way through to protrude from her back.

"Kahlin!" Stella's voice ripped into Ilena and the terror and anguish rolling off of her was almost enough to bring Ilena to her knees. Before Ilena could stop her, Stella launched herself up at the Awakened Being with a ferocity that Ilena had not yet seen in her. Her yoki exploded and even without the added benefit of from Galatea's arm, Ilena would have known that she was fast approaching her limits.

"Stella! Stop!" Ilena shouted, knowing that it was too late for Kahlin and wanting to save Stella while she still could, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She could feel the life slipping quickly from Kahlin, though the woman was trying to pull on her yoki to heal her massive wounds. Stella was busy hacking away at the arm impaling Kahlin. Behind Ilena, the other Awakened Being was being taken down by Tera and Flora, while Allie and Jen carefully battled the still conscious trainees, both sporting wounds. Ilena could see that Allie's would leave scars. She did not have enough yoki left to heal them without Awakening. She would be marked forever by the one that travelled up her arm and the one that crossed diagonally up her face across her nose. Jen was fighting with a limp, but she was still more than fast enough to stop the trainees, being as gentle as she could whenever she had to fell one.

She turned her attention back to Stella and Kahlin, knowing that the others had the rest of the field handled. Most of the Organization's warriors were out of commission, either dead or injured so severely that they could no longer fight. She could tell that at least five were already dead, possibly more, and there were several wounded who might not make it. To the best of her knowledge, none of the trainees had yet been killed, and she hoped it would stay that way. It really was horrible that they had been forced to fight.

Ilena rushed over to help Stella, leaping up to land on the back of the Awakened Being. It roared in anger and thrashed violently, sending Kahlin flying. The injured warrior landed hard and was still for a few terrifying seconds before pushing herself up on weak and trembling arms. Ilena could feel her yoki level rising as she tried to close the gaping hole in her chest. Ilena could only spare a few moments to look at Kahlin before turning her attention back to the monster beneath her. She was about to thrust her sword into the back of its neck, but the hulking body bucked again and threw her off.

She landed on her back, the breath knocked from her lungs and her sword knocked from her hands. When her head stopped ringing, she stood shakily to her feet only to be pushed back down again by a hurtling body. The razor sharp claw of the Awakened Being passed right where her head had been.

"You're welcome!" Teresa's voice called back as she continued to dance around the monster. Stella had completely abandoned the battler in favor of kneeling by Kahlin's side. Comprehension dawned on Ilena. This was why relationships between warriors were forbidden. It was not a rule created for cruelty as she had first thought. It served the purpose of keeping the warriors focused. She had assumed that because she and Teresa were able to separate their relationship from their duties, other warriors would be able to do the same. Apparently, this was not the case. Stella was ignoring her duty to fight the Awakened Being because of her concern over Kahlin, putting the rest of them at higher risk. Luckily, Teresa could more than take up the slack.

Ilena rolled back over and pushed herself up, but by the time she had retrieved her sword, Teresa had killed the Awakened Being and was walking towards her, eyes on Stella and Kahlin.

"Get Stella away," she said coldly. "Kahlin is about to awaken. She's too far gone to revert back, and I don't think Stella is going to be able to do what needs to be done." Ilena nodded solemnly and followed Teresa, her heart sinking. She had so hoped to come out of this without losing any of her people. She had promised herself. Anger bubbled inside her. If Galatea had been there, if she had followed directions, this might not have happened. Where the hell was she, anyway? Why was it that someone always deviated from her plans? It never worked out.

"No, Teresa. Please. Stay back," Stella said, voice wavering, as she saw them approach. "I can handle this." Kahlin was on her hands and knees now, body disfigured and bulging from the yoki.

"Do it now, Stella," Teresa warned. "Or I will do it for you."

"Stella..."Kahlin's voice was gruff, hardly human anymore. "Please...kill me." Stella's eyes widened. She bit her lip and looked back down at Kahlin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered, picking up her sword with shaking hands. "I love you, Kahlin." Before she could make the stroke, though, Kahlin shoved her back and let out a grating scream, spine arching at a horrible angle.

Ilena stared at her wide-eyed as her body morphed and grew, ripping through her clothes. It was just like Priscilla all over again. The blast of Yoki sent even Teresa stumbling back. She caught Ilena as their bodies slammed into each other, sending them toppling over.

"You okay?" Teresa asked quickly, pulling them both to their feet.

"Yeah. Fine." She picked up her claymore again. "We have to take care of this."

"I know."

Stella seemed to have recovered slightly and launched herself at the monster that had just moments before been the woman she loved.

"Leave it to me!" she shouted back down to Ilena and Teresa. "It's my responsibility." Ilena moved to intervene, but Teresa laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her. If it starts to go bad, we'll step in."

"What of the other warriors?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at the rest of the battle field. Jen and Allie had finished rounding up the trainees, most of whom were sporting wounds, and Tera delivered the final blow to the Awakened Being that she had been fighting with Flora. A few of the Organization's warriors were still moving around, but none were making any attempts to fight.

"I think they have it handled," Teresa replied. Normally, it would have been said with a smile, but the current situation was too grave for joking.

"Galatea abandoned them," Ilena hissed as she watched Stella dodge blows from the monster that used to be Kahlin. "She was supposed to protect them. You were right about her."

"We don't know the full story yet," Teresa said gently. "There may very well be a good reason for her decision." Stella caught an arm in the stomach and cried out sharply as it cut across her.

"She can't win this," Ilena lamented. "Kahlin was a Number Four. Awakened, she's too much for Stella to handle."

"Just let her do this," Teresa repeated. There was something in her voice that made Ilena fall silent. For years, Teresa had been reluctant to ever discuss what would happen if Ilena reached her limit. Sometimes Ilena wondered if she would be able to make that final strike. Teresa was so fierce and decisive in everything else, but when it came to Ilena's death, her courage faltered. "Promise me, Ilena."

"Hmm?" Ilena tore her eyes away from the struggling Stella to look at Teresa's hard face. Her jaw was set tightly and her brows furrowed into a frown. "Promise you what, Teresa?"

"That if the time comes for me, you won't hesitate." She did not turn away as Stella was thrown back again. Perhaps Kahlin still held on to some of her feelings for the warrior because Ilena knew that the Awakened Being should have finished her by now. Instead, she was taking hits, as if she wanted to lose. It was impossible, Ilena knew. Once a warrior awakened, she lost all humanity and turned on her friends and comrades. Slowly, Stella pushed herself up, bleeding from several serious wounds.

"I won't hesitate." As much as it hurt her, she knew she would be able to end Teresa's life before she became a monster. Teresa would awaken into something more terrible and frightening than the Abyssals, something that would rival even Priscilla. It was a power that could not be released into the land. "I will do what I have to."

"Thank you."

In a last, desperate attempt, Stella drew back her arm and flung her sword as hard as she could at Kahlin. It buried itself deep in her chest. Stella collapsed to her knees as the Awakened Being swayed once, twice, then fell to the ground, eyes closed. Ilena felt the life drain from her. It was over. There were no more opponents able to fight. All that was left was to go inside and round up the men and deal with them. But first, she had to tend to Stella.

Taking her leave of Teresa, Ilena carefully approached the badly wounded warrior, who was staring at Kahlin's body with glassy eyes.

"She let me kill her," Stella rasped when Ilena was close enough. "I...She should have killed me. Why didn't she kill me?"

"Stella, you have to heal your wounds." She was bleeding profusely from a deep wound in her gut.

"No. I don't think I will." She did not look at Ilena, instead letting her battered body slump further. "I'm done."

"Stella, please," Ilena pleaded. She could not lose another one. "You still have time. You can do this."

"Can, yes. But I don't want to." Her voice was growing weaker, and Ilena began to panic. She was no longer looking at Stella, but at Noel and Sophia instead. Their faces swam before her eyes, and she knew she had to save them. She could not let another one die.

"Don't do this!" She was begging now. Ilena never begged, not even with Teresa. "Don't give up on life!"

"What's there left to live for?" Stella coughed, a horrible hacking noise that sent bloods spraying from her lips. "Kahlin's gone. I killed her. Gods, please Ilena. Let me die." Ilena knelt beside her.

"I can't do that. I have a responsibility."

"You've fulfilled that." Some survival instinct had Stella pressing her hand against her wound. "You did everything you could. Please, just let me join her."

"No. As your Captain, I order you to heal yourself! I know you have enough left, Stella!" She was shouting now, her cool demeanor forgotten in her desperation. "You still have people who care about you!"

"Stella, listen to her." Ilena turned and her lip rose in a snarl. Galatea was walking towards them, dragging a cloaked figure behind her. "I would miss you. So would Flora." Ilena pushed down her anger to run with Galatea's strategy.

"As would I. I consider you my friend, and I don't want you to die," she said, gently lifting Stella's head to look into her eyes. The pain she saw there scared her because she had felt it before. In the moments after Priscilla's awakening when she had thought that Teresa was dead, she had known the despair that Stella was feeling. "I know that it feels like there is nothing left for you, but there is. I need your help. We have over thirty girls who need our guidance. They need you, Stella. Don't abandon them. Kahlin wouldn't want that." Stella closed her eyes briefly before nodding.

"You're right." She let out a rattling breath. "This is not what she would want. I fear I may be too far gone now, though."

"It's okay," Ilena said gently. "Do your best." Stella was defensive, but she had taken hits before Kahlin's awakening. There was only so much her yoki powers could do. Ilena stepped back to give her room, shooting Galatea another glare. The younger woman met her eyes and did not flinch. Instead, she let go of her cargo to stand beside Stella and help her heal, synchronizing their yoki and using what she had left to save Stella's life.

She heard Teresa's intake of breath behind her and followed her gaze. The cloak of the man Galatea had been dragging had fallen back revealing the disfigured face of Dae, the Organization's head experimenter. He was the one who had performed her surgery, putting the Yoma flesh inside her.

He was dead.

Which reminded Ilena that the warriors were not their ultimate goal.

Ilena growled, then wheeled around. "Allie!" she shouted. "Take Tera and Flora and go inside. Make sure none of the men escape. They won't be a match for you, so don't be intimidated." She saw the woman nod and round up the other two. Jen stood alone in front of the trainees. The girls were all sitting, their swords taken up and moved away from them. Ilena could also see that while she had been occupied, the others had taken the swords of all the downed Organization warriors. Jen was guarding the pile of weapons. While Galatea directed Stella's healing, Ilena began counting the warriors. Fifteen dead now. Ten more so severely wounded that they may or may not live. Another twelve would live but were too injured to fight, and eight had surrendered before suffering too badly.

Ilena frowned. That only added up to forty-five. There were two warriors missing. She hissed and dashed after Allie. She was sending them into a trap. The Number One and Number two were still in there. Teresa could not have sensed her panic, but she followed quickly anyway.

"What is it, Lena?" she asked as they ran.

"There are only forty-five out here. Two still inside." Teresa cursed at the information and increased her speed. She slowed as she passed under the low archway and into the front room of the main building. After looking down both hallways, Teresa took the right one, Ilena close on her heals. They had not gone far when the sounds of clashing swords met her ears. The small skirmish was revealed as they turned a corner. Allie, already weakened, was hanging back, her arm obviously broken, while Flora and Tera fought two powerful warriors. The new Number One and Number Two. The ones who had taken her and Teresa's places. Well, technically, Teresa and Priscilla's places, but the girl had been Number Two for such a short time that it hardly counted. The position was hers. She had worked hard for it for years, had held it for even longer with no challenges. The children in front of her, for they were children perhaps even younger than Flora, had no idea what it meant to be the most powerful warriors of the Organization. They could not possibly understand the responsibility it carried.

These were the girls Galatea had warned her about months before. And Ilena could sense their power. They were on her old level at the very least, both powerful enough to be a Number One. Not as powerful as Teresa, luckily, but enough that they were much too powerful for the three warriors they were now fighting.

Together with Teresa, Ilena shoved Flora and Tera out of the way, taking their places in the fight. The two girls they battled were talented, that was sure, but they were inexperienced and young. So very young. Ilena realized, now that she was against another top tier warrior, one who was equal to or greater than her yoki level, just how much she had improved since facing Teresa all those months ago. Because of her hard work, she knew she was far above these replacements, far above anyone except Teresa.

"Back down now, child," she said as a warning, brushing the girl's sword easily to the side.

"I can't," she said. Her voice was quiet and monotone, soulless. "I cannot disobey my orders." She said nothing else on the matter, and the other girl, the Number One, fought Teresa silently. There was something wrong about them, something...off. It was as if they had no personality, as if they had been made solely for the purpose of being warriors. She sensed no feelings from them, no emotions. She could not feel their yoki at all, and was momentarily glad that she had learned to fight without that particular ability. A one on one fight seemed almost easy after everything she had been through.

She matched the girl's attacks stroke for stroke, not even needing to access her yoki or use the Quicksword, though the child was already at ten percent. The fight quickly turned in her favor, and she knew that Teresa was having even more success. She was not sure why the former Number One did not just hurry up and end the confrontation. It was clear that they would be able to do so with little to no effort.

They pushed the girls into a corner as Flora and Tera watched. Allie was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, letting the stone support her. The older of the two girls looked at the Number Two, and before Teresa could stop her, thrust her sword into the girl's neck, killing her instantly. In their shock, none of the adults could react fast enough to stop the girl as she drew the blade across her own throat.

"No!" Teresa lunged forward, but it was too late. The child died in her arms. "Dammit," she muttered as she laid the girl down gently. "Dammit! They were just children." Ilena sighed and turned to the other three.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better," Allie answered, cradling her injured arm. Tera had a hand pressed against her side, trying to hold a wound closed. Flora had not escaped unscathed either. There was a long cut up her thigh, dripping blood.

"Let's go," Teresa said, her voice cold and hard. Ilena almost flinched at it. "We need to find the men." Ilena took her hand, bringing Teresa's eyes to hers.

"There was nothing we could do for them," she said quietly. "They were gone before we even got here. They were never their own, Teresa. They did something to those girls. Didn't you feel it?"

"I ….yes. I did," she answered, voice softening slightly. "I mean, I didn't feel anything from them. Nothing."

"I know. This was probably better for them than to force them to keep living that way." Ilena gave her a pat on the shoulder, steering her away from the bodies and deeper into Headquarters. Flora followed behind them while Tera helped Allie back out onto the battlefield.

It did not them long to find the men of the Organization, the handlers and council members, attempting to flee out the back way. Ilena's teeth clenched as she saw Ermita glancing back at them, a strange look in his eyes. It was one of resignation. He turned and stopped.

"So good to see you again, Ilena. I see you've replaced your arm."

"I see you're just as cowardly as ever." The rest of them men turned at the voices. She saw fear in the eyes of most of them. Contempt in the eyes of some. They thought they were better than her. Better than her and Teresa. Because they were not half breeds. But she knew the truth. They were more monsters than she would ever be. Then she saw Orsay, and her anger exploded. He was the one who had sent her to kill Teresa. Sure, Ermita had been the one to actually deliver the order, but she knew it had come from Orsay.

Teresa sped around them faster than they could see, blocking their escape.

"I'm afraid this is the end for you," she said, her voice chillingly flat. One of the men, one Ilena did not know, attempted to attack Teresa, but the former Number One killed him with ease. After that, the others did not attempt anything further. With Flora, they ushered the men, twenty-five in all, outside so that they could keep an eye on both them and the defeated warriors, some of whom were now stirring, searching in vain for their weapons. They did stop near the entranceway where Teresa had left the Number Ten unconscious what seemed like hours earlier. She slung the woman's body over her shoulder and carried her outside.

"On your knees," Ilena ordered them after they had all lined up in the dirt. When they hesitated, obviously loathing to take orders from a filthy half-breed, she growled and snarled, "Now!" Ermita was the first to obey, looking up at her with an expression she could not describe. Dare she say there was a hint of pride? As Ilena stood over them, Teresa and Flora bound their hands and stripped them of any weapons they may have had.

"What should we do with them?" Teresa asked her, eyes glinting with hatred.

"I think a trial is in order," Ilena answered. "Would that be agreeable?" She raised her voice and looked around, including the defeated warriors in the question. "They have hurt all of us. Forced us to become monsters and to fight for them with no benefit to us. They have used us as weapons, and have any of you ever been thanked? Even once?" She knew by their expressions what the answer was. "Did any of you have a choice in the matter? Did any of us want this?" This time she could see their expressions hardening, their heads shaking. "And how much of your fees did you ever see? We were the ones risking our lives, not them. We were the ones who faced death every day, who have to live in constant pain because of what they did to us, and were we ever compensated?"

"No, we were not." Ilena turned her head to see the woman she had been battling right before Kahlin awakened. She sported only superficial wounds, and still had her sword. She must have been one of the ones to surrender. "I know I may be young, and I have certainly not seen what you have, Quicksword Ilena, but I have already watched friends die at the hands of these men. I know the same is true for all of us." Behind her, Galatea was finally helping Stella to her feet. Ilena's stomach turned at the look of sorrow on the warrior's face. When this was settled, she planned on having a long, probably heated, discussion with Galatea about staying where she was supposed to be and about her responsibility to her team. It would not bring Kahlin back, and Ilena doubted it would make her feel better, but it was something she felt she needed to do.

"Galatea," she said quietly. "If you have anything left, see if you can help the most severely injured." Galatea handed Stella off to Flora and walked around the grounds, seeing if there were any wounds she could help heal. Ilena knew she would not be able to do much, as exhausted as she no doubt was, but perhaps she could help just enough to prevent anyone else from dying. "I am sorry," she continued, addressing her new audience, "that we had to hurt you. We did not want to. But we had to. To get to them." She jerked her head back at the men kneeling before her.

"I watched you," the woman replied with a slight incline of her chin. "I saw you pull your strikes when you could. It is unfortunate that some of us lost our lives, but inevitable when two such powerful forces clash."

"What is your name?"

"Hilda. I currently hold the rank of Number Six."

Ilena stuck out her hand for Hilda to take. The Number Six smiled and grasped Ilena's fingers.

"I think I speak for all of us," Hilda continued, "when I say that I would like to see some justice here. Of course, any of my comrades are free to disagree." She looked around, but none of the warriors spoke up to contradict her.

"Good. Then it's settled." Ilena drew her sword and walked up to Rimuto, the leader of the Organization. The man who had orchestrated it all. "I, Quicksword Ilena, Former Number Three of the seventy-seventh generation, on behalf of all the warrior here do charge you, Rimuto, with over three-hundred counts of kidnapping, child abuse, rape, and murder. How do you plead?"

"This is ridiculous!" he spat. "I will not sit here and-" Teresa knocked the pommel of her sword against his head.

"She asked you a question." Her voice was low and cold. Enough to send chills down even Ilena's spine. "Do you deny that you have taken hundreds of girls for your experiments, using us as you please?" He raised his lip in a sneer, but did not answer. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Your lack of defense leaves me no choice but to assume that you plead guilty," Ilena said. The warriors who could stand had congregated around the display, crowding in behind Ilena. "To which, the sentence is death. Are there objections?" Rimuto's face paled as he took in the hard expressions of the warriors. "No? Then I will carry out the sentence." She raised her sword, lining it up with his throat.

"No! Wa-" Ilena's blade ended Rimuto's protests as it ended his life. His body crumpled and fell over, blood pooling around him. She stared at it for only a moment before moving on to the next man. Coldly and clinically, she performed the short 'trial' with each of them, giving them all a chance to defend themselves. Some did. Some tried to reason with her, claiming that they had been forced to follow Rimuto's orders, but she knew that was a lie. With Dae's men, it was all she could do to allow them the chance to speak before killing them. She hated them so very much, and she knew the others felt the same.

Soon, all that were left were the handlers. Most of them she did not know, but she did know Orsay and Ermita. How she wished she did not. Ilena gave the handlers longer to speak, and the opportunity to speak with the warriors to whom they had been assigned. If the warrior asked that they be spared, Ilena was prepared to allow it. None of them asked. So slowly, she delivered the killing blow to each of the handlers, saving Ermita and Orsay for the end. The one she knew to be called Rado looked at Flora and shook his head before lowering it slightly to give Ilena better access.

"Captain." She looked back at Flora's worried face.

"Flora?"

"Could you...Could you make sure that it's quick?" Ah. So Rado had been her handler. The one to send her on that suicide mission. It made Ilena want to kill him all the more, but she realized that Flora had not come the conclusion that Rado had almost caused her death. The girl was not yet as hardened or cynical as Ilena.

"I will do my best." She pushed back the cloth that hung on Rado's neck and made the strike that beheaded him as swiftly as she could. The head rolled a few feet before Teresa stopped it with her boot. Orsay was next.

"Teresa, should I spare this one?"

"The one who ordered my execution?" Teresa glared down at him. "The one who called for you to partake in what surely was to be a suicide mission to take my head? The one who was going to take Clare and make her into a half-breed like us?"

"Indeed. The very one."

"No. Don't spare him." She tilted her head to the side for a moment before drawing her sword. "Actually, Lena. Let me do it." Ilena stepped back, giving Teresa room. The former Number One, the most powerful living Claymore, leaned down to whisper in Orsay's ear, so quietly that even Ilena, who stood next to her, had trouble hearing her. "She was going to make it quick," Teresa whispered, her voice sickeningly sweet. It was a tone that Ilena had never heard before. "She would have killed you quickly, but I don't think I will. I'm rather skilled with a blade, you know? I can do a lot of horrible things with this." She placed the tip of her sword against his gut.

To his credit, Orsay did not squirm or struggle, did not look at her with fear, only resignation. "Get on with it, Teresa," he said tiredly. "We both know patience is not one of your strong points." Teresa snarled and thrust her sword into Orsay, though not as hard or as far as Ilena would have thought. The man groaned and slumped forward, but Teresa caught him before he could fall.

"Do you feel that?" she asked still speaking only to him as Ilena strained to catch her words. "That's the pain of a gut wound. I've cut you surely enough that you will die. No amount of healing could help you. But I've also made sure that it will be as slow as possible. It may even take an hour or two. And I've heard it's quite painful. I guess you'll find out. But I promise you, it's only a fraction of the pain you've caused me, so consider yourself lucky." With that, she stood, his blood on her hands and arms, and let him fall into the dirt, where Ilena could hear him breathing shallowly. Teresa regarded him with contempt and disgust before turning back to Ilena. "I believe the next one is yours."

Ermita was the last of the men left. Ilena had saved him for last. She looked over her shoulder at Galatea, knowing he had been the taller warrior's handler as well. "Ermita. You have heard the charges we have brought upon you. Do you have anything to say in defense of yourself?"

"You know there's nothing I could say to change your mind, Quicksword Ilena." He lifted his chin slightly. "I am guilty of everything you say, and more that you don't know of. I know that I will not escape death today. Though I will say that I am oddly proud to have been the handler of you and God-Eye Galatea." She heard Galatea spit behind her.

"I don't believe she share's the sentiment," Ilena commented. "Do you have anything you want to say to him?" she asked the other woman.

"No. Just kill him." Galatea's voice was as hard as Ilena had ever heard it.

"Wait, Ilena." It was the first time he had ever used her name without her title. It gave her pause. She lifted a brow, waiting for him to continue. "I do have one last request."

"And why do you think I should honor any request of yours?"

"Because I never told of your secret."

Ilena frowned, confused. "What secret is that?"

"The secret you worked so hard to protect," he said, most unhelpfully. "I knew of you and Teresa long before that blithering Sixteen ruined it all." It was odd to hear Ermita talk of the Sixteen ruining everything. There was almost a bitterness in his voice.

"And why should I believe you?" she asked. "How do I know you aren't just saying this to save yourself?"

"Because I'm not asking you to spare me. I only want you to make it quick, like you did for Rado."

"I'll need more than that."

"Not long before your own promotion to Number Sixteen, I came across a strange sight in the Northern lands as I looked for you to give you an assignment." Ilena listened quietly as he talked. "It had just snowed, and imagine my surprise when I saw the Number Twenty-One and Twenty-Three engaging in a snow ball fight." Ilena turned to glare at Teresa.

"I _told_ you that was a bad idea!"

"You said no such thing!" Teresa huffed. Ilena bit back her retort as Ermita spoke again.

"I watched, fascinated. I had never seen warriors looking so happy. It was strange. But after it was over, I was shocked when the two embraced in a much more intimate manor." Ilena's cheeks darkened with a blush at the memory of what Ermita had no doubt seen. "I was very tempted to report the incident then and there, but you both performed your next assignments with no hint of trouble. So I waited. And again, I saw you travel together. I started keeping an eye on you, Ilena, and not just because I knew you would be a great warrior one day. I saw you and Teresa develop a strong relationship, and I saw that it made no difference in your duties. Even when you fought together, you put the job first. So I saw no need to report you. Not when I feared it would have the opposite effect. I imagined that you were the one to finally push Teresa into the single digits, and I had no desire to ruin that. I was as surprised as you were when the Organization informed me that they needed me to end the affair. But you beat me to it."

Ilena did not know how she felt. She had spent so many years hating Ermita, blaming him for all the pain she had gone through when in reality, he had helped her keep the one part of her life that had made her happy.

"If what you say is true, and I see no way that you could have fabricated this, then I will honor your request." Even if he had done this, it could not erase the many crimes he had committed. He was just as guilty as the others and would suffer the same fate.

"That's all I ask of you, Quicksword Ilena." He bowed his head, and she made sure to sever his spinal cord as swiftly as her hands could go.

Afterwards, as she stood before the bodies of them men who had been the cause of her pain, but also the reason she had met Teresa, Ilena's legendary control finally slipped, and headless of the many warriors watching her, she turned to press herself into Teresa, burying her head in her lover's shoulder and cried.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **I apologize for what I think is a poor quality chapter. The muse was just not feeling it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Number Five," she said proudly, preening like a peacock.<em>

"_Yeah?" Teresa grinned and encircled her waist. Ilena felt the smile spread across her face._

"_Yes. I am now officially a single digit warrior." She kissed Teresa soundly, giddy with her promotion. _

"_I'm so proud of you, love," Teresa whispered against her lips. "I have news myself." Ilena pulled back and raised a brow._

"_Oh?"_

"_Guess who's the new Number Thirteen?" Ilena knew that Teresa could not care less about rank, but she was sure she saw a hint of satisfaction in her eyes._

"_Tera?" Teresa slapped her arm lightly and Ilena grinned._

"_No, of course not! I'm talking about me!"_

"_You? Really?" Ilena's smile widened and she was sure that her eyes were twinkling. _

"_You sound so surprised," Teresa said. "Why always so surprised?" She leaned Ilena up against a tree and kissed her again._

"_Because... you're lazy... and have no... desire to get... ahead in life," Ilena replied between kisses. Teresa's body pressed firmly into hers, hands roaming to wonderful places. "Gods, Teresa," she moaned, tilting her head back against the trunk of the tree._

"_What do you think about heading into town and getting a room?" Teresa asked, trailing her lips down Ilena's neck. "We could...celebrate our promotions."_

"_Hmmm, that sounds pretty wonderful," Ilena said distracted. Then she sighed. "But I can't." Teresa's lips withdrew from her skin instantly, and Ilena felt her arms tense._

"_Oh." _

"_I'm sorry, Teresa." She laid her hand on her lover's cheek to try and soften to hurt. "I only barely had enough time to come find you as it was. I have to meet Ermita by tomorrow morning. I think he might be starting to catch on."_

"_You're always worried about that," Teresa protested. "And has he ever brought it up?"_

"_Well...no, but..."_

"_Ilena," Teresa began gently, "I understand your concern, believe me, I do. And I share it, but you can't let it rule our lives. Especially now that we're moving up the ranks. Life is so short." She paused, growing somber. "Tera told me that she received Agnes's black card last month."_

"_She's dead?"_

"_Yeah." Teresa's arms tightened around her. "The first from our class the reach her limit." Ilena knew what she was thinking and kissed her fiercely. _

"_I'm nowhere near my limit, Teresa," she said firmly after pulling back slightly. "I have many years left in me, and I won't let some Yoma or Awakened Being kill me that easily."_

"_I know, Lena," Teresa mumbled into her neck. "I guess it just kind of reminded me how fragile it all is. Sometimes I forget that." Ilena decided then that she would risk the disapproval from Ermita and stay for a few more hours with Teresa. She did not want any regrets. _

* * *

><p>Ilena sighed as she shuffled through even more papers, some explaining the intricacies of the operation, some explaining how to 'handle' Claymores. Even others were logs of all the previous warriors, their levels of ability and records of their deaths. She had not been surprised to find her own name in the logs, but she had been surprised to see that they had presumed her dead until the encounter with Elda. Purely out of curiosity and no form of vanity at all, she checked her statistics, and was pleased to see that she scored highly in all areas, but frowned at her Perception score.<p>

"'B?' Really? How insulting," she muttered. The next page brought her to Teresa, and her mood lightened when she saw that Teresa had scored lower than her in the Leadership and Spirit sections. They had the same Agility score, but Teresa excelled in the areas of Perception, Yoki, and Muscular Strength. It was all very predictable, but still interesting to read. She had found similar pages for each of her team and for the current warriors. There were also incredibly useful records for every Awakened Being that still existed, detailed maps of all forty-seven territories, papers that traced the movements of the Abyssal Ones, and records of towns that had failed to pay for Yoma removal. That was just the beginning.

She could hardly believe that she, Teresa, and Tera had been going through these rooms for over a week and were still finding new things. After they had buried the dead warriors, placing their swords at the heads of the graves as was customary, they had sat down to decide what to do next. It was clear that most of the trainees still needed a lot of work and guidance before they would be able to survive on their own, and Ilena felt a responsibility to them that went beyond simply insuring that they lived. She wanted to see if she could help them have a better life than most Claymores could expect.

"Lena." She looked up at Teresa's voice calling her from across the room.

"Yes?"

"Take a look at this." Ilena frowned, but stood to go lean over Teresa's shoulder and read the papers she had in her hand.

_Despite many experiments, subjects are still unable to control themselves when Awakened. The soul-link technique was a failure with sisters. The twins are not yet ready to attempt controlled Awakening, but we have great hope that they will provide what is needed. _

She furrowed her brows further, and skimmed down the page.

_The control of Awakened Beings is essential to defeating the Dragon's Kin. We have continued creating half-breed warriors, but it is clear that only ones controlled by the Soul-Link will be of any use. The others are strong willed and once Awakened, will never be controllable again. We will continue to use them to 'control' the Yoma. _

"What is this?" she asked quietly, taking the papers from Teresa to continue reading.

"Letters," her partner replied, shifting through more on the table. "There are hundreds like that one. They chronicle some kind of...of experiment. There's a lot here about a war with the Draconic tribe. Lena...I think we were created as..."

"Weapons," Ilena supplied, sitting heavily, her head spinning. It made sense. They were all failed experiments on the way to creating an Awakened Being that could be controlled. Something to fight these...Dragon Kin. "Then you were right..."

"What?" Teresa sounded confused.

"You always said that they created the Yoma to collect the fees." She set the papers back down on the table, unable to read any further. "They're funding a war."

"But where? There's nowhere on the continent they could be waging a large scale war without one of use knowing about it," Teresa protested, lowering herself into the chair next to Ilena. Tera watched them from across the room, confusion on her face.

"Not on this continent, no." Something clicked in Ilena's brain. "Not on this continent!"

"Lena, what-?"

"What if there's another one?" She stood back up and began pacing the cramped room. "What if there's another continent, another land, besides ours? And that is where the war is?"

"And they used us to...to what?" Teresa asked impatiently, keeping up with Ilena's theory easily. "To fight?"

"No, not us," Ilena explained. "But those twins that killed themselves, and the two trainees. And Luciela and Rafaela. They were the ones who would be used if they worked."

"Then what were we for?"

"To kill the Yoma," Ilena supplied after a few moments though. "So that they could collect enough funds to keep up their experiments." It all fell into place.

"So I'm just a failed experiment." Ilena looked back down at Teresa and saw the pain in her eyes. "I had suspicions, but this...this is even worse than I thought."

"Teresa..." Ilena knelt next to her, placing her hand on Teresa's knee. "Does this really change anything? Does this change who you are?"

"I don't know," Teresa sighed, looking up at Ilena. "I mean...I feel so ….insignificant. What does it matter now that I was Number One? I was just a distraction. All my accomplishments mean nothing now."

"They don't mean nothing to me. You don't mean nothing to me," Ilena said firmly. "And you don't mean nothing to Clare, or to Tera, or Allie or Flora. You're still more powerful than any living being besides Priscilla and perhaps Isley of the North. You defeated Riful of the West, and I know you defeated Rosemary all alone after she Awakened. And I also know that it is very unlike you to feel sorry for yourself." Teresa cracked a small smile.

"And you, Lena, are very good at stroking my ego." She patted Ilena's hand. "And you're right, as always. This war has nothing to do with us. We have no responsibility to them. And it has nothing to do with what we have to finish up here. We can deal with it later, after we've settled everything. Have you figured out the territories yet?"

"Just about. But there's still the issue of the trainees." After things had calmed down, Ilena had been able to count the warriors and trainees. Including the Number One and Two, nineteen of the Organization's warriors had died, leaving twenty-eight survivors. There were thirty-two trainees on all different levels of ability. Some were almost ready for their emblems, while others had just undergone the operation. She was more than a little worried about the mental health of a few of them.

"Galatea thinks it's a good idea to keep them here for a while longer instead of splitting them up," Teresa said cautiously. Ilena sighed heavily and turned away. "You need to go talk to her, Lena."

"I know." She had been putting it off after her inexcusable outburst.

_She did not know how long she stayed in Teresa's arms, sobbing into her shoulder, but it was longer than she would have liked, especially in front of all the other warriors. When she felt able to pull herself together, she stepped back, taking a deep breath to steady herself. _

"_It's okay, Lena," Teresa said quietly. "It's over."_

"_Not yet." Her voice hardened as she turned her eyes to Galatea. "There's one more thing we need to address."_

"_Now, listen, Ilena," Galatea began, raising her hands in a gesture of peace._

"_No. You listen." She held Galatea's gaze, her anger returning in full force. "You disobeyed my orders, and you left your team unprotected and because of that Kahlin is dead! NO! Shut your mouth, Galatea! I can't fathom what you could possibly have been thinking." Her voice caught with the power of her emotion. "I thought you were ready to lead a team, but obviously, I was wrong. I have never been so disappointed in my life." Galatea puffed out her chest and raised her chin in defiance._

"_How dare yo-"_

"_How dare you!" Ilena interrupted harshly, ignoring Teresa's attempts to calm her down. "How dare you abandon the people whose lives you were entrusted with. They needed you and you weren't there!" She was aware that they were now the center of attention, and she was horrified to realize that the tears had started again. "Kahlin needed you, and you let her die. Her death is on your hands, and because I trusted you, it's on my hands, too."_

"_Captain, Ilena, please." It was Stella who snapped her out of her tirade, leaning heavily on Flora. "It's not her fault. It was a group decision."_

_Ilena blinked a few times, not comprehending. "What?"_

"_I felt four auras in the depths of Headquarters that were threatening to awaken," Galatea explained. "There was no time to inform anyone, and Kahlin and Stella told me to go. They said they could handle it." She looked back at Stella and it was the first time Ilena had seen her expression falter. "When I got there, I found him-" she jerked her head back at Dae's body "-torturing four trainees, trying to get them to Awaken. I...I was too late to save one of them. I had to...I had to kill her." She swallowed and Flora looked stricken, like she wanted to comfort her, but she was still burdened by Stella. "I had to help the other three revert back and by the time I was finished... I'm sorry, Stella."_

"_It's not your fault." Stella closed her eyes and leaned her head against Flora's shoulder, obviously exhausted both physically and emotionally. "Don't blame Galatea, Captain. I do not. It was a group decision. We all hold blame. It was as much my fault as it was hers." _

_Ilena stared at them before gritting her teeth and storming inside to try and still her raging emotions._

"I didn't even give her a chance to explain herself before I exploded," Ilena sighed.

"There's a way to fix that, love," Teresa said, stroking Ilena's hair gently.

"She's been avoiding me."

"That's a very weak excuse."

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She will."

"Teresa-" It was the closest Ilena had ever come to whining.

"Come on," Teresa said with a slight smile. "I'll go with you."

"No." She sighed again, ignoring Teresa's raised brows. "I can do it." Reluctantly, she left Teresa and Tera in the records room to search for Galatea. She nodded to a few warriors she passed, greeting them by name. The trainees were more wary of her, having been awed by her battle skills and the cold way she dealt with the men of the Organization. There was one, Ilena believed her name was Jean, who had taken a liking to Clare. Ilena had sent Jen to retrieve their two remaining members as soon as everything had settled enough, and they had arrived the next day. She thought it was good for Jen to be the one. She had done her duty quite well despite being separated from Cameron. It had been wonderful to have Clare back with them, and it had calmed Teresa immediately. It was strange to see the difference between Clare and the trainees who were her age. As much as Clare had been through and seen in her life, she was still more protected and sheltered than these girls. She had not, as Ilena would have hoped, been able to bond with them.

Except for Jean, that is. The girl was one of the ones who Galatea had rescued from Dae, and she seemed very protective of Clare, spending a lot of time with her, almost like she was the human girl's shadow. Galatea had told Teresa that Jean had almost fully Awakened, going over eighty percent, but had somehow been able to pull herself back with minimal help from Galatea. Ilena wanted to learn more about the implications of that, but Teresa was just pleased that Clare had made a friend more her own age. Jean was a couple of years older, but not much. She always listened, fascinated, as Clare described the horrors of her first monthly cycle or her sword lessons with Ilena, and never teased her as some of the others did. Of course, they had only done so a few times before facing Teresa's wrath, much to Clare's mortification.

There was another one who made an impression on Ilena. This one spent most of her time tailing the new Number Six, Hilda. A determined girl, much closer to completing her training than Jean, by the name of Miria. She was already acquainted with Galatea and Flora. Flora had actually been in her class, but had been promoted early after all the losses. Miria was probably a bit more powerful, though. Ilena had hardly seen someone so serious at such a young age. She supposed many people thought that she herself was too serious, but she had always had Teresa to lighten her. Even Jean, who hardly ever laughed, would crack a smile at stories Clare told her. Miria had no such mirth in her, though the happy and light hearted Hilda had taken quite a liking to her. They were quickly forming a tight friendship.

As she passed by one of the windows during her silent contemplation, she caught sight of Stella, sitting out on the grounds next to where they had buried Kahlin. Even though she had Awakened, had been the very thing they were supposed to fight, everyone had agreed that she should be buried along with the other warriors. Stella spent most of her time just sitting next to Kahlin's sword in the ground, sometimes quiet, sometimes talking to it. Ilena felt so bad for her, but she knew that it was important to let her grieve on her own time. When she was ready to talk about it, she would. As she watched, Stella glanced up at her, as if she felt the eyes on her, and gave a small wave.

Ilena delayed finding Galatea to walk down and join Stella. The other warrior gave a tiny smile as Ilena approached, indicating a rock next to her for Ilena to sit on.

"Join me?"

"I don't want to intrude," Ilena said cautiously.

"It's fine. I think I've spent too much time alone the past few days," she admitted. Ilena tried her best to ignore the throbbing pain emanating from her. It was not sharp and cutting like it had been a few days ago, but it was constant and horrible.

"We all wanted to give you...space," Ilena told her softly, wanting to tread lightly.

"I understand." Stella looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "And I appreciate it. I do. I'm not sure how to...function without her." Ilena had never really been all that close to Stella, but she knew that she was probably the best qualified to deal with the grieving woman. Even if it had just been for a few minutes, Ilena knew the pain of losing a loved one, of a partner. None of the others could yet relate.

"I know," she replied. "I...I know it can't compare, but I did think I lost Teresa once, and it was..." She shuddered, and Stella nodded sympathetically. "You know we're all here for you."

"I do. I'm just..." She sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can face the pity."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Ilena mused. "We are all hurting for you, but none of us pity you, Stella. We respect you too much for that."

"I miss her so much," Stella whispered, voice wavering. The pain rolling from her increased, and Ilena made a split second decision to wrap her arms around Stella and pull her close. It caught the other woman by surprise, which was only to be expected. Ilena rarely showed any kind of affection to anyone other than Teresa or Clare, and even then, hugs were a rare thing. Stella stiffened momentarily before leaning into the embrace. She put her face in the crook of Ilena's neck. She did not cry, which almost surprised Ilena, but she did tremble slightly.

They stayed that way for a long time before Stella removed herself from Ilena's arms.

"Thank you. I...I think I needed that."

"I only wish I could do more," Ilena lamented. "I wish I could make this easier."

"Nothing's going to make it easier," Stella sighed. "I keep expecting her to tap me on the shoulder and ask me why I'm out here wallowing. She hated it when I wallowed. She said it was 'unbecoming.'" Stella smiled slightly at some private memory. Whatever it was brought her momentary happiness. "We were in the same class, just like you and Teresa."

"I didn't know that." If she thought about it, there was a lot Ilena did not know about Stella or Kahlin. Or even Galatea and Flora for that matter. She had promised herself that she would do a better job getting to know her comrades. It looked as if she had failed at that, too.

"Only three of us survived," Stella continued. "Jen was the other one. Kahlin saved my life the day after. We were walking to our new territories. Jen had gone the other way so it was just the two of us, and I wasn't paying attention because I was so excited to have my emblem. Number Thirty-Four. Impressive, right?" Ilena gave the appropriate chuckle. "I didn't realize we were surrounded until the first Yoma rushed us. It should have killed me. But Kahlin...She put herself between me and the Yoma." Stella shook her head. "It took me a while to understand why. And now...I wish it had been me instead."

"Stella..."

"She knew it would kill her, and she did it anyway." Stella took a rattling breath. "She did it to save me."

"You would have done the same for her," Ilena said, knowing that if she had been Kahlin and Teresa had been Stella, she would not have hesitated to give her life to protect the one she loved.

"I know, but...I'm just so angry with her and she's not even here for me to yell at her!" She turned her pained gaze to Ilena. "It's not fair." Ilena had nothing to say to that because she knew it was true. It was not fair. Kahlin had been a wonderful person. She had always been kind to Clare, and Stella did not deserve to lose her.

"Teresa and I have been talking about what to do with the trainees." Ilena thought a change of subject might be in order. "I think that we should assign each one to one of the ranked warriors. At least until they are trained enough to be on their own. Teresa...and Galatea, too, think that we should keep them here together like they normally would be."

"I see merits in both," Stella said, tilting her head as she thought. "But without the Organization here, I think it will be easier to split them up and make the responsibility for their training up to each of us. What are you planning on doing about the remaining Yoma?"

"Teresa and I have been going through the records rooms, and we have discovered some...disturbing information." Ilena knew it was alright to say this to Stella. "It seems as though the Organization was the one to create the Yoma."

"What?"

"We were created to kill them so that they could collect the fees." She sighed through her nose. "There's a war going on in some distant land beyond the sea, and we're some kind of experiments they have been working on while trying to create a controllable Awakened Being."

"That's a lot to take in," Stella said quietly. "I mean, it...it makes sense, but still..."

"I know. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it," Ilena agreed. "Our whole existences are...a distraction."

"So many of us have died for them," Stella said. "So many of us have given our lives in what we thought was the protection of the humans when all along, they needed protection from the Organization."

"Just another reason why what we did was justified," Ilena agreed. "Not just for us, but for all the people of this continent. We've been used long enough."

"I don't really know how to feel about all this." Stella crossed her arms over her knees and rested her chin on the bridge they made. "In a way, it's not surprising at all. But on the other hand... It just makes me feel like all I've ever worked for was meaningless."

"Teresa had a similar reaction." Normally, Ilena would never have revealed Teresa's private worries to anyone, but she figured that Stella needed to hear that she was not alone in her confusion. "And I reminded her, as I will remind you, none of it is meaningless unless we let it be. You mean something to the people here. You mean something to me and Teresa and Galatea. You meant everything to Kahlin, and I know she was proud of everything you had done. Even if she knew about this, it would not have changed her mind. It's frightening to realize that you're life's purpose is not what you thought, but we need to stay focused on the more immediate problems we have."

"You're right. This is all very strange to think about, but it will not affect me immediately."

"Exactly. What is more important to us is that there shouldn't be any more Yoma being created. Once we take care of the ones who are left. I've been reorganizing the territories to try and maximize our effectiveness. Can I..." She paused, trying to find the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. "Can I count on you?"

"Yes. I will do my part," Stella assured her. "I won't let my personal pain keep me from doing my duty."

"It's not our duty anymore," Ilena reminded her.

"It kind of is. We're still the only ones who can take care of them."

"I suppose that's true." They sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes.

"Have you and Galatea made up?" Ilena grimaced at the question.

"I was on my way to find her when I saw you."

"Well, I won't hold you up any longer," Stella said. "She's feeling pretty horrible despite my attempts to assure her that she did nothing wrong. I think it would help to hear it from you." Ilena sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I've put it off long enough." She stood reluctantly and headed back inside to walk down to the living chambers where she knew Galatea would be. Ilena could feel the guilt and sadness long before she saw the woman.

The scene she walked in on was not what she expected at all. In fact, it was almost comical. She sensed the alarm as she rounded the corner to look into the room where Galatea and Flora had been staying, and as she crossed the threshold, her eyes widened. They were sitting on the floor, Galatea's face resting on Flora's inner thigh. She must have sensed Ilena coming because she jerked her head back as Ilena stood frozen in the door. She yelped, though, her head snapping back down as her hair became entangled in Flora's belt buckle. They both frantically pulled at it as Ilena watched.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the older woman said. "I didn't mean to...interrupt."

"What? N-n-no!" Flora stammered. "We weren't... It's not what it looks like!"

"That's fine," Ilena mumbled, turning to leave. "I'll just go now."

"Wait, Captain!" Galatea had finally freed herself and was scrambling after Ilena. "I swear, we weren't doing anything."

"It wouldn't matter if you were," Ilena said awkwardly. "I mean, that's your prerogative. Not my business." Behind Galatea, Flora looked as if she wanted to die, and Ilena could feel the embarrassment rolling off her.

"She wasn't...we weren't..." Flora bit her lip, horrified. "She was just resting her head in my lap. I promise."

"It's fine, Flora," Ilena said gently. "I can come back later. I just wanted to talk with Galatea, but that can wait."

"No, I'll just...go and give you some privacy," Flora said hurriedly. She darted out of the room, hands over her face. Galatea tensed as soon as she was gone. They stood in silence for a few moments as Ilena tried to figure out what to say.

"She was just...We were resting," Galatea repeated. "We had been sparing earlier with some of the trainees and...We were resting."

"Okay."

"Nothing inappropriate happened."

"Okay."

"I was just resting my head on her leg and my hair got caught. That's all."

"...Okay."

"I...What did you want to talk to me about?" Galatea wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to look unconcerned buy obviously nervous about whatever Ilena had to say.

"How are you?"

"What?"

"How are you doing?" Ilena repeated, holding her gaze steadily. "I mean, after everything. I...I'm concerned about you." Galatea's face hardened.

"I'm fine." Her emotions told a different story. It was nothing compared to what Stella was feeling, but there was pain and guilt that revealed just how not fine Galatea was. "You needn't concern yourself with me."

"We both know that I know that's not true," Ilena pushed. "I... I should have come to talk to you earlier. I was...wrong to yell at you." Galatea regarded her silently. "I jumped to conclusions, and I shouldn't have. I was so...angry. But it wasn't your fault. It wasn't...it wasn't anyone's fault. If anything, I should hold the blame."

"Captain..."

"I was the leader. It was my responsibility to make sure everyone was taken care of." She leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms, her own and the one Galatea had given her. It reminded her that beneath her tough, almost indifferent exterior, the young warrior had a very caring heart and was more sensitive than she appeared. "I let my emotional exhaustion affect my judgment. I should never have put that guilt on you. I'm sorry."

"It's...it's alright," Galatea finally said. "I..." Her face crumpled and she brought her hands up to cover it. "You were right, though," she said, and Ilena could tell that she was crying, which was startling. Ilena always saw her as strong and proud. "I wasn't there when they needed me. They trusted me to protect them, and I couldn't."

"That's not true, Galatea," Ilena told her softly. "You did what you had to do. You saved those girls. And Stella doesn't blame you. You know that, right?" Galatea nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "These things happen, and sometimes...it doesn't matter how hard we try to stop it."

"Your team? The one sent to deal with Teresa?"

"Yes." She stiffened as she remembered the looks on Noel and Sophia's faces as they died, the horror of Priscilla's awakening. "I did everything I could, and...It didn't make any difference."

"Then why haven't you forgiven yourself for that?" The question startled her.

"I don't know what-"

"Ilena, I know how you feel about it." Of course she did. She was foolish to think she could have hidden that from God-Eye Galatea. "How can you expect me to take advice that you don't believe yourself?" Ilena set her jaw and looked away. Nothing she could say could contradict Galatea.

"Just because I can't take it does not mean I don't believe it's true." She sighed heavily. "I've been trying for months to convince myself that I shouldn't feel the guilt that I do."

"They would have sent Noel and Sophia to get Teresa even if you had refused," Galatea said. "The only difference would have been that you probably would be dead in that scenario. The Organization would have killed you because of your disobedience. And they would have died anyway. Refusing the assignment would have solved nothing."

"I...I know that." She took another deep breath. "I know. My mind knows, but my heart..."

"Yeah, I know." The both fell quiet as they contemplated their mutual pain and guilt. Galatea sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "I didn't know being a captain would...be so hard. I mean, I knew it would be hard, but I thought I would be...better at it."

"You're a good captain," Ilena assured her. "You had a choice to make, and both the choices were horrible. You did the only thing you could. You couldn't have left those girls in the hands of that monster, and Kahlin and Stella both agreed it was the best course of action. It was the lesser of two evils."

"And you're a great Captain, Ilena." Ilena could feel the truth in Galatea's voice, in her emotions. She knew that the younger girl believed that completely.

"I used to think so, but now..."

"You still are," Galatea pressed, and Ilena wondered when this had become about her instead of the younger woman. "No matter what happened with Priscilla and Kahlin, you're the most capable leader I've ever encountered. I...sometimes I wish I was more like you. I admire you so much."

"I don't know if your admiration is warranted," Ilena replied, though she was pleased by the praise and knew that Galatea felt it.

"And that's part of what makes you so good at what you do. There's no ego." Galatea smiled. "Something I should work on."

"We all have flaws." She relaxed as she realized that their relationship was not ruined and that they would be okay. "Some more obvious than others, but they're there."

"Yes, that's true." Galatea smirked. "I think I should find Flora and tell her that she should stop being so mortified. She hates feeling like she's disappointed you."

"She shouldn't worry about that," Ilena replied. "There's nothing for her to be embarrassed about. She's so sensitive sometimes." Galatea tensed and Ilena feared for a moment that she would start a fight about Flora, but she shook her head and let it go.

"She is." Then she smiled, and Ilena had never seen her look so soft.

"How are things with the two of you?"

"Good." A blush joined her smile. "Really good. She's everything I wanted. You were right to push me away. We wouldn't have worked. I need someone to take care of, and you don't need that at all. Flora does. At least she pretends like she does for my sake. She's been really wonderful this week."

"Do you love her?"

"I do." There was no hesitation.

"That's good." Ilena grew serious. "I am very fond of that girl and if you hurt her, I'll make sure you regret it." Galatea's eyes widened and she looked like she was expecting Ilena to say she was joking. When her eyes remained hard, Galatea swallowed and nodded.

"I understand."

"Good." She nodded and patted Galatea's arm. "Glad that's all clear. And we have more important things to talk about now." She explained in detail what she and Teresa had found, listening as Galatea quickly overcame her shock to add her own theories. They walked out of the sleeping chambers to find Flora. Ilena decided that it would be best to inform the rest of the warriors. She wanted them all to feel like equals there, even the Number Forty-Seven, who had somehow miraculously survived. She split from Galatea to go back and gather Teresa and Tera before calling the rest of the warriors together. It would be hard to explain to them all that they were not what they thought they were. That everything they had thought about their lives and purposes was a lie. She wanted to make things right. As much as she could, at least. They had all suffered enough.


	25. Chapter 25

__**AN:** I would like to point out to everyone that in the previous chapter, Galatea and Flora were telling the truth. They were not doing anything naughty, so get your minds out of the gutter. Also, fluffy filler chapter is fluffy and...fillery? Not a word. Still, that's what it is.

* * *

><p><em>Her whole body ached. That was all she could think of when she regained consciousness. As the fuzz in her brain lessened, she realized that 'ache' really was a horrible way to describe what she was feeling. Burned, or throbbed, maybe. No. Neither of those. Hurt just seemed like too...gentle a word for it, too. <em>

_Agony. Yes, that was it._

_She was in agony. Absolute, excruciating agony. Ilena had thought that she knew what that word meant, had thought that she experienced it the summer she fell of her horse and broke her leg. That had been the most physical pain she had ever felt, and it paled in comparison. What she felt now...words could not properly describe. It was as if her body was rebelling against whatever They had put in it, trying to rip itself apart. Which it probably was, she reflected. _

_Her breath came in quick, short gasps, her lungs refusing to inflate fully. They could not push against her screaming ribs enough to let her get the air she so desperately needed. If she had been able to, she knew she would be sobbing. The pain was too much for her to bear. How had the warriors who came before her survived it? Ilena was sure as she lay sprawled on the floor of her cell that she would be one of the casualties who did not even survive the operation. Part of her was ready to welcome the peace of death. At least then she would not have to suffer any longer. But another part of her, a part she had not even known she possessed, fought against that notion, raging against the humiliation that would bring her. Her parents had raised her to be a fighter. She would not die so easily._

_So Ilena pushed herself up, biting back the cry of anguish that rose in her throat as her muscles and bones and organs begged for her to stop moving. She ignored them, only resting when she had gained a sitting position. Her heart took forever to slow again after the excursion, and her vision blurred with the pain. Ilena waited patiently for it to clear, resting her arms on her drawn up knees and letting her head droop forward. _

_When she could again see, she glanced around the room, not too quickly since she soon learned that sharp movements increased her pain tenfold. In the corner, curled into a tight ball, was the girl whose name was Teresa. Her dark hair was slowly turning blond, and Ilena wondered if her eyes were silver yet. She was not sobbing, but her body was racked with tremors._

"_Teresa?" Ilena's voice did not sound like it belonged to her anymore. It was something foreign and alien to her ears, lower and harsh with her torment. The other girl stirred slightly, lifting her head to look at Ilena. _

"_Lenie?" She dragged herself up, her face revealing that she was in just as much pain as Ilena. One eye had lost its color completely while the other one was still transforming, the black slowly retreating against the growing slivers of silver. Swallowing hard, closing her eyes momentarily, Teresa got to her hands and knees, and in a show of will power that would continue to impress Ilena for years to come, the girl made her way to her cellmate's side. "Your eyes are silver. I liked them better green." She sounded so sad for Ilena._

"_Yours are silver, too. And your hair's blond," Ilena retorted weakly. "I liked it better black." This earned a small, tiny, insignificant smile from Teresa. Except it was not insignificant at all, because in that moment it meant the world to Ilena. That she could distract Teresa from their predicament, even if only for a moment, made Ilena's aching heart flutter. It was followed quickly by a bout of nausea, but she swallowed down the bile, cringing and groaning as her stomach twisted and bucked in distress._

"_It's gonna be okay, Lenie," Teresa whispered, managing to wrap her arms around Ilena, pulling her close, where Ilena could feel how badly her body was shaking. "We're gonna be okay. I promise. I'll protect you." And Ilena believed her. _

* * *

><p>She rubbed the wall of the cell absentmindedly, lost in her memories as Clare and Teresa argued. She was not sure how they had ended up down here, but she supposed that it was because the basement cells were one of the more private places they could talk. The rough stone felt almost comforting under her fingertips. So much had happened here, so much had changed for her. Her life had simultaneously been destroyed and rebuilt within these walls. She had lost everything. Her humanity, her family, her sense of self, because of the acts of the men who built this place. And yet, she had gained so much, as well. Her power, her prowess, the respect of the other warriors. Clare.<p>

Teresa.

It was because of the Organization that she had found Teresa. She knew that had she been stuck in a village, had she not been orphaned and taken, she would have ended up marrying a farm boy and been unhappy her entire life, unable to truly be herself. She would never have been able to have a relationship with a woman, at least not the kind she had with Teresa. She would have been forced into a union with a man who would never be able to understand her desires. All that she had with Teresa would have never happened. Her sole purpose would have been to produce children and work on a farm. Perhaps she would have even died in childbirth. It was very common.

Instead, she was now organizing the remaining Claymore, about to send them out into the territories to eliminate the Yoma for good. It had taken two more days after her talk with Galatea to finalize the territories, and three after that to make sure that everyone knew and understood their assignments. Another four days to sort through the trainees and figure out which ones were ready to head into the field with supervision and which ones needed more training, and yet another day to assign those who were ready to an adult. She finally had it all in order.

And then Clare decided to throw a hissy fit.

"No!" she screeched, bringing Ilena back to the present as Teresa tried to reason with the girl. "I don't want to go!"

"Clare, you knew we would have to leave eventually," Teresa said gently. Ilena stood behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. "There are a few Awakened Beings that Ilena and I have to take care of." She had used the records left by the Organization to see where the problem areas were and to assess the strength of the remaining Awakened Beings. There were a few that she determined could only be handled by herself or Teresa. Possibly Galatea. She could have just formed a hunting party, but with no more possibilities of new Claymores, she did not want to put any of her remaining warriors at unnecessary risk. She and Teresa would take the toughest of the Awakened Beings, with Galatea and Flora taking the next tier, and so on and so forth through the ranks with the weaker half of the warriors taking the regular yoma. They would systematically work through the continent and rid it of yoma once and for all.

"Then leave me here!"

"I can't do that," Teresa insisted, never raising her voice despite the fact that Clare had.

"Why not?" Clare demanded, placing her hands on her hips in a gesture of defiance. "Not like I'll be alone." It was true. Stella was staying at Headquarters along with Jen, Cameron, and the younger trainees. They would continue training the girls while the rest of the warriors took care of the Yoma. Ilena suspected that Clare's refusal to leave had a great deal to do with the fact that Jean was one of the ones staying. The girl was almost old enough to go, but after she had so very nearly awakened, Ilena wanted to keep her out of stressful situations until they could determine if she was completely stable or not. So far she had given no indication that she did not have control over her yoki, but Ilena would rather not take the chance.

"I don't know when we'll be back." Teresa raised a brow and cocked her head to the side. "It may take us weeks, even months to complete this assignment. Do you really want to be separated from us for that long?" Ilena was letting Teresa take point on this, though she was ready to step in if she needed to.

"Yes." But Clare looked uncertain as she said it.

"Oh, really?" Teresa pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "And what if Ilena and I just forget to come back for you?"

"You wouldn't."

"And how do you know?"

Clare narrowed her eyes, looking smug. "Because you promised Stella you'd come back and finish whatever needed to be done with the trainees."

"Clever. Hmmm." Teresa tapped her chin, tilting it as if thinking hard. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Jean, would it?"

Clare's eyes widened momentarily before she schooled her features into a cool mask. "...N-no." She grimaced at the unsteadiness in her voice, and Ilena had to work hard to keep the smile off her own face.

"Is that so?" Teresa asked, a knowing smirk on her lips. She and Ilena had discussed the possibility that Clare might have a bit of a crush on Jean, but so far, the relationship seemed to just be one of friendship. Ilena argued that Clare was far to young to be delving into romantic relationships anyway, while Teresa claimed that Clare was responsible and they should trust her to make the right decisions. She argued that they did not even know if Clare was interested in girls that way. From everything she had indicated, the girl liked boys. Ilena was just worried about Clare falling for a Claymore. That would make matters much more... complicated.

"Yeah, it is." Clare crossed her arms and stuck her chin in the air.

"So you wouldn't mind if I just went and told Jean that, would yo-"

"No!" Ilena almost had to laugh at the wild look in Clare's eyes. "No, don't! Please."

"But I thought you said-"

"I just..."Clare sighed and let her shoulders slouch. Ilena resisted the urge to remind her about her posture. Now was not the time. "It's kind of nice to have someone my own age around. I love you guys, but..." She looked at them apologetically. Teresa softened and smiled.

"I understand, Clare." She glanced back at Ilena. "Seems we have a predicament. Any suggestions?" Ilena pushed herself of the wall against which she had been leaning and joined the other two members of her small family.

"I really don't want to leave you here for that long," Ilena told Clare. "I don't like the idea of being separated for any significant period of time, but I do understand where you're coming from." Ilena was glad that Clare had someone she could talk to, have fun with, even though she worried about the possibility of Jean accidentally hurting Clare because of the difference in strength between the two. However, she did not think she had ever seen a trainee, or even another full warrior, with the control that Jean displayed. It rivaled Ilena's own. It may have even been greater. Ilena did not know if she would have been able to pull herself back from coming so close to awakening as Jean had. It was quite an astonishing feat.

"Maybe..."Clare started shyly. "Maybe...Jean could come with us?" Teresa seemed to consider the idea, looking to Ilena for confirmation.

"What do you think, Lena?"

"Hmmm, I had wanted to leave her here so that someone could make sure she really does have control," Ilena mused, turning the thought over in her head. "She came so close to losing it. I've never heard of anything like that happening, and we don't yet know the ramifications."

"But who better to watch her?" Teresa asked. "We both read yoki flows now, and since you've been working with Galatea, you've gotten better at manipulation. If she did threaten to awaken, we're actually the best suited to deal with that other than Galatea herself." Ilena nodded. What Teresa said had a lot of truth to it. She had been working intensively with Galatea in between strategy meetings to learn how to work her new ability, and she was pleased with the progress she had made in that short time. Of course, she still had a long way to go, and she knew that she would never be anywhere near Galatea's lever. Ilena intended to keep working her ability even after she and Galatea went their separate ways. Teresa, of course, was more than willing to help her.

"That's true. But I had intended to leave her in Stella's care." Ilena thought that the girl would have a good effect on the grieving warrior. "She needs something to occupy her attention, but I don't want her to have to deal too much with the more volatile trainees."

"Like that Ophelia girl?" Ilena frowned at Teresa's reminder. The girl was yet another thing that Ilena could put on her conscience. Her brother, and it seemed most of her village, had been killed by none other than Priscilla shortly after she had awakened, and Ophelia had, of course, been taken by the Organization to be turned into a Claymore. Another life ruined because of Ilena's short-sightedness. If she had just realized that Prisc-No, she had to stop thinking like that. Nothing could change what had happened. All she could do now was do her best to try and fix the consequences of her mistakes.

Ophelia was deeply disturbed, possibly a sociopath, and Ilena did not want her to be around too many of the other girls just in case her personality rubbed off on them. Or more importantly, to keep her from hurting them. She liked to play sick, twisted games with the others that usually ended in some kind of injury for the victim. When Ilena had questioned them, both Jean and Miria had both divulged that Ophelia's behavior had only gotten worse as she got older. It was clear that she would be very powerful, on a single digit level. Possibly even Top Five. But first, she needed serious mental healing and discipline. They all did, but Ophelia especially. That's why Ilena had entrusted her care to Allie and Tera. She hoped that the two steady warriors would have a calming effect on the girl.

"Yes, like her. Though she will be leaving soon with Allie and Tera."

"Good." She glanced at Clare in time to see the girl shudder. She and Ophelia did not get along, and Ilena even feared leaving the human girl with the unstable trainee for any period of time. Luckily, Jean was always there, ready to protect Clare should she need to.

"Clare, has she... done anything to you?" Ilena asked. It was not the first time she had asked the question, and so far the answer had always been in the negative.

"No." Clare bit her lip. "But she makes me feel...weird. Like she wants to mess with me, but won't do it while other people are watching." Teresa frowned, troubled.

"You let me or Ilena, or any of the adult know if she bothers you, okay?"

"I will."

"Good, but that still doesn't help us with the problem at hand," Ilena reminded them.

"Well, what if," Teresa began, "since we're coming back here anyway, we take Jean with us for the couple of months we'll be out and about, and then Stella can have her when we get back. I mean, she'll be able to learn some good stuff from us-okay, from you," she amended at Ilena's skeptical look. "And Stella will have her hands full with a bunch of trainees and trying to make sure Jen behaves anyway. That way, when she only has to look out for Jean, it will be like a vacation of sorts."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Ilena admitted.

"Why are you always so surprised when I say something smart?" Teresa asked, raising a brow.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Ilena teased, letting the corner of her mouth twitch into a smirk. Teresa crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'll have you know that I have good ideas all the time."

"Like that time you decided that we should go swimming even though you knew Noel was in the area, and she stole our clothes and wouldn't give them back until we agreed to do a dance for her?" Ilena asked. "Or maybe the time you insisted on seeing if you could herd cattle and ended up causing a stampede. Or maybe the time you tried to-"

"Okay, okay!" Teresa interrupted, waving her hands as Clare giggled. "I get the point. Sometimes I don't exactly think things through." Ilena just snorted. "Still, I think it would be good for Jean to come with us. Good for her and for Clare."

"I do agree. What do you think, Clare? Remember, Jean would still go back to Stella once we returned here."

"I know." She flashed them a smile. "But that means I still have two months to change your minds." Teresa rolled her eyes and ushered Clare out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see."

Ilena followed them back up the stairs to the main level where most of the warriors were residing. Along the way they ran into Hilda and Miria.

"Greetings Quicksword Ilena and Teresa of the Faint Smile," Hilda said, bowing her head slightly in respect.

"Hilda, please," Teresa began shaking her head slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to be so formal? 'Teresa' and 'Ilena' will be just fine."

"Forgive me...Teresa," she replied with a small smile. "I suppose it is sometimes difficult to remember. You're such a legend."

"Don't tell her that, Hilda," Ilena butted in. "It will go straight to her head." Miria looked bewildered for a moment, but Hilda let out a hearty laugh. When she saw that neither Teresa not Ilena were angry, Miria visibly relaxed. "And how are the trainees today?" Ilena asked Miria. because of her obvious natural leadership abilities, Ilena had thought it would be good to see if the girl could handle being in charge of the trainees until she and Hilda left.

"All is well today, Captain." Ilena would have corrected her, but she knew it would be of no use. No matter how many times she told Miria that she did not have to call her Captain, the girl would not comply. "I am concerned, though, that Ophelia is too strong for me. She is starting to...push the boundaries." Ilena frowned, having feared that might happen.

"Thank you for letting me know. You just have to hang on a few more days, then she'll be gone." But part of Ilena was slightly concerned that Allie and Tera might not be enough to handle Ophelia should the girl grow into her power. She had every potential to pass them. Her yoki level was higher than those of the former Number Six and Seven. If she truly did go insane and turn on them, they would have to rely on their experience and teamwork to overpower her. Hopefully, they would be able to pull her back from the brink of insanity before that happened. Ilena felt a deep personal conviction to do everything possible to try and save Ophelia's sanity. She had to make things right. "I will have Galatea help you if it would make you feel more secure."

"Thank you, Captain." Ilena was almost surprised that Miria did not salute her.

"Are you two ready to head to your new territory?" she asked, addressing Hilda this time.

Hilda smiled and nodded. "I believe so. I haven't spent so much time at Headquarters since before receiving my emblem. I'm ready to get back out in the world. It's a little...crowded here."

"I know the feeling," Teresa chuckled. "Our kind are not accustomed to having so many people around. We tend to like our solitude."

"I have made some good friends, though," Hilda said, cutting a glance at Miria, who might have blushed. "I am glad that we will be keeping a network going so that I may have the pleasure of seeing them again."

"Our kind must stick together," Ilena agreed, glad that her initiative was appreciated. She had mulled over the idea of just disbanding the Organization once they had taken care of the Yoma, but soon she realized that if she did so, it would be very hard for the Claymore to keep track of each other. Without the oppression of the Organization, many of them had formed close bonds with each other, whether they be of friendship or something more. Ilena could not take that away from them, knowing that their lives would have so little meaning once the Yoma were gone. She knew that if she did not have Teresa and Clare, or her friendships with the other deserters, the prospect of living in a world without a reason for her existence would be torture.

Miria and Hilda both nodded in concurrence. They were both bright, and Miria had even volunteered to help go through all the papers the men had left behind. She proved to be a intelligent and inquisitive young woman, bringing up questions and concerns that Ilena herself had overlooked. The older woman was almost sad that she would never get the chance to prove herself as a leader. She could have been great one day, with the proper training.

"Well," Teresa said, bringing Ilena back out of her thoughts, "we really must be going. We were on our way to find Jean. Have either of you seen her?"

"I believed she is at the sparring ground with Galatea and Flora," Hilda supplied. "They are testing her control."

"Thank you, Hilda." Ilena gave the pair another nod of her head before leaving them. Clare trotted excitedly beside them. She really loved to watch the trainees spar, even though she was not allowed to join in. The younger girls had less self control, and even though they were not fighting with real swords, they had enough strength to seriously injure the human child if they were not careful. Ilena made sure that Clare only ever sparred with a fully trained warrior, though she had her suspicions that Jena may have sparred with Clare a few times while Ilena and Teresa were busy. With so much to organize, it was hard to keep Clare in their sights at all times. Besides, Ilena thought it was time to let the girl have a bit of independence while they could. In the relative safety of Headquarters, she could wander around and explore as she pleased without fear of attack from Yoma or hostile humans.

Their entrance into the training grounds caused enough of a distraction for Jean that Galatea's sword found it's mark, cutting shallowly across the younger girl's arm.

"Stay focused," Galatea instructed her gently. She was proving to have a better manner with the trainees that Ilena would have expected. She was softer and less sarcastic with them. Ilena suspected that she actually liked kids, despite her protests. "Heal it and keep fighting." Jean gave the tiniest of nods and released just enough yoki to close the wound. To Ilena's satisfaction, and apparently Jean's as well, the girl easily pulled back her yoki after it was released. "Well done," Galatea said, pleased. Again Jean nodded, obviously not wanting to break her concentration.

Ilena, Teresa, and Clare continued to watch as Galatea purposefully pushed Jean in ways that forced her to continually release and pull back her yoki, pushing and testing her control. Clare winced, and bit her lip each time Galatea's sword cut Jean, but Ilena knew it was necessary. She had given Galatea explicit instructions to make the girl test her limits, see if she had control. Galatea was also prepared to help Jean pull herself back if need be. So far, it looked as if Jean was perfectly in control. She definitely would have been high ranking, too. Such a talented group of trainees. Though none as talented as herself, and certainly not as talented as Teresa.

"She's doing well," the woman in question whispered in her ear. "Very focused."

"Mhm," Ilena agreed. "Very impressive for one so young."

"Very reminiscent of someone else I know." Teresa grinned and leaned her shoulder against Ilena briefly.

"I do think her control may have surpassed where I was at her age," Ilena admitted. "The way she pulled herself back from awakening was something I don't think I could have managed even now."

"Rubbish, Lena." Teresa shook her head, sending her cascade of blond waves bouncing around her face and shoulders. "You have to deal with near-awakening on a daily basis. Every time you use the Quicksword, you have to keep yourself from going over that edge."

"Teresa-"

"It's true, Lena," she continued. "I can't imagine the control that must take. When I use the Quicksword, I'm not really using it in the true sense. I can move fast enough to do it without releasing my yoki, so it's really not nearly as demanding. Your way is much harder. Your control is...incredible." Teresa complimented her all the time. This was nothing new. Still, Ilena rarely knew how to respond. So she just nodded her head and rubbed her arm awkwardly. Teresa obviously understood, having grown accustomed to Ilena's quirks over the years. She slipped her arm around Ilena's waist, while her other hand ruffled Clare's hair.

"I think that's enough for today," Galatea called to Jean, who was panting from her efforts. "We'll pick up again tomorrow. I've explained to Stella what to do. Now, it will be up to you to make sure you know when you're approaching your limits."

"I will." Jean spoke seriously to Galatea. "I won't let myself go to far."

"Actually," Ilena piped up, stepping forward and drawing their attention to her. "I'm the one to whom you should explain the training regime."

"Ilena?" Galatea raised a single, elegant eyebrow.

"There's been a change of plans." Ilena glanced back at Clare with a small smile before turning her head to face Jean. "How would you feel about travelling with the three of us instead of staying here?"

"But...Captain..."Jean frowned, confused. "I thought you said I wasn't ready. That I need more time to make sure I'm not going to awaken. I don't...I don't want to put Cl-anyone in danger." Her small slip did not go unnoticed. Ilena and Teresa shared a knowing look.

"Ilena and I can both-"

"You won't hurt me, Jean!" Clare butted in, cutting off Teresa, who frowned at the outburst. "I know it. I know you won't let that happen." Jean blinked and then blushed at the praise, trying very hard and failing to keep the corners of her mouth from lifting up in a pleased smile. However, her expression darkened again as she attempted to argue with Clare.

"Clare, I...If I lost control..."

Teresa looked the girl in the eyes. "Ilena and I are both skilled in yoki reading, and Ilena can manipulate it to a point. We won't let you awaken. And believe me, we will protect Clare at all cost." The implication being that should Jean somehow manage to awaken, neither of them would hesitate in doing what needed to be done. If they could do it for each other, they could certainly do it for Jean. The young Claymore stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Then yes. I would like to travel with you."

Clare let out a squeal and threw her arms around Jean's neck. The trainee looked surprised and awkwardly patted Clare on the back as she tried to figure out what to do. Behind them, Galatea smirked and crossed her arms, obviously in tune to what Jean and Clare were feeling. As much as she tried to ignore it, Ilena could feel it as well, especially being this close to them. Jean was confused, and surprised by how much she liked it when Clare hugged her. For her part, the human girl was so excited it drowned out all the other emotions, but Ilena had been feeling them for days now. She knew that Clare got excited and happy and a little bashful when Jean was around.

Ilena could feel the amusement from Galatea, and a conflicting of emotions from Teresa. A bit of amusement to go along with Galatea's. A bit of concern, which Ilena assumed had to be about the possibility of Clare's relationship with Jean developing into something more. A bit of jealousy that Ilena was now accustomed to feeling. Even if she could hide it on the outside, Teresa could never completely cover how seeing the people important to her giving attention to someone else irritated and hurt her. Ilena was not sure herself what she should feel. She had already been over it in her head so many times. She supposed that for once in her life, she would have to let fate take its course.

"Alright, Clare," she said. "Let Jean breathe. She may be a Claymore, but she still needs air." Clare smiled sheepishly, her cheeks coloring in a blush, and released the taller girl.

"Sorry," she mumbled to Jean. "Guess I got a little carried away." Jean returned the smile, and Ilena really did think that it did a lot to soften her features. She was pretty, if not in the dazzling way that Galatea and Teresa were. She was much too severe for that, almost like Ilena. The thought gave her pause. If Jean was like her, which she really was, and Clare was like Teresa, and their similarities could be almost frightening sometimes, then perhaps Jean really would be a good choice for Clare. Of course, it was much much much too early for that, but Ilena decided that if it did happen, she would let it. It would be hard for Clare to find someone who would treat her better than Jean did or give her more attention.

"It's fine," the young Claymore said, tilting her head down just slightly to get a good look at Clare. "I'm just not used to being hugged, I guess." Clare's smile fell, and her expression twisted into one of sorrow. The sadness radiated from her, and Ilena thought it was good that she was so affected by Jean's misfortune. She had worried that by spending so much time with Claymores, Clare would forget that they were not just normal women and girls. They had all seen incredible heartache.

"Well," Clare put the smile back on. "We'll just have to change that!" And she embraced the girl again. This time, Jean was ready for it and hesitantly let her own arms wrap around Clare. Ilena thought she might have heard a whispered 'thank you.'

"Alright, girls," Teresa interrupted. "Clare's still got to eat, and I do believe it's Jean's turn to patrol with Stella." Ilena had decided it would be a good idea to keep watches, even though most of them argued that the danger was gone. She was not so sure. There were still Awakened Beings who might, when they heard of the fall of the Organization, try to make some kind of move. She thought mostly of Isley of the North who could use the Eastern territories to try and wrest the southern lands from Riful of the West. She did not want them to get caught in a fight between Abyssal Ones. There was also the matter of the missing handler. After the confusion of the final battle, one of the current generation of warriors came to Ilena and expressed her concern that not all the men had been captured. Her handler, a man by the name of Rubel, had not been accounted for, and Ilena was concerned that her might try to get help from the mainland. Better to be prepared than be caught unaware, she always said.

"And make sure to get a good night's sleep," Ilena added as Jean extracted herself from Clare's arms. "We'll be leaving in just a few days. I want you rested up. I'll be counting on you to keep Clare protected while Teresa and I take care of our Awakened Beings."

"Of course, Captain." Jean nodded resolutely. She was so very good at following orders.

"Oh, and Galatea." The woman perked up at her name. "Could you join Miria with the trainees? I think she might need some assistance handling Ophelia." Galatea made a displeased face, but nodded. She did not like the unstable girl, either, but she knew better than to argue with Ilena about it.

Ilena and Teresa ushered Clare away from the sparring grounds while Galatea escorted Jean back to the barracks. In just a few days, she would have to say goodbye to many of the friends she had made. She would honestly miss Galatea and Flora, and of course Tera. Allie and Cameron had grown on her, as well, and she knew that even with her crassness, she would miss Jen. And she was concerned for Stella, and hoped very much that she would be able to overcome Kahlin's death.

She reached out beside her to ruffle Clare's hair. The girl frowned and shooed Ilena's hand away, but there was no ferocity in the gesture. She just wanted her hair to stay looking nice in case she saw Jean again before bed. Ilena rolled her eyes, but let the small smile cross her lips before repeating the motion. Clare sighed and looked up at her. When she saw Ilena's expression, she lifted an eyebrow, looking so much like Teresa that it was hard to remember they were not actually blood related. Ilena just smiled wider and leaned down to kiss the top of Clare's head. It was the girl's turn to roll her eyes, but Ilena could tell that she did not mind.

When she looked back up, Teresa was watching them, her eyes soft. No one said anything, but Ilena knew they were all happy to be so close to the end of their long journey. She did not anticipate any trouble with their Awakened Beings. Not with Teresa around. They would be back here in two moths, tops, and then they would head to the place on the map that Ilena had picked for them. There, they would build a life, a simple one, but a good one. Maybe Jean and Stella could even visit from time to time. That would make everyone happy. And Ilena wanted that happiness more than anything.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **Hey guys, I am really sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I went through a long dry spell where I couldn't write anything, and when the muse finally did come back, it only wanted to work on original stories. But it's written now, and we're close to the end. Only three or four more chapters to go! Again, I would like to really truly thank you all for your reviews and you interest in the story. It really helps keep my motivation up! i love you guys!

* * *

><p>"<em>Say it again."<em>

_Ilena rolled her eyes, but could not help the smile that spread across her face. "No." She did not have to turn her head to know that Teresa was pouting. The other girls' eyes would be wide and pleading, like a puppy's. So Ilena kept her face turned forward, trying her hardest to ignore Teresa's fingers dancing across the exposed skin of her stomach. _

"_Please, Lenie?"_

"_I'm especially not going to say it if you keep calling me that." She cut her eyes to the side to see that her suspicions were correct. Teresa had her bottom lip stuck out, and her eyes were widened. "Don't look at me that way."_

"_Why? Because you know you can't resist?" Teresa waggled her eyebrows and grinned. "Please, Ilena. Just one more time." Ilena sighed and folded her hands behind her head, looking back up at the moon where it hung in the sky. Teresa scooted closer, pressing their bodies together. "Please."_

"_Fine." She rolled her head to the side so that she could look directly into Teresa's eyes. "I love you." The effect the words had on Teresa were immediate. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile widened. She leaned forward with no warning and pressed her lips to Ilena's. As Teresa's arm came around to pull them flush against each other, Ilena relaxed into the embrace. She was still incredibly nervous about the whole thing. It had just been over a month since Teresa had dragged her out to that lake and professed her love, changing Ilena's life. They were still a couple of months away from receiving their emblems, out on another supervised mission. As usual, Teresa had managed to sneak away, taking Ilena with her. Tonight was the first time they had lain together, and despite how nervous she had been going into it, Ilena was rather pleased with the results. _

"_I love you, too," Teresa whispered, and Ilena's heart fluttered, but she brushed it off, shrugging._

"_When will that stop being such a big deal for you?" She asked, taking attention away from her own reaction. _

"_I hope never," her new lover answered, fingers ghosting over Ilena's chest. She dipped her head and snuggled closer so that she was tucked under Ilena's chin. The silver haired girl placed a gentle kiss on Teresa's hair. "I always want to feel this way when you say that to me." She turned her head so that her lips were pressed to Ilena's skin._

"_I love you." Ilena just wanted to see what would happen and was rewarded when she felt Teresa's lips spread in another smile._

"_Again."_

"_I love you."_

_Teresa tilted her head up to kiss along Ilena's jaw. "Again." _

_Ilena bit her lip to stop the traitorous smile that would not leave her alone. "I love you."_

_The other girl shifted so that she was propped on her elbows over Ilena, staring down at her. "Again."_

"_I love you." She said it more quietly this time, her smile fading as her heart clenched at the look in Teresa's eyes. It was no longer playful and mischievous. It was hard to describe, but Ilena recognized the intense need that was there. "I love you." Teresa leaned down and kissed her again, letting her hand come up to rest on Ilena's neck, her blond hair falling around them. She normally had it tied back, but Ilena's hands had pulled it loose earlier. _

"_Can I have you again?" she asked softly. Ilena had been surprised to find that Teresa was an attentive and gentle lover, more concerned about Ilena's needs than her own. She had always seen the other girl as pushy and just a tad selfish, but she had taken care of Ilena so beautifully and considerately. _

"_Of course," Ilena answered just as softly, blushing a tiny bit. "Please." Teresa smiled again, softer this time, never breaking eye contact with Ilena. She knew they would not rejoin the group until almost morning, but Ilena could not bring herself to care about the consequences. _

* * *

><p>"What if it's not just a crush?" Ilena asked again, a little irritated at Teresa's lack of concern.<p>

"Would that really be so horrible, Ilena?"

"I'm just concerned." She finished wiping down her sword and put it back in place, ready to depart. The stench from the carcass of the Awakened Being they had just vanquished was starting to make her feel nauseated. "Is Clare really old enough to know how to make that kind of decision? We are leaving them alone together for extended periods of time. She's at that age where she's going to start becoming...curious."

Teresa quirked her mouth thoughtfully as she began walking. "Well, it's not like she can get pregnant from anything they would do."

Ilena sighed in exasperation. "But what about the emotional consequences? What if they grow close and Jean awakens? Or decides she doesn't want Clare anymore? She'll be heartbroken. Or what about Jean? What if Clare is just experimenting?"

"You can't hold them back just because you don't want them to get hurt," Teresa reminded her gently. "They have to learn how to make their own decisions. We did what we were supposed to, Lena. We talked to Clare about it. We prepared her as best we could. Now we just have to trust that she'll be responsible." In preparation for travelling with Jean, she and Teresa had sat down with Clare and finally had that 'birds and the bees' talk that Teresa had promised her. It turned out that Clare had grown up on a farm of sorts and already knew the basics. What they had really talked with her about was how to know if she was ready to take that step and what it meant in a relationship. Jean was a couple of years older, and while Ilena trusted her not to take advantage of Clare's youth and inexperience, she was not sure the young warrior would be able to say 'no' to Clare if the human girl became insistent.

"I know." Ilena sighed as Teresa's arm came up around her shoulders. She brought her left hand up to entwine it with the fingers that were draped there.

"Besides, I think Jean is too scared of us to do anything."

Ilena chuckled in agreement. "You are right about that. But I think Clare might be a bad influence on her."

"Quite possible."

The conversation died down as they continued walking, just enjoying each other's presence. Teresa eventually removed her arm from around Ilena's shoulders to take out the map of their assignments.

"How many more?" Ilena asked peering over at the piece of paper. It was more to make conversation than anything else. Ilena had made the assignments and had a mental checklist of them all. They had already taken care of five former single digit Awakened Beings, the toughest one by far being Bloody Agatha. They had been forced to take yoki suppressants to enter the holy city where she resided, but even suppressed, Teresa had been more than a match for the Awakened Number Two.

"Just two more," Teresa replied. "Unless you want to change your mind about Isley and Riful."

"No. Let Isley take care of Riful, and then leave him to his own devises. He doesn't tend to cause that much trouble." She had thought long and hard about what to do about the Abyssal ones. With Luciela gone, and Riful occupying the Southern lands, the balance of power had shifted. It would not be long before Isley came to claim the Southern lands for himself, no doubt killing Riful and Dauf in the process. She knew that it would probably be possible to take him out, but she had no desire to put any of her warriors at unnecessary risk. She tilted her head to the side, wondering when they had become _her_ warriors.

"If you think that's best." Something in Teresa's tone told Ilena there was more to it.

"Is that not satisfactory to you?"

"I just don't see why we should leave him. If we go after him right after he battles Riful, then he will be weakened and much easier to take down."

"Have you forgotten that he is now travelling with Priscilla?" Ilena asked, brows raised. "Even if we defeated him, I doubt even you could take her." Teresa grimaced.

"I suppose you're right." She hesitated before continuing. "Although I am still not convinced that-"

"We're not discussing it further!" Ilena was a little embarrassed by how shrill her voice became, but she still had nightmares about Teresa dying at Priscilla's hands. She was determined to keep that from becoming a reality.

Teresa fell silent again and did not speak until they returned to the town where they had left Clare and Jean. Ilena felt a little guilty about that, but there was nothing else to say. She would not discuss the possibility of going after Priscilla any further.

When they opened the door to the room of the inn, the two girls were sitting on different beds, trying to appear nonchalant, but Ilena could see a slight blush in each of their cheeks. Not to mention, the emotions from Jean consisted of embarrassment, anxiety, and guilt. There was a slight indention in the sheets next to Clare. It was clear that Jean had been there quite recently.

"I didn't think you would be back until later," Clare said smoothly, obviously a better actress than Jean.

"Well, the beast wasn't as challenging as we had first anticipated," Teresa replied, eyes narrowed. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, not much." Clare shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I was teaching Jean how to play poker." Ilena glanced around and saw a stack of cards at the end of the bed. Clever girl.

"Sounds like...fun..." Teresa looked between Clare and Jean a few times, waiting for one of them to crack. Ilena could feel Jean beginning to panic even as Clare kept her cool mask in place. She was not afraid of them.

"It was." She folded her arms over her chest. "Since you won't let me spar with her, we had to find other ways to entertain ourselves."

"You know why we made that rule-"

"She wouldn't hurt me!" Clare's voice rose in anger, startling Teresa, whose brows shot up. She blinked a few times.

"Not on purpose, Clare, but she might on accide-"

"No she wouldn't!" Clare frowned and glared at Teresa. Her hormonal swings were rather frightening when they happened. Teresa could usually keep up, but Ilena, whose emotions were much more fluid, was often startled by the ferocity of some of Clare's reactions. The girl always had reasons in her mind that justified her reactions, but it was not always clear to Ilena what those reasons were.

"Clare," Teresa began firmly, but gently. "Believe me. I know you think that, but sometimes accidents happen no matter how much control we think we have." She was obviously thinking of the time when she had accidentally broken a couple of Ilena's ribs when she had lost herself. It had only taken a momentary slip in control, but the damage was done. If Ilena had been fully human, it would have been a much more serious injury, possibly fatal. As it were, it had completely ruined the mood despite the fact that Ilena was able to heal them rather quickly, and Teresa spent the rest of the night apologizing profusely.

"Whatever," Clare muttered, rolling her eyes. It was her new way of giving in to an argument without having to admit she was wrong. Ilena found it infuriating. She could not understand why Clare was suddenly incapable of holding a reasonable conversation. Teresa, surprisingly, was the one who had to remind Ilena that this was normal behavior for a girl her age.

"And you can drop the attitude," Teresa snapped, causing both Ilena and Jean to wince. Clare's nostrils flared and her brows flew together in a deep scowl.

"You keep treating me like I'm a child!"

"You are a child!"

"Yeah, well, you're not my mom!"

Teresa was ready for the barb this time and did not let it faze her. "Yes, we've already established that, but it makes no difference because I am responsible for you, and you will listen to what I say." Jean looked at Ilena helplessly, wanting them to stop. Ilena could sense the guilt from the girl. As if it was her fault.

Clare opened her mouth to continue arguing, but Jean beat her to it.

"Stop! It's my fault!" she yelped, clasping her hands over her mouth as soon as the words left it. Her eyes widened as Clare turned to glare at her.

"Shut up, Jean!" she hissed. Teresa, however, was not deterred. She also turned to regard Jean with an unrelenting stare.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I...Clare wanted to practice with the swords but I knew that you didn't want us to do that so I tried to distract her, only she wouldn't listen. So I..." She swallowed hard, her eyes apologetic. "I..."

"I kissed her, okay?" Clare finished in exasperation. "It was all me. Don't lie for me, Jean." Teresa had her head cocked to the side as if unable to process this information, and Ilena found that her own jaw had dropped open slightly.

"Clare...You are much too young to be...doing that," she said softly, incredibly uncomfortable.

"Says who?" she countered viciously. Normally, Clare saved the sass for Teresa, but it seemed that no one was safe at the moment. "Who are you to decide that for me?"

"The person who is responsible for you!" Ilena forgot all her previous thoughts of accepting a relationship between Clare and Jean. "And I say that you are too young."

"Oh yeah? Well how old were you when you had your first kiss."

"I was in my seventeenth year," she answered triumphantly with a raised brow, knocking her head to the side as Clare's nose wrinkled, obviously irritated at being beaten. She switched tactics and turned to her other guardian.

"What about you, Teresa?"

The tall blond blinked before regaining herself and frowning. "I hardly see how it is your business," she retorted, crossing her arms. "This is about you, not me, and I do not appreciate you talking to Ilena that way."

"I just asked her a question!"

"No, you were trying to manipulate the situation to suit your needs. And you were being disrespectful."

"Why are you only getting mad at me? Jean kissed me back," Clare threw out uncharacteristically. Normally, she did take responsibility for her actions.

"And I'm sure that Jean was not the one who decided to lie to us about it," Teresa said. Ilena was proud of how much control Teresa was keeping.

"I was just asking because I wanted to know!" Clare trilled. "Because it's not fair to call me too young if you were my age!"

Teresa thought for a moment then nodded. "Fair point. I was twelve." She kept her unwavering gaze on Clare. Ilena, of course, knew about it, but neither of them liked to bring it up as it was a source of bad memories for Teresa. "I was supposed to marry him when I got older, but...well the Yoma." She shrugged. "It was just a little peck. I didn't want him to, not really." She looked almost apologetically at Ilena who nodded her head slightly to let Teresa know it was okay. "My parents arranged it all when we were just babies. When my family was killed...well, he didn't want me anymore. I was tainted." Ilena resisted the urge to embrace her. She knew that Teresa had lived with the boy's family for a short while before they sold her to the Organization, betraying her when she was most vulnerable. Even without that detail, the story had effectively ruined Clare's fit, and the girl was looking at Teresa with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Teresa," she said softly. "I didn't know."

"It's fine." Teresa smiled. "Besides, I got you and Ilena out of it." She looked across to Ilena, her eyes softening.

"I'm sorry," Jean piped up. "I'm the oldest. I should have been more responsible."

"Hush, Jean," Clare snipped. Ilena had never seen her talk to Jean that way. "I knew what I was doing." She looked Ilena square in the eyes. "I take back what I said earlier. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me." Ilena sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. You'll be thirteen soon." She shook her head. "You're mostly responsible, and I know you're more mature than most girls your age. I just want to make sure the two of you are careful. And that you don't move too fast."

"It was just a kiss, Ilena," Clare said. "I was just curious." Ilena supposed that was partly her fault for not keeping a tighter rein on the group of warriors they had travelled with. Of course Clare would be curious about sex. She had been surrounded by it for months. Despite how hard she and Teresa had tried to keep Clare protected from it, Ilena had not been able to stop the paired warriors from flaunting their physical relationships. That was also only to be expected. The women had been repressed for so long, unable to fully express their feelings towards each other. It was a hard situation all around.

"I understand," Ilena said finally. "But I still want you to make sure you do not do anything without really thinking about it first. That goes for you, as well, Jean." The older girl nodded. "And if you have any questions you should...feel free to...ask." She tried very hard to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks, but she could see by Teresa's barely concealed smirk that she had failed. Clare and Jean shared a glance, looking equally as horrified as Ilena felt.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Clare finally managed, stuffing the rest of her belonging in her pack. "Isn't it time to go or something?"

"Ah, yes," Teresa said. "That it is. We've got a lot of walking to do if we want to make it the next village in good time. We should have two days of camping, but then another night in an inn."

"There are only two more Awakened Beings to take care of, and then we will return to Headquarters," Ilena said, earning a look of disappointment from each of the girls. She thought that even Teresa shared in it. "Don't give me that look. You knew that was the deal from the beginning."

"But, Ilena," Clare whined. "We all like having Jean here! I know you do, and I know Teresa does, too." She looked at her other guardian for back up. Teresa glanced between them, obviously torn. Ilena knew what Clare said was true. Teresa had said so on several occasions. Apparently, Jean reminded her of a young Ilena, and she thought that was 'adorable.' Clare and Jean were like them before they had been ruined. Before they had been torn apart by the cruelty of their world. Before they had been turned against each other. Would the two girls be destined for such pain and hurt as well? Was it inescapable for their kind? The thought stirred something deep and painful inside Ilena, which she did not want to dwell upon. She swallowed hard and set her jaw. Only Teresa noticed the subtle change in her expression, but all three could hear it in her voice.

"It's been decided," she said more harshly than she had intended. Both Clare and Jean flinched, and Teresa looked slightly stricken, no doubt wanting to do something to comfort Ilena even though she did not know why she was upset. "I don't want to hear any more about it. Finish packing up. We need to leave." She cast her eyes to Teresa. "I'll be outside. I need …...I'll be outside." Teresa let her leave, staying to make sure the girls got everything packed correctly.

Once she was free of the oppressive atmosphere of the inn, Ilena leaned against the crude brick wall of the building. It was one of the few not made of wood in the town. Village really. It was hardly big enough to have an inn at all, but as it was at a crossroads, the inn received enough business to warrant its existence. Ilena sighed as she let her head tip back, closing her eyes and letting the sun caress her face. She tried to get a hold of her emotions, a little disturbed that they had manifested so suddenly and unexpectedly. She was not yet sure exactly what had set her off. The business with Clare and Jean was certainly not enough for that. She was concerned about them, but not overtly so. They were both responsible enough not to do anything excessively stupid. Well...Jean was. Ilena was not so sure about Clare. That girl was too stubborn for her own good. Just like Teresa.

The pang of hurt hit her again. Was that it? Was she superimposing her relationship with Teresa onto Clare and Jean? Was she now so afraid for them that it was causing her pain? There was no longer any Organization to separate them, to pit them against each other, to send them to certain death. Jean would never have to face a Yoma alone. She would never have to push herself so hard that she threatened to awaken. Clare would never be subjected to the pain of having Yoma flesh infused into her body. She would live as a human. Grow old and eventually die.

And she would leave Jean alone.

Alone. Just like Ilena had been. Just like Teresa had been.

Here she discovered the source of her pain. It was not for Clare at all. It was for Jean and her misfortune for falling for a human. Because she was absolutely certain that Jean had fallen for Clare. Ilena could see it in the way she tried to protect the girl, in the way that she paid careful attention to all of Clare's needs, even closer attention than Teresa. She was fourteen, an age that for normal humans would be too young to know what she really wanted or needed out of life. But for a Claymore, for someone who had everything taken from her at an incredibly young age and knew a loss deeper than any person should ever feel, normal standards did not apply.

Ilena worried that Clare did not realize how much Jean cared for her. She was still so young, still so protected despite everything she had been through. Without even being aware, she could hurt Jean worse than anything else.

"Hey, Lena." Teresa's voice brought her back. The other woman was standing with Clare and Jean, all looking at Ilena questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said, pushing herself off the wall. She offered a smile, but she knew it was tense and unconvincing. "Let's get going." She led the way, relaxing slightly as Teresa's fingers brushed hers when they passed.

Clare and Jean stayed an appropriate distance apart as they traveled, talking quietly, but not suspiciously. Ilena's mood did not improve though Teresa tried many ways to change it. She held Ilena's hand firmly, tried telling jokes, walked in amicable silence. She even tried telling a story about her first Awakened being hunt and how her cockiness had almost cost her an arm. Ilena did turn to glare at her then, asking how in the world she thought that story would in any way cheer her up. Teresa stayed quiet after that, not really trying to engage Ilena in conversation until that night after both the girls were asleep.

The two older women were sitting in front of the fire, letting its embers die down. The days were warming up, and the night was mild. Clare did not need the flames to keep warm, and Ilena and Teresa could see perfectly well in the moonlight. Ilena poked at the coals with her boot, arms crossed over her knees and chin resting atop them. Teresa sat next to her, a hand placed delicately on Ilena's shoulder.

"Why are you so sad today?" she finally asked.

"She's going to be devastated," Ilena replied.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked. "Who's going to be devastated? By what?"

Ilena sighed and let her eyes close. "Jean. She's going to be devastated when...when Clare...Clare is a human, Teresa. She's fully human. You and I know very well what that means." Teresa's hand tightened on her shoulder. "One day she will grow old and then...She will die."

"Ilena." Teresa's voice was rough.

"And Jean will live for a very long time," Ilena continued. "We saw it with Rafaela. If we can keep our Yoki under control, then we have the potential to be virtually immortal. And we both have exceptional control. So does Jean. I don't think anything could get her to awaken."

"Ilena, please..."

"She loves Clare. I can tell." Ilena still did not look at Teresa, preferring to stare at the barely flickering leftovers of the fire. "She looks at her the way I look at you. The way Flora looks at Galatea. The way Jen looks at Cameron and Tera looks at Allie. I don't want her to go through what Stella had to."

"I will not let Clare become like us," Teresa managed. Ilena could tell by her voice that her teeth were clenched tightly together. "She deserves better."

"That's not what I was suggesting," Ilena replied tiredly, letting her eyes flutter shut again.

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" Teresa demanded, removing her hand from Ilena's shoulder.

"Nothing. I wasn't asking for you to do anything." Ilena was too tired to match Teresa's anger. She knew the other woman was just frustrated because Clare's humanity was something she preferred not to think about. As if it would go away on its own. "You asked why I was sad, and I told you. That's all." She opened her eyes to look across the fire and met another pair staring back at her. "How long have you been awake, Jean?" The girl dipped her head in shame.

"Long enough," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I should have said something."

"It's alright," Ilena assured her. She stood and stretched, not looking at Teresa. She could feel the pain and rage rolling off her. Sometimes she wished she had not inherited that particular ability from Galatea's arm. It grew tiresome. "Why don't you come with me to collect some more firewood?" She knew that Teresa needed some time to herself to think. Or maybe to cry without fear of an audience. Clare would sleep through the night.

"If you wish," Jean said apprehensively. She laced up the leather boots they had bought for her and followed Ilena into the trees, giving Teresa a wide berth. The farther they walked, the more Jean's embarrassment and anxiety grew.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about your feelings for Clare," Ilena said when the sensations started to become overwhelming. "I was around your age when I discovered that I loved Teresa."

"You said we were too young," Jean started timidly.

"I said Clare was too young," Ilena corrected her. "She's still really just a child and does not quite understand the pain you carry with you. The pain we all carry with us. She understands so much more than most humans, but she still has so much to learn." Jean did not have anything to say to that. "Jean, I'm not asking you to stay away from her. I think you're a wonderful girl and that you would be good for Clare. I'm just...concerned."

"About me."

"Yes." She glanced over to see Jean staring resolutely at her feet. "You do understand what Clare being human means, don't you?" Jean nodded.

"She's going to die."

"Yes. As much as it hurts me, I know that's the best way." Ilena bent down to pick up some wood, remembering her pretense of gathering it for the fire. They did not actually need it, but Teresa would be less ashamed if they came back with some, giving their outing more reason than just letting Teresa have her space. "You don't want her to go through the pain you did, do you?"

"No." Jean shuddered lightly and Ilena felt a twinge of sympathy. "I don't want that."

"You should probably also know that...she's not always going to be as careful of your feelings as you are of hers," Ilena said, thinking of Teresa. "She won't do it on purpose, but sometimes she might hurt you on accident." Jean nodded again. "She doesn't mean it, but people like her and Teresa sometimes speak before they think. Don't let it hurt you too much. That will only make her feel worse. Whenever she does something that hurts you, later it will hurt her more."

"I just want her to be happy," Jean said softly.

"I know. I just want you to know what you're getting into."

They kept walking, eventually breaking through the trees onto a path that intersected the one off of which they had camped. Ilena turned back down it, prepared to return to Teresa and Clare. She was surprised to see a figure headed in their direction. It was pretty late for anyone to still be travelling, especially if they were alone. As they drew close, Ilena say that it was a young woman, her cloak obscuring her face until they were passing each other. Ilena gave her a nod. When the woman returned it, her face was exposed for a moment.

Somewhere in her, Ilena felt the recognition and alarm rise up as the moonlight settled on the woman's features. She kept eye contact as they passed, her head craning around to keep watching the woman walk. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt the recognition and confusion rolling off her. Only a Claymore, Yoma, or Awakened Being would register to Ilena's senses that way, and she knew the woman was not one of the two former choices. Mind racing, Ilena quickened her pace, placing her hand on Jean's back to push her forward. The girl looked up at her in confusion, but Ilena tried to act as normal as she could, hoping uselessly that the woman would just keep walking and ignore them. She tried to push down the panic when the woman stopped behind them. Ilena made a split second decision.

"Jean," she whispered. "Run."

"Wha-"

"Now!" She hissed, shoving the girl forward. "Go!" Jean obeyed, sprinting off in the direction of their camp. Ilena took a steadying breath, her mind laying out her odds and the best course of action. It did not look good. Not at all. Perhaps, though, her sacrifice would give Teresa time to get Clare and Jean to safety. The thought comforted her slightly, and she took that and used it to school her features into a calm mask as she turned to meet the being who was sure to bring her death.

The young woman, hardly more than a girl, lowered her hood, exposing the short, dark hair that she had not had the last time Ilena had seen her. She cocked her head to the side, Ilena could tell she was trying to work something out.

"I know you," she said in the high, soft voice that still haunted Ilena's nightmares.

"We used to work together," Ilena said, stalling for time, her body tense and coiled. She was ready for an attack, even though she knew she would only last seconds in an altercation with this woman.

"You're a Claymore."

"So were you, once." Ilena's heart beat faster, her panic threatening to overcome her.

"You tried to kill me." The woman's voice grew in anger, and Ilena refused to let her terror get the best of her. She had to give Teresa more time. She had to give her time to save the girls. Then her heart sank as the ugly truth dawned on her. In her haste and panic, she had not told Jean exactly what danger threatened them. Teresa would come looking for her, and all this would be in vain. Ilena's voice trembled with her next words, her courage wavering.

"You tried to kill me, too."

"I thought I had succeeded."

"Sorry to disappoint." Ilena cursed her bravado. The first rule about dealing with Awakened Beings was to stroke their egos, not rile them up.

"I'll just have to try harder this time." Ilena could feel her gathering her power and braced herself for the attack, drawing her sword even though she knew it would be useless. She was not ready to die, but she would face it with as much dignity as she could manage. No one would ever say that Quicksword Ilena, former Number Two, was a coward. So she placed her feet defiantly in a defensive position and raised the claymore that would not protect her, inviting the end. That was when Teresa's voice rang through the air, sending cold waves of dread down Ilena's spine.

"Priscilla! You're mine!"


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** Did I surprise you guys with this quick update? Good. And guess what? Next chapter is written and just waiting for final revisions and proof reading! Yay!

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you think I would look like if I awakened?"<em>

_Ilena's head snapped up so quickly she was afraid she would hurt herself. "What?" The word was strained and forced out through a constricting throat. Teresa was lying on the ground with her hands behind her head, staring up at the stars. She was not looking at Ilena._

"_I've always wondered," Teresa continued. "Usually it reflects a warrior's particular abilities, but what would mine look like?"_

"_Are you serious?" Ilena just stared at her unbelieving. They never talked about this. Never. In fact, Teresa was usually the one who steered clear of the topic of awakening and death. _

"_I think it would be something imposing and powerful looking," Teresa said. "Right?" She turned her head to look at Ilena, face eager. Her expression dropped, however, when she saw Ilena's reaction. "What?"_

"_You're seriously asking me what I think your awakened form will be?"_

"_Not 'will be,' Lena. 'Would be,'" she corrected. "I know I won't awaken. You were the one who made me have that particular conversation. I'm just curious."_

"_Well maybe I find your curiosity disturbing," Ilena hissed. "It's one thing to prepare for the possibility of having to perform our Black Card duties. It's another thing entirely to fantasize about your awakened form!"_

"_Calm down, Ilena." Teresa placed a concerned hand on Ilena's knee. "I didn't realize it would bother you so much."_

"_It does."_

"_Alright. I'm sorry." She paused, as if contemplating what she should say next. "Just so you know, I bet you would be really regal and ethereal." Ilena glared at her again._

"_That's not going to happen," she snapped. However, she furrowed her brows in contemplation. "Right? You will take care of it, won't you?"_

"_I said I would," Teresa huffed, though it distinctly lacked any venom. _

"_I just want to make sure because I can send it to Tera instead," Ilena offered gently. "Or even Elda. I'm sure Sophia would do it, as well." Teresa growled deep in her throat._

"_I can do what needs to be done, Lena." She finally sat up, a few leaves stuck in her blond waves. "I don't want anyone else to do it."_

"_Alright. If you're sure."_

"_I am." Teresa scooted closer to Ilena. "I'm sure." She took Ilena's hand in her own. "It's my responsibility." Ilena gave her a sad smile._

"_I'm sure that your awakened for would be beautiful," she said softly, earning a return smile from Teresa. "How could it not be?"_

"_Now you're just sucking up," Teresa scoffed lightly, making Ilena smile wider. _

"_I am not. I'm just being truthful," she retorted. "You'd probably be something like Isley. Big and powerful."_

"_Ugh, his form is so tacky, Lena," Teresa said, making a face. "I'd much rather look like Luciela."_

"_A giant cat?"_

"_Oh, hush," Teresa snipped, unable to control her laugh. Ilena joined her, and the chuckles soon turned to full out belly laughs. The mirth was something Ilena wanted to hold onto. There was so little of it in their world._

* * *

><p>Ilena's head whipped around to see Teresa standing behind her, eyes narrowed and stance strong. Ready for a fight. Priscilla lifted her chin higher.<p>

"You!" she hissed. "You made me kill my daddy!"

Ilena's heart fell, realizing that Priscilla's insanity had not lessened at all in her time in the north. They were not going to be dealing with an even remotely rational creature. At least Riful of the West had a small grasp on sanity and an intense desire for self-preservation. Priscilla's only reason for living was revenge. And she would take it out on anyone she saw fit.

"I don't know why you think that, girl," Teresa said, voice steady and calm, "but I never even knew your father. You're the one who came to kill me." Priscilla snarled, but Ilena stayed rooted to the spot, frozen with indecision.

"Teresa," she said as quietly as she could. "You should have run!" Teresa only glanced at her momentarily before returning her attention to Priscilla.

"If you want me, I'm right here. Just let Ilena go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Teresa!"

"Quiet, Lena!" Teresa did not look at her, but her voice was sharp and pointed.

"Fine. She means nothing to me anyway," Priscilla replied after some thought.

"Go, Ilena," Teresa ordered, carefully walking forward, keeping her eyes on the Awakened Being. "The girls are already running. Please, go."

"I can't! I can't just leave you!"

"Go, Ilena!" Teresa snapped, her tone harsher than Ilena had ever heard it. "Clare's going to need you now more than ever. Go." Ilena almost forgot that Priscilla was still there as she stared at Teresa. Those words hit her heart like a ton of bricks. Teresa, despite her brave words when talking about Priscilla earlier, had no thoughts of surviving the conflict.

"Teresa, no," she croaked. "Please, I can't-"

"I grow impatient," Priscilla interrupted. "My generosity won't last much longer, Quicksword Ilena. Leave now, or I'll kill you both."

"Lena, just go." Teresa finally turned to look at her and what Ilena saw in her eyes almost broke her. "I'll be fine." It was an outright lie, and they both knew it. With faltering, halting steps, Ilena was able to force herself back down the path, the way Clare and Jean had gone. Her acute hearing still caught the rest of Teresa and Priscilla's conversation.

"Well, it's just us now," Teresa was saying, her voice full of confidence. "If you want to avenge your father, now's your chance."

"You're a murderer, Teresa of the Faint Smile," Priscilla replied, her voice growing deeper in her anger. "And I will bring an end to you!" Ilena expected an explosion of yoki then, but none came. The battle was oddly quiet for one between two such powerful beings. As she ran, she felt the ground shake with each impact one of the fighters made. She heard the whistle of Teresa's sword as it cut through the air and the splintering of trees, but no voices. It seemed neither Teresa nor Priscilla had any use for banter anymore.

Ilena's feet dragged the farther she ran. It was as if her body was rebelling against the notion of leaving Teresa alone with that monster, even though she knew she would be of no use. Priscilla had already proven that she could dispatch Ilena in a matter of seconds with minimal effort. She would only be in the way, but...she could not leave Teresa. Not again. Clare would be alright. She had Jean, who would take her back to Headquarters if... Ilena swallowed hard and set her jaw, ignoring the shame and guilt that welled up in her. It was so terribly irresponsible for her to leave Clare without either of her surrogate parents, but if Teresa died, Ilena doubted that even Clare could give her a reason to keep living. She would crumble, and she would deteriorate, unable to survive life without Teresa by her side. She had done it once before, and she knew that she would not be able to do it again. Clare had plenty of new parents to choose from. Stella, or perhaps Galatea and Flora, though they would be more like big sisters. Even Allie and Tera would be suitable if they were able to temper Ophelia.

_I'm so sorry, Clare_, Ilena thought, hating herself for the decision she had made. Everything in her was tearing apart. She knew that she should find Clare and never look back, run as far away as they could, leaving Teresa to battle alone. She knew that she should pick Clare over Teresa. She knew that.

But she could not do it. Not when she felt two explosions of yoki so large that they threatened to overwhelm her senses.

Ilena turned her body around, running back in the direction of the battling behemoths, preparing herself to die alongside Teresa. It was the only way she ever wanted to die. The only way that was acceptable.

The scene that greeted her was one of utter destruction. For about a half mile radius around the two fighters, every tree, stump, and boulder was upturned and blasted away. In the center of the rough circle were Teresa and Priscilla, clashing together and being blasted apart by the force of their meetings.

Ilena's keen eyes could see what was happening even at that distance. Priscilla had reverted to her awakened form, obviously knowing that Teresa was a challenge, more so than Riful, and perhaps more so than even Isley. This would be the truest test of Teresa's strength. If she survived this battle, then she was more powerful than Ilena thought possible. Priscilla's appearance, therefore, did not surprise Ilena, but Teresa's did.

The former Number One had accessed her yoki to a greater extent than she ever had before, pushing probably fifty percent. Her muscles bulged and her eyes were yellow as she flipped over Priscilla's horned head, slicing her sword down at the height of her arch. Priscilla was more than ready, pushing the weapon to the side with ease and extending her fingers in the same attack that had killed Noel and Sophia. Ilena knew how fast they could move, and was almost certain that that was where Teresa would falter. However, it seemed as though Ilena had underestimated the former Number One yet again. Perhaps because of her yoki sensing abilities or because of her superb reflexes, or maybe because of something entirely different, Teresa was prepared for the counter attack and shifted her body while it was still in the air, letting Priscilla's fingers pass through empty space. She landed with a soft thud, but did not stay there for even a fraction of a second, jumping to the side as Priscilla tried again to impale her on those long, thin fingers.

Ilena gaped at the battle. It was almost too fast for her to follow, each of them pushing themselves to be faster, stronger, better than the other. She felt Teresa's yoki output grow so that it was pushing seventy percent, dangerously close to the point of no return. Although, Ilena was no longer sure of that. She had been doing a lot of thinking since Jean's near awakening, questioning Galatea and Jean both about it. From what she gathered, the girl had literally been on the brink, as close to awakening as she could get and not have done it. So far past her limit that even help from Galatea should not have been able to bring her back. And yet she had reverted to human form. Miria, again showing her brightness, had suggested that perhaps Jean was half-awakened, somewhere in between. None of them were sure what that meant, though.

As she watched Teresa's body grow to resemble that of a Yoma more and more, Ilena hoped that Teresa would have the strength needed to keep herself from going over the edge. She also feared that without going over the edge, Teresa would not be able to defeat Priscilla. They had been nearly evenly matched in terms of yoki as Claymores, but now that Priscilla had awakened, Teresa was at a distinct disadvantage. Teresa still had her years of experience to help her, but what good could they do against such an opponent?

Ilena realized then how extremely foolish it had been to come back here. She could not hope to help. She would only be in the way, only serve as a possible distraction for Teresa when she could not afford to be distracted.

And still she could not move, so mesmerized was she.

Finally, a shift happened in the battle. Teresa either misjudged an attack, or Priscilla had gotten faster. Ilena thought it was probably the latter. Teresa never misjudged attacks. Regardless of the reason, one of Priscilla's hands was able to wrap around Teresa's left arm, jerking it at an odd angle. Ilena knew immediately that it was worse than just broken from Teresa's cry of pain and the position of the arm once she managed to wrest free of Priscilla's grasp. For a horrifying second, Ilena had thought that Teresa would lose the arm. It dangled so dangerously by a single delicate piece of muscle and skin. It was horrifying, not in its severity, for Ilena had seen much worse, but because it was Teresa, who had never been so grievously injured in a fair fight. The last time she had been hurt by Priscilla, it was through trickery and deceit. And the injuries inflicted by Riful had not been terribly serious, more frightening than actually dangerous.

Teresa took two faltering leaps backwards, trying to buy herself time to heal her arm, but Priscilla slapped her down, like a cat would a mouse.

"So weak," the monster crooned. The voice sent horrible shivers down Ilena's spine. It was the one that had her jolting awake at night with her hand clamped over her mouth so that she did not wake Clare and Jean with her screams.

Priscilla lazily walked to where she had Teresa pinned. "I thought you would be more of a challenge." Teresa said something in reply, but her voice was so weak that Ilena could not hear it. "Your insults are not helping your cause." Ilena could feel, even at this distance, that Teresa was trying very hard to keep her emotions at bay. She had not yet given into terror or panic. She was not yet beaten, and she could still draw a little more on her yoki.

Not knowing what she was doing, only knowing that she had to do something, Ilena began making her way through the fallen trees and upturned earth. If she could just distract Priscilla long enough, perhaps she could give Teresa the upper hand.

Her movements caught Priscilla's attention, and the Awakened Being turned slowly to look at her.

"So you return, Ilena."

"No!"

Ilena shuddered at the fear in Teresa's voice. She ignored it, keeping her focus on Priscilla. She funneled every bit of her strength into her yoki sensing, wanting to be ready should Priscilla decide to attack.

"I suppose I'll have to kill you as well, now," Priscilla continued, also ignoring Teresa's outburst. "Not that it will be challenging." Ilena itched to draw her sword, but she was afraid such an action would only spark Priscilla into an attack. One that she would not survive. What she needed to do was keep the monster's attention.

"I couldn't let Teresa take all the glory for herself," Ilena said. "I would never hear the end of it." She took a bold step forward.

"Ilena! No! Go, run!"

_Shut up, Teresa!_ she silently willed. She needed Priscilla's whole attention to be on her and off of Teresa. Priscilla's mood shifted to curiosity. She obviously had no idea what Ilena was doing. That was good. Hopefully her confusion would give Teresa the opening she needed to escape the Awakened Being's grip. Ilena could only hope that Teresa was paying attention, that she would figure out what Ilena was trying to do.

"You know, I think that Riful put in a better showing," she said brazenly. Priscilla cocked her head to the side, contemplating the words. Ilena felt her grip on Teresa loosen minuscully. Just a little more. "Yes, and she had more opponents to fight, too." Priscilla clearly did not have the ego that Riful had. The Empress of the West would have bristled at the barbs, but Priscilla, who was so much more powerful, just kept looking at Ilena like she was trying to figure out what the Claymore was trying to do. In essence, though, it had the same effect. Priscilla turned her body to face Ilena, taking her attention off of Teresa just long enough for the fallen warrior to arch her sword through her flesh prison. The Awakened Being held up her ruined hand and regenerated it with such ease that it almost made Ilena sick. It did, however, give Teresa time to retreat enough to heal her own injury.

And now they were back to square one.

Ilena saw that this fight had the potential to last for hours and hours until one of them grew too tired to continue. There had to be some way to tip the balance in Teresa's favor. Her mind began racing as Teresa darted between Priscilla's legs, attempting to catch her around her back. The ploy failed, but so did Priscilla's reply. If only Teresa could access more of her yoki without fully awakening. She was so close to the edge already, but even that was not enough. Ilena's mind kept circling back to the Quicksword. That had to be the answer. If Teresa could do something along those lines, only awaken part of herself, it could give her the speed and strength she needed to defeat Priscilla without giving herself over completely to her Yoma side. Now, if only she could get that information to Teresa.

Ilena gathered her courage and prepared to enter the fray. Priscilla had tried to kill her once. She had failed. Where Noel and Sophia had perished, Ilena had survived. She had a new arm, one that offered her a minimally more protection than the one she lost. She knew exactly how outclassed she was, something she had not realized the first time she had attacked the Awakened Being. Most importantly, she had her wits about her, and she was one of the most intelligent Claymores to have existed. As bright as Priscilla was, she could not match the strength of Ilena's mind. She would fight Priscilla's brute power with her cleverness. It was like chess. She was a Knight and Priscilla was a Queen. Teresa was a Queen, too, and a Queen and a Knight were enough to defeat another Queen with the right strategy.

The lines of yoki exploded in her vision as she focused Galatea's power. It threatened to overwhelm her for a moment, but she adjusted. Priscilla's unbridled power was the most impressive thing she had ever seen, but the key was that it was unbridled. She was still a very young being. She did not have the precision and control that Riful and Isley had. Of course, that had probably never been a problem for her before. But she had never fought Ilena and Teresa together before. They made a very effective team.

Taking the plunge, Ilena awakened her arm, which effectively grabbed Priscilla's attention back away from Teresa.

"I think that is very foolish of you, Ilena," she said. "It's a pity. I always respected you." Ilena did not wait for the attack she knew was coming. That would have been fatal. Instead, she trusted her instincts, pushing as much power into her legs as she could. It was as if the world slowed down for her in that moment. She saw Priscilla's arm stretch out, her fingers shooting through the air where Ilena had been but a tiny fraction of a second earlier. Ilena had known it was going to happen. She did not need yoki reading to do so. It was the logical attack for Priscilla to take. Like chess. Think three moves in advanced. So she was ready, and before Priscilla had even moved, Ilena was in the air, twisting her body around to bring her sword down on the arm that shot out just has she had predicted it would, cutting clean through it. Again, she moved before the sword had even finished its arch, launching herself backwards, and again, and again so that she was effectively out of Priscilla's immediate range.

For a second, both Priscilla and Teresa stared at her. The Awakened Being looked between her severed arm and Ilena, as if unable to understand why the Claymore was not impaled on her fingers. Ilena suspected that, other than Teresa, no normal Claymore had ever been able to even dodge one of her attacks, let alone counter it. It seemed as though Priscilla had forgotten a very important thing about Ilena, something that the former Number Two had forgotten about herself. Ilena was not just a Number Two. If not for the two beings before her, she would have been a Number One. Without the exceptional and ridiculous power of Teresa, it was Ilena that Priscilla would have replaced. Without the two of them, Ilena would have held onto the Number One spot for years. She was on par with Rosemary, and she was smarter, more controlled than that particular Number One.

Priscilla had underestimated her, and Ilena was going to use that to her fullest advantage. It would not last long. She would grow tired long before the Awakened Being, and she knew that Priscilla would soon figure out what she was doing. But for now, she had a way to stay alive.

Teresa recovered from her shock first, taking the opportunity Ilena had given her to grasp one of Priscilla's wings, pulling her down by it and force her sword up through its joint. Priscilla did not let out a howl of pain as Ilena had expected but remained calm, reaching behind her to grasp Teresa by the shirt and fling her over her shoulder. Teresa righted herself while she was still in the air, landing on her feet and sprinting back at Priscilla who was turning her attention on Ilena.

The weakest of the three rushed Priscilla in a preemptive strike but kept her muscles coiled and ready. Right at the moment where she thought Priscilla would attack, she took two springing steps and somersaulted over the outstretched arm that was meant to kill her yet again. Priscilla was more prepared this time and retracted her arm before Ilena could inflict any damage. She brought her other arm around, but Ilena had predicted this and was already flattened against the ground, letting Priscilla's hand pass harmlessly over her. Ilena did not know how long this strategy would work, but she had already survived longer than she thought possible.

Her approach had also managed to capture Priscilla's focus, effectively distracting her from Teresa, who came up behind Priscilla again, jamming her sword into the Awakened Being's back. Priscilla turned and swatted Teresa down. Ilena could hear the bones crunch.

"Teresa!"

The blond warrior slowly pushed herself up, and Ilena found herself torn, the focus she had found earlier fleeing. She knew that Priscilla would expect her to run to Teresa, and even with that knowledge she took a few steps in that direction before halting and backtracking. It was good that she did because Priscilla had already moved to where Ilena would have been had she kept moving forward. And that was where her luck ended. The next time Priscilla moved, Ilena was not fast enough to avoid it, too distracted by Teresa's predicament to be able to think about predicting what Priscilla would do. The Awakened Being's arm caught her in the stomach, and Ilena had a moment to reflect on how lucky she was that it was the blunt side that hit her and not the pointed fingers as she sailed through the air.

Her back hit the ground hard, and she stared up at the sky for several moments, gasping for breath as her lungs refused to inflate. When they finally did, she sat up, coughing and wheezing, pressing a hand to her chest. The black spots in her eyes cleared and she assessed the damage. No bones seemed to be broken, but there was a flaring pain in her side. She lifted her right arm to look under it and grimaced at what she saw. At some point she had lost hold of her sword, and when she landed, it came with her. Now, it was stuck through her side, luckily having missed her vital organs. It was lodged in the muscles, and she did not hesitate to pull it out, healing the wound easily.

"Dammit." It was clear that her advantage was losing its edge, perhaps completely already. She bounded back towards the fight, glad to see that she had at least bought Teresa time to regain herself. The former Number One did not glance her way as she approached, but Ilena knew that Teresa had seen her. She could feel the exasperation and worry from the other woman. Teresa clearly still wanted Ilena to run while she had the chance, before it was too late. But Ilena was determined. Either they both survived, or they both died. She would not be separated from Teresa again.

"Teresa!" she shouted, an idea forming in her head. "The Quicksword!" She shook her head. Of course, Teresa would need more than that. She knew Teresa was listening, even though she appeared to be focused on blocking Priscilla's blows. "Focus your yoki where you need it! Awaken just the parts you need!"

Priscilla glanced at Ilena and knocked her back again, this time more viciously. One of her sharpened fingers sliced down Ilena's front before spearing her through the gut. Ilena hissed as it was withdrawn, collapsing to her knees, throwing out a hand to catch herself, but that, too, folded under her. She lay on her side, breathing hard as she pressed a hand to her stomach, keeping her insides from spilling outside.

She must have blacked out for a few minutes because when she opened her eyes again, the scene that met her was not the one that she had left. Teresa and Priscilla were still going at it, but Teresa looked...different. The haze in Ilena's brain, brought on by the pain, made it hard for her to bring sense to what she was seeing. She blinked a few times, but nothing changed. The arm that did not hold Teresa's sword had transformed into what looked like a mass of knives held together by her twisted flesh. She was using both it and her sword to slash at Priscilla, taking as many blows as she was giving. That was not the only change. Her legs had elongated to resemble some sort of animal legs, obviously built for speed and strength. Her aura kept growing larger, and Ilena wondered for a moment if she had miscalculated. Would Teresa be able to revert back? Would Ilena be able to kill her if she could not?

Ilena watched as Teresa lodged her sword into Priscilla's neck, taking a blow to her chest for her trouble. Priscilla pulled the sword out with a regenerated hand and slashed down to try and finish Teresa off, but the Claymore, rolled out of the way, swiping the sharpened blades of her left arm through the Awakened being's leg. Priscilla stumbled for a moment before attempting to regenerate the limb. It took much longer this time, and Ilena knew that both of them were growing weaker. She longed to rejoin the fight, thinking that she might actually be of some help now that Priscilla was slowing down, but her injuries prevented her from so much as sitting up. She pressed her hand to the hole in her stomach harder, letting the yoki slowly knit it back together. The process was not going nearly as quickly as she wanted it to.

Somehow, Teresa had managed to retrieve her sword, and was once again locked together with Priscilla. She was bleeding profusely from too many wounds for Ilena to grasp, but Priscilla did not look much better. The Awakened Being was no longer regenerating the limbs she was losing. She had lost both her wings, and Teresa seemed determined to take her arm, as well.

Ilena felt her breathing grow easier as her yoki did its job. Her abdominal muscles had firmed back up, holding her organs inside her once again, and the wound that stretched from her collarbone down to her naval was just an angry red scar. Ilena pushed herself up, scrambling for her sword which had landed several meters away from her. She scooped it up, confident that she could help.

Priscilla's reflexes had slowed, enough so that Ilena could feel the attacks coming through yoki sensing. Calling on her yoki, pushing herself to fifty percent, Ilena dodged the Awakened Being's attacks, feinting to the left, and then the right, and then left again. As she did so, she could see Teresa's whole body shudder, obviously having trouble keeping her partially awakened state. Priscilla's body mirrored the action. Teresa used the moment to jump up, her awakened legs giving her extra height, and drove her sword into Priscilla's chest. The Awakened Being finally let out a yowl of pain, lashing out blindly to where Teresa was, grasping the Claymore in her clawed hand and shoving her aside. They both stumbled back. Teresa fell to her knees. Ilena could hear her muttering to herself.

"Bring it back. Bring it back," she said over and over again. "You can do this. Bring it back." Ilena realized she was trying to revert back to human form. Across from her, Priscilla was already back in her human body, pulling on the hilt of Teresa's sword where it was still stuck in her chest. Ilena looked between them, torn. Here was her chance to finally kill Priscilla. She was weak and unprotected in this form, such an easy target. But then there was Teresa, who was obviously so close to losing her control and tumbling over the edge.

"Ilena." The voice was harsh and gravely. Inhuman. It was not Teresa's voice, not the one Ilena knew and loved, but it had come from Teresa's mouth which was widened and full of dangerously sharp teeth. The teeth of a Yoma, a monster. Ilena turned to help her. "No. Take...care...of ….Priscilla," she said, each word an effort.

"No, Teresa. Let me help you-"

"Do...it!" Teresa gasped and doubled over, her whole form shaking tremendously. "Kill...her. Lena...please." Ilena wanted so badly to protest, to disobey. She wished she could be in two places at once, but she could not. So with a last, anguished look at Teresa, she forced her body back around and ran to where Priscilla was still struggling with Teresa's sword. The Awakened Being snarled at her as she approached, finally pulling the sword out of her. She held it up feebly in defense. She looked so helpless, so much like the child she should have still been that it made Ilena falter. With her sword frozen in a striking position, Ilena stopped just in front of Priscilla, hesitating.

It proved to be a nearly fatal mistake. In the tiny moment that Ilena was still, Priscilla moved, thrusting the sword and aiming for Ilena's heart. Instinctively, Ilena flinched, ready to feel the blade slice through her flesh, probably only for a fraction of a second before it ended her life. Instead, she was shoved to the side, Teresa taking her place. All three of them stared in shock at the sword stuck in the former Number One's chest, just below her heart. A moment passed, and then another one as they all looked down to see where Teresa's awakened arm had thrust through Priscilla. The wound was massive and horrendous. Priscilla's mouth fell into a small 'O,' and she let out a shaky breath before closing her eyes and falling backwards, her blood slicking Teresa's trembling arm.

She was dead.

Ilena stayed frozen for three more heartbeats, not believing her eyes or her senses. Priscilla's aura was gone. All that was left was the violently fluctuating one that belonged to Teresa.

Teresa!

Ilena cast her sword to the side, kneeling down to grasp the handle of the one that was in Teresa. She did not know if she should pull it out, did not know if Teresa could heal it and still stay...but she was so close already. So close to awakening.

"Oh, gods, Teresa," she said frantically, her own voice sounding like it belonged to someone else. It seemed to come from very far away. "Just hang on...I...just...Oh, gods..." She made a decision and gently tugged on the sword, Teresa's cry of pain as it left her body hitting Ilena right in her gut. "I'm sorry. Gods, I'm so sorry." Teresa did not answer, did not even look at her. Instead, she groaned and slumped. Ilena could feel her control waver, and her body trembled harder, shaking so violently that Ilena had to be careful of her left arm, which was still just as dangerous as any sword.

"Do...it, Lena," Teresa growled out. "Do...it...now."

"What?" Ilena's brain would not make the connections that it should have.

"Can't...hold...on." Ilena could barely make out the words. "Kill...Please."

"No...No, Teresa." Ilena began to panic again. She had always said she would be able to do this, that she could handle it. She had promised Teresa. But when finally faced with the responsibility, she found herself unable to force her body into motion. "I can't. Teresa, please! You can revert back! I know it. I'll help, please. Just don't...don't do this! Don't leave me!"

"Lena..." Another growl escaped through Teresa's clenched teeth. "Can't...please...Lenie." The tears started falling at the use of her long forbidden nick name, one that even Teresa had not used in years and years.

"Teresa..." Her own voice cracked with the emotion that threatened to overcome her. "You can't do this to me! You can't leave me. I...I can't do this without you. Please. Please don't...You can't. You can't!" She curled her fingers into a fist and beat the ground with all her strength. The small crater left behind did nothing to help her situation, nor did it make her feel any better. Heart racing, she gathered all her power and closed her eyes, focusing on the massive, blinding, completely staggering lines of Teresa's yoki. She did not know if she could do this, if it was even possible, but she grabbed onto those lines and pulled with everything she had, using her own power, letting herself be dragged closer to that cliff with Teresa, trying desperately to pull them both back.

"Teresa! Do this with me!" she shouted, letting her anger take over. How dare Teresa do this to her! How dare she try to leave Ilena alone. "You don't get to do this!" She strained, trying so hard to force Teresa's yoki back into a stable pattern. "You have to help me. I can't do it by myself! Dammit, Teresa!"

"Lenie...please...let me...go."

"I will not!" Ilena pulled harder, heedless of her own peril, knowing that the more she tried to help Teresa, the more of her own yoki she had to access. "Stay with me, Teresa! Stay with me!" Teresa lifted her head, her yellow eyes meeting Ilena's own. She looked stricken, but it was hard to tell on her distorted features. Ilena saw her nod once before closing her eyes. Her yoki stopped fighting so hard against Ilena and began following the path she had set for it. First Teresa's legs shortened, returning to human limbs, her clothes ripped to rags around them. Then her left arm began to change. As her right hand wrapped tightly in what was left of Ilena's cloak, destroyed by the battle, her left one shrank, the blades retreating.

But she was bleeding so much still. So much. Though she had pulled back from the brink, the danger was far from over. She could not heal her wounds without pushing past her limit with no hope of return. Ilena watched in horror as Teresa looked up at her, eyes back to silver and glazed with pain, her face beautiful and human once again. The fingers that grasped Ilena's cloak loosened, the hands dropped to her side.

"I'm so sorry, Lenie," she whispered.

And her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I really am sorry to leave you with yet another cliff hanger, but...that's just how the story is going. I am trying to finish this up as soon as possible because I have a friend who is going into the Navy in March, and I want to make sure she gets to read the end before she leaves. So it really should not be too long before we get to the end!


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** I am on a roll, guys!

* * *

><p>The pain that assaulted her as she regained conscience was something that surprised and confused her. The last time she had felt any kind of physical pain had been...Oh, gods, it had been years ago. She let what she was sure was a dopey and completely undignified smile spread across her face. That day was etched in her memory. She had felt both humiliation at her near defeat and pride in the woman who had wielded the sword that brought it. It was after Rosemary's awakening and death, on their way to their first assignment as Number One and Two. They had sparred, as they often did when they had time together, and somehow, she had managed to give away her upper hand. Luckily, no one else had been privy to her humiliation. It had been before they had picked up the rest of the hunting party.<p>

That had been a good day.

Ugh, why did her throat hurt so much?

She tried to reach up a hand to caress her neck, but nothing happened. Again she tried. Her arm had certainly moved, but for some reason, her hand was not making the connection.

Frustrated, she cracked open her eyes, frowning as she saw a shadow leaning over her, sobbing.

"Teresa!" It cried, hands over its face. "You promised you would never leave me. You promised!" It was Clare, she realized slowly. She tried to speak, to assure the girl that she was alright, but all that came out was a strange gargling sound. In any case, it did grab Clare's attention. The child's eyes widened in disbelief. "Teresa! You're alive!"

Alive? Of course she was alive. What on earth was that girl going on about? Did she think there was anything on the continent that could kill Teresa of the Faint Smile? Silly child. She would have to explain to Clare that when she said she would be fine, she meant it.

There was something wet on her face, slowly trailing down her cheek. She reached up a hand to wipe it away...

Her hand. Her hand was gone. It...It was gone. No longer attached to her arm. Just...gone. There was only empty space where it had been.

_No. No no no no no no_, she thought. _ Absolutely impossible. There's no... there's no way this could have happened. This is not real. This can't be real._ Her heart quickened as she began to panic, but she pushed it back down. She was Teresa of the Faint Smile, and she never panicked. There was a simple solution to all of this. Find her hand and reattach it. She could worry about how this happened once it was back where it belonged.

She tried to push herself up with her other hand, only to hiss in pain as the raw and open face of another wound met the ground.

Both of them. Both her hands gone. _Oh, gods. What...what's happening? _How...How had this...

And it all came crashing back to her. Clare, the bandits, her almost execution...Ilena. Ilena had come to kill her. Had brought that girl, that _child_ whose abilities already rivaled Teresa's own. The only person who had ever been able to defeat her led by the only person who knew her weaknesses. Priscilla had managed to nearly kill her. She remembered that at the last moment she had been able to jerk her head back. The blow had cut her throat deeply, but it had originally been designed to take her head. Even so, it was a feat that she was still alive.

Knowing what was at stake now, Teresa released her yoki to close the still bleeding wound in her neck so that she could speak to Clare and instruct the child on how to help her attach her hands. She could see them, holding her sword, just a few meters behind the girl.

"Clare," she said, voice weak. "I need your help."

"What? What can I do?"

"I need you to go and get my ha-my sword. Get my sword and bring it to me." Clare did as instructed, eyeing the hands with apprehension, but she brought them along with the sword, dragging the heavy weapon along the ground. "Okay, now take my...my right hand-" gods those words sounded so strange "-and please line it up with my arm."

"Okay." Clare obliged, though Teresa could see how much trouble she was having keeping it together.

Teresa hissed again as the two open surfaces met, quickly pushing her yoki to knit the muscles and bones back together. With her level of power, it did not take long. She flexed her fingers experimentally a few times, just to be sure that they were working correctly. She then sat up and picked up her left hand, trying her best not to look at the three other bodies lying on the hill with her. She felt the nausea rise in her throat as she caught sight of the silver hair.

_No. Please, no._

"Clare, what happened?" The girl's eyes filled with fear.

"She...after she...You were...and then she...changed." Clare shuddered. "She turned into some kind of...of monster."

"Priscilla awakened," Teresa breathed. Well, that would explain how she had managed to defeat the four top ranked warriors with such ease. She turned to her hand, reattaching it with little effort. Clare's voice brought her attention back.

"They tried to stop her but..." Clare shook her head, unable to voice the horror she had seen. Teresa could almost see it. She could see Ilena's fierce expression as she launched herself at the Awakened Being. Could see her determination to protect the girl, to protect someone Teresa knew she had to have hated. All the reasons Teresa loved her rolled into one action. "I thought she was going to kill me, too, but she kept walking. It was like she didn't even see me." Teresa hugged the girl tightly as Clare confirmed her fears and suspicions, trying to make the hurt in her heart go away. It was so much worse than when Ilena had ended things. So much worse that she could not believe her heart could feel this way and still be beating.

Ilena was dead.

Dead.

She was never coming back. She would never be able to hear the apology that Teresa had been rehearsing for three years, trying to work up the courage to say it and try to at least salvage their friendship. They would never again spar, never again walk together to a new assignment. They would never again make love. She would never again feel Ilena's smooth, hard body pressed against her own. Not that that had been a real possibility. Not after she had screwed everything up.

Teresa swallowed hard, forcing down the pain. She had to stay strong for the girl.

"Clare, we...we should bury them," she said softly, indicating the three fallen warriors. "I have to...They were my friends," she said distractedly. "I need to give them proper burials." Clare nodded softly. Teresa thrust her sword into the ground and walked over to Noel and Sophia's bodies, kneeling down to close their empty eyes, trying her hardest not to look at their horrifying wounds. "I'm so sorry, my friends," she said quietly. She would come back to them, but she needed to see Ilena. She had to.

Her former lover's body was set off from the other two, and Teresa flinched as she saw that the left arm was missing, lying to the north of the body. There was so much blood. Too much. She hoped, at the very least, that it had been quick. She would hate to think that Ilena suffered in her final moments.

_You idiot_, she berated herself. _Of course she suffered. She'd just had her arm cut off. She had just been forced to try and kill you. You saw the pain in her eyes._ And she had. She had seen it as their eyes locked over their grinding swords, Ilena stopping the blow that had been meant to take Priscilla's head. Those eyes had spoken volumes.

They told of how sorry Ilena was to put Teresa in the position of having to hurt her. They told of how much Ilena had missed her, of that she was sure. She could see it in the emotion that flashed through them. The emotion that only she could see, that only she could bring out. To everyone else, Ilena was cold and hard, the stoic Number Two. Only Teresa knew the truth. Only Teresa could see what Ilena's eyes truly held. Those eyes that told of how much Ilena's heart had been ripped to shreds by this assignment, but Teresa knew that she would never have been able to disobey. It simply was not in her nature. But that was part of what made Teresa love her.

Teresa knelt in the blood soaked dirt next to the prone body and gently turned Ilena onto her back. She looked so peaceful. The worry lines that were usually there were gone, smoothed out by death. She was so beautiful.

Teresa leaned down and placed a kiss on Ilena's forehead, surprised to see that she had left a tear behind. She reached up to wipe her eyes, but stopped when she saw that Ilena's blood was on her fingers.

And her resolve shattered.

Her back curled, bent over her pain as she let the first sob rack through her body, heedless of Clare behind her. This was all her fault. Everything. If she had just...If she had just...had more control. If she had Ilena's control...

But that did not matter anymore. Ilena was dead, and no amount of 'what ifs' would bring her back. Teresa let her head droop, folding over until it rested against Ilena's chest. She pulled the body closer to her, up into her lap, cradling it as though it were the most precious thing in the world. She heard Clare call her name a few times, but she ignored the girl. It did not matter now if Clare knew about her relationship with Ilena. Nothing mattered.

"Gods, Lena," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never...I never wanted you to get hurt."

Under her ear she felt a slight thump. Teresa held very very still and listened hard, pressing her ear even harder against Ilena's chest. There. Again. It was so faint, so small, but it was there.

Ilena's heart was still beating.

Teresa's mind went into overdrive, gently laying Ilena back on the ground.

"Clare!" The girl was at her side in an instant. "She's still alive."

"Oh." She felt the child shrink back and was confused for a moment until she realized that Clare only knew Ilena in the context of her as the leader of the hunting party trying to kill Teresa.

"It's alright, Clare," she said, carefully removing Ilena's armor to get better access to her chest wound. It was so deep and so ugly. "She's not going to try to hurt me anymore, I promise. She's...Ilena is very dear to me. She was only doing her duty." She glanced back to see Clare's uncertain face. "Clare, I know her. She is my oldest and dearest friend. I swear to you, when she wakes, she will not try to hurt me. But I have to make sure she lives long enough to prove me right."

"Okay. What can I do?"

"Go get your pack and get the money out of it. Then run back to town and buy some bandages. A lot of bandages. As many as you can." Clare nodded, and Teresa saw her shoulder her pack out of the corner of her eye. "And Clare, hurry please." She did not let her voice waver despite her fear.

If Clare did not get back in time...if Teresa could not stop the bleeding... She may very well lose Ilena all the same.

She did not take the time to watch Clare race off toward the town. She did not have the seconds to waste.

"You stay with me, you hear that?" she whispered fiercely as she ripped up her cape and pressed it against Ilena's chest wound. It was so deep. Teresa could not believe that Ilena had somehow managed to survive it. "I won't let you die on me. Not after all this. I have some serious complaining to do about that strategy of yours." She pressed her weight against the makeshift bandages, knowing that the wound was too long for her to be able to apply enough pressure to all of it. She spread her hands to try and cover as much as she could, panicking slightly as blood welled around her fingers.

"You don't get to do this, Lena!" she growled. "You don't get to do this to me!" Teresa realized that she had to make a decision. Ilena was still losing blood from what was left of her arm. If she had been awake, they could have easily reattached the limb. The cut was nice and even, and the arm had only been separated for a few minutes. But Teresa could not do it on her own, and she needed to stop the bleeding. She hoped Ilena would understand.

She would have to sacrifice the arm to save Ilena's life.

Taking her hands off the chest wound, Teresa ripped another strip from her cape and carefully tied it around Ilena's arm, as close to the wound as possible. She pulled it as tight as she could before tying it off. With the tourniquet in place, the bleeding slowed significantly, and Teresa went back to keeping pressure on the other injury. She could do little more without bandages.

It seemed like hours before Clare came back, but Teresa knew had been no more than thirty minutes.

"I have it, Teresa!" she panted, out of breath. Teresa felt the love for Clare well up inside her. The child had run both ways, even though it was such a strain on her little human body.

"Good. Thank you, Clare." She took the bandages Clare had procured and unraveled them. As gently as she could, Teresa pulled back Ilena's uniform, pushing down her horror at the severity of the wound that ran all the way across Ilena's chest. Fully exposed like that, it looked so much worse, but she had to fight through it. With Clare's assistance, she used the bandages to pull the edges of the wound together, wrapping it tightly, slowing the blood flow until Ilena's own body could start to heal it.

When she had done all she could do, Teresa sat back on her heels, staring down at the woman she still loved despite everything. Despite the frigidity Ilena had shown her at the moment of their parting. Despite the cruel words she had said about honor and Teresa's lack thereof. That had just been for Priscilla's benefit. She knew Ilena did not believe them.

A frightening thought entered her mind. What if, when she woke, Ilena did not want to stay with her? What if she would want to report back to the Organization and try to prove her worth. She could do it. If anyone could prove that they still had value despite losing a limb, it was Ilena. Her Quicksword could school any warrior except Teresa. She had proven that time and again. Maybe they would even find a defensive type to give her a new arm.

She shuddered, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind. She would not think about that now. She would think about that tomorrow.

"We should get moving," she said to Clare. "They'll be coming soon when Ilena doesn't report back."

"Okay." Clare still looked apprehensive, eyeing Ilena's still form with fear. Teresa was too tired to try and reassure her that it would be alright. Instead, she stood to retrieve her sword, pausing as she saw Ilena's arm, still lying in the dirt.

"I suppose we should...bury that, too," she murmured, more to herself than to Clare. She felt sick as she knelt next to the appendage. It was a piece of Ilena, quite literally. Teresa's nausea almost got the better of her as memories of that hand flooded her. Those fingers had entwined in her hair while she kissed Ilena, had stoked her face, had caressed her body. The hand that had held her own by the fire, or while they walked to an assignment. She could still feel it ghosting across her skin. She could not leave it sitting in the open, exposed to the elements and animals. Teresa pressed her own hand to her lips, swallowing down the bile that rose up in her throat at the thought. Remembering that Clare was waiting for her, she let out a slow, rattling breath before beginning to dig a grave for the arm.

It did not take long, and soon she had smoothed the dirt back over, splaying her fingers over it in a final gesture of farewell. She had removed the wrist-guard, though she was not sure why. Perhaps as a memento of sorts. She would miss the hand, but the woman to whom it belonged was still with her by some miracle. Perhaps the gods really did exist. Teresa had lost any faith she might have had when her family had been killed, but here she had a chance to have Ilena returned to her. Not whole. She would be broken and defeated, and that alone was enough reason for Teresa to mourn. But Ilena was alive, and Teresa vowed that she would not ruin this second chance with which she had been blessed.

She slid her sword into its place and picked up Ilena's. After a moment's contemplation where she quickly realized that Clare was too small to carry any of the armor, Teresa fastened Ilena's sword next to hers and found places to hang Ilena's pauldrons and cape on her own armor. Once she was sure they were secure, she bent to gently scoop Ilena into her arms, cradling the unconscious woman to her chest, making sure that she was not jarring the injuries any more than she had to.

"Let's go, Clare," she said. "We need to get as far away as possible."

Clare had sensed her mood and stayed quiet as they walked, though she kept shooting nervous glances at Ilena's dangling feet. To Teresa, Ilena weighed next to nothing. She had always been thin, but it worried Teresa that even through the fabric of her uniform, she could feel each of Ilena's ribs. A warrior should have been more muscular, even a Claymore who relied on superhuman strength. Ilena's weight was most likely a testament to how hard the past three years had been on her. Three years, two months, and seventeen days. Each day had been another lash of pain against Teresa's heart.

Because it was her fault. It was all her fault. Everything that had happened stemmed from her own failings. Her inability to control her temper had led to the dissolution of her relationship with Ilena, had led to her killing those bandits. Which had in turn led to her scheduled execution where something had snapped within her. And then...then they had sent Ilena to kill her. Oh, how cruel that had been. How horrible and painful it had been to fight the woman she loved.

She wondered if Orsay had gotten some kind of perverse pleasure out of that. He hated Teresa, of that she was certain. He made it clear on enough occasions, his disdain for her. He hated that she was so capable, so strong, and so unlikely to awaken. He had probably thought that he would never be rid of her. She supposed the joke was on both of them now.

A low moan from Ilena instantly captured Teresa's attention.

"Ilena?" she said cautiously, not knowing if she was still allowed to use the beloved nick name of which she was so fond. "Can you hear me? It's going to be okay." Instead of responding, Ilena's body shuddered lightly before settling into a deeper state of unconsciousness. Teresa sighed heavily and shifted Ilena into a more comfortable position. "I think we should make camp soon," she said to Clare. "She doesn't need to be jostled around anymore, and we've all had a really long day."

"Okay. I'm kind of hungry anyway," Clare replied, trying to sound light. Teresa knew she would probably have to talk to Clare about what happened. As a Claymore, she was used to such horror and violence, but Clare was still just a child despite everything she had been through. Teresa did not want her to hold back the emotions she was no doubt feeling. That would not be good for her mental health. Teresa had seen too many warriors falter and fracture under the strains of what they had to do, what they had to see. She would not let Clare suffer that way.

They found a clearing off the path where Teresa felt safe enough to stop and build a fire. While Clare set up her own pallet, Teresa gently laid Ilena down to make one for her. She checked the wounded woman's bandages, pleased to see that the bleeding had slowed tremendously and that Ilena's skin had regained some of its color. Like all Claymores, she was naturally pale, but the pallor she had shown before was unsettling. It was good to see that the blood was flowing more normally, though Teresa knew they were not out of the woods yet, so to speak. If Ilena did not wake up in the near future, she would not be able to eat, and Teresa had no way to force feed her. Even a Claymore could starve to death. Or die of thirst. It took longer than with a normal human, but it was still a possibility. If Ilena's body weight was any indication, the woman did not have any reserves upon which to rely.

"You're sure she's not going to attack us?" Clare asked hesitantly while Teresa worked, eating some dried meat they had bought in the town.

"I promise, Clare," she replied softly, as if trying not to wake Ilena. "We have been friends for a very long time." Friends was such an inadequate word for what they had been to each other. She could not just say '_well, before you came along, Ilena was my life.'_ She did not even know if Clare would understand.

"But she...she tried to kill you," Clare protested. Teresa finished redressing Ilena's wounds and turned to look at Clare.

"I know." She paused, gathering her thoughts. It was such a complicated thing to try and explain. "But she didn't want to. I know that." She did. She knew that with her whole heart.

"But...I don't understand."

"Ilena likes rules," Teresa said after a while. "She likes to follow rules and to do her duty to the Organization. It makes her feel...safe." Yes, that was a good word for it. Following the rules always made Ilena feel secure. Well, all rules but one very important exception. "We had a really big fight a few years ago, and...we haven't really talked to each other a lot since then. It would have been a hard decision for her to make. It's...it's complicated, Clare. But I care about her a lot." Clare did not look convinced, but she said no more on the matter that night.

After the girl had fallen asleep, Teresa was left with nothing to do but stoke the fire, doing her best to keep her eyes from lingering too long on Ilena's still form. She tried to focus on the flames, watching them flicker and leave dark spots in her eyes. How had everything gotten so out of hand? How had she gone from her secure position as the Number One to being a fugitive, on the run with a severely injured comrade and a human child? Although, perhaps her position as Number One would not have been so secure for much longer. She remembered her shock when Priscilla introduced herself as the Number Two. That was Ilena's position. It had always been Ilena's position. Except for the scant few weeks that Rosemary had been in the position, Teresa had never had anyone else as her Number Two. She wondered how Ilena felt about her demotion.

Priscilla was powerful, extremely so. That much was inescapably clear. Ilena seemed to think she was powerful enough to defeat Teresa had she had more experience. But Teresa knew, with a pang of guilt, that she had hidden her true power from Ilena. It was only one of two things that she had ever hidden from her former lover. Her power and...and her involvement in the exposure of their relationship. Both things caused her pain, but neither were things she could have told Ilena. The level of power Teresa carried inside scared even her, and she did not think she could take the pain and betrayal she knew she would see in Ilena's eyes if she admitted the truth about the Sixteen.

Teresa let her head fall into her waiting palm. She was so tired. So very tired. But she could not sleep yet, not until Ilena was awake. She had to keep watch, and she could not leave that up to Clare. Part of her reminded her that she, too, had suffered great injuries today, had been forced to use more yoki than she could ever remember releasing. She would need to eat soon, but the thought of food brought back the nausea that was hanging around in her. She could almost hear Ilena's voice lecturing her about how even the mighty Teresa of the Faint Smile needed to eat now and again.

"You had better not die on me, Lena," she said to the unknowing woman. "I swear to all those gods the humans believe in, I will come to the Underworld, retrieve you and then kill you myself if you put me through that." She pushed her hair out of her face. "I can't do it without you, Lena. I tried. I tried so hard. I was so lucky to find Clare. Before her...I really was a monster, and don't try to tell me otherwise. You know it's true." In her mind, Ilena rolled her eyes and told her to stop feeling sorry for herself. "I don't feel sorry for myself," she defended to herself. "I'm just sorry that...I'm sorry for everything. So much sorrier than I think I could ever properly express."

Ilena gave a small moan, but did not wake. Teresa watched her shift slightly and wondered if she was uncomfortable.

"I wish I knew when you would come back to me. I've missed you so much, Lena." Teresa moved so that she could gently pull Ilena's head and shoulders into her lap, being so very very careful of her left arm, or what was left of it. She stroked Ilena's silver hair, so bright in the moonlight. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from her." _I'm Quicksword Ilena. I don't need your protection. _That was what Ilena would have said if she had not been so grievously injured that she would not wake. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this right. I will fix this." She did not know if the promise was to herself or to Ilena. Probably both of them, she reasoned.

"I'm not ever going to let them take you away from me," she promised, leaning down to place a kiss on Ilena's forehead, concerned by how cold her skin felt beneath her lips. "Just stay with me, Lena. Please."

She stayed like that the whole night, cradling Ilena's body to her as if that would keep Ilena safe from death. Teresa was glad that Clare could not see the way she broke when she was the only one awake. The child thought she was some sort of hero, but Teresa knew the truth. She was no hero. She could not even protect the people she loved.

For five days, she and Clare travelled at a snail's pace, only walking for a few hours each day. Teresa was scared that too much would put a strain on Ilena, who had still not awoken. She was becoming incredibly worried. If she did not wake up soon...Teresa refused to think about it further. Ilena would get better. She had to.

And then, on the sixth morning, as she was scouting through the trees around their camp for firewood, she heard a noise and her head snapped back. She expected to see Clare getting up, but instead, her eyes were met with the most welcome sight of Ilena's willowy figure attempting to stand. Her attention was focused on her armor and her sword, which Teresa had propped against a tree at the edge of camp. Ilena seemed to be attempting to reach them. Teresa did not know how long the woman had gone without food before her mission to take out the rogue Number One, but knowing Ilena it had probably been longer than she should have gone. That coupled with her injuries and the nearly six days she had been unconscious meant that she would be incredibly weak, probably unable to stand for very long.

_That stupid, stubborn, infuriating woman! _Teresa thought. _She'll hurt herself even further if she's not careful._ Teresa cautiously and quietly walked up behind Ilena, ready to catch her as she swayed again. Mindful of her wounds, Teresa let a hand slide around her waist and another under her uninjured shoulder, preventing her from collapsing. Ilena tensed, obviously not having heard Teresa approach. It was almost enough to bring a smile to the Number One's face.

"You should not strain yourself, little Quicksword," she said softly. Ilena turned in her arms, and Teresa saw in her eyes that everything would be alright.

She was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>sorry guys. That told you absolutely nothing, didn't it. (I'm totally not sorry.) But don't worry. It's important to the story as a whole, and all will be revealed in the next chapter, which I already have written! You don't have long to wait.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** And here we find out it Teresa makes it or not! There will be one more chapter after this, an epilogue just to wrap things up. So if you have any burning questions, write them in a review and I will try to answer them at the end of next chapter, which should be up by the end of the week.

* * *

><p><em>Teresa was trying very hard to suppress her aura, Ilena could tell. It would have fooled a lesser warrior, too. One who was not as familiar with it. But this was Ilena, not some random Claymore. She was the woman who had spent the entirety of her adult life as Teresa's lover, her partner. It would take a lot more to hide her aura from Ilena. The Number Two-Number Three she had to remind herself- led the small group of warriors determinedly through the cobblestone streets of the town. Teresa was in the brick inn a few streets ahead of them, of that she was certain. It was the only place in town that the rogue Number One would see as suitably refined. <em>

"_I could go up instead, Ilena," Sophia offered quietly from her right. Ilena almost grimaced. She had been trying so hard to keep her emotions from showing. _

"_Don't be ridiculous," she snipped. "It would only take her seconds to defeat you. I stand a much better chance." Neither of them needed to say that Teresa was also more likely to hold back against Ilena. Only slightly so, but it was still a chance. _

"_It doesn't matter," Noel said from her left. "This plan's insane anyway."_

"_If you have a better one, I'd love to hear it," Ilena said agreeably. When Noel did not answer, she nodded her head. "That's what I thought." _

_They soon arrived at the inn, barging in confidently. Ilena offered a few words of apology to the innkeeper before heading up the stairs. She did not need to ask which room was being rented to a Claymore. At this distance, she could feel Teresa's aura perfectly. It was an odd sensation. Like she was being made whole and being ripped apart at the same time. Feeling the aura so close to her soothed the gaping hole in her heart, but knowing why she was there made the pain ten times worse. She was glad that Noel and Sophia could not see the way she paused in the hall to gather herself, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands. Just for a moment. Just to keep herself from shattering. _

_When she was no longer in danger of crumbling, Ilena stood straight and flung open the door to Teresa's room. Oh, gods, Ilena had forgotten how truly beautiful Teresa was. The Number One was completely unsurprised to see Ilena standing in her door._

"_Ah. It's been a while, Ilena," she said, securing her wrist guard into place. She was fully dressed except for her waist guard. "You're looking well." Was this really how it was going to be? After so long, they were reduced to small talk. Ilena kept her face impassive, deciding not to waste any more time._

"_I've come for your head, Teresa." _

_Teresa smiled slightly. "We'll see about that." Ilena did not hesitate to activate her Quicksword in an act of show, secretly buying more time for Priscilla to get into place. "I don't mind you using your Quicksword," Teresa said casually, clearly unconcerned, "but leave the girl out of it." Ilena suppressed her anger. Did Teresa really think that she would harm the child? _

"_Don't worry," she replied just as smoothly. "It will be over before she wakes." They both knew the likelihood of that was slim to none. Ilena stepped forward to strike Teresa, and was startled when Teresa's sword caught hers with a clang. _

"_What's wrong?" Teresa asked sweetly, the tone churning Ilena's stomach. "Your sword seems stuck." Ilena almost growled and began fighting in earnest. Their swords clashed together with such force that the whole room seemed to shake from it. And still Ilena knew that Teresa was holding back, always on the defensive, never on the offensive. She was refraining from attacking Ilena, from inflicting harm, and the guilt welled up in the new Number Three._

"_You've gotten better," Teresa said, and Ilena thought she might have heard just a touch of pride in the words. But maybe she just imagined it. "But you're still not good enough." _

_It took all of Ilena's strength not to let the anguish overtake her. One of them would die that day._

* * *

><p>"No!" Ilena's voice tore through her throat so violently that it hurt, the rough edges of her terror seeming to catch on every ridge. She grasped what was left of Teresa's shirt and shook hard. "No! No no no no no! Teresa!" When the woman did not respond, Ilena pulled back and gave her a fierce slap across the face. "Goddammit, Teresa! You stay with me! Stay with me! Please...please don't leave me!" She brought her hand down again, so hard that it stung her skin. Teresa groaned and furrowed her brows as her eyes struggled to open.<p>

"Lenie?" Her voice was so weak, so small.

"I'm here, Teresa," Ilena told her, leaning over Teresa so that the fallen woman could see her face. "I'm here, I'm with you. Please just stay with me, love. Please." Ilena did not know how her heart could possibly be beating so forcefully and still stay within the confines of her ribcage. It felt like it would burst through at any moment. Ilena used one hand to grasp Teresa's tightly, while the other one pressed against the horrifying wound under Teresa's heart. It was the most severe, from what she could tell, but there was too much blood from too many wounds to be sure. So much blood.

"Gods...Lenie," Teresa choked, spitting up blood with each word. "It hurts...so much." Ilena let go of her hand to rip up the fabric of her cloak, pressing the cloth against the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. She knew it was a poor attempt, so very unlikely to do anything.

"Shhh," she soothed, trying her best to keep her voice calm, to keep Teresa calm. If she got excited, if her heart-rate sped up...she would bleed out that much faster. "I know, I know. I know it hurts. Don't try to talk, love. Just stay still." She looked around desperately, but there was nothing to help her. No one to save them. She was on her own, and Teresa's life was leaving her in crimson waves. Even with the healing power Ilena had gained from Galatea, Teresa's wounds were too severe for her to handle. She tried to heal the wound that worried her most, she tried her very best, but she had called on her yoki so much already that day, pushing it farther than she ever had before, and she just could not do it. Not without awakening. "It's going to be okay, Teresa. I'll fix this."

"Don't...lie to...me." Teresa's eyes were not focused on her anymore, glazed over from the pain. "Terri...ble...liar." The sob that escaped her lips caught Ilena off guard, a physical manifestation of her anguish. She felt so helpless, so useless. Never before had she been so out of her element, so unable to help, and right when Teresa needed her the most. All she could do was hold Teresa's hand while she died.

This was not happening. This could not be happening to them. Not after everything they had gone through, not after all they had overcome. They had been through too much together. It was beyond cruel for them to be reunited only to be ripped apart just a few months later. Ilena shook her head, willing the world to make sense again. _This is not real. This is not real. This is not real. _

It was clear that Ilena's attempts to stop the bleeding were failing miserably, and the blood welled around her fingers.

"Shut up, Teresa!" The panic was setting in, tearing down all the control Ilena had worked years to create. "I told you not to talk."

"Tell...Clare...love...her," Teresa continued, ignoring Ilena's commands. "Don't ...let...her...like...us. Human."

"Tell her yourself," she said fiercely, as if she would be able to keep Teresa with her by the sheer force of her will. If she did not believe it was true, then it would not be. "I'm not your messenger!"

"Lena...Ilena..." Her full name. It was bad, so very bad.

"Stop it, Teresa." Her voice wavered. "Save your strength." She held Teresa's hand tighter, but the fingers that were within hers were growing limp, cooler than they should have been from all the blood loss.

"Too...late..." Teresa's breaths were wet and ragged, blood in her lungs and chest. "Promise...Lenie. Promise... Clare...human... Please."

Ilena's vision blurred with tears. There was no use denying it any longer, not to herself or to Teresa. Teresa was not going to survive. Ilena's world was going to collapse, the light in her life was about to be extinguished.

"I promise, Teresa," she said, the words sounding garbled through her sobs. "I promise."

"Love...you...Quick...sword. So...much." She tried to smile, happy that Clare would never meet the same fate she had, but the muscles in her face could only twitch the corner of her mouth up a fraction of an inch. Ilena saw that one of the cuts had split her upper lip near the corner of her mouth.

"I love you, too," Ilena wept, not knowing how she would keep her promise to take care of Clare. She could not go on living without Teresa there. She would not survive this pain. It was too great. Too great for anyone to live through. Her sword was right next to her. It would be so easy. So easy to end it all. Maybe through the heart. That seemed fitting. Or across her jugular. Or maybe the large artery in her thigh. That could work, too. She would bleed out in seconds now that her healing was exhausted. She would join Teresa again soon...

"Captain!"

The voice cut through her sorrow with cruel efficiency, and Ilena's head whipped around to see Flora and Galatea sprinting towards them, a trainee trailing behind them. For a moment, she could not comprehend what she was seeing. There, right when she needed them, as though sent by the gods. It could not be real. It had to just be a figment of her imagination, her mind's attempt to hold onto useless hope. She kept waiting for them to disappear, but they did not. They kept coming closer, the dust kicking up behind them. Try as she might to hold it back, hope sparked like a tiny flame in her chest.

"Captain!" Flora called again. "We're coming! Just hold on!"

"Teresa," Ilena said, looking down and forcing the other woman to focus on her. "Galatea is here. Just stay with me a little longer, okay? Can you do that? Can you stay with me? Please, love." She got no answer, but Teresa's heart continued beating, thought it was growing fainter with each throb. Ilena looked back up, willing the other two to move faster. Teresa did not have long left. Ilena could feel her life slipping away. Almost gone. "No! No you don't, Teresa! You're not going to die yet! I forbid it!" She had to keep talking, keep Teresa focused on her. "I will not let you do this!"

Galatea reached them first, shoving Ilena roughly to the side, wasting no time on pleasantries. Ilena sat back on her haunches, stunned at the turn of events as Galatea leaned over Teresa, keeping up a constant stream of conversation doing the same thing Ilena had been doing as her hands assessed the damage.

"Her heart, Galatea," Ilena managed to choke out. "She got a sword right below her heart." The only acknowledgment that she had been heard was a curt nod of Galatea's head. As she watched, a shadow fell across her. Ilena looked up to see Flora standing over her.

"We heard the battle from six miles away," Flora said before Ilena could ask. "The auras...even I could feel them. They were so big. We came as fast as we could." She did look out of breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. By this time, the trainee who had been travelling with them, Ilena could not remember her name at the moment, caught up. Galatea glanced in her direction.

"Deneve," she said. Ah, yes, that was her name. "Do you remember when I showed you how to align your yoki with someone else to help them heal?" The girl nodded, very serious. "Good. Get on her other side and help me. I'll take care of the chest wound. You focus on..." She kept talking, but her voice faded out as Ilena sat there, numbly, watching them try and save Teresa's life.

"I tried," she said, not looking up at Flora. "I tried to heal her myself, but I...I know my limits, and I ….I couldn't. I couldn't do it." She swallowed, her hands resting upturned in her lap. They were covered with Teresa's blood. She could not even use them to wipe away her tears. They were probably trembling too much, anyway.

"Galatea will do her best, Captain." Ilena appreciated that Flora did not lie to her and tell her it would all be fine. But part of her wished she had. Part of her wanted to think that it would all be okay now. That Teresa would be healed, and everything would be back to the way it was supposed to be. That she and Teresa would finish off the last two Awakened Beings, go back to Headquarters to drop off Jean, and find a place to settle down. Ilena had just the spot in mind. A place that meant so much to her and to Teresa. It was the perfect place to raise Clare.

"Flora," she said, remembering something very important. "I...Clare and Jean are...They ran when..." She held up a shaking hand, pointing in the direction the girls had gone. "Please find them."

"Of course, Captain." Though she was already winded, already tired, Flora took off at full speed, leaving Ilena alone to watch Galatea and Deneve work. She wanted to ask how it was going, but she was both frightened of the answer and worried that she might distract the two. So she sat quietly, doing her best to keep her breathing under control. She just kept staring at her hands, at the blood on them. It was so red, shining so brightly in the sunlight. She frowned and blinked. The sun? Had the battle really lasted that long? It had been well into the night when it had started. Ilena did not know. The passage of time meant nothing to her anymore. It could have been only minutes or it could have been days.

Gods, she was so tired. So numb and drained. All she wanted to do was sleep, curled up next to Teresa with the other woman's arms around her, keeping her safe.

She did not know how long she had been sitting there when Galatea's back straightened, signaling an end to Teresa's healing, but the blood on Ilena's hands had dried, falling off in brown flakes when she flexed her fingers.

"It's up to her now," Galatea said. "We've done all we can." She sat back, looking at Ilena for further instructions, but Ilena had nothing to say. She was still so lost, so overwhelmed. She realized that she was still trembling. "Are you alright, Ilena?" Galatea suddenly seemed alarmed. "Are you hurt, as well?"

"What? I...no." She looked down at her chest, exposed through her ruined clothes. She had been unable to fully heal the wound inflicted there and it was quite visible, inflamed and red. "It's fine. I...Teresa?" She hated that she was unable to form coherent sentences. Why would her brain not function as it should? Galatea grimaced.

"I've stopped the bleeding, and healed as much as I could, but..." She sighed, her eyes apologetic. "There was so much damage, Ilena. I couldn't fix everything." She moved out of the way so that Ilena could take her place next to Teresa. The fallen warrior's chest rose and fell with even breaths, and she no longer seemed to be perched on the edge of life. But she was ghastly pale. The unhealthy pallor of someone whose body no longer held enough blood for proper circulation. Like Ilena, her clothes were shredded to rags, not really covering anything, and Ilena could see the livid scars that crisscrossed her abdomen. Galatea had cleaned away the blood so that they were clearly visible. They fascinated and mesmerized Ilena, for they had changed the body that she knew better than her own into something different and unfamiliar. She could not tear her eyes away.

One of the new scars cut across Teresa's right hip in a slanted line all the way up to her ribs, which were purple and bruised. Another, jagged and terrifying, snaked from her collarbone, down between her breasts, raking across her sternum. Dozens of others decorated Teresa's body, marring the pale skin. The most damaging wound, however, had been healed fully. There was not even a visible scar where Teresa's sword had pierced her chest.

"Goddesses," Ilena breathed, reaching out with a quaking hand to trace one of them.

"I don't know how she managed to stay alive long enough for us to get here," Galatea said quietly behind her. "Her wounds were...massive. It took everything I had just to do this. Ilena..." The silver-haired woman looked back at her. "The scars...If she lives, she'll have them forever. I had to make decisions..." Ilena nodded, turning back to Teresa. The scars shocked her as she looked at them again. In the brief moment her eyes had been off Teresa, she had forgotten they were there.

Seven nicking over her collarbones and shoulders. Four on her ribs. Ilena counted them one by one. Thirteen around her stomach, disappearing under her as they travelled onto her back. Five on her thighs, and six more in various other places on her body. Some were large, others were small. Some were jagged as if the flesh had been ripped apart and some were as straight as a knife's edge.

Three on her face. One across her right eyebrow, another along her jaw, and the last one running with the line of her left cheekbone and down to her upper lip. They were not as big as the others, already just thin lines of silvery tissue, but they were the greatest mar to her beauty.

"How long..."Ilena cleared her throat as the words stuck in it. "How long until we know if..."

"I don't know," Galatea admitted. "It could be hours, or it could be days. It all depends on how much she wants to come back." Ilena nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. "Ilena, you should rest. Deneve and I can keep watch."

"No. I...I have to wait until Clare...Oh, gods." She took a deep, steadying breath. "I need to be...here when Clare gets back." She could do that much, at least. She could make sure that she was able to help and comfort Clare. She may not have been able to help Teresa any further, but she could be there for Clare.

"If you insist." Galatea knew better than to push the matter. She retreated to give Ilena some privacy, pulling Deneve aside to ask the girl how she was doing. Ilena felt a rush of gratitude towards them both, but especially for the young trainee. The child had obviously pushed herself so very hard to help save Teresa. Giving so much for one so young, and for someone she barely knew. No matter what happened, Ilena would always be in her debt.

She held Teresa's cool fingers in her own, tracing over the veins in her wrist, over the life that they were somehow, miraculously still giving Teresa. The steady thrum of her heartbeat, thumping lightly under Ilena's fingertips, helped her stay calm and grounded. Still wrapped around Teresa's right wrist was the thin band on which Ilena's name was inscribed. It was a little bent, a little scratched, but it was there. Ilena looked down at her own wrist to see the matching band there. Teresa's name stood out boldly, giving Ilena strength. She could do this, survive this. She had to be strong for Clare now. The girl would be so scared, and Ilena had to keep her from panicking when she saw Teresa.

Eventually, Galatea built a fire and scrounged around for some food. They all needed it. All three of them were ready to collapse, though none of them would admit to it, not even the trainee. Galatea forced Ilena to eat some of the rabbit she cooked, even though the other woman said she felt too nauseated to hold anything down. She seemed to take to the role of nurse quite naturally. It was not something Ilena would have guessed of her. Galatea always appeared so tough and indifferent, but underneath it all, she had a very caring heart. Deneve sat quietly by Galatea, not saying anything, but watching Ilena carefully. Ilena did not think that the girl was necessarily shy, but that it was more likely that she just did not have anything to say and was not the type to waste her breath on meaningless words. It was an admirable quality, Ilena thought as she ate.

The sun was beginning its descent into afternoon when Ilena felt two familiar auras approaching. She and Galatea both perked up, their heads turned to stare at the distant line of trees. Within minutes, Ilena could hear Clare's voice.

"Teresa! Teresa!" The sound jolted Ilena from the stupor she had settled into. Clare's pain was so fresh and raw that it tore at the numbness surrounding Ilena, making her flinch. She stood, legs still shaking from exhaustion even though she had eaten. Flora, who had been holding Clare, put her down. As soon as her feet touched the earth, Clare was sprinting towards Teresa, climbing over fallen trees, ignoring Ilena for the moment. She dropped to her knees next to her unconscious guardian, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide with fear. She reached out to touch Teresa, but withdrew her hand before she did, and turned those wide, panic stricken eyes to Ilena. Her face crumpled and she launched herself into Ilena's arms. The weight proved too much for the weakened warrior, and she fell to her knees, arms wrapped tightly around Clare. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against Clare's hair.

"It's going to be okay," she said softly. "We're going to get through this." It was not a lie, per se, because Ilena did believe now that they might actually be able to do it. And she knew Clare needed to hear those words. The girl just held her tighter, and Ilena could feel her small body shaking with sobs. Each one tore at her heart a little bit more, and she hated herself a little bit more. She had been so prepared to die, to leave Clare alone. How incredibly selfish of her to only think about her own pain, to only think of how hard it would be for _her_ to live without Teresa. This girl in her arms, who had already lost so much, deserved better than that. The shame and guilt poured over her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Clare," she croaked, voice growing rough again. "I shouldn't have left you. Gods, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Lena." Clare's voice was muffled against Ilena's chest. "I wanted to stay, too." Ilena shuddered at that. The thought of losing them both was too much to bear. "Jean had to drag me." Ilena raised her head and looked over Clare at the young trainee.

"Thank you," she said softly. That made it two trainees to whom she owed so much now. Jean nodded, looking unsure what to do, out of place in Clare and Ilena's sorrow. "There's some food still. I know you must be tired."

"I carried her as far as I could," Jena said, and Ilena could hear the fatigue in her voice. "She fought the whole way." Galatea motioned for Jean to sit, offering her some of the food which Jean accepted gratefully. "The Awakened Being...It was Priscilla, wasn't it?" Clare tensed in Ilena's hold.

"It was. She's dead now." Ilena glanced across the clearing to where they had left the body. She was unsure what to do with it yet. Bury it or burn it? To show it respect or leave it to the elements and animals? "We don't have to fear her anymore, Clare." The girl turned her face up to Ilena's, tear tracks cutting through the dust that had settled on her cheeks.

"She's dead?"

Ilena nodded. "Teresa...Teresa was able to kill her." She did not add that it was her hesitation that had made it necessary for Teresa to make the final blow, taking one of her own to the chest. Her fault.

"Is she going to die?" Clare's voice held all the fear that Ilena felt.

"I don't know." She would not sugarcoat this for the girl. She had to be prepared for the worst. They both did. "I just don't know." Clare's lip trembled, but she nodded, extracting herself from Ilena.

"You're hurt," she said, seeing the ugly scar Priscilla's talon had left.

"I'm fine, Clare. I promise." Ilena looked down, realizing how little of her was actually covered. She grasped the frayed edges of the leather and tried to hold the pieces together, both to cover the scar and her nearly exposed chest. "It looks worse than it is. All the damage inside is fixed." Clare frowned and shrugged off her pack and began digging through it. When she did not find what she wanted, her brows furrowed and she looked back at Flora.

"Did you get the other packs?" she asked. "The ones from our camp?" Flora nodded, holding Teresa and Ilena's packs in her hand.

"I thought we might need them, and that...that Captain Ilena would want them."

Ilena knew that what Flora had not said was that she thought Ilena would want Teresa's possessions should...should the woman to whom they belonged perish. Clare took Ilena's from the young woman and opened it, scrounging through it. Ilena could hear what was left of the armor of her old uniform clinking together. After a few moments, Clare pulled out Ilena's night shirt and handed it to her.

"You need a new shirt. We can...can get you a new one when Teresa...when Teresa wakes up."

Ilena took the garment and pulled it over her head after she had removed the tatters of her outfit. "Thank you, Clare. This is much better." The soft cloth felt comforting against her skin. There was a lingering scent of Teresa on the shirt, from so many nights spent pressed against her. Ilena breathed in deeply.

"I really think you should get some sleep now," Galatea interrupted. "All of you. Flora and I can keep watch, though I doubt there's much out there now to keep watch from."

"Perhaps you're right," Ilena conceded, casting another glance back at Teresa. "Wake me if...if anything changes."

"Of course."

Ilena was glad that Flora had brought their packs because it meant that Clare would have a pallet and a blanket to sleep on instead of just the hard ground. Ilena laid them out for her, and the girl curled up on it, asleep almost the moment her head touched the pack she was using as a pillow despite the fact that there were still several hours of daylight left.

"You too, Ilena," Galatea reminded her. "And both of you," she said pointedly to Deneve and Jean.

"I know," Ilena assured her, for once not minding someone else telling her what to do. She knew Galatea was right, and she doubted that she could have forced her body to stay awake for much longer anyway. Ilena was not content to sleep with her back to a sword, not after the trying events of the day. So she settled in behind Clare, pulling the girl's back to her chest, knowing that it was the only way she would feel safe at all. She knew the nightmares would be bad that night, for both of them. So close were they that Ilena could feel the steady beat of Clare's heart. She closed her eyes and concentrated on its rhythm. One two. One two. One two...One two...One...

Ilena awoke with a start, unable to get her bearings for a moment or two. Something was wrong. Off, somehow. The body pressed against hers was too small and too soft to be Teresa. She looked down and remembered that it was not Teresa at all, but Clare. And she remembered why exactly Teresa was not the one in her arms. The pain and anxiety she had been able to forget in sleep came rushing back to her. Gently, careful not to wake Clare, she sat up, seeing that it was still night, though the eastern horizon was lightening with the coming dawn. Everyone was still asleep except for Flora.

"Captain," the young woman said when she realized that Ilena was awake. "I told Galatea to sleep. She was more tired than she wanted you to believe."

"That's wise of you," Ilena replied, pressing her hands to her back, popping out the stiffness that had settled there. "She worked very hard yesterday. As did you and the girl. Deneve's her name?"

"Yes. A defensive type, as well. Obviously."

"Yes, I remember now." She had assigned the girl to Galatea and Flora because she worried that Deneve was just a little too serious for a girl her age, even one who had been through such devastating loss. She hoped that Galatea would be able to help her find some joy in life again.

Flora hesitated, obviously wanting to say something further. "Captain...If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"It...it was a complete accident," Ilena said, sighing. "Jean and I had gone for some firewood and on the way back, we crossed paths with Priscilla. At first I thought she would just keep walking, but she recognized me. After that...It all happened so fast. Teresa was there, and she wanted me to leave, to go after Clare, but I...I couldn't. I couldn't leave her to face Priscilla alone. I wasn't much help, but...I was able to do some, and...They just fought and fought, and I never thought it would end. And then it did. They were both too weak to keep going. I was in a position to kill Priscilla but..." Ilena hung her head. "I hesitated. She just looked so young. She was a child, really, when she awakened. It was my fault, did you know that?"

Flora shook her head slightly.

"She was part of my team sent to kill Teresa after she went rogue," Ilena continued, trying to keep her voice neutral. "I...I was so impressed with her talent that I forgot just how young she was. In her rage, she lost herself and awakened, killing our two comrades and nearly killing Teresa and myself, as well."

"Captain," Flora began gently, and Ilena prepared herself to hear words of comfort, affirmations that she had not done anything wrong. But Flora surprised her. "Sometimes these things happen. We can't be perfect all the time. Even the best of us make mistakes."

"I know. But that mistake nearly cost Teresa her life." She grimaced. "Twice now. It still could."

"Nothing good will come of you blaming yourself," Flora said. "All you can do is look forward now. Clare needs you. And so will Teresa. She's strong. If anyone could survive this, it's her."

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up," Ilena admitted. "She was so close...I fear I may have lost myself." It was a delicate way of saying that she most likely would have thrown herself onto her own sword.

"When we felt the auras, we knew there were only two people it could be. Galatea knew we would need to help." Flora sighed. "If only we had gotten there sooner."

"No. None of that, Flora." Ilena smoothed out her nightshirt. "You have already done so much. If you three had been there, you probably would have just gotten hurt. Your timing was perfect." Flora acquiesced after a bit more convincing, and they sat in amicable silence for a while longer as Flora let Ilena become lost in her own thoughts. She was over some of her fatigue, though she knew only time would take care of the rest, and she was much too restless to sleep anymore. Instead she took her sword and began cleaning it. The methodical, repetitive movements kept her mind from wandering to frightening places.

"Lena." Teresa's voice was quiet and raspy, but it immediately caught all of Ilena's attention. Before Flora had even had time to react, Ilena had scrambled to her feet, dropping her sword and taking the distance to her partner in two bounds, dropping to her knees by Teresa's side.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." She grasped Teresa's hand, giving her a sort of lifeline to hold onto. "Are you in pain? Are you okay? What can I do?" Teresa tried to push herself up, but her arm would not hold her.

"Water. Food."

"Flora!"

The girl was already beside her, a waterskin in her hand. Ilena took it and pulled Teresa up into her lap, supporting her head so that she could drink without choking.

"How long have I been out?" Teresa asked once she had drunk her fill. Ilena wiped the excess from around her mouth, careful of her scarred lip, though she was unsure if it still caused Teresa pain.

"Not yet a day," Ilena answered, shifting so that Teresa's body was settled between her thighs, a more comfortable position for the both of them.

"What's wrong, Lena?" Teresa reached up to touch her cheek and Ilena realized she was weeping. "You're crying."

"Nothing, love," she said, covering the hand with her own. "I'm just...I'm just so happy you're awake." She turned her head to kiss the palm of Teresa's hand. "I thought I...I thought I was going to lose you."

"I had the strangest dream, Ilena," Teresa said, and Ilena could tell she did not quite know what was happening yet. "It was horrible, really. You'd left me, and then there was this girl, and I killed some bandits. And then they sent you after me and...and I had to fight you. Oh, I'm sorry, Lena. I had to cut you to escape, and you said I had no honor, and it hurt so much to hear that. And then there was this girl...and she...she awakened and killed Noel and Sophia, and then...then I lost my hands, but I was able to get them back. And you...you lost your arm..." She glanced at Ilena's new arm. "…and I thought you were dead, but you weren't and then...and..." She frowned as she saw Flora return with what was left of the rabbit. "Shit."

"Teresa..."

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I'm sorry, love," Ilena said, wishing she could ease Teresa's confusion.

"Dammit. That's right." She sighed heavily. "Fuck. I remember now."

Ilena took the rabbit it from Flora with a word of thanks. "Eat this, Teresa. You need to replenish your strength." Teresa obeyed, though Ilena made sure that she took it slowly so as not to make herself sick. As with anything, it was hard to get Teresa to follow directions. She kept insisting that Ilena stop babying her and let her eat like an adult.

"I can feed myself, Lena," she huffed, but the weakness in her voice told Ilena otherwise.

"I highly doubt that," Ilena retorted. "You're weak as a newborn kitten."

"Panther."

"What's that?" Ilena asked, not quite hearing her.

"I'm a panther," Teresa insisted. "Not a kitten." Ilena smiled, handing Teresa the last piece of meat.

"Fine. You're a panther."

"Priscilla?" Teresa asked through a mouthful of food. Clearly the events of the day before had returned to her. Normally, Ilena would have scolded her on her manners, but not today.

"Dead." Ilena hesitated a moment. "Teresa, I'm...I'm sorry I didn't...She looked at me with those eyes..." Teresa chuckled darkly.

"Those damn eyes. Almost got the best of me, too." She was able to sit up on her own now, though she leaned heavily on Ilena, who did not mind at all. She wanted to keep Teresa as close to her as possible. Part of her still feared that the other woman would vanish at any moment. "Don't apologize. And don't apologize for not leaving like I told you to, either. Turns out I really needed you." She looked down at her lap. "You were right about how powerful she was. I could not have taken her on my own without fully awakening." Then her jaw tightened. "Lena, why didn't you kill me? I could have awakened, and then where would we be?" With all of them dead, most likely.

"I...I couldn't, Teresa," Ilena answered softly, the guilt evident in her voice. "I panicked. I never...I never thought I would actually have to. I'm sorry. I...I couldn't lose you. Not again." Teresa searched her eyes for a moment before nodding. Ilena could see her throat bob slightly.

"I thought I was going to die," she said, letting the subject drop. Ilena was sure that they would have to talk about it again at some point, though. "Who saved me?"

"Galatea."

"Of course." Teresa snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's just perfect, isn't it? Guess I owe her now. Dammit."

"Please...don't joke about it, Teresa." Ilena held Teresa closer to her, the pain much too fresh for her to be able to deal with Teresa's casual manner. "She came just in time. I was about to lose you. I did everything I could but...but you were slipping away. And then she was there...and she...She saved you, Teresa but...there was only so much she could do." Ilena knew that Teresa was not a vain woman, despite her beauty, but she did not know how to break the news of her new set of scars.

"Just say it, Lena. I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"She healed all the damage inside, but..." Ilena paused, trying to think of the right words. "There was only so much she could do for the superficial..."

"How many new ones are we talking about?"

"I counted thirty-eight. Probably more."

Teresa sat very still for several moments. Then, voice falsely light, she said, "Oh, that's all? I had expected worse." But her voice cracked and broke on the last word. Ilena let Teresa turn her head into the crook of her neck, trembling, though she did not cry, and tightened her hold.

"I'm sorry, love," Ilena whispered into her hair. Flora had backed off, leaving them as much space as she could, not wanting to intrude on the private moment.

"My...my face?" Ilena could tell that Teresa felt ashamed for even asking. They were both alive and had all their limbs. Damage to her face was the least that could have happened.

"A few, yes," Ilena answered softly. Teresa lifted her head.

"Show me?"

Ilena raised her hand to trace along the scar on Teresa's jaw. "Here. It's thin and you can only see it if it catches the light." Then she let her fingertips travel across Teresa's eyebrow and down to the ridge of her cheekbone. "Here. It makes you look fierce." Finally, her touch found the longest of the three, the ugliest. Her hand ran down Teresa's cheek and came to rest on her upper lip. "And here." There was nothing she could say to make that one better.

"Not...not so bad," Teresa managed, though Ilena could feel that it hurt her, could see it in her eyes.

"I have one of my own, too, if it makes you feel better," Ilena said, lifting her shirt so that Teresa could see.

"It most certainly does not!" Teresa huffed. "You don't deserve anymore scars. Not after everything you've done for us."

"And you do?" Ilena asked, brows raised. "I would gladly take all your scars to make you happy."

"How in the world would that make me happy?" Teresa pulled back enough to look solidly at Ilena. "No. You can't do that. I'll take your scars instead!"

"Absolutely not! They are mine and mine alone," Ilena replied. "I earned each and every one of them."

"Well, I did quite a lot to earn these, too, so I think I will just keep them if you don't mind!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stared at each other for several moments before Teresa's face split into a grin and she burst out laughing. It did not take long for Ilena to join her and soon they were both doubled over, taken over by their fit of mirth. Flora seemed alarmed, but did not move to check on them. It had to be some sort of reaction to the stress they had been under. That could happen. When faced with such overwhelming circumstances, people sometimes had completely inappropriate reactions.

"If you ever scare me like that again," Ilena managed to gasp out through her giggles. "I will personally kill you. No place in the underworld will be safe for you."

"Same to you!" Teresa threw her arms around Ilena's neck and pulled her in to kiss her soundly. With Teresa alive and well in her arms, scarred though she was, Ilena felt lighter than she had in months. Priscilla no longer hung over them, there were only two more Awakened Beings left to kill, and then they could finally go home.

And then a thought crossed Ilena's mind. This whole time she had been thinking of home as the place where she, Teresa, and Clare would settle down. But home was not a place. It was not a house, or a town, or even a territory. Home was a person. Well, two people, now. Home was in Teresa's arms and lying next to her at night. Home was teaching Clare how to spar, or sew, or clean her sword. Home was wherever her family was. And Ilena realized something as she smiled against Teresa's lips, her eyes fluttering shut in contentment.

She already was home.


	30. Chapter 30 Epilogue

__**AN:** This is it guys! The final chapter. We've come a long way, and I want to thank you all for reviewing and for showing interest in the story. It really helped to keep me motivated. I love you guys, and hopefully I will start writing something new soon.

* * *

><p><em>She was standing in a room. A dark room. Teresa was next to her. They were at Headquarters, she realized. Teresa had flowers in her hands, and Ilena frowned when she realized the other woman was wearing a dress. A white one. It was frilly and delicate. Ilena looked down at herself. She was dressed in men's clothing, very formal. She was confused for a moment, not sure what was going on. Orsay and Ermita stood before them and...Noel? Yes, that was Noel, dressed as one of the priests of Rabona. Beside her stood Galatea, Agnes from her training days, Miria, and …Dauf.<em>

"_Yo, Ilena," Noel said, ripping Ilena's attention away from the odd ensemble. "I said 'Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?'"_

"_Uh...What?" Ilena looked between her and Teresa, her confusion growing._

"_Lenie!" Teresa hissed. "What are you doing?"_

"_I...uh.."_

_Teresa threw her hands up, tossing the flowers around her. Dauf and Miria both scrambled to pick them up. "Pretty flowers for pretty Riful!" the Awakened Being chanted in a sing-song voice._

"_With these roses, I will profess my undying love for Hilda," Miria said seriously, clutching the flowers to her chest. _

"_I just knew you were going to get cold feet!" Teresa wailed, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. "You don't love me!"_

"_What? Of course I love you!" Ilena protested. This behavior was so far out of the realm of normal. _

"_I hereby decree this marriage over!" shouted Noel, banging an ornate staff on the floor. _

"_Wait!" Ilena said. "I do want to marry Teresa! Please, give me another chance!" Noel furrowed her brows, thinking hard. _

"_I must confer with the council." She announced. Galatea, Dauf, and Agnes huddled around her. Miria was too busy counting the petals of one of her roses trilling 'she loves me, she loves me not' as she pulled each one off. "Miria!" Noel's bark caught the girl's attention, and she scrambled to join the huddle. Ilena stood there nervously, awaiting their verdict while Teresa sniffed next to her, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. _

_After a few minutes, Noel nodded and raised her head. "We have reached a decision! I will marry Teresa and Ilena if and only if Ilena agrees to bake the council forty-seven squirrel tarts." Orsay and Ermita looked at each other and nodded in agreement. _

"_A fair price, oh magnificent one," they said in unison. _

"_What say you, Stick-up-the-butt Ilena?"_

"_I accept!" she said without pause. She would gladly bake one-hundred squirrel tarts if it meant she could marry Teresa. _

"_Let the ceremony commence!" Noel shouted. "The rings, please." Galatea pulled out a gold band with a ruby as large as Ilena's fist in it. She handed it to Teresa. Ilena got one with a chunk of emerald on it. "Do you, Ilena, take Teresa to be your lawfully wedded bullfrog?"_

"_I do!" She slipped the ring onto Teresa's finger._

"_And do you, Teresa, take Ilena to be your lawfully wedded potato?"_

"_I do," Teresa replied, smiling brightly as she put the ring on Ilena's finger. Noel nodded, satisfied. _

"_I now pronounce you unicorn and daffodil. You may kiss the cheese-biscuit." Everyone cheered, and Ilena planted her lips on Teresa's, happy as a clam_

* * *

><p>Ilena opened her eyes, staring at the planked ceiling of her and Teresa's room to get her bearings. It was the third time that week she had awoken from that particular dream. A strange strange dream, too, one she chose not to dwell on because she was unsure what it meant.<p>

She could tell by the light in the room that she still had at least another hour before she needed to get up. So she turned on her side, intending to snuggle closer to Teresa, but the other side of the bed was empty. Ilena sighed. It was the fourth time that week she had woken up alone. Teresa was still having so much trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned all night, unable to get any sleep even when on the floor and propped against her sword.

Knowing now that it was useless to try and get back to sleep, Ilena swung her legs out from under the sheets and onto the floor. She dressed in simple trousers and a shirt before heading quietly to the kitchen, enjoying the feeling of the cool stones under her bare feet. She could see out the window that Teresa was exactly where Ilena thought she would be. Sitting on the roots of the huge oak tree outside the cabin. But Ilena did not go out to join her immediately. She took her time, careful not to wake Clare who was still asleep upstairs, and made a pot of tea, sitting at the kitchen table while she waited for it to steep.

When it was finished, Ilena poured it into two cups and headed out the door. She knew that Teresa heard and felt her coming, but the other woman did not look at her, even when she was standing right next to her. But that was normal. Ilena walked around to sit next to Teresa, holding out one of the cups of tea. Teresa did look at her then, giving Ilena a tired smile, though she did not turn enough for Ilena to see her scarred cheek, choosing to present the ones over her eye and jaw instead.

"Thanks." She leaned forward to kiss Ilena chastely before turning back to stare across the empty field. Well, almost empty. Their three cows were huddled at the far end under a cluster of pines with the horses grazing along the edge of the fence.

"Are you alright?" Ilena asked, already knowing the answer she would get.

"Fine."

Ah, so it had been the dying dream again. Not a dream where Teresa died, but one where someone she cared for died. Usually, it was Ilena or Clare, but Jean made a few appearances as did Flora.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Teresa shrugged, which was better than her response the day before.

"Who was it this time?"

"No one."

"Teresa..."

The other woman sighed. "Fine. It was Galatea."

"Galatea?" Ilena repeated, surprised. "Really? Well, that just proves that you really do like her," she teased with a hint of a smile.

"Oh, shut up, Lena." But Teresa returned the smile as she rolled her eyes, leaning her shoulder gently against Ilena's. "And don't you dare tell her."

"I promise." She took a sip of her tea. "I had the marriage dream again."

"What was Noel wearing this time?"

"The priest outfit again," Ilena informed her, glad to see that the image made Teresa chuckle. "And Dauf was there."

"Dauf? Huh." Teresa considered it for a moment.

"Mhm. He picked up the flowers you threw. To give to Riful"

Teresa grew somber again. As Ilena had predicted, once he learned of Luciela's death, Isley had gone to the Southern lands to claim them from Riful of the West. Ilena heard stories of the destructive aftermath of the battle. Riful and Dauf against Isley and Rigardo, the Silver-Eyed Lion King. The Empress of the West had not stood a chance. Ilena was almost sad that she was gone. Almost

"When are we meeting Isley again?" Teresa asked.

"Next month. All seems to be going well with him," Ilena replied. "From what I hear, he's keeping to his end of the deal." After having healed and regained their strength, Ilena and Teresa had gone to take care of the last two Awakened Beings, one of whom was Rigardo. They had found him in the company of Isley. Instead of trying to take them both, they struck a deal. Isley could have the Southern lands and Riful's claim to the Western lands, and they would not bother him as long as he kept his impact on the humans to a minimum and promised not to harm any of the remaining Claymores. Without Priscilla, and knowing that Teresa was the one who had defeated her, it did not take him long to agree, though he insisted that Rigardo be spared as well. Ilena suspected they were more than just friends.

Isley explained to them that Priscilla had come to him with muddled memories and a broken mind, but one day, she had sensed an aura that she recognized, and took off to find it. The three of them surmised that this aura must have been Teresa's while they were in the North, and that Priscilla's addled brain had been the reason why it took her so long to find the object of her vengeance, eventually stumbling upon her months later.

"That's good," Teresa said, sipping her tea. "It still feels so strange for it to all be over."

"I know." After a few months back at Headquarters, Ilena decided that everything was as in order as it ever would be. The people who funded the Organization seemed to have abandoned it, and Ilena had no desire to become involved in some distant war, so she took the small blessing without question. After that, there was not much left to do in the barren lands of the East. She had called together all the warriors once everyone had returned. Well, almost everyone. There had been two awakenings among the younger Claymores, which were both taken care of, but no other fatalities or serious injuries. The remaining women all decided that they would rather not have to ever come back to Headquarters, so they voted to move their meeting place. It was decided that wherever Ilena and Teresa settled would be the place. That was why their cabin had an extra bedroom. It was for visiting Claymores.

It had taken them only a month or so to build the house with help from the others. They felled the trees and cut the lumber themselves, letting Ilena and Miria design the plan and lord over the building process. Ilena had picked the spot. It was in a hidden valley, very close to the lake where Teresa had first professed her love. There were a few villages close enough so that they could get Clare things she needed that were not as easily acquired in the forest. Though there were no more real threats of Yoma, apparently bandits tended to steer clear of towns that claimed Claymore protectors. Teresa and Ilena did not accept monetary payment for their protection, but they were able to get just about anything they needed from the surrounding towns without charge. They did not need much and tried not to take advantage of the situation. It worked out nicely for all involved, and Clare had even made friends with a few children in the closest town, which accepted their Claymore protectors much more willingly and amicably than Ilena had expected, not reacting with fear or apprehension when either she or Teresa came into town.

The cabin they had built was set at the edge of a rolling field surrounded by forest and was far nicer than any home a human could have made. Two stories with three bedrooms, one downstairs and two up. A large stone kitchen off the side of the house with a place for a fire. A living area with another fireplace and several large windows to let in light. A stable off the west side of the house, and a pig pen and a chicken coop. They were even starting a garden in the back. Ilena and Teresa stayed in the large bedroom downstairs, though they honestly did not spend much time there. Clare had her room upstairs to give her the privacy she insisted she deserved, and any visitors took the other room, which held two beds.

It was more than Ilena could have ever hoped for. And it was perfect. She had worked so hard, so very hard, to make this new life for them as good as it could possibly be. After seeing the pain on Teresa's face the first time she looked at her scars, after the tearful goodbyes between Clare and Jean, after seeing the haunted look that still lingered in Stella's eyes...Ilena knew she had to bring her small family as much joy as she could. It still hurt her every time she caught Teresa staring at her reflection, knowing that she was focusing on the scars. It hurt the first time they had made love after recovering, and Teresa had not wanted Ilena to look at what she claimed was her ruined body. To see Teresa, normally so brave and strong, be brought down by something so superficial as her appearance had confused Ilena. Eventually, she realized it was not the scars themselves that bothered her lover, but what they represented. The fragility of life. That was why Teresa had nightmares, why Ilena so often woke up alone, the other side of the bed already cold.

So she dedicated herself to making every other aspect of Teresa and Clare's lives as wonderful as they could be. To try and make up for the pain they had endured thus far. And part of her knew it would never be enough to take away the pain.

"Are you going to go hunting today?" Ilena asked, eyeing Teresa's bow leaned up against the trunk of the tree. She had been teaching herself how to shoot because, apparently, keeping a small farm running was just not enough excitement for her. Ilena understood. She filled her own days with as much work as she could. Too much time to think was not a good thing for either of them. Besides, Teresa only killed enough for them to eat, never any more. It only took her a month to master the skill.

"I was planning on it," Teresa answered. "You wanted to make stew, right?"

"Yes. Clare really likes it." Neither of them were picky in the slightest about food, but Ilena enjoyed trying out new things for Clare, and had discovered that she had a knack for cooking. She and Teresa were eating more than they ever had, which was still not a lot, simply because things tasted good. She had learned that if she liked something, there was no reason to only eat enough to keep her going. Their bodies could process it easily. It was also a good way to make sure they always had at least one time every day that they were all sitting down together to talk.

"So a large rabbit, then?"

"That would be best, yes," Ilena said with a nod of her head, draining the last of her tea. They sat, turning their eyes to the east as the sun finished rising over the tree line. "And we're running low on herbs and spices. If you happen to come across any, I would appreciate it if you gathered them. I'll go into town tomorrow for the rest. If you need anything, put it on the list"

Teresa nodded, lifting a hand to rub her left shoulder.

"Is it hurting again?" Ilena asked with concern.

"Yeah. I think there's a storm coming in this afternoon." Teresa's left shoulder had taken a lot of damage in her fight with Priscilla, and Galatea had been so focused on the life threatening wounds that she had saved it for last, along with the more superficial cuts and scrapes. Over the weeks following, they realized that the muscles had not healed properly, leaving Teresa without a full range of motion in that arm. Another reason why they had decided not to fight Isley, though the White Silver King did not need to know that.

"I should have put something in your tea," Ilena lamented. She had started collecting herbs with pain killing properties for both Clare and Teresa. "I can go inside and make another cup."

"It'll be fine," Teresa said softly, but she leaned her head to Ilena's shoulder and gave it a kiss. Ilena knew that if the fabric had not been in the way, she would have been able to feel the roughness of the scar on Teresa's lip. She had come to love that roughness. "But thank you. I actually concentrate better on hunting when it hurts a bit." Ilena thought that just sounded like Teresa trying to justify her stubbornness, but she let it slide.

"I hate it when I wake up and you're not there," she said quietly, hesitantly, not wanting to put any guilt on Teresa. Ilena knew she was doing her best.

"I know." Teresa snaked her right arm around Ilena's shoulders. "I hate it, too, but it's easier for me to clear my mind out here." She smiled softly. "You did a good job picking this place." Teresa told her that all the time, and it made Ilena's heart flutter each time. She was so glad that she could do something to help Teresa's pain, both mental and physical. It was getting better, she was pretty sure. Back when the house had first been finished, when Teresa no longer had any pressing responsibilities to hold her attention, she would go days without sleep, trying to stave off the nightmares, and when she did sleep, she woke up several times each night, usually screaming. Now they were down to three or four times a week and lessening in their severity.

"You know you can always talk to me about what you see," Ilena told her, leaning into the loose embrace. "No matter what it is."

"I know." And sometimes she did. Sometimes Teresa did tell her about the things that haunted her at night. And sometimes she did not. Ilena respected whichever decision she made.

"Hey!" They both turned their heads to see Clare standing in the doorway in her nightgown with the dog at her heels, its tail wagging furiously. "What are you guys doing? We have a big day!"

"I thought she would sleep later," Teresa said softly.

"Me, too. I suppose she's excited." Ilena stood and offered a hand to Teresa. "You know how she gets when there's something to look forward to."

"Indeed." Teresa grabbed her bow before taking Ilena's offered hand. "We're coming, Clare," she called back. "Just watching the sunrise."

"But there's so much to do! You'll have time for mushy stuff later!" Clare could barely contain her excitement. "They'll be here any minute!"

"Clare," Ilena said. "They won't get here until at least after lunch, maybe later. We have several hours."

"But still!" She was practically bouncing on her feet. "I have to get the eggs from the coop, and then I have to weed the garden, and oh shit! I forgot, I still have to wash the sheets for the guest beds!"

"Clare!" Ilena exclaimed. "Watch your mouth, young lady!"

"Sorry!"

"She learns that from you," Ilena said to Teresa with a slight glare. The other woman pretended not to hear her and addressed Clare instead.

"I thought I told you to do that yesterday," Teresa said with a slight frown as they reached the house.

"I kind of forgot..." Clare admitted sheepishly.

"You mean you were too busy playing with the horses all day," Teresa interpreted.

"Well, I wanted them to be all shiny and pretty."

Ilena glanced back at the field and could see that the horses' coats did indeed shine in the morning sun. Clare's, a blood-red bay, shone almost like fire. They were lovely animals, all four of them, with good dispositions. It had been so hard to find ones that did not become skittish around the two Claymores. Horses had some sort of sense about them that made them wary of the half Yoma women. Finally, with the help of the horse trader in town, they found four that did not shy away from them. Three for riding, and a draft breed to pull the wagon or plow. Ilena was planning on planting corn the next spring in the extra field space around the cabin.

"I don't think Jean's going to care how shiny your horse is," Ilena told her, ushering them all inside, careful not to trip over the dog. She had done that quite enough already. She did not understand how an animal so large could still manage to get under her feet. And he was clumsy as anything. Teresa insisted that he would get over that as soon as he grew into his feet, but Ilena was not so sure. At least he would grow up to be large and imposing. It had been very difficult to convince Teresa that they could not have an actual wolf, but Ilena had finally gotten her to compromise on settling for a wolf _hound _instead. "But she might care that Argus smells like a trash heap." She looked down pointedly at the half grown puppy, who grinned back up at her in such an adorable manner that Ilena could not help but reach down and scratch him around the ears. "Go get dressed and give him a bath after breakfast."

Clare scrambled back up the stairs, which Argus had yet to master. He seemed to contemplate following her for a moment, but satisfied himself with joining Ilena in the kitchen instead, curling up in the corner that was his. Teresa gave Ilena swift kiss before heading back outside to go hunt. Normally, Ilena would have wanted her help with the house, but she could see that Teresa would need the time alone before entertaining guests. Stella was easier than the others, understanding the air of sadness that hovered around Teresa these days, but Teresa liked to be able to act like nothing was wrong, like the scars were nothing but badges of honor to her, like she slept soundly every night and dreamed only of flowers and kittens, like she had not cried for hours into Ilena's neck when her arm had collapsed under her the first time she had straddled Ilena in bed and put her weight fully on her left arm like she had so many times before. No, no one but Ilena got to see how hard this really was for her.

After breakfast, Ilena gathered the sheets from the two beds in the guest bedroom, letting Clare off the hook for once. The girl was so excited about seeing Jean again that Ilena understood how she could forget to do one of her chores. She really was usually rather diligent about them. Once Argus was washed, smelling much better, the two of them weeded the garden and collected eggs from the chicken coop. Clare also did her daily check of the fence that was meant to keep out foxes. When all the daily chores were done, they trudged up to the field and brought the horses and cows into the barn. Ilena always took Teresa's predictions of rain to heart. They were usually right.

Teresa returned around lunch with a rabbit in her hands. She looked much more settled than she had that morning, though Ilena knew it could very well be an act for Clare's sake. She apologized for not helping with the chores, but made up for it by cutting up the vegetables and cleaning the rabbit for the stew. She still looked tired

"How much sleep did you actually get last night?" Ilena asked her after they had eaten lunch and Clare had gone back out to check on the horses.

"I don't know. A few hours. Maybe four." Four was more than she usually got. Teresa had long since stopped trying to lie to Ilena about how well she was sleeping.

"That's better, though."

"Mhm." She looked out one of the small windows in the kitchen. The glass had been the hardest thing to get for the house. It was so expensive, so hard to transport, too, but Ilena had been patient. "I hope they get here before the rain sets in." The clouds were beginning to gather outside, dampening the sun.

"They'll be fine," Ilena assured her. "Stella knows the way."

"You're right." Teresa was working on another cup of tea, this time with the herbs Ilena had wanted her to take earlier. It was a small victory. "Thank you, Ilena, for putting up with my...limitations." Ilena frowned.

"Don't start that again, Teresa," she replied, standing to clear away the plates. "We've already been through this. I love you. Exactly the way you are. You don't have to change anything for me. All I want is for you to be happy." She braced her hands on the counter, and the next question slipped out before she could stop it. "Am I not doing enough?" Silence met her, and she did not want to turn around, did not want to see whatever hurt or guilty expression she knew was on Teresa's face. Those were the two conflicting emotions radiating from her. She steadfastly faced the window, expecting Teresa to argue at some point. Instead, she heard the chair scrape the floor, and a few second later, Teresa's arms circled her tightly from behind.

"You do far more than enough." she said quietly in Ilena ear. "I'm just an ass who forgets that sometimes."

"Yes, you are," Ilena agreed. "But you're my ass." Teresa kissed her neck softly.

"I'll get back to my old self one of these days," she promised. "I won't be like this forever, I promise. I want to be happy with you. I mean... Shit, that didn't come out right." Ilena stayed quiet, letting Teresa gather her thoughts. This was not the time to start unnecessary arguments. "I am happy with you. I love you, and Clare, and I love living here. It's everything I could have wanted out of life. And I should tell you that everyday instead of sulking about a few scars. It's been months. I should be over this by now."

"It will take its own time, Teresa," Ilena said, still not turning around. She liked the feel of Teresa's arms protecting her. "And I don't want you to try and push it. Let it take its course. We have all the time in the world."

"You're so wise, Lena."

Ilena smiled, turning then to face Teresa. "I know. And we will have to continue this conversation at a later time. I can feel Stella and Jean coming." Their auras were on the fringe of her senses. She had been pushing and pushing her abilities, and was quite pleased that she had a rather large range now.

"I did, too," Teresa grumbled, not wanting to be outshone. "I just didn't want to say anything yet." Ilena leaned forward to kiss her nose lightly.

"Pouting is not very becoming," Ilena informed her. Teresa just scrunched up her face further, sticking out her bottom lip in exaggeration. "Very mature. A wonderful example for our daughter."

"I like it when you call her that," Teresa said with a smile. Ilena blushed slightly.

"Well, it's what she is." She patted Teresa's shoulder and extracted herself. "And we have some things we still need to do before they get here." Teresa sighed, but followed her. Together, they had the house ready by the time Stella and Jean arrived.

Clare shot out of the door like an arrow as soon as she could see Jean through the window, ignoring Ilena's protests that she wait. She met them halfway, wrapping Jean into a tight hug. Ilena could hear here telling Jean how much she missed her. The calmer girl smiled and agreed that she had missed Clare, too. Together, they finished walking to the house, with Clare chattering excitedly in Jean's ear, telling her about everything that had happened in the months since they had last seen one another. When they arrived at the door step, Clare only let Jean get out a quick greeting to Ilena and Teresa before dragging her off to the stables to show her the horses.

"Stella," Ilena said warmly, embracing the warrior. She had become looser with her hugs. She had decided that the world needed more of them. "I trust the journey was pleasant?"

"It was, Ilena, thank you," Stella replied. "Greetings Teresa. You're looking well."

"And you're a liar," Teresa said with a small laugh. Ilena thought it might have even been genuine. She, too, embraced Stella. "Come inside. The storm will be here soon." They ushered her into the living room after taking her cloak to hang up in the kitchen. Ilena glanced out the window as the clouds darkened. She could hear a clap of thunder in the distance. Argus, the big baby, had wedged himself between Ilena's chair and the wall, his ears flattened. A lot of protection he would be in a real emergency.

"Would you like some, tea?" she heard Teresa asking Stella. "Ilena made some not too long ago, and it should still be hot."

"That would be nice, thank you," Stella replied, settling into a chair on the other side of the fireplace.

"Lena?"

"Mhm. Yes, one for me, too," she said, knowing what Teresa was asking. "And make one for Jean, if you don't mind." Ilena remembered that the girl had actually enjoyed the tea Ilena gave her last time they were here. Clare, however, did not care for the stuff.

"So, how have you been?" Ilena asked Stella as they waited for Teresa to return. "How's Jean been doing?"

"We're both well," Stella answered with a slight smile. "I do appreciate you assigning her to me. She...helps."

"Of course." Ilena studied the younger woman carefully. She seemed to be at a healthier weight, and her eyes held more light than they had. "She's a good girl. Very smart, and very caring."

"She is, indeed," Teresa agreed as she returned, handing Stella and Ilena their tea. She placed Jean's cup on the table, ready for her when the girls returned from the barn. "Clare's been so excited since we got your letter saying you would be passing through." Ilena remembered how surprised she had been to go into town for grain only to be tracked down by the post master and handed a letter. She had never received a letter in her life. "I thought she might burst before you even got here." They all chuckled.

"Jean is much more subdued," Stella said, fingers wrapped around her warm cup. "But I could tell that she was just as excited. She's so funny when she tries to hide it."

"Clare never tries to hide anything," Teresa complained jovially. Ilena looked over at her, and was happy to see that her smile was unforced and natural. It made her scars look so much less severe. "It's been 'Jean this,' and 'Jean that' for weeks now. They really are quite smitten. I thought the months apart would lessen that, but apparently I was wrong."

"At least we like Jean," Ilena reminded her. "It could have been a lot worse. It could have been Ophelia." Teresa made a face. The month prior, Tera and Allie had visited with Ophelia and the other trainee assigned to them, Helen. While Teresa had taken an instant liking to the jolly and humorous Helen, who even Ilena had to admit liking, they were both wary of the unstable Ophelia. Clearly, her time spent with Tera and Allie had been doing her good. She was far less sadistic and cruel than Ilena remembered, even going to far as to apologizing, quite sincerely, to Clare about the way she had treated the human girl while at Headquarters. She seemed lost, to Ilena, and confused about her feelings and her place in life, and Ilena could see the person she should have been trying to come out. But there was still something off about her that made Ilena want to keep her away from Clare.

"Too true. When Clare gets a little older, they'll make a cute couple," Teresa said with a nod. She and Ilena had sat down with Clare and laid down some ground rules. They approved of her choice with Jean, but they both agreed that she should at least wait a year to pursue it. It would be relatively easy seeing as Jean was still traveling with Stella. That had not kept Clare from trying to argue, however. "She just needs to learn some patience." Ilena had to resist rolling her eyes. Teresa was the last person to talk about patience. Although, if Ilena thought about it, Teresa had waited for her for years.

"You know," Stella said, "whenever we stop somewhere nice or beautiful, Jean says to me, 'I'm going to take Clare here one day.' She cares about that girl a lot." Ilena could see the worry in her eyes, the knowledge that loving Clare would bring Jean heartache one day.

"We've tried our best to explain to Clare that she needs to be careful and sensitive of Jean's feelings," Ilena replied. "She understands, I think, and she seems to be genuine. I don't know if she's old enough to know, though." Ilena sighed. It was an argument she had with herself and with Teresa all the time.

"I loved you the moment I saw you," Teresa said quietly. "I was thirteen. Barely older than she is now."

"I know, but still." Ilena never had anything to say to combat that argument other than the fact that Teresa had been much more mature at that age than Clare was. Especially now that Clare was being given the chance to act as a normal girl, and did not have to worry about anything except doing her chores.

Stella shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and Ilena decided it was time to change the subject. She was saved from having to do so, however, when Clare and Jean burst through the kitchen door and into the room, both giggling. Ilena did not think she had ever seen Jean look so happy.

"Jean, Teresa has poured you a cup of tea," Stella told the girl. This sobered her up, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Teresa," she said, taking the cup from the table and sitting on the floor next to it. Clare joined her, making a silly face at Argus, who seemed torn between playing with the guests and hiding from the storm that he knew was coming.

"That's Argus, Jean," Clare said, rolling her eyes. The pup perked up at the sound of his name, and crawled over to Clare, tail thumping weakly against the ground. Jean smiled at him and scratched his head. "He's normally a lot more fun than this, but he's scared of thunder. Aren't you, silly boy?" Clare leaned down to kiss his nose and scrunched up her face when he tried to lick her.

"How are the horse, doing?" Teresa asked. Sometimes they became skittish during storms.

"Fara was a little jumpy, but everyone else was fine," Clare said, turning away from the dog.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they reminisced and watched the rain come down. As the sky grew dark with the coming night, Ilena poured out the stew and cut up the bread Teresa had baked the day before. Stella offered her surprise that Teresa had the patience for such a task, and Ilena chuckled, having been surprised herself when Teresa first expressed interest in learning. But she was happy the other woman had. It was nice to have fresh bread regularly, and she loved the way it made the house smell.

After dinner, it did not take long for Jean and Clare to show signs of fatigue, and Ilena ordered them to bed. They would have plenty of time the next day to talk and catch up. Once they were settled upstairs and Ilena could no longer hear movement from either room, the three adults got down to talking business. Ilena was still trying to work out a way to keep all the surviving Claymores in contact. It was good not only as a way to stay in touch, but also in case one of them reached her limit. She wanted to make sure they still had some sort of Black Card system in place to prevent the creation of any further Awakened Beings. It was proving difficult since most of the warriors had decided to remain nomadic, while a few settled near towns as Teresa and Ilena had.

Her solution was a sort of chain system. Each Claymore was responsible for keeping in contact with one or two others who lived near them. And those would keep in touch with two more, and so on and so forth. It was inefficient, but it was the best Ilena could think of at the moment. Teresa and Ilena were responsible for Stella, Galatea, and Flora. The latter two had settled in a home of their own on the other side of the mountains, though they still roamed a lot, trying to teach Deneve. Ilena suspected that once Jean was fully trained, Stella would find a place in the same area to live. That way she would be close enough to several of her friends to make regular visits. She also knew that Jean would want to stay close to Clare.

It was getting late when Stella excused herself, claiming that she was tired after her journey. Teresa and Ilena said their good-nights and then went about clearing away leftover dishes from dinner, and blowing out the candles in the living room.

"I'm glad they came to visit," Teresa said softly once they were back in their own room, pulling her nightshirt on over her head. She no longer tried to hide her scars from Ilena when she dressed. Those first few nights had been awful. "It's good for Clare."

"It's good for you, too," Ilena replied. "You seemed happy today." Teresa smiled.

"I was. I still am." She circled Ilena's waist and kissed her soundly, though it was not the needy kind that would lead to more. It was just one of appreciation. "I love you, Ilena."

"I love you, too," Ilena whispered into Teresa's neck, holding her tight as they swayed together in the bedroom, moving to some music that only Teresa could hear inside her head.

"Tomorrow, I think I'll take them down to the lake. They'll like that."

"I think that's a great idea, love." Ilena tried to steer them closer to the bed, feeling tired herself. She had gotten up earlier than planned that day, and she never slept all that well when Teresa was absent from the bed. "Come on, Teresa. Bed time."

"Five more minutes!" Teresa wined with a joking smile.

"Not tonight. I'm tired, and you could always use the sleep."

"Ugh, fine. You win." She finally let go of Ilena and slipped into her side of the bed. Ilena followed her, snuggling up behind her so that her chest was pressed to Teresa's back. Teresa blew out the last candle, and Ilena heard her sigh with what she was fairly certain was contentment. "Love you, little Quicksword," she whispered softly.

"I love you, too, my Number One," Ilena replied, breathing in the sweet scent of Teresa's hair.

That night, Ilena dreamed of their training days. Of her growing love for Teresa and of their eventual joining. It left her with warmth and happiness, and when she awoke, with the sun's rays peeking through the curtains, she smiled. Because next to her was Teresa, sleeping soundly and peacefully, face calm, not troubled as it normally was.

With the blond warrior asleep and happy in her arms, Ilena knew that they would be okay, and for the first time since becoming a silver-eyed witch, she truly looked forward to what the future would bring.

**The End**


	31. Author Note

So this story has been complete now for over two years, and in honor of the newest chapter of the manga (which was awesome) I am going to go through and revise this story to fix typos and some writing choices that make me cringe when i reread this. So this is just a head's up that I'll be going through and updating each chapter. I don't know if that will show up on your alerts or not. If it does, I'm sorry! I'm not changing any of the plot, just some writing choices. I just want to be able to have the most pride in this story that I can.


End file.
